


Fire and Ice

by fushigi_kokoro



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dark Past, Demon Hunters, Demon fighting, Demons, F/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW, Necromancy, Violence, Witchcraft, mention of bad treatment, mention of rape, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 106,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushigi_kokoro/pseuds/fushigi_kokoro
Summary: Fleeing had always been a huge part of her life since she was a child till today. She had been lucky to have those last moment of peace with her grandma, Lilith knew it would happen someday but it was still heartbreaking and the consequences were about to change her life.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in english (not my main language) so if you find any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Don’t like OC in fanfic ? Don’t read this one, ‘cause my sweet Lilith is mine (for now at least......)
> 
> Other chapters might have warnings and if you’re not 18+ please, pass the story or don’t blame me if you’re hurt in any way. It will not always be sweet and fluffy as her past will be revealed through the story....
> 
> This story happen one year after the Qliphoth’s event.

(Lilith's POV)

The room was silent, only broken with faint cries as Lilith laid in her bed, face hidden in her pillow. Her dearest granny had died, two days ago, in her sleep, peacefully, leaving her all alone. The last member of her family was gone. She had never felt so lonely but she had to be strong, like her grandmother, as hard as it was.

The old woman had been a strong and powerful devil hunter till the very last moment, strict but always benevolent. Raising her only granddaughter all alone had not been easy but she did a great job. Lilith had learned everything from her, from the fighting techniques to the knowledge of demons and witchcraft. She became a pretty good hunter too, not as perfect as her granny but she could manage it.

"I have to be strong, I am the last hunter of the family now...." she said quietly, whipping her tears and sitting back. She knew it would happen, she should be happy it came out like this and not in a battle. Rare were the human devil hunters who died in their bed.

_ But it still hurt..... _

Another flow of tears threatened to run down her cheeks when a knock on the front door snapped her out of her thoughts. She silently rushed through the small house of her beloved granny and looked through the peephole, grinning when she saw the broker.

_ Morrison. _

She opened the door, slowly, and let him enter the living room. He didn't say a word, just a small nod and sat on the small couch as Lilith made sure there wasn't any danger outside.

"Okay girl, time to move. You won't be safe here anymore. Get your stuff so we can leave." He said in a calm and warm voice.

She stayed silent, moving from her home was breaking her heart. She knew this was not a safe place anymore but after a year of peace, all alone with the old woman, she didn't wanted to leave. There was so many memories, she was used to be here, she even had her secret room hidden underground with a small and well protected entrance.... Yet Lilith had to go..... Leaving everything behind once again....

_ All that because of  _ **_that bastard_ ** _... _

She sighed, returning to her room to finish to pack the most important things she could take, put the rest in some boxes that would be gathered later, then followed him out, glancing one last time at the place she had called home.

  
  


She met the others hunters a week later, sitting on a bench in the parc. A neutral environment, public but not crowded. She was alerte as always, scanning the area behind her black sunglasses, tapping her fingers on her knees while listening to some music to ease her paranoia, searching in every shadow for a treat or any sign of a possible attack, she knew the broker wouldn't do that to her but she also knew what  **_he_ ** was capable of to find her. That simple though made her heart hammered in her chest.

_ Stop that. _

When Lilith saw the hunter and the two girls with the black man, she sighed, her grandmother had wanted her to join their crew and she couldn't go against her will, not anymore. The old woman always knew better what was best for her granddaughter after all. She waited for them to sit on another bench nearby to finally move, slowly, she knew Dante from all the stories her granny told her but not the women.

'They were probably expecting something else from the look on their faces' she thought as they stared at her doubtfully.

She knew she didn't look like a devil hunter in her casual clothes, or maybe was it her frail looking body or her general look. She stopped a few steps away from them, nodding as Morrison made the presentations. The first one to approach her was a black haired woman with blue and red eyes. That made the younger girl's mind pause for a few second, she had never seen another person with that genetic condition.

When she saw the woman's face right in front of hers, Lilith's instincts ran on red flag abruptly, commanding her body to push back violently the female hunter and grabbing her hidden blades quickly. The older woman was a bit surprised but not completely stunned, coming back on her feets, hands on her guns.

The two others jumped in surprise, even the calm black man who tried to handle the situation.

_ Well, he should have told them about my "issues". _

"Ok girls, everything's fine." the broker stood between the two women "Lilith, drop those blades, it's safe. Lady, sorry for the trouble, the girl is..... always on the edge about contacts."

Dante grinned, and patted his friend, "Looks like she got strength to send you fly back like that." he told her, a smile on his face while looking at the young girl.

And a few hours and talks later she was in the shop, meeting the last member of that strange band.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante had worked on the small room/office next to V's room and was now gone to greet a new member for the crew... Why and who ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V's POV this time, I'm gonna switch between both of them from time to time, hope you'll like this one.
> 
> Let's see how the 'meeting' is going !
> 
> This story happen one year after the Qliphoth’s event.

(V's POV)

Dante had asked him to keep the shop open, in case some jobs were available, as they went looking for the new member of the crew, not saying anything else. The legendary devil hunter had prepared the small room near the poet's during the last week, mumbling some things about an old debt of his and V was curious. Why did Dante needed a new comrade ? Trish and Lady were there to help, and he recently purpose his aid too....

The black haired man sat in the couch, reading and waiting to meet the newcomer. There was a few boxes that still needed to be moved upstairs but those damn things were too heavy for him. It made him feel weak, after the fight against Urisen he had gained back the remaining power of his demon half and wasn't a half soul anymore, but he was still the frail human part of Vergil, still not able to fight on his own, not much strength in his body compared to what he had before...

'Stop with that, Shakespeare and enjoy being alive for once.' Griffon's voice rang into his head, 'Or take a look of what's inside those damned boxes to see what it is.'

His companion was right, he should be grateful to be alive and healthy, having his own life now to take amend of his crimes.

"I won't look inside those boxes to satisfy your own curiosity, Griffon." He softly spoke.

'Scared to find panties ?' The demonic bird mocked him, 'I just hope it's not books. Dealing with your reading things is enough.'

Few hours later, the poet heard a familiar voice behind the door, they were finally back.

"There you are, welcome to Devil May Cry. There's another person you'll meet, don't worry, he's weird but not dangerous, you'll kick him off much easier than Lady." Dante said, passing through the door with the two girls.

The door stayed open as the last person entered, carefully, scanning the whole area as V stood up, taking his cane and closing his book, ignoring the raillerie. What he saw was clearly not something he could have imagined.

_ What a surprise, how such a lovely and frail looking girl can be a hunter, I can not understand. _

'Frail ? Speak for yourself, ha' His talkative companion's thoughts pushed against his.

"V, this is Lilith...." The white haired man began.

V move forward to meet and greet her, planning to kiss her hand like a gentlemen when his eyes caught a flash of light, stepping back in time to notice the blade of a small dagger at the exact place his head was, he glanced at the girl who had drawn a few inches back. She was ready to attack, the dagger in front of her and a hand reaching for something on her belt, he couldn't see her eyes behind those black sunglasses but she looked ..... scared and angry.

"Wooa, easy there girl ! He didn't meant to harm you." Dante pushed the poet further away from her, raising a hand. "See ? It's ok. If you need, your room is upstairs, can't miss it, the one with the black crystal thing on the doorknob."

V had seen that black crystal on her door, a pendant made of silver chains making a net wrapped around a dark gem. A black tourmaline, a stone that was mainly used to protect against all negative energies.

_ A sorceress ? _

She lowered her weapon and nodded, her frame still tensed and alerte. Lady was laughing while Trish looked suspicious. The young girl eyed him for a second, nodded again and ran into her room, keeping a short distance between her and the girls when she walked toward the stairs.

"The girl hates contacts and personal space 'invasion'. Do not mess with that if ya want to stay alive. That was just a tiny warning." Dante snapped him out of his thoughts, glancing at him with a knowing look.

_ Well, that is quite interesting. _

The next days, he rarely saw her, she had stayed inside her room all day, leaving only to take a shower or briefly eat and the summoner had to wait two weeks to get a chance to observe her spending less time in her 'sanctuary' and more with the team.

She clearly seemed startled whenever anyone was too close to her and the poet wondered why. The girl was quiet, more like him if not even more, reading or observing everyone's habits from her spot upstairs, right above Dante's desk. Always wearing long dark clothing and hiding her face with her hair most of the time. The new hunter appeared to make extra effort to not catch any attention, which didn't work on the poet.

It only increased his interest.

He had to admit she was pretty cute with her pale skin and bright blond hair and would probably make more than one man fall for her if she wanted to, so why spending all that energy on that ?

One night, he heard from Dante that she had an awful past, no more family, no friends, always alone except for her grandmother, a lot of pain, hurt and scars.

"Poor girl" Lady said, a hint of sadness on her face as she looked at her pizza. "I know every hunter has a dark past, but she's still young and it looks like she's been through a lot to be that damaged. She's not letting anyone approach her, that's not usual, there's a bigger trauma behind it."

"Probably, but we're not here to harm her, she has to calm down. Everytime someone get close to her she jump around, ready to attack." Trish seemed more annoyed.

"It will probably require more time for our new friend to accomode herself with all of this" V stated, looking at Dante as he continued "Let us not forget that it is her grandmother's death that forced her to join our team after all."

The older man was leaning on his chair, feets on the desk, eating another slice of pizza, faking not being interested with the conversation. He had given small explanation on the reason he had hired the girl and her past but V was sure he was hiding something else.

As he returned to his room, Griffon materialized from his tattoos and perched himself on a chair near his desk.

"So, what about that little witch ?" The bird asked "You really think she'll get use to us ? Wait, furball and I haven't even met her yet ! And let's not speak about Nightmare Haha. She might be good with daggers but it will give her a good reason to be startled."

"I do not plan to let you meet her right away" He chuckled at the shocked look the bird gave him. "You cannot be quiet and I know you too well, Griffon. As soon as you'll get the chance, you will try to tease her about anything, just to amuse yourself."

The blue winged familiar stared back at his master, "Don't make me laugh, Shakespeare, I'm sure you'll enjoy that too as much as I'm sure Dante's hiding something about her. His chit chat can fool the others but not us, he's keeping things for him."

"Aah, maybe our little wanderer asked him to silent some details." The poet hummed, resting on his bed, closing his eyes for a moment. He heard the door of her room softly open, thoughts of spying on her or opening his door to catch her midway crossed his mind but he stayed still.

"You keep me from teasin' her but what you plan isn't better."

The mouthy demon squawked. V didn't catch her footsteps and was surprised when her voice came from the lobby, arguing with Dante about the food.

_ Quiet, secretive and dangerous. All that with a pretty face... _

  
  


****

A few days later, the poet went downstair to take a short breakfast and was met with a wonderful smell in the air coming right from the kitchen, followed by some faint whispers of a song. As he looked through the open door, he saw Lilith's head in front of the small oven, she was admiring something inside while quietly singing. The song was beautiful, melodic but somehow a bit sad.

As a ring echoes in the room, she stopped singing and stood up, still unaware of his presence. He waited for her to take what she had been baking out of the oven and putting it away safely to cool down before clearing his throat.

She gasped and turned to face him, expression on her face showing fear, shock and surprise in a really short amount of time to finally settle down on exasperation that quickly faded into a small and shy smile.

"Y.. You scared me !" She murmured "I... I thought I was alone for a few more hours...... Did I made too much noises and awoke you ?"

"Forgive me, I did not meant to frightened you." He replied simply,  a sly smile tilting his lips. "And do not worry, I was already awake, I wasn't expecting you here as I didn't hear you walk out of your  _ sanctuary _ ."

He pause at the word 'sanctuary', waiting to see any reaction. She wasn't looking directly at him, hidden behind a curtain of pale bright blond locks but her cheeks were already in a delightful shade of pink.

"I've learned to be silent...." She murmured, her voice was soft and warm. She was playing with the hem of her pyjama, clearly embarrassed.

The hunter was wearing a simple purple buttoned pyjama blouse with cartoon cat faces on it and a knee-length short purple as well with white socks and black fluffy slippers. She was small, looking more like a frail teenager than a young woman, probably eighteen or twenty from what V could tell. He wondered how a girl like her could fight demons, Dante had told them she was a good hunter but she hadn't shown what she was capable of, not yet.

"Y... You needed something ?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, soft and cute, sounding like crystals, she was still watching him through her hairs, uneasiness clearly showing on her face.

He hadn't move from the door but she had move backward to the wall, putting more space between them although the kitchen was pretty small.

_ Interesting _

V couldn't help himself, he enter the small room and slowly walked closer to her, sensing the air charging with energy that went sparkling against his skin as her face froze in panic and her body tensed more with every step he made toward her. What a strange experience, the sparkles were getting heavier, more aggressive but not harmful yet, more like a warning. She was breathing heavily, lips faintly moving as she was casting a spell or something, hands turned into fists but still not moving.

_ Ah. Sorceress and devil hunter ? What an unusual discovery. _

Shadow materialized the next instant, protectively putting herself between her master and the girl, her fur rising on her back. Lilith noticed the panther and he saw her pause, her lips parting and making a silent tiny 'ho' as her face seemed to light up. The warning faded slowly but V could still feel the magic in the air, less dangerous thought. Shadow's fur went back to normal and she sat down, staring at the little witch with cautious eyes.

"Cat lover ?"

This was not a real question, more a statement. Her face grew red, the lovely shade spreading onto her neck when her eyes went back to the floor, lifting only to cast some glance at the mighty cat with awe.

"I do not wish to startle you, nor harm. It just happen that what I'm looking for is right behind you." He said it slowly, smoothly, like a low purr, on purpose, and her reaction was more that he wished for.

Lifting her head a bit, looking at him through her long lashes before shifting her gaze behind her back to see what he was talking about then coming back to his form abruptly, granting him with a 'ah', sending off some of her hairs away from her face to reveal those surprised eyes of her. Two splendid ambers, the mostly rarest eye color for a human, another strange fact about her that needed to be cleared.

She was a mystery, and V liked the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time to adjust to her new 'home', Lilith face another problem : a too curious poet. Not to mention her first mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, I know but I couldn't bring myself to put it with another one. Next one will be longer ^^
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me if you find mistakes or what you think of the story so far :)

(Lilith's POV)

"Come on ! Get a grip on yourself !" she scowled herself, grabbing her sketchbook and a pencil. Drawing always calmed her nerves but this time, all that came to her mind was the black haired man.

He caught her off guard in the kitchen recently and seemed amused by her reactions. She had felt his gaze on her more than once since her first day out of her room and tried her best to not get more nervous, she was already always on the edge with the others getting close....

She didn't know what to think about him, he looked calm, reserved and polite but also mysterious and a bit intimidating. He didn't talk much, most of the time reciting poetry in a warm and soft tone, a part of his face sometimes hidden behind those dark silky looking hairs. He was kind enough to make effort to not get too close to her....

Until the 'incident' in the kitchen earlier. He had almost scared her, she was so lost in her thoughts, singing softly and waiting for the breakfast to be ready that she didn't hear him.

She shouldn't have stayed in her pyjamas, even if the rest of the crew were not the 'morning type', she already knew  _ V _ was. Always up almost at the same time as her, savouring the precious moment of calm in the shop to eat something with a cup of tea. She should have wear something else than that....

Lilith was so embarrassed but couldn't decide what was the worst. Being in her 'cat pyjama' or that stupid shy smile she gave him. At least her night outfit didn't show that much.....

Denying how attractive the man looked was out of the possibilities, but damn, she had seen other men before and never felt so..... stupid. She scowled herself again, they were colleague at best, she shouldn't care about things like that. She knew too well how it end.....

The poet was just.... curious. He was surprised to see her out of her 'sanctuary' as he said. That word probably referring to the pendant on her doorknob. To be honest, she was a bit surprised at first, she didn't ask for it, it was more an habit of her granny to put protective stones around the house. Especially since....

_ Don't do that _

She groaned, and tossed her book away. The girl was frustrated, displaying weakness was clearly not in her mindset, she had to be strong, to control her emotions instead of showing that she was affected or even worse, using her power.... Dante had told them she was able to perform some 'magic trick' somehow but using it against them.... She was lucky the summoner looked bemused by that fact more than anything.

For the big cat...... 

'Cat lover ?'

_ I'm doomed. How am I going to look strong after that..... _

And that low voice, smooth and warm..... She couldn't stop the beating in her chest, the blush on her face as she recalled the previous events.

_ I'm sure he knew the effect his voice had...... _

She was in trouble. Even more trouble when the phone rang in the lobby, followed by Dante's voice calling for her.

Her first mission.

With V.

  
  


The job was simple, demon to eradicate nearby, small gig but suitable for her as a test. Yes, it was a test, to see with who she would pair the best, she knew it, she would not be alone anymore on a mission. Her grandmother had been clear on that.

The look on the team's faces when she got down in her battle outfit was priceless. Even the quiet and composed poet was stunned.

Hairs pulled back in a ponytail that would be hidden by a baker boy hat outside, her open knee length vest on top of a simple corset and high tight reinforced black pant, high boots and thick leather gloves, her weapons ready to be unsheathed, she had nothing left of the frail and scared girl they met. She was more confident with her weapons, two long swords on each side of her back, two demonic daggers attached on her lower back and a few more simple but sharp blades hidden under her clothes or on her ankles.

Yet she was with V. Still uneasy, alerte if not on the edge each time the little battles got them too close to each other....

Their fighting style were different but not incompatible, when he stayed away from the enemy, sending Shadow or Griffon ahead, she was close to the monsters, slicing them and ending their life. But when he summoned Nightmare, she had no choice but to back off, the giant had a huge strength and if she wanted to avoid being knocked off or in his range she had to stay away, mostly close to the poet, when he wasn't on the giant's back, and not freak out.

It didn't went bad in the end, the job was done quickly and the client was happy.

"I have to say, Missy, you  _ are _ something. I thought we were going to meet a small, frail, and scared thing but THAT. Looks like you're a real hunter." Griffon mocked.

She tensed a bit, not that she didn't know that fact, but hearing it aloud, and plus from the bird, was a bit annoying.

When her partner first summoned him, she was surprised by how big the avian familiar looked, then he spoke.....

_ What a mouthy bird. _

"Behave, Griffon" V chuckled "Our lady here could easily defeat you with that cold glare of hers. But I share the sentiment. That was unexpected, in the right way."

She didn't turn to look at him, her cheeks were in fire, again. At least she managed to control her aversion for contact and her emotions during the mission.

"You shouldn't judge a book from it's cover." She said, eyes scanning the area as always, searching for any threat and to distract her from his gaze. The summoner hummed, his cane clicking on the ground a few feets behind.

"Woah, and she talks back !" The mouthy demon cackled, "Please, don't tell me you're like Shakespeare here. I have enough with one bookworm."

She smiled, the nickname somehow suited him. "I do not recite poetry every now and then, but I like to read."

"Oh shit, I'm doomed." Griffon's wings flapped nearby her ears, sending a dull pain through her chest as she chased a flash of memories.

_ I shouldn't think about that. _

"Hey Missy. What does a witch do with two swords and demonic daggers. Never seen that before. Did they fired ya for using ya power on a colleague ?" The bird was on her right, near her head, clearly referring to her defensive spell in the kitchen.

"Who tells you I haven't killed them ?" She answered, a malicious smile tilting her lips.

She was used to being called 'witch', and the bird wasn't hostile about the incident, so why not play along ? Her uneasiness dissipated slowly, dealing with the familiars was easier, even if Griffon could talk. 

She laughed at Griffon's shocked face. "I'm more dangerous than what I look like, but as long as you are on my side, let's say you're safe."

She took a small look behind her, V was looking right at her, those emerald eyes glowing with curiosity and something else she couldn't tell, his signature smirk on those damn lips. The heat that had left her cheeks was there again, spreading through her whole head and neck.

_ I really need to control this ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last mission with his new partner had been quite tiring bur V's unable to sleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight hurt and physical damage warnings here (Demon hunting job ! ) but with some comfort :)
> 
> Hard to write V's character, I hope I managed to make it work.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this one :)

( V's POV)

V was laying on his bed, exhausted, that fourth mission with Lilith had been too much for him. The non-stop fighting had him almost collapsing on the ground more than once. He needed to rest but something was keeping him awake, tossing and tossing under the sheets.

A faint sound came to his ears, pulling him out of his bed. He quickly gathered some clothes and stepped outside of his room, searching for any sign of movement in the shop, the murmur seemed to come from the chamber next to his, Lilith's.

The door was close but he could hear it : sobs and muffed pained words. V knocked on the door softly, once, twice, then a small cry and ruffled fabrics echoed from inside. A few minutes passed and the poet tried to knock again, calling her name as he heard a light gasp followed by more ruffling. He stepped back as the door partially opened, revealing her tired frame wrapped with a plaid.

"Are you alright ?" He asked, catching any details he could in the darkness.

There was a faint glowing light inside, helping him catching the trembling of her body and the very small clothing she was wearing under that plaid. 

"....y... Yeah, I... I just had a nightmare.... Sorry....." Her tone was full with restless sleep, angst and sadness, her cheeks still wet.

_ What kind of nightmare can make you look like this ? _

"Hum." He paused a moment, detailing her shaking hands on the plaid and door, teary eyes fixed on the floor and messy hairs tied in a braid. "Since we are both awake, would you like a cup of tea ?"

Her face glanced back at him, surprised. "Hahem... Y-yes. Why not." That shy smile greeted him and he could tell she was blushing again when she added "I-I'll put something descent then I'll join you downstairs."

"Ah. That would be more appropriate, yes."

If she wasn't blushing yet, she clearly was now. The poet smirked, teasing her was so easy and satisfying, distracting him from his tiredness.

_ Why being that so shy with me, little wanderer ? _

The tea was almost ready when she showed up, wearing a dark purple robe on her thin black top and pants, even barefoot her footstep were silent. She looked as exhausted and worned out as him, her braid falling over her right shoulder, dark circles under her eyes, the recent mark left by the mission even more visible on her pale skin.

V was a bit guilty by looking on the multiple cuts on her flesh, she had taken most of the damage by his recklessness. Being with her made him too confident, she could handled a lot more than him but she was none the less human and always on the first line. Most of her injuries were 'just scratches' as she had said but the one on her collarbone was more serious and still slightly bleeding through the bandage.

Death scissors's blades had nearly cut through her chest, missing the girl thanks to Shadow who had rushed into her right on time. He had first planned to stun the demon but when he had seen the blade almost on her, the summoner had commanded the black panther to push her away. The hunter still got hurt but the wound was not fatal.

He frowned, that injury should have been his, the demon had taken advantage of Nightmare's apparition and tried to slice V who wasn't looking. Lilith was there the next instant, despite her hate for contact, putting herself in the way and redirecting the attention on her.

"Does it still hurt ?" His voice sounded too guilty for his liking. Admitting his own mistakes in front of others was not a really problem, but with her... 

"Not really." Her hands were shaking the moment she took the cup he offered, wincing slightly. "I've felt worse."

"Can you not use your magic to ease the pain or heal ?" He asked, searching for her eyes. Whenever they asked about her magic abilities, she was visibly uneasy, changing the subject or staying silent.

"..."

_ Of course. _

".....No. It's not that deep, and...." She murmured, pausing to take a sip of the warm drink. "The more I can avoid using it, the better."

"Ah." He hadn't planned to get an answer at all but there it was. Evasive, but there.

"There's always a price to pay... Plus, the little ointment I used do the same thing." She continued, answering his next questions, lowering her head and shaking it slowly to say 'no more question about it'.

They both went silence for a moment, savouring the calm of the night, the warm liquid easing the tensions of the day. That mission had been harder than it first looked and even if they finished it, Lady's help would have been great, unfortunately she was already busy.

Dante and Trish were the only one Lilith never went with, the white haired man liked to fight alone and the demonic woman was still distant with the young hunter. Things were getting better but still needed time.

The little witch was the first to break the silent.

"Aren't you going to mock me about my nightmare ?" She asked shyly.

"To mock you ?" V's voice held surprise, "Why, no. I assume Griffon would certainly like to tease you about it, but I wouldn't. Nightmares are something even the biggest and bravest man can experience. Do you wish to talk about it ?"

Nightmares were a thing he knew too well, as it was what his familiars were, Vergil's. And he still had those remanent dark memories of his past that came to haunt him from time to time.

"I don't remember it..... Just the feelings..... Something terrible and agonizing. I can't shake these sensation."

"Can I see another's woe, and not be in sorrow too." V's tone was low, calm and reassuring "This nightmare is gone now, it cannot hurt you anymore. You should try to not think about it anymore."

"Y-yeah." She lifted her head up, chasing her tears with one hand and smiled, "Thank you."

For the first time since they met, she was directly smiling at him and not hidden behind those hairs, he replied with a half smile and they went silent again.

They had spend moments like this a few times since their first mission together, mostly when the others weren't around or in their own room, but now felt different and he couldn't tell why.

Almost four month had passed since her arrival and it looked like her trust in the crew was better every day. The poet had seen her talk and laugh with Lady a lot, bantler with Dante about food or bills, when the older hunter wasn't teasing her on her look, and even tried to get to know Trish. She was always smiling and optimistic, quiet and kind, yet V could tell there was still a lot they didn't know about her. Something was hidden behind that lovely face, behind that happy mask..... The mystery around her was still there, about her past, the contrast between her cheerful personality and the way she acted in a battle, why she never left the shop except for missions, her magic abilities...

V glanced at her through his lashes, she was still drinking slowly her tea, wincing but the gloom of her face was gone.

_ What secrets are you keeping, little wanderer ? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks to heal after her last mission with the poet. Mission that resulted in losing the last gift from her grandmother, a simple necklace that she promised to never take off....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and angst warning.
> 
> From here, there's going to be more dark moments so if you're not comfortable with that, you should probably stop your reading but if you chose to continue, please, don't blame me for the trouble.

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


Lilith was sitting by her desk, two weeks had passed since her last mission, the wound on her collarbone was almost fully healed, leaving a light pink scar on her skin. She looked at her bedside table, her necklace was there, broken by the death scissors's attack. It was a simple thick string with little gems and a small pendant, nothing fancy, but it never left her neck till now. Two of the stones were shattered, the black cord frayed and the pendant now missing, she had tried to repair it but it was useless. It was the last gift from her grandmother, right after.....

_ No. Stop that. _

She grabbed her head in her hand, chasing the dull pain coming from this. She shouldn't keep thinking about her past, there was nothing she could do about it.

_ Things had been done for the best..... I hope. _

She sighed, leaving her thoughts to look through her sketchbook full of portraits, weapons designs or still life drawings feeling completely bored. There was no real missions, the last one available had been taken by the older devil hunter, pretending that Lilith's wound was still too freshly healed, leaving her in the shop with V and his familiars.

She didn't mind to be alone with the poet, he was kind and talking with him had become easier with time. Griffon's had a big mouth and sometimes his teasing were a bit too much but their bantler were funny. And Shadow.... The overgrown cat was clearly her favorite, though she never tried to touch her, she craved for it but couldn't bring herself to make a move. The only contact she had was in the last battle, when the panther pushed her off a demon's harm.

The young hunter shook her head, got up and walked downstairs in attempt to make some tea, it was already dark outside and a hard rain was falling. She stopped in front of V's room, wondering if he would like to join her when the demonic bird's voice came from the lobby. The girl took a quick look from her hidden spot upstairs.

The poet was wearing a black sweater and black pants, sitting on the couch, reading his book as usual and ignoring the blue bird's words perched on Dante's desk.

_ He looks really good like this, less revealing than his battle outfit but...... Damn, I should stop that.  _

Tiptoeing her way to the kitchen, she heard the familiar's voice.

"Woaah ! Hey princess, Ya trying looking like a cat to get shakespeare's favors ? Ha ! Is that why ya forgot your pants ?"

She stopped in front of the open door, frozen in both shock and fear, her and her uncomfort at catching the attention, not to mention the taunt. She was wearing her favorite big fluffy lavender sweater which was so long it covered her black short underneath but not her almost bare legs, her hairs were put in two ponytails with cat ears clip attached to the hairbands, she could feel the gaze of the demonic bird on her, going from head to toe. Her cheeks were burning and she was sure they were colored with a deep red shade. That was the kind of teasing she hated, especially in front of him.

_ Why did that bird had to say such things ! _

"Woo oooh ! She's blushin' V ! I..." The demonic bird begin but his voice vanished before he could end his words.

"Do not mind him, he's quite.... talkative today." the summoner sighed.

She relaxed a bit, though she was still pretty nervous. Her hands were closed into fists, faintly shaking and her body still tensed. Damn, she was better than this, she knew passing behind the desk would attract the bird's attention yet she hoped to be unnoticed. And that nickname.... The bird used it when she was in her 'cute mode' to use his words. Her attire was childish but she liked those clothes and it wasn't like she could go shopping...

'All cute and sparkling, who would think that chick is a real killing machine.'

That's what the damn chicken said when he first saw her like this, and V chuckled, silently agreeing, his eyes shining with something she couldn't tell.

_ Stop it, he's watching you ! _

"It... It's ok..... That's Griffon... I should be used to." Her voice was nothing but a whisper and she hated how her frustration was clear in it.

She didn't turn to face him, simply asking if he wanted some tea, bringing her cheerful tone within a second, and at his positive reply, she ran into the kitchen.

_ Focus on your task and forget the taunt. _

Lilith was putting the tea box back in the higher cupboard when a sudden white flash blinded her, followed by a harsh pain in her chest and through her right hip. Her hands automatically went to her heart, dropping the box. She couldn't repress the small cry that escaped her mouth, her legs failed her, letting her fall from the little stool she used to get access to the higher part of the cupboard and all went black.

****

She was in complete darkness, her body seemed to had vanished. She knew she was still in the kitchen, that this was just something her mind wanted to tell her, but what and why ? All of a sudden, as to answer her question, a sharp shriek broke the silence, followed by feathers falling to the ground. She couldn't see them but she knew they were there. Another sharp pain ran through her body although she couldn't feel it, each feather falling on the ground was killing her, slowly. Lilith could hear the faint howling of a bird in this darkness, his body hidden somewhere nearby but out of sight, she tried to call for him but no sound came from her, she was only feeling the agony and despair that passed from him to her.... Then as another wave of pain hit her, a soft voice called her name, like a soft wind, warm and reassuring, chasing the darkness.

  
  


(V's POV)

  
  


*** an hour before ***

Griffon's behavior was quite noisy today, V thought, teasing him on his reading, the fact that he almost never left the shop if there wasn't a mission involved, the way his master acted with the new girl.....

The dark haired man let out a small chuckle at that thought. Lilith was fun to mess with, the poor girl had picked at his curiosity without knowing it.

Her behavior on their first meeting, her shyness around him, the mystery that emanated from her, the way she looked in battle....

Teasing her was an easy task, making her blush with one look or smile, seeing how close he could be without getting another warning or gasp....

And that genuine smile she gave him after their fourth mission...

"Stop daydreamin' Shakespeare ! Those thoughts are naughty !" Griffon's loudy tone had got him out of his thought again.

That mouthy attitude the bird had was sometimes getting on his nerves, especially since the avian companion found out that his master had 'interest' in the newcomer.

It wasn't the most appropriate word from his point of view but not completely wrong. Outside the teasing, he simply liked her presence. She was the first person who tried to know him. The others rarely spoke to him more than necessary, not that he minded after the trouble with the Qliphoth, after all, that was his fault but as Vergil he knew what solitude meant. Even here, surrounded by other devil hunters, he had felt alone and sometimes unwanted.

Then she came and he found himself enjoying these moment with her, talking about books, sharing a cup of tea, seeing her bantler with Griffon or her eyes shining whenever Shadow was there.

"Are you gonna stay here pretending reading a book you know by heart again ?" The bird snickered, "Or maybe you're waitin' for little miss to show off ? Why dontcha go and ask her for some tea or talk about book stuff like the two bookworm you are."

He ignored the taunt, knowing to well that the bird wanted to distract himself, and went back to his poetry. He spend another hour reading, ignoring his noisy companion until something said by the mouthy demon caught his attention.

'princess'

That was his mocking nickname for the little blond. He didn't really heard what had been said, but that was enough to stop the quiet young woman.

Lilith was there, standing at the kitchen door, frozen. He hadn't hear her coming, her footsteps were always too dangerously silent. She was in her oversized fluffy sweater, her hairs attached into ponytails that swung around her shoulders with any movement and he could catch the cat ears clip on her headbands, her biggest weakness....

_ Fortunately for us, none of our enemies had cat appearance. _

He couldn't see her face but by the reddish shade on her neck, she was blushing hard. 'What got you so flustered, little wanderer ?' he thought, hearing the bird continue his teasing before vanishing into ink as he summoned him back, the poet let out a sigh. V had had enough noise for now.

"Do not mind him, he's quite..... talkative today." He simply said.

_ That was an euphemism. _

He saw her shoulders relax slightly but her body was still tensed, hands closed in fists, shaking quietly.

"It... It's ok..... That's Griffon... I should be used to."

It was nothing more than a whisper, filled with frustration that faded the next instant as she asked him if he wanted some tea with her usual cheerful tone, her back still at him, running into the kitchen at is positive answer.

He could still see her from his spot on the couch, putting the water to boil, preparing everything to distract herself from the teasing of his bird.

V went back to his book again or at least pretending to read, he knew she could sense when someone's eyes were on her, and she was already nervous enough, there was no need to add more to the poor girl. How he would had liked to tease her a bit too, she was looking so innocent in that outfit, wearing those cat's headbands Lady bought for her, her soft looking hairs put into ponytails like younger humans girls.

The moment he heard the sound of something bonking on the ground and her pained cry, V rushed through the kitchen, catching her before her body hit the floor. Her form was stiff from her suffering, skin suddenly losing her usual already pale skin tone, she was now even more paler, mouth open but no other sound was escaping her, only harsh and short breath. His mind was screaming at him, something was wrong, something unusual but he couldn't find what, too astonished by this situation. His panic had made Shadow and Griffon come out in urge, sensing that something was off. The bird squawked, his demonic eyes scanning the room before landing on his master and the form in his arms.

"What the hell ! ...... V !!! What the FUCK happened to the girl's eyes !!" he shrieked.

Still looking at her, the detail his mind was screaming hit him hardly. Her ordinary, yet uncommon, amber eyes were now pitch black, lifeless, looking straight, wide open but she didn't seemed to see him. He called out her name, first in a whisper then louder and louder but she didn't reply, still in silent pain.

His body refused to move, holding the girl in his arms, she weighed practically nothing, almost like a feather, and that was odd.

_ What should I do ?! I.. I don't know what to do ! _

He felt useless, letting the panic, fear and anger win on his usual composure. Shadow was scanning the shop but there was clearly no enemy around, the water was still boiling, only the box of tea was on the floor, its contain spread on the floor. Was it something in it that hurted her ? Impossible, he had used it this morning without noticing anything and they were the only ones to use it.... No, what was causing her pain was something else.

She let out another faint cry, sending her head back, causing more tears to run from her already reddish eyes, then he noticed something he hadn't before. A black marking on her collarbone, a part of it was hidden by her sweater but he could easily distinguished it, a black circle with spirals surrounding it, swirling counter-clockwise with a glowing purple outline. It only stayed a moment before fading away like it was never there and the moment the sign disappeared completely she came back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That vision had been quite strong and unusual for her. Never had she felt like this and worse, this all happened with the poet nearby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight hurt and angst warning with comfort.

She was back to reality, back to her senses yet she felt disconnected, as if this wasn't real either. Her body was numb, still feeling the lingering pain the vision brought her, her sight was blurry and her eyes burning. That was not something she was used to, not an ordinary vision, never had she react like this before, she couldn't move yet, her mind slowly recovering and registering everything around her while her surrounding became clearer.

  
The light of the kitchen, the tea box on the floor, the red glowing eyes and black fur in front of her face, the warm of a body against hers and strong arms supporting her weight.....

She froze, her mind sending alarm in her whole body, chasing the numbness abruptly. Those red eyes and black fur were Shadow's, which meant that the arms around her....

"I'm glad to see you are back with us." He said, voice low and calm yet there was something else in his tone.... Relief ?

She gasped, meeting his eyes and trying to calm her racing heart. She hastily stood up, causing the man to stumble and put as much distance between them, ignoring the pain and dizziness. She faltered but managed to stand, eyes tightly shut, pushing back all the flashing memories that rushed through her mind.

_ No, no, no, no !! Stop this ! _

"Woaa easy girly, no harm here, stop that warning, we got it !" The bird's voice held worry and alarm.

Her breathing were erratic, causing more pain to spread within her agonizing body. She could feel that burning fire running through her veins, filling the air with dangerous energy, sparkling all around her. V took a few step back, Shadow positioning herself in front of him as an attempt to shield him while Griffon stayed on the table, feathers puffed up in every way. It took her a moment to stop her overflowing power, slowly calming down and breathing easier.

"I do know you hate physical contacts but I couldn't bring myself letting you hit the floor." He simply stated, slowly, "I do not meant to cause you uneasiness, I assure you."

His warm voice was a real bliss, she relaxed a bit, realizing the moment how dangerous was that wave of energy. She had freak out again, like the first time, thought this time it was worse. The fire still burned over her skin.

_ Damn, that should have hurt him. _

"I'm sorry !! I... I..." She immediately mumbled some excuses for the 'warning', lowering her head.

"Do not worry, I am fine, no worse for wear." He gave her a wry smile.

"What ?! Ya kiddin' me ?!! No worse for wear my ass ! That wasn't sparkles anymore ! She wanted to roast us !" Griffon yelled, pointing his talons at her. "And what was that thing with you before your 'little warning' ?"

_ Oh..... Did they felt the burning too ? Shit. Shit, that's not good !! I can't use my magic !  _ **_He_ ** _..... _

"She seems stressed enough, Griffon. Thought..." V paused, making her lift her head to look at him, "I do have to say that I'll be glad to know what happened right now. Was it another of yours hidden abilities ?"

She heard him persist on the word 'hidden', a knowing look on his face. That added another pain to her chest. They didn't know about the visions.... It was ..... too complicated... to explain and she would look like a freak.

_ Well that's exactly what you are.... _

The hunter tried to speak but no words came out. She was battling inside her head on what she could say or not, how was she supposed to explain that, she didn't even knew herself. She absently watched him put the tea bags in the box and the container on the table while he was waiting for her to speak.

"I..... I-I... I don't know what happened... I..." She whispered.

That wasn't really a lie, she was playing with words, she knew it was a vision but not what had happened to her during it.

Her hands reached to her head, everything was spinning and her legs were getting weaker. She gasped when a chair touched her skin but sat on it quickly, thanking Shadow who had pushed it to her from her master's will. She met his eyes and nodded with a faint worried smile.

"You don't know ?!" The bird squawked, making her jump, "You certainly fell on the floor, thanks Mr Poetry here to catch you, eyes pitch black, crying in pain, not responding and you don't know ?!! And what was that thing on you, the mark disappear and you're back ?! WHAT THE FUCK ?!!"

_ Wait what ? _

"My eyes were black ?" She looked back at them abruptly, her head spinning more at the sudden movement.

"I am afraid to say so, entirely black." He replied.

THAT was new. She never heard her granny saying such things could happen. Her grandmother had told her everything about it when she had her first vision as a child, the same 'gift' her mother possessed. The girl knew her visions could made her body stiff, impossible to move or so but nothing that changed her physics.

_ And Griffon mentioned a mark... _

The pain in her body was still there, more located in her hip right now, but  _ it _ was hidden, the demonic bird could not talk about it, and  _ that mark _ would not fade. She needed to ask, to have a better idea.

"You.... You said there was something on me ?" She asked, fearful of the possible answer.

The poet nodded, pointing a finger on his collarbone, on the left then to her and she pressed a hand on the spot he was showing, instinctively. She felt nothing, just the same dull pain running through her body.

"Yes," He added, "A dark mark on you collarbone. A part of it was hidden behind your clothing but I could see a black circle with spirals surrounding it, swirling counter-clockwise. The mark had a glowing purple outline, more vibrant."

_ Black and purple....... It can't be..... No that's impossible.....  _

"......" She stayed silent for a moment before letting a few words escape her lips. "...I don't understand this.... That.... never happened before...."

"Stop with the bullshit, girlie ! Fuck ! You have to know somethin' !! That was..."

"Griffon."V's tone implied violence if the bird were to speak more.

She caught him let out a sigh then sat on chair, on the opposite side of the little table between them, meeting her gaze with a determined look in his. He wanted answers and would not let go until then.

_ No ! I'm in trouble..... I can't let them know about  _ **_him_ ** _.... V's too curious for his own good.  _ **_He_ ** _ 's too dangerous.... _

"What about the pain ? When you fell, I found you crying, almost suffering... What happened to you, Lilith ?"

She closed her eyes, focussing on her breathing that somehow had grew erratic when the avian familiar shouted again. She then tried to remember everything before the vision. She had been in the kitchen, still nervous about the taunt on her outfit, she was making tea, the pain had came when she was on the stool while replacing the tea box. Fragment of her vision came back, reviving the pain.

She sighed, there was no point in not telling him that. Not anymore, he was scanning her, searching for any hint of answers.

"I.... I had a vision." She slowly let the words come out, carefully avoiding his eyes, scared of what would happen next.

The silence was all she got for a moment. Lilith could tell they were looking at her with shock or something alike, even Griffon was quiet. She glanced at V, he was observing her, nodding for her to continue when he caught her looking.

"That's...." She began, anxious, "Some says it's a gift but I feel it more like a curse.... That's not something I talk about easily.... Not that I intended to keep it secret...."

_ Liar _

"Really ?" Griffon mused "You know you're a bad liar ?"

V clicked his tongue and the bird backed off. Seeing him irritated wasn't something she liked. It was making her uneasy without knowing why.

"It's complicated...." The girl sighed, "It probably sounds crazy, I don't even know how to explain....."

Lilith took her head in her hands, leaning on the table and tried to ease the headache that was blooming slowly. She told them about the usual visions she had experienced, many years ago, the ones she could control and block if not needed, how it 'worked', insisting that this one was different. The strongest vision she had in the past had put her in a trance for one minute only, making her body to freeze but nothing else.

"Yet this one....." She paused, not understanding what had happen "This one is really different. It never happened like that. No previous sign, not triggered by anything.... It had taken over me and I couldn't do anything....."

She looked back at the little team, Shadow was sitting at V's feet, watching her with those beautiful red eyes, the poet has still his own on her, scanning her, pondering her words and Griffon had a blank look on his head, but she was sure the wheels inside that little head were turning.

"By the look on your face at the mention of the color of your eyes" V spoke "It doesn't include any changement on you, physically I mean, am I correct ?"

"Yes" She nodded "If the vision is really strong, my eyes can glow a bit but..... not this.... I can't explain it...."

_ Damn ! First the nightmare, now this ?! And of course it has to be in front of him...... _

"Lilith ?" He tapped a hand on the table, getting her attention back, "Are you feeling better ? I don't think I ever saw you in such a pain."

She was surprised to see genuine worry on his features, like the night after their last mission, he was really kind, caring, no sign of teasing, no smirk.... That was reassuring, at least he wasn't considering her like a freak.

"I.... I'm ok." Not a lie, she had known worse "The pain is leaving, more like a remanence. The vision can include pain sometimes.... And I can feel it if it's strong..... I'm sorry if I worried you. I... hum... Oh the tea !"

_ Worst way to change the subject ever. _

"What did you see ?" V's tone was low, determined.

_ Too obvious. Nice try. _

She froze for a moment uneasy about all that, his eyes showed her how driven he was. There was no escape from this. Yet telling him what she saw was revealing something... Something she wanted to keep for herself.... That was too dangerous....  **_He_ ** was.....

_ Stop that. _

Lying was out of the way, she was a really bad liar but maybe.... Maybe she could play with the words but V was surely better at it.... Pretending to not understand the vision was one thing, but.... She was certain the vision was linked to her, to  **_him_ ** .... He would search about it and find out..... And by that....

_ That can happen ! _

She was fighting her angst when the shop's door opened wildly, startling both of them. Dante's vorce came next, followed by Lady's and the little group in the kitchen relaxed.

V stood up, summoning his familiars back and was about to head up to the lobby when Lilith called him.

"Can.... Can you please not tell them ?" She softly demanded, "I... I'm not at ease with that thing..... I don't want to worry them for nothing...."

She felt his gaze scanning her again, suspicious but also curious.

"That clearly wasn't 'nothing'......" His signature smirk was back.

She silently implored his silence, hoping to somehow drop the subject with the sudden arrival of Dante.

_ I'm never that lucky.... _

The legendary devil hunter's head popped in the next instant, looking at both of them with a surprised look. She tried to look calm and smile as usual but it probably didn't worked too well as the white haired man frowned.

"The two of you here ? You're alright, Lilly ? Did he was bothering you ?" He looked at V, suspicious.

She opened her mouth to speak but the summoner was the first to answer.

"We were.... discussing." He said in his usual tone, glancing at her the next instant.

"It's fine Dante." She replied, trying to ignore the smirk and those emerald eyes on her "You know, just because I don't like contact doesn't mean I can't chat or being in the same room as someone else. And.... I'm working on that..."

That was true, she was fighting with herself every day, every hour, every minute to not let that fear control her. It worked well so far, she didn't harm anyone since her first day.

_ Well, almost. _

"Alright." Dante said, "What about dinner ? I'd kill for some beef stew."

"What ?! I-I'm not your personal cook you know ?!" She scowled, pointing one finger at him.

"Ha ha! Okay kid, it's fine." He grinned, "Girls ! Pizza time ! V, leave her alone or you'll get another warning from her. The more you get them, the more dangerous they are."

She sighed loudly, lowering her head again as she heard the older hunter leave.

_ If he knew.... _

"That..." V whispered loud enough for her to hear, "I already know. Right, Little wanderer ?"

His steps faded as he went to the lobby, leaving her alone, cheeks hot.

_ He knows.... He knows how his words and voice act on me.... _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith's vision was still on V's mind as he walked behind her, almost forgeting their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, physical damage (battle against demon) and angst warning.
> 
> Lilith can be soft and cute but when she have enough.....
> 
> Aslo, inserting poetry quote along the fic is quite hard haha, if you find other ones that can fit in, let me know.

(V's POV)

  
  


Lilith's vision was still on his mind. She was clearly hiding something important by the look she had given him two weeks ago. Her shaking hands on the kitchen's table when he had asked for the details of what she had seen... And the changes in her features.... He had tried to find some answers in books but for he didn't know where to look, that was going nowhere.

He could only say she hadn't been possessed by a demon as there were no demonic energy in her, nor any other power of that kind that wasn't already there since she came in.

Magic was not rare and he wasn't really surprised that she could use it, even if she was reluctant on that, but for her to have visions was something much rarer, even inside the magic community. The girl never talked much about her family, only her grandmother but never saying her name at any moment. Even Dante seemed cautious when the subject was on the table.

The now self proclaimed 'older brother' knew something that the entire crew didn't, something about the girl's past, the reason why she never left the shop alone, why she hated physical contacts..... That was irritating.

V had tried to talk to her again about the vision but she remained silent, uneasy, always pinching her lips together and looking down. She wasn't planning to tell him. Her power had showed her something, maybe something about the crew or him.... Was it his past ? A possible future that can be change ? A incoming danger ? No, she would have said it..... right ?

He sighed again, loudly, catching her attention unintentionally. She was walking carefully, a few feets in front of him, swords in hands, silent and alerte as always.

_ Unlike him right now. _

That was curious thought, he was always focused, not getting distracted easily by any means and yet here he was, so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot where he was and the mission they've been hired for ; killing demons that infested a small town near RedGrave and finding the reason of their presence. Fortunately, the area was almost cleared and Shadow was scanning the path they were heading, not to mention Lilith's instinct. Rare were the demons that caught her off-guard during a job and she always had her eyes everywhere, and those lovely amber were scanning him right now, searching for the reason of his previous sigh.

_ How careless of him _

"Getting tired ?" Her voice was steadier.

She was so confident, looking at him with her head high, serious look on her pretty face. The fragile little girl in her fluffy sweater or purple cat pajamas had changed into a strong beautiful woman in a classy dark outfit with her hairs hidden under her hat that also concealed her eyes from anyone else.

"Hum." He offered her a wry smile, "Just annoyed by minor things I can't get off of my mind, nothing to worry about, dear."

She nodded, quickly turning back to her task, her cheeks lightly colored in pink at the word 'dear'. That was too easy but still satisfying. Strong warrior but still shy.

_ Why being so flustered by a single word, little wanderer ? _

The first part of the mission was almost done and by the many hints they found, he was pretty sure some humans had tried to summon a powerful force from the underworld to gain nothing but death and a demon invasion.

Griffon who was looking around from the sky, searching for any demons that were still alive, came back to his master, eyeing him and his look on the girl.

"Okay Shakespeare, what's now ?" He mused, "Still gently teasing the woman ? Careful, she's deadly skilled in that battle mode, if ya want another warning, why don't you try to touch her again, I'll bring the marshmallow."

He ignored the taunt, only replying with a low 'hum' while continuing to walk, more alert to any danger this time. They arrived to a huge mansion or what remained of it, the main house had crumbled on itself, leaving only a few room accessible. The doors were still wide open, with blood everywhere and V could only smirk a bit more at Lilith's reaction.

Disgust and frustration was visible on her face as she covered her nose, her gaze scanning quickly the area, finding the sign on the floor and sighed.

"Found it...... That looks like some failed spell to summon demon power and lock it in something.... Ugh, why?!!! Why doing that ?!! I don't get it. Power isn't everything !"

What she said echoed inside him. His older self, too, had been blind by the seek of power.... Enough to discard his humanity, growing up a demonic tree for more power and ending up being beaten by his kin, losing his demonic half for all.... At least, he could still try to right his wrong by helping at Devil May Cry....

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose." He suggested.

"Desperate ?" She doubted, "They didn't look like...... But maybe you're right.... After all, we don't know the story behind this.... Even if I still think that it was the worst choice ever."

There was sadness in her eyes and voice, somehow this place was hitting something in her, deeply. As she erased the marking on the floor with her feets, three death scissors emerged from the ground, circling her in one instant. He heard her grunt and tightening her grip on her swords.

"Oooh, genius, says 'be careful.' Yeah, no shit, Shirley! Ain't that right, V? I mean you both ARE fragile at the moment. Wouldn't take much to wipe you out in a sticky situation." Griffon squawked, "Hey Girlie, no more dagger fighting with these ones ! Unless you want to die !"

V send shadow aiming for the demon in Lilith's back, making her glancing at him and nodding before attacking the blades of the dark creature on her right, letting Griffon take care of the third one. She wasn't uneasy with his familiars as she was with everyone else, and Shadow was her favorite, the poet had seen it, always sending the big cat to support the girl if needed. She was fighting on the front line with her two blades or daggers, slicing demons with strength and rage.

Her 'battle mode' was terrifying, her eyes showing nothing but coldness and fury, stone-faced or slightly angry. Yet she was graceful, fighting like she was dancing, swaying one sword to block and the other to cut through whatever was in her way without harming his familiars. When he summoned Nightmare, the devil hunter fought back a little, letting the golem destroy the remaining demons and returning to his master's hairs once the battle over.

  
  


(Lilith's POV)

  
  


As the last one was defeated, the ground underneath suddenly shook violently, the few wall still standing crumbled, sending dust everywhere. The spell might have worked somehow. How was is possible, she had erased the sign..... Damn there was probably another one she hadn't see.

"Okay, hum..." Griffon commented, "Alright that’s not good, not good at all."

The bird was flapping his wings, looking at a huge demon slowly walking toward them, destroying the last part of the house still standing. They had to back up outside, there was no way they could handled this one here. Lilith was about to tell her partner when she fell a harsh pain crossing her chest, her vision blurred and her right hip burning like hell.

_ No ! Not now !! _

She fought back the powerful sensation enough to run, yelling at the poet to go outside. Panic was winning her, the more she fought her cursed power, the more sick she felt. How was she capable of fighting it was a mystery on its own. Fortunately for now, the adrenaline helped her standing, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight long against it but there was a huge demon there and V couldn't beat him alone even if he could still call for Nightmare, which she was sure he couldn't.

She glanced at the creature to gauge it, the thing looked like a giant riot, glowing purple spike on its back, eyes glowing and what looked like a tribal demon eye tattooed on its head. Damn, not good at all. And her instincts told her that she knew that dark energy running inside the beast....

_ Bad ! Really BAD !! _

Her racing mind still fighting her curse, she focused on what could lesser the power of that demon so the black haired man could end it. Slicing the legs and arms would do nothing, lezards creatures could grow them back, blinding it would only cause more rage and danger, broken the claws were the main thing to do of course but would that be enough to minimize the danger ?

_ Stop wasting time ! Protect him at all cost ! _

She had to do something now, time wasn't on her side, so she dashed for the demon, putting all her strength to break the creature's claws one by one, not letting him a chance of fight back. She was nothing but brutal force and fury, grunting heavily with each strike. She could feel her power pulsating through the air around her, each hit of her swords creating a short wave of sparkle, fire and light mixing in tiny fragments and exploding in pure energy as she endlessly fought the beast.

Her body got weaker by the second she broke the last claw and she couldn't dodge its tail that send her flying a few meters away, pain forcing her to close her eyes for a few seconds. Fighting the vision was even harder now, she could barely stand, panting heavily as every inches of her body was hurling her to stop. She eyed the poet as he was still commanding his familiars to fight, glancing at her slightly to see if she wasn't out.

_ Well almost.... _

She thought she saw his look on her change for a second before turning his head back to the fight but she wasn't sure, her vision was too blurry, partially covered by her hairs as her hat wasn't covering them anymore, darkness slowly peeking from the corner of her eyes.

She didn't know how she was still able fight as she stood up, nauseous and dizzy, picking up her swords to try to aim for the demon and not hurt her partner or his support. The giant riot still looked powerful, maybe almost mid-life, her effort hadn't helped a lot. She could hear V's voice telling her something and Griffon squawking but her brain couldn't catch it, too focused on the vision she was pushing back. She still could fight, distracting the creature while the poet used his demonic pets to attack its back or sides.

That didn't last long though, one more hit of its tail and she was back to the floor.

She saw V's face, his beautiful emerald eyes on her, widening, anger and ..... something else her brain couldn't tell, deforming his lovely features. The monster replaced his form from her sight, walking slowly toward her, then, all went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were almost done with the mission, almost. But there came more demon fighting and the strange behaviour of his partner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hurt, physical damage (demon fighting) and angst warning.
> 
> This battle is more V's POV and what happened after but I still think it bring something to give his version and feeling about this.
> 
> And also.... I like Griffon XD Maybe I'll do a side story about how the mouthy bird react to the sweet sorceress and all.... I'm gonna sweat XD

(V's POV)

  
  


Fighting the death scissors was an easy task, but that giant riot was another thing. It was not an ordinary creature, boosted by dark magic. V was looking at it to gauge it, his book in hand, when he saw Lilith attacking the monster furiously. Her power had increased abruptly, making every hit cause a huge amount of damage on the claws of the riot, almost breaking them instantly.

He used her little demonstration of pure and brutal strength, something he had never seen on her yet, to recover some energy, all these battles had left him tired and he hoped that this one was the last.

Returning to the battle a few minutes later, sending both Shadow and Griffon as support for the hunter, he felt suddenly uneasy, lowering his book to focus on her, something was off about her behavior. There was something wrong, a feeling of emergency, a panic running through her. As she broke the last claw he heard the monster growling, trying to sway the girl with his tail.

She was going to dodge it and he would use the opportunity to send Griffon paralyze it to get a chance to end the battle now, then he would ask her about this.

Or so he thought.

She didn't move away, her body flying in the air and knocking the ground a few meters away from him, hitting the ground violently with a low grunt, sending her hat away and freeing her ponytail. He send Griffon paralysing the riot while Shadow attacked the demon in a flurry of spikes and claws, glancing at his partner, he was surprised to see her struggling to stand, panting heavily.

_ It looks like I'm not the only one reaching my limits..... _

On a second thought, she was looking more scared and panicked than tired.... Her eyes were..... darker and her skin paler......

_ Damn, not now ! _

She stood up, visibly sick, wincing, eyes narrowed but still able to fight, V couldn't tell if he was amazed or irritated by her obstination.

"Lilith ! Stay back ! You've done enough !" He growled

"Wooa what's wrong girlie ? Out of...." Griffon begin to mock, "Oh Fuck !! Not NOW !"

"Griffon ! Keep her safe !" V pointed his cane toward his partner.

"Alright missy ! Enough... Hey !!" The bird tried to grab her shoulders but she was faster.

V grunted as the girl went back to attacking the demon, not listening to him. Her eyes were darkening a bit more every minute, he could see the same mark on her collarbone, slightly visible but already there and her beautiful long hairs slowly turning to a dark shade of purple.

_ That is definitely not normal. What is happening to her ?! _

Fear was slowly making its way to his mind as the thoughts of her first vision came back, her body stiff in his arms, her face torn in agony, eyes wide and lifeless.... He watched her distracting the giant riot, letting him do the main attack now till another hit from the monster's tail send her back to the ground. Her face hardly lifting up to look at him, eyes almost black, while the demon walked toward her, her head fell back on the side and she was gone.

"Oh SHIT ! V !!" Griffon shrieked.

"Make sure she stay safe !" He send Shadow slice the monster, making it turn to him instead of the girl. He had to keep it away from her.

"And what are ya going to do ?! Ya can't knock that thing by yourself !" His avian familiar yelled, worry filling his voice.

The poet growled at the bird, pointing his cane to the girl "Retreat!". The bird flew to the girl, catching her shoulders with his talons and flying away from the main battle ground with ease. Lilith body looked like a ragdoll, lifeless, her head lolling from right to left with each movement of the bird and that vision send a sharp pain inside the summoner's heart.

_ Focus on the battle. _

With only Shadow by his side, the fight was harder, trying to stay away from the spot where Griffon was with lilith's form while keeping the giant creature at safe distance from himself. It took him an eternity to finally end this torture. He was panting heavily, leaning on his cane for more support as he walked to see the young hunter.

She was still in trance, laying on her back, eyes wide open with tears flowing down her face, body tensed and shivering. Half of her hairs were purple, the mark was clearly visible, the same black circle surrounded by spirals swirling counter-clockwise and glowing purple outline, but there was now faint black veins spreading through her skin all around it. Whatever was triggering these visions was something powerful and linked to a dark spell.

"Fuck !" Griffon shrieked, "What are we supposed to do ?! I don't understand V ! What's happenin' ?" His feathers were puffed out, eyes locked on Lilith's trembling frame. "That ain't a simple fucking vision ! Look at her, even her hairs now ?!!"

"I know..." The poet said, "And that mark isn't something usual either. We'll need to talk when she'll come back."

"What if this is some sort of possessing ? I don't know much but that mark stink black magic ! She weighed nothing !!" He approached the girl, brushing his beak on her cheek. "She's as cold as ice."

The poet kneeled down close to her body, pressing a hand on her wrist, he could feel her heartbeat, fast, erratic, and her skin was glacial and blueish.

_ Frozen _

"V, she can't be dead, right ?" Griffon's tone sounded nervous, worried.

"No. Her heart is still beating. Fly, keep an eye on our surroundings and warn me if there's any danger." The summoner sat on a rock nearby, close enough to rush to the girl at any moment and still far from her to prevent any warning if she woke up.

"We can't stay here V !"

"I am afraid that there's no way we can move on right now. I'm not capable to carry her back to Devil May Cry yet." V's eyes were locked on his partner. He hated being so weak, his past self would already had her back in the shop...... No, he wouldn't have done that, she wouldn't be by his side if he was still.....

_ There's no point thinking about this. _

"Jeez.... Man, you'll have to stop this." The avian demon's voice brought him back, "The past is the past. You won't be him again. That's a miracle you're still here ! Now get your shit together. Even if ya were stronger and able to take her back to the shop, as soon as she woke up, you'd be cut in two to had led a hand on her, or roasted."

V did not reply, his familiar was right, on both things. He would never be his past self again, not after losing Urisen. He should be glad to be alive, free from the death he thought was inevitable. He was there, fighting demons, helping Dante, trying to make amends for his crimes. Plus, Lilith would not let him approach her, her hate of physical contacts, her warnings whenever he was too close... He couldn't have done that, not without getting hurt as soon as she woke up.

_ If she woke up..... _

The mouthy bird flew away, circling the area from the sky, Shadow curled herself on Lilith's side, only a few inches away, her red eyes glowing with concern. That distracted the poet from his worry, his familiars were getting closer to her without him noticing. It was normal for them to get used to her, but acting like this... He knew they liked her somehow, but showing it so clearly.... That felt..... He didn't know what to think about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a vision in a middle of a battle was a really bad move ! Why couldn't she control this curse !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of self harm (mentaly), hurt and angst warning.

(Lilith's POV)

The darkness were all around, everything hurted like hell. Every inches of her skin was like being bitten by frostbite yet no sounds came to her ears, was she still able to scream or hear ? Had the giant riot killed her already ? What about V ? She knew her eyes were open yet she saw nothing. The same sensation hit her in the chest, fusing through her flesh to her right hip. That pain was too much to endure but her body refused to move. Lilith was laying on the floor, her mind not really sure where she was anymore, hurt, dizzy and nauseous.

There was feathers everywhere, faint clattering noises, like chains, and that same sharp shriek breaking the silence. The pain grew louder, tears were falling from her eyes, burning her frozen skin. The bird was there too, she knew it, like the first time, but now slowly singing in his agony. Was this her agony or his ? She tried to call for him, to reach him but these chains didn't allowed her to. The bird was weak, feathers falling and causing more pain running through her already agonising body. Despair was all she could register, the darkness growing deeper as she cried and screamed for help, she couldn't even hear her own voice.....

It continued for what seemed like an eternity before she heard the same voice calling her name, sending a soft wind easing her pain, warm and reassuring, chasing the darkness again.

_I know that voice._

******

The sky was slowly turning into a beautiful mix of blue, purple and orange as the sun was setting. She was still alive, even more disconnected than the first time, something was pounding in her head, her eyes were burning but she could feel her body again, cold and with the remaining pain but there. Her sight was still blurred and all she could hear a rustling sound of pages....

_V !! The monster !!_

She tried to stand quickly but all she could do was stumble back on the ground, grunting and gasping as her head was aching even more.

"Well, well, look who is coming around."

_That warm and honeyed voice. Thanks god._

His low, slyly tone reached her hears, he sounded winded, out of breath, exhausted. But he was alive. She struggled to sit, grabbing her head in her hands to hide from the still brightness of the evening. Her mind catching slowly what might have happened during her vision. She heard Shadow moving, brushing her form against her back, tail wrapping around her waist to show some comfort.

_Oh._

That was quite surprising, she never did that before, she never approached her that way, the rarest moment she could have the big cat close enough was in battle, and yet, not that close. It felt warm, soft and so recomforting, things the girl hadn't felt in so many years.... She could have cried just for that but she chased the thoughts away, focussing on her partner. From the look on his face, the poet was probably as surprised as her, surprised but also exhausted. Lilith could see it now, the dark circles under his eyes, the way he was leaning on his cane even if he was sitting on a small rock, but he was alive, and not much hurt, some scratches here and there, a few small cuts on his arms but nothing too serious.

_Good, I wasn't useless after all._

She was being checked from head to toe by the man too, and when his gaze went back to lock on hers, she thought she was going to die.

He looked clearly relieved but also upset, and she didn't liked that. Remembering everything, she felt really uneasy, guilty and miserable. Why did she had that damn vision at that precise moment ?!!

"Do not worry about the demon, it is gone." He said, tossing his book back in his jacket, "Are you alright ?"

She nodded, looking down and pinching her lips. She murmured an excuse but that wasn't clearly enough.

"You could have died." His tone changed, irritated and cold. "That was.... dangerous for both of us."

"....I'm sorry.... I" She mumbled, unable to utter more.

She hated herself for what happened. She had been pretty stupid to try to fight that thing like that. She didn't even know how she was still alive. He seemed to sense her questioning as he gave her the answers a few minutes later, standing up and asking silently for her to do the same.

"I had to leave Griffon with you, " His coldness was killing her "Out of the way so you wouldn't get hurt and fight with Shadow alone, that took me a great amount of time but I finished it."

Her legs were weak, trembling with the loss of a huge amount of energy, her right hip was still burning heavily and that wasn't a good sign. She looked for her weapons, hearing the avian familiar descending and perching on his master's shoulders.

"Well that was a thing Girlie !" His shrill voice intensified her already bad headache, "Thought you wanted to put on a show for Shakespeare here at first ! But no. A fucking vision, in a middle of a battle. Perfect timing !"

She grabbed her first blade, tightening the guard till her knuckles went white. She knew that, but she wasn't able to control it. She grabbed the second, her head spinning harder, making her fell on her knees, grunting. The pain in her whole body was still there, she could have handled it if she wasn't exhausted. Footsteps in her back told her that the summoner was walking toward her but she stood up in a rush, not wanting to be look weak anymore.

_I've already prove him that I'm not strong enough... Not capable of controlling my curse...._

"Ooow easy Girlie ! You clearly don't feel like dancing around." Griffon mocked.

"I'm fine, we..." She began to say when the summoner's voice cut her.

"No !"

She gasped, he had moved closer, too close to her, right behind her back. She almost freaked out, heart hammering in her chest, eyes wide in shock as she fought back the fragment of her past that rushed through her mind and the fire in her that wanted to flare.

"Face me" His voice was as cold as ice, as sharp as a knife...

That was an order, clearly, and he was angry. She turned slowly, more to keep herself from falling but she couldn't help it, she was feeling more and more miserable, guilty but mostly angry at herself, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. That curse could had killed them today....

"Look at me. Now."

She couldn't, tears falling from her eyes. That was too much, her emotions were too hard to control now, her power was waving inside her bringing back the nausea and dizziness, and of course, she had to cry like a baby in front of her partner, as if she hadn't show enough weakness. Her body was aching, her mind was a mess, she was helpless and so tired.

"Hey ! hey ! Cool it V ! The girl got it bad." Griffon voiced, "Listen, Ya all strained, let's get movin' back home. Chit-chat later."

She heard V sighed but he didn't move, his feets still in her sight. Griffon's wings sent a gust of wind as he launched himself off of his master's shoulder, making him grunt and stumble a little closer to her, he really was tired.

"Lilith, look at me." His voice softened a brief moment.

She lifted her head, defeat, she couldn't stop her tears from falling, how pathetic.... He was looking right at her, his anger was gone, replaced by something she couldn't tell. Annoyance ? Frustration ?

"That was.... reckless. Impressive, but utterly stupid. You knew what was going on yet you kept fighting !" His hands turned into fists.

"I..."

"No, more excuses. I'm done with that for today. I could have handle it by myself, there was no need for such action...." He didn't even blink, trashing it right to her with an glacial and detached tone, something she never heard from him.

_Enough ! Please ! I just tried to help...._

She sheathed her swords, looking back to her feets again, she was even more angry at herself. She couldn't bear it any longer, something was shattering inside her heart, hurting more than any physical pain she had endured till now. She was used to this kind of pain so why was it different ?

"I got it." She said, her voice more harsh than she expected. She saw him pause, seeming surprised. "Griffon is right, we can't stay here any longer. Don't worry for me, I know my place now. I won't be a burden anymore." She let her anger and her frustration speak for her before moving away from the man. The words were hard to swallow, like a dagger cutting right through her chest, again and again.

She left, walking back the path that led them here, wiping her tears with force. All she had wanted was to keep him safe, to lesser the danger....

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this was useless... He could have handled it....._

What was she thinking, fighting that vision was the worst idea, she could have hurt him, Shadow or Griffon, even both of them.... Dante was wrong, he had no need of her... SHE was the one who needed help, SHE was the damsel in distress.... No, she was just a burden with a curse, maybe even worse..... She was the curse herself....

_Better leave me alone, locked in my room.... I won't cause anymore trouble.... All that come with me is pain and danger....._

He got distracted because of her. She wasn't stupid, if he was lost in his thoughts previously, it was her fault. He was searching for answers about her vision and the strange mark he had seen, questioning her about it from time to time and all she did was to stay silent. And now, he had to keep her safe in a battle because she couldn't control that fucking power.

_Pathetic_

She caught the flapping sound of the demonic bird's wings behind her, getting closer. His words about his master being tired and that he had spoken without thinking it but she shove him away. She felt him fly back to the poet, telling him something but she didn't listened, there was no need. All she could do was to make sure the path was, at least, safe and hurry. If her instinct were right, a bigger threat was nearby, something they couldn't deal with in their state.....

As she rushed, the girl heard her name. He was calling her but she was done with it, she couldn't face him anymore, she didn't wanted to listen to his words, she knew them as they were the same that was hurling in her mind right now.

_I'm even angry at him.... He don't deserve this, he didn't do anything, I'm the one at fault here._

When the sound of his cane clattering on the ground reached her, followed by a faint groan, she stopped her track and looked back, scared. He was laying on the ground, panting heavily, lifting a hand toward her as he tried to stand up. He had summoned his familiars back, too exhausted to keep them out.

Without thinking, she ran to help him, freezing a few feets away from his lanky form. Panic was overflowing her mind again, she wanted to help him stand up but her body didn't move, too scared. Her power had calmed down a little but the sudden panic reactivated it again, how could she stand while feeling that sick was a mystery, even if she could lend him a hand, being this weak would send them both on the ground after only a few steps.....

_Useless_.

"....I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Haa. Stop apologizing." He achieved to say, panting.

_But ... That's all I can do.... If even speaking is too much....._

"..... Then what ?!" She questioned, anguished, "What should I do ?! 'cause I don't know anymore ! I knew it was reckless ! I knew it but..... You..."

Her hands were shaking, her whole body twitching, stomach flipping and menacing to throw up the only thing she had eaten before the mission, her eyes were burning with new tears yet she looked at him, angry and hurt.

"How could you ?!!!" She shouted "How could you say that ?!! I may be reckless, but what are you then ?!! Taunting the enemy every minutes, wanting to fight that big monster by yourself while being as tired as I was ?!! And don't tell me you could have call for nightmare, we both know that's a lie !!"

He looked back at her, frozen. She couldn't stop.

"Without it's claws, the monster was probably easier to kill !!" She clashed, sarcastic, "Shadow and Griffon could have been hurt otherwise but that doesn't seems to bother you ! YOU too could have been hurt !! I.... I.... I lesser the danger for you and all I get is that ?!!"

She frowned before realizing how harsh she sounded, bringing her hands to her face to hide how miserable and terrified she felt. That wasn't her, her fatigue was having the best of her and she was throwing all of it off to him. That wasn't fair.

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Ha..." He paused, looking down on his hands. "Don't, I deserved it."

"No !" She replied quickly, "....you don't..."

She caught his gaze again and saw something in it but she couldn't place it.

_Vulnerability ? No.... He's always so strong, so confident, so.... composed._

"I'm exhausted..." She murmured, closing her eyes for a moment, "And all this is getting on my nerves..... I was just.... I'm sorry."

"Lilith....." He sounded almost pleading, fragile...

She tried to lend a hand for him, to help him to stand up, but that angst inside her was too strong. She dropped the idea, letting that hand fall back on her side. Sighing.

_Miserable._

"Let's go home, we can't stay here." She lowered her head, letting another flow of tears fall down her cheeks. "I'll explain everything, but we must go."

"Hum." His voice was warm again, like a balm for her heart, "But explanations can wait. We both are..." He paused, slowly standing up, grunting and leaning on his cane heavily. "...way too tired. I am afraid we need to rest first."

She nodded, calming down a little, this mission was clearly not a small one, or maybe it would have been without that curse. And without that big threat..... **_He_ ** was behind this, she was certain of it.... And that wasn't good.

_No... Not again... Please, no more hurt, no more blood... They don't deserve this_

It was night when they came back at the shop, Dante was on his chair reading a magazine and Trish was sitting on his desk near the phone with a slice of pizza in hand, chatting with Lady. When they saw them, their eyes widened a bit but no one spoke.

Lilith gave them a small and tired fake smile and went to her room, footsteps behind her telling her that the poet was following. In front of her door, she turned, facing the man standing in front of his own room.

"Good night." She offered him a tired, sad smile.

"Good night, Lilith."

With that little exchange, she entered her sanctuary, closed the door and slided against it, breaking again, letting all the tears come out as silently as she could. She was so tired, so scared, so... everything.

"I miss you.... I wish you were here....... I'm.... lonely...."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting with Lilith had left V uneasy and quite guilty even if he really couldn't place why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning for this really short chapter but the next one il a long one.

(V's POV)

  
  


The way back to the shop had been a living hell, the silence between them felt terrible. He wouldn't have minded if they hadn't argued.... He had lost his cool, blamed her for his own feelings, his fears... Even her harsh words had not hurt more than the look on her face.

And Dante's face when Lilith walked to her room..... The questions in his eyes, anger burning behind those light colored irises when the poet shook his head. "Not now, too tired" was all he could indicate as he headed to his room.

He wished her good night, wishing to do something else. He felt terrible, the distress on her face, her red and puffy eyes, that faint sad smile... 

V couldn't understand why he felt so miserable knowing it was his fault, seeing her cry made him ache, seeing her in danger made him even more reckless.... He hated feeling weak, not knowing what to do, how to help her...

'You got it bad, that's it.' Griffon stirred, his thoughts brushing on v's own, hovering on the edges of his conscious mind. 'That interest of yours is more than curiosity and that teasing game.'

He ignored the bird's words when he heard her crumble behind her door, sobbing quietly. And her words..... It somehow broke his heart even more just hearing her say that.

Loneliness... He knew that to well. In another lifetime, as his past self. Surviving alone, fighting without anyone to rely on, at least that girl had had a family.

"The girl hates contact..."

He remembered Dante's words, maybe it was worse to have a family and not being able to be hug or hold. The feeling was maybe stronger.... That brought others questions and thoughts but he couldn't think of it now, he needed to rest.

He took off his clothes, changed into a simple pajama, laid down on his bed and tried to rest but he simply couldn't, tossing and tossing under the bedsheets. He stood up after a few hours and went downstair, glancing at her room for a second, the shop was silent now that everyone was asleep, even her sobbing had stopped and the poet wished she had fell asleep in her bed and not behind the door.

"Can't sleep ? I wonder why." The sudden voice startled him.

V was so tired he didn't even bother looking around, so sure everyone was asleep that he hadn't see Dante's form, leaning on his chair, feets on the desk. He was grumpy, tossing the magazine away from his face and turned the lights on. From the look on his face, the legendary devil hunter was ready to shove him out at anytime.

Dante had been protecting her in the shadow since she crossed the entrance of the shop, keeping an eye on her behaviour to distract her from the possible pain or discomfort. The sons of sparda knew each other or at least, Dante knew him from how he acted in the past and was really cautious whenever the poet was too close to the little hunter.

"I warned you." His tone was heavy, dark and dangerous. "I told you, the day before she came to not mess with her. She cried and you clearly looked guilty. What happened ?"

"....We argued..." V confessed.

"You argued ?" Dante seemed puzzled "The two of you just argued ?"

"Yes, as I said." The poet scolded. How could his brother managed to be so annoying.

"Ok, ok. What did you say then ? I doubt you did something to her, she can easily send you fly away or worse and you might look like shit right now, it's not her work."

V sighed, hearing how weak he could be was not what he needed. He manage to explain what happened, the mission in general, the almost non-stop battles, the sign on the floor and the giant riot but kept the vision for him as Lilith wouldn't like it.

'See, you really care 'bout what Girlie like or not.' Griffon's voice whispered through his skull.

V heard the older hunter sighed, "At least, you didn't call her useless, pathetic, helpless or... what was it again ? Ah yes ! Powerless !" The legendary hunter laughed after some times, relieved. "She scolded you pretty well. I knew you would make a good team. But don't do that again, I have to keep an eye on her, she's a good girl with a not happy past at all, she deserve a break."

"If you know that much about her, why keeping it secret ?" The poet tried, looking at the other man in the eyes.

"I can return the question." Dante's was grinning but his eyes showed V that he was way more serious. "You're omitting something, V. Something happened during that mission, and more precisely during the riot's battle."

"How presumptuous of you, what make you think of that ?" He struggled to keep his composure, being exhausted didn't help at all.

"You, right now."

_ Bastard _

The summoner's eyes narrowed, he shouldn't have started this, not in his state, nor should he continue. To his surprise, Dante raised his hands and finished the bantler.

"I'm only hiding what she asked for. Want some answers, go find her. And if she doesn't give it, back off. Don't push her. Her past is.... Messy and full of trauma." His brother closed his eyes, leaning on his chair again, "The only things I can say is that the girl hide a lot behind her happy face, she cares more about people than she shows it, even more than herself, and sometimes it makes her do stupid things. Stupid choices. She wants to protect everyone, even if it cost her pain and sorrow, even if she end up alone and broken...." He put back his magazine on his face before adding "Now go back to sleep, Mr Poetry. We'll talk tomorrow, the three of us."

V sighed, got back to his room after a few more word with the other man who stayed at his desk instead of his room. The summoner assumed he was waiting for the girl too....

_ Why is she hiding things? What can it be ? _

'That little obsession of yours is going to put ya in trouble ! Maybe it's personal stuff, ya know.... She never talks 'bout her mother or father....' The birds stated, stirring slowly 'But now's not the time to rack your brain, Shakespeare, get some rest.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have make that bird talk more XD I really like him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith had cried herself to sleep, feeling so lonely and broken.... She told him that she wold explain everything but she felt uneasy about that..... Telling the truth meant so much danger.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, angst and comfort warning as always.
> 
> Time for some explanations and revelations.....

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


Waking up to find herself crumbled on the floor, dried tears all over her face, body stiff and sore was enough to tell her this wasn't a nightmare. It really happened.... Her vision came back, violents flashes of it, the pain, the bird, the chains.... And the mission, the giant riot, the fight......

_......What a mess.... What am I going to tell him..... I can't..... _

A knock on her door brought her back from her thoughts.

"Lilly ? You up ?" Dante asked.

"Y-Yeah, wait a minute !" She stood up quickly.

She probably looked like shit, hairs messed up, still covered with dirt and blood, scratches and small cuts from the mission....

_ My kingdom for a hot shower. _

She unlocked the door and took several steps backward, letting the older hunter in. He smiled at her but looked tired, always flexing his shoulders like he do when he'd slept on his desk.....

_ Oh.... Not good. _

"We need to talk."

_ Not good at all. _

She tilted her head, asking him more with one look and the way he sighed rang an alarm in her head. He waved to her to sit on her bed, pulling her chair for him to sit on.

_ Please, I need a break.... _

The girl waited for the hunter to speak first, anxious, she had an idea of what needed to be discussed but why here ? Glancing at the clock on the wall, she cursed herself. Almost noon, damn, she was more exhausted than she first thought. The look in Dante's eyes made her uneasy, had V told him about the vision ?

"I chatted with V, he told me about what happened." He said in a neutral tone, too neutral.

_ He told him ? ..... No.... _

She felt her heart break, she hadn't really ask for his silent this time but.... She couldn't help but feeling betrayed.

_ Again..... _

It was normal, after all, a vision in a middle of a battle.... He couldn't hide this, she knew it, it was too dangerous. Thinking about it, she remembered his coldness, his anger.... Tears threatened to fall again, she lowered her head, trying to hide her emotion as much as she could, her hands clinging to her pant so hard she almost torn the fabric.

"Hey, no need to look so down. A fight between partners is common." Dante commented, her attempt to hide her turmoil was a total failure it seemed.

_ Wait... a fight ? He want to talk about that ? Just that ? Then why here ? _

Glancing at the white haired man, she saw him, hands up, looking concerned.

"You two are quiet and reserved but tensions can happen, that's perfectly normal, Lilly. Words can be harsh but I'm sure none of you meant them. Don't worry, Shakespeare needed it. He can be a dumbass from time to time, that's why I put you with him, he needs someone who can kick some sense in his head. Someone like you."

"I.... He didn't do anything wrong, he didn't deserve this..." She whispered, head low again. "I am the one at fault."

"And what have you done wrong ?" He stretched a hand toward her, making her jump and withdraw more on her bed, "From what I heard, you just used your strength to make it easier for him to strike down that beast. You might have hurt his pride, but nothing else."

_ He didn't talk about the vision then.... _

She sighed, relieved but the legendary hunter had still that look on his face, the serious look that rarely showed up unless things were getting hard.

"I'm not really here for that, thought, Lilith, you'll talk about that later together." He locked his gaze on her, using her name.

_ He only calls me by my name when it comes to..... _

Lilith realised now, why he certainly waited for her in the lobby, why he came to her room, why he was so serious and she didn't like it. Her past.... It was the only subject she refused to detail, hiding it or playing with words to not reveal the truth. She hated to lie, she was terrible at this but she had to protect them.

_ Dante's the only one who know about my past... That's already too much.... _

People had died because of it, suffered and some still do..... She wasn't really responsible of the pain, but knowing  **_he_ ** was and what  **_he_ ** could do, she had to hide, lie and push them away if needed. For their own safety. She needed to protect them from  **_him_ ** , from  **_his plans_ ** , from her....

She could sacrifice herself, getting hurt if it meant for them to be safe, it had become her duty with time. Hiding the truth was all she could do, if they didn't know, they wouldn't try to help her, they wouldn't trust her enough.... And they would be safe. Right ?

"Still with me ?" Dante suddenly asked.

She blinked, chasing her thoughts away and nodded.

Dante sighed, "Morrison, called me during your mission,  **_he_ ** showed up not so far away from where you were.... And we both know it's not a coincidence. They need to know now."

_ What ? No ! That's why I had that feeling...... Something bigger was nearby.... It was  _ **_him_ ** _.... _

"And V's aware of the things you're hiding, he doesn't know what or why but he knows." He said, "He also know that I have informations they don't. I'll keep what doesn't need to be said like what happened to you in the past, but they should know about the danger or at least  _ he _ should, he's your partner. And the more you hide, the more he'll seek for answers. You can't protect us by hiding the true danger's information. We can deal with it."

"NO !" She jumped. "No ! You don't..."

"For you to protect merely humans and those who can't fight, ok, it's fine." He stopped her, his tone was firm, "But we are hunters, good ones, we've fought stronger demons, we can help you with that."

"You don't know him !!!" She shouted, not really caring if the others could hear her, "You don't know what he's capable of ! You didn't see what I've seen !! He's more dangerous than any demon ! He use dark magic ! Even Granny...."

_ Please no ! I lost enough people !! _

Her eyes burned, her cheeks were wet, angst was the only emotion displayed in her golden irises, he didn't know. He had no idea of the strength that  **_bastard_ ** had. Even her grandmother was powerless.....

"You're granny was skilled, extremely skilled, I knew her well, she kicked my ass more than once in the past. But she was human. Human and old. And you needed her. She couldn't fight with all her strength and leave you behind. She chose to stay with you, to protect you till the end, in every way possible that still allowed her to take care of you."

His tone was charged with pride and sadness. Her grandmother was the best human hunter she ever met till now, she was a better representative of their family, more than Lilith right now.... They were great hunters but the.....  **_man_ ** ... was too strong, too powerful.... terrifying....

"I'm going to tell you something. No matter what you do or say, we'll kick his ass as soon as he shows up, free of charges." The older hunter smiled.

"....." She couldn't utter a word, how could he be so confident on this. "You have lost your mind...." That was all she could murmured.

"Take a short shower and come downstairs, Mr Poetry and I need to discuss some things with you about the mission." Dante said before leaving her room.

She changed into casual clothes and washed her face quickly before heading downstairs. Trish and Lady were nowhere to be found, there seemed to be only the three of them in the lobby. V was already sitting on the couch, looking tired but fine, Shadow curled up around his feets and Griffon perched behind him. It was rare to see them out when Dante or the girls were there, she was the only one who didn't mind them.

_ It's sad to not see them every day..... Griffon's big mouth is surely why they have to stay hidden.... Or perhaps it is V's will. _

The bird huffed at her sight but said nothing. The poet didn't look at her at all, pretending to read his book but Lilith knew he wasn't. His eyes were not moving, staring blankly on the pages. She felt miserable again, head down and defeated.

"Alright, the girls are out in town, we have little time to discuss about important things so stop beating yourself for this stupid fight." Dante sighed. "Both of you."

She lifted her head a little, meeting the poet's gaze for a moment before he turned his head. What was that ? Why avoiding her ? Did she messed up that much ? Was he angry at her again ? Where was the man who teased her in the past few months ? That smirk usually showing on his lips......

_ What is wrong ? _

She waited, finding a good spot close to the stairs, clearly not wanting to talk first. Where to start anyway ? What could she say to them to not put more danger on their shoulders ? V seemed to find the entrance of the kitchen interesting, his book on his lap, Griffon's eyes switching between his master and the young girl while Dante was sitting behind his desk.

"Jeez." Griffon squawked "Girlie, speak it and let's be done with it." He seemed passably annoyed.

"....Alright...." She murmured and sighed.

Talking about the mission wasn't hard in itself, the endless fights with the demons and the spell used was a piece of cake to explain, Dante was playing with something on his desk, not really paying attention. V had certainly told him all that, which was fine, but when it came to the giant riot, he stopped playing and turned back to look at her.

She was certain now that  **_he_ ** was behind it, from the dark energy running in it, the purple glow and the symbol on its head.... But how could she express it ? And the vision....

"The last monster was a giant riot. More powerful than the usual ones...." She spoke after a pause, "I felt it, at first I wasn't sure but now it's crystal clear. It has been boosted with black magic..... The sign on its head, that purple glow..... I'm sure of this." Throwing a glance at V, she was surprised to see him nod at the mention of black magic.

_ He knew ? What am I thinking, of course he knew, that's obvious ! _

"And you know the one behind it, right ?" Clear light eyes met hers and she was sure the others were looking too as she nodded. "Is there something else I have to know ?"

"...."

She hesitated, clearly revealing him a big yes. Taking a short breath, she told him the main reason of their argument, the vision, avoiding the subject of it, she first wanted to wait and observe his reaction first, thought he didn't move from his position, still behind his desk, looking right at her.

_ Do or say something ! Please ! _

"Yeah, that was reckless." The white haired man finally said, looking back at V as he continued "You were right on this point." He was slightly smiling. V glared at him, clicking his tongue.

_ What ?! _

"Though she didn't deserved to be yelled at considering what she did." He pointed a finger at her. "So, what did you see then ?" He return his gaze on her, waiting for her to continue but V interrupted them.

"It is not the first one, Dante." The poet spoke, still avoiding her.

_ Why ?! Why doesn't he look at me ? It.... It hurts ! _

Dante's look passed between the two of them a few times. He was about to ask for more details when the black haired man opened his mouth again.

"Two weeks ago, in the kitchen. I do not know much about the 'content' of the vision as you appeared right on time."

_ Why does it hurt that much ? I... I don't understand it...  _

Tears fell down on her cheeks, pattering on the floor, head down and shivering, she put all her will and strength to not collapse on the floor. This situation was a living nightmare, she didn't understand why it hurted so much, why he was avoiding her.... Fists clenched hard, almost bleeding, she fought the urge to scream, the poet clearly was upset at her and she didn't know why.

_ Maybe.... Maybe he doesn't trust me anymore. Yes... That's it.... _

The realisation sent a harsh pain through her chest but she hid it. It was alright, after all that was her everyday life, hiding thinks to protect the others, putting distance if needed, being hurt in the process.... She was used to it.... Right ? Then, why did it hurt so much ? Something stopped her thoughts, the two man were talking but she didn't listened, mind too busy trying to sorts things when a black form reached her, soft fur brushing her legs, red glowing eyes meeting hers.

Like after the second vision, Shadow wrapped herself around her, trying to comfort her. For a brief moment, Lilith felt her heart melting, she was glad to have support and even more from the mighty cat. Warmth settled back down in her chest, aching and yet recomforting..... Looking up, aware now that both men had stop chatting, she met their gaze, seeing them as surprised as her about the familiar's behavior. Griffon hadn't move, simply puffing his feathers while taking glances at the panther. He seemed to pounder the action and what to do with it.

"Hey, the overgrown cat house can hug you but not us ? Come on !" Dante pouted "Alright big kitty !" He added suddenly as Shadow growled, "Dry those tears and go on. What did you see ?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, drying her tears slowly. Shadow was sitting by her side, her tail curled up around her feets and she could feel the warm emanating from the familiar. Lilith opened her eyes and her lips parted in a small sad smile when the panther began to purr, those beautiful red eyes encouraging her, easing a bit the pain.

_ I can do it. I can endure that pain. I.... deserve it. _

She closed her fists again, lifted her head up and faced the poet, searching for his gaze. He was still observing his familiar's behavior but when she spoke, he finally glanced at her.

_ I can take it, I'm used to it. I have to be strong.The stronger I get, the better I can protect them. _

"I couldn't see anything," She raised a hand hearing the white haired hunter click his tongue, not looking away from the summoner, "It's true. Darkness were everywhere, my eyes were .... like blind. The two vision are almost the same, only with more details for the second."

None of them said a thing and she continued.

"I couldn't see but I knew something was there, hurt and terrified..... I could hear.... A bird.... Shrieking.... Singing.... Its feathers falling to the ground." She wrapped her arms around her, trying to ease the flowing emotions brought back with this, "Everytime a feather fell on the ground, a wave of harsh pain ran through me, growing stronger and stronger.... I tried to scream, call for someone but nothing came.... And the pain was so..... It was killing me....." She paused, her throat ached from the sobs she was keeping, Shadow pressed herself closer, purring louder, "Before it ended, I heard a voice, I can't tell who it was, but it chased the pain away, and the darkness..."

The silence came back, both men reflecting on what she said, it felt like an eternity before they looked back at her.

"What is the difference with the second vision ?" V asked in his soft and warm voice but still distant.

She could see a lot of things flashing in those green eyes, too fast for her fuzzy mind to catch or analyze, but there.

"The pain was stronger, in the first I could sense it inside my body but the last one.... Every inches of my body was...... like being bitten by frostbite..... There were chains too, everywhere and I couldn't move.... Thought I still don't know if these chains were on me or not...."

She was still looking at V, they held each other's eyes for a moment, before he broke the contact. Lilith found it strange, It didn't make her uneasy or blush like it usually do, and for the first time, it felt like  _ he _ was the one uneasy. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, his pink lips forming a thin line as he was thinking, he was paler than usual but he still looked good, his face partly hidden behind those dark silken looking hairs, his tattoos swirling slightly hidden under his sweater, his big hands on his book.....

_ Stop that thought process, you've done enough.... _

The mighty cat was still sitting by her side, giving her confidence and comfort. This was a curious things, having one of his familiars so close to her, almost embracing her while she couldn't let anyone approach her...

_ Yet V can come closer than the others..... _

"The bird you talk about, the one in your vision, it's linked to  _ him _ , right ?" Dante's voice surprised her, she had completely forgot his presence for a moment.

Uneasiness spreaded through her in a rush, just mentioning  **_him_ ** put her on the edge. All his crimes, the blood he brought down, the scars, the pain, the sacrifices she had to do..... She chased them away, nodding to the older devil hunter, the bird was clearly linked to  **_him_ ** , it was  **_his_ ** .....

"Yes, it is..." She answered, her voice shaking from fear and anger. "It's Nuiid...."

"Okay, hum Girlie ?" Griffon let out a light huff "I think we need more explanation, here. Makes no sense. Who the fuck is that 'him' and that 'Nui' bird ?"

" _ He _ ....... It's a strong and powerful warmage and necromancer....." She felt her body trembling, Shadow pressed her form closer, brushing her head against her shaking hand. Lilith glanced at the big cat, surprised by the soft sensation in her palm, then slightly patted her head, whispering a tiny 'thanks' and looked back at the poet.

_ He needs to know I'm not lying. _

"That.....man.... use dark magic most of the time when he's not using the bird's capacities. He's always looking for more power, loves torturing and manipulating people..... As for the bird.... It's a mythical creature, alike the phoenix, that can control darkness and ice, to be short."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith was hiding a lot of things, V knew that, but forcing her to talk about what had happened during the mission like that displeased him. He would have prefer to speak with her alone, quietly.... Dante had decided otherway.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, physical damage (old memories) and angst warning.

(V's POV)

  
  


"A dark bird alike the phoenix ?" Griffon hissed "Never heard of a demon like that"

"This is not a demon, chicken. Ya heard her ? It's a mythical being." Dante mocked the bird.

The legendary hunter knew more than them, he probably knew the warmage and whatever was that bird.

_ What does it have to do with her ? Why having visions of something linked to a necromancer ? _

V's thoughts were rushing into his head, there was so much questions brought by the little speech of the girl. Yet no answers.... He wanted to ask, needed to understand this but the look in her eyes made him uncertain. Those ambers were locked on him, displaying a storm of emotions. Anger, fear, angst, sadness and...... guilt? Why ? He could understand most of it, but why guilt ?

She knew the warmage, it was clear in her voice, the disgust and the hate dripping from every word about him were enough to tell that. Then why was she having visions of a bird ? And what kind of creature was it really, V never heard about such things before.... Not from Vergil's knowledge.

Necromancers were the worst outcasts within the magic community, even more than black mages. What was the link with Lilith ?

Just as he was about to ask for more informations, the door of the shop opened, revealing Trish and Lady with what looked like bags full of grocery and food. They paused while looking at them all. Dante explained shortly what was going on and the all team looked at the girl, still standing near the stairs, Shadow's tail curled up around her feets, body pressed against her legs and heads nestled in her hand.

"Wait, I thought it was just a legend, not a real thing !" Lady uttered, coming back from the kitchen after putting the bags in.

_ A legend ? _

"What do you mean ?" Trish asked, head turning to the black haired woman.

"I've heard about a family that possessed the power of two mythical birds, light and dark. Pretty good hunters, huge reputation but I though the bird's thing was.... a way of speaking or a tale." Lady commented, uncertainty showing on her face as she mentioned the bird.

Lilith was looking away, eyes hidden behind her bangs, playing nervously with the cords of her top. When Lady mentioned the fact she had met one of the last member of the family, she seemed to tremble.

"But what does it have to do with her ? Dante, you know it, right ?" Trish looked at the devil hunter with a knowing look.

"I'm letting the girl talks" He replied, crossing his arms on his chest while leaning a bit on his chair, eyes still on Lilith. "No more hiding here."

His tone implied so much more than just some secret to reveal, was the girl hiding herself ? From what V saw at her arrival, that could be true, she first wore dark and long clothings that hid her, never left the shop when it wasn't for a mission, and she was always with Lady or himself, never alone.... Was that necromancer after her ? If yes, why ?

Her fearful voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I... I don't know why I had those visions of Nuiid, the dark phoenix..... But it's true, they really exist. The dark and the light one. Each of them have a host..... But that.... man.... He's not from...." She paused, hands turned into fists, shaking with anger, "From  _ my _ family."

_ Her family ? _

He heard the girls gasped a 'what' in unison, griffon squawked near his ears at the reaction of the women.

"How can you be ? They're all dead ! The last one was an old granny who......." Lady spoke then froze, shock written on her face. "That's impossible..... Her granddaughter died many years ago.... she was...."

"Thirteen...." Lilith finished her sentence. "Found dead by her grandmother in her family's house.... It was the best cover.... I played dead that day, so that I could escape from that monster..... It was easy, no one had ever saw me in real for a couple of years on that time, they just knew the basic informations, blond, golden eyes...."

_ This is why she always wear that hat during our missions. It cover her hairs and a part of her eyes.... _

Lilith paused to wipe her tears roughly, bruising her cheeks in the process before resuming her story. How she found out that the bright phoenix had choose her as a host while she first faced death at seven, the beginning of her endless escape, protected only by her grandmother and an old relative of her mother until thirteen. The day when  **_he_ ** found her and kept her captive for months in attempt to break her and get her power.

The dark man had left her almost dead on the floor of her family's house, Planning to capture her bird the moment he separate himself from her to find a new host but it didn't happen like that. Her grandmother had found her, fought the man while the bird tried to maintain the girl alive. Lilith had awoken three week later, in a hospital bed, and had to hide and protect the bird that had weaken himself for her.

"He should have thought I was dead and looked for the new host, leaving me in peace for one year and a half..... Then he found me again, trying to kill me each time we crossed path....." She murmured, tone filled with sadness. "Another year and half of fleeing later, I had to part ways with Lekha, 'my' phoenix. I hid with granny till her death, traveling from place to place, finding shelter when it was possible. The rest, you know it, Granny...... left and I had to come here."

The lobby fell silent at the end of her story. Dante was looking at Lilith with a hint of compassion hidden behind that serious look, Lady seemed to battle with herself to not rush and hug the girl who was shaking. Trish wasn't displaying any emotion, but the poet could see them in her eyes. V himself was touched by her tale, she had struggled to survive like him, less the huge level of torture.

"Why did you kept that secret ?" The black haired woman asked after a long pause. "Why not telling us from the start ?"

"I...... I couldn't...." Was all she could speak, her lips moved but no more sounds came out.

V saw her hand clenched on her chest, eyes wide open lifting to meet his, distress battling with despair inside those fading ambers as the mark appeared on her collarbone and her hairs slowly turned to purple again.

_ Another vision ? Now ?! _

Dante jumped from his chair, calling the younger hunter's name while she collapsed on the floor. Lady ran to her, resting Lilith's trembling frame on her laps, questioning the legendary hunter about this.

"It's a vision." V said, his voice filled with worry and exasperation, "The third one but her... symptoms are getting worse. Dante, if it is linked to that dark bird it may be a sign that the host is nearby."

His brother looked at him blankly for a second before glancing at the sorceress, her hairs were almost completely shaded in a dark purple color, eyes pitch black and lifeless, the mark was glowing and big black veins spreading from it through her body, darkening her chest till the right shoulder, descending on her left arm to her fingers and over the left side of her face. She seemed to suffer more than her previous visions and Lady told them that her heartbeat was way too fast for her to tolerate it for a long time.

_ Her body is too tired, she's breaking. We need to do something ! _

Dante's eyes fell on him again, gauging him before ordering the girls to grab their weapons and look outside for any threat, briefly describing the mage.

"Get her to her room, lock the door and..... Stay with her." The white haired man commanded, glaring at the poet "Your demons won't like the inside so keep them out to guard the door. Make sure she stay safe. Her room is supposed to be a safe place but in case it's not, get her away as far as you can. Use Yamato and go to Fortuna, ask for Nero's help till we deal with him if needed, understood ?"

The summoner nodded, the heaviness in the air showed them the potential danger. V heard Lady protest, saying that he should not be the one to carry her upstairs and in her room but Dante stopped and dragged her out, leaving him alone with Lilith's trembling form and his familiars.

"Gosh, let's hurry ! She looks...." Griffon shrieked "I don't have words for that shit !! I'll grab her and..."

"No !" The poet shouted, his emotions were slowly getting the better of him, "I'll get her up there, you stay behind me and make sure nothing reach us, Shadow, bring me Yamato."

While the panther rushed upstairs, he took her in his arms carefully, noticing her racing heartbeat, Lady was right, it was way too fast, hammering through her chest wildly and loudly, she wouldn't last long like that and it was certainly going to leave some traces. Carrying her to her room was easy, that spell made her weight nothing, dark magic emanating clearly from the damn mark.

_ Let's hope that being inside her sanctuary will help her somehow. _

Shadow came back with the sword in her maw, opening the door of Lilith's room for her master, following him inside as he laid her on her bed. The panther's fur bristled on her back but she ignored it, hopping on the blankets and nesting close to the witch.

"Hum ... Yeah I'm staying outside, something in the room makes my feathers ache. Can't understand why furball is okay with that." Griffon hissed, "The overgrown cat is clearly her favorite, huh."

The poet noticed the stone all around the room, slightly glowing and vibrating. He nodded and tried to move the mighty cat from her spot but knowing how warm she could be and that Lilith's body was as cold as ice, he gave up, simply ordering the avian familiar to watch the hall and to warn him if any danger came around as he closed the door.

The gems on the shelf glowed even more, their vibrations creating a soft and beautiful music. Shadow sniffed the air, growling softly against the girl's body, poking her head with her muzzle. Lilith let out a tiny whimper, tears flowing from her eyes. The mark was still there but the black veins slowly faded.

V sat on her side, closing her eyes and taking her glacial wrist in his hand, her heart had slowed a bit, not enough for her to be safe but at least is was decreasing. He sighed, the protection in the room seemed to ease her pain, bit by bit, but not fast enough. He was feeling useless again, too weak to fight after the exhausting last mission and completely hopeless when it came to witchcraft things.

He scanned the room, searching for anything that might help the girl in vain. Knowing her love for cat's goodies, he had expected her room to be decorated with multiples feline figures and plushies but no, just one black and golden kitty, with one of its paw raised slowly moving up and down, on the bedside table next to a pile of books. Mainly novels and herbalist book, like the ones on the shelves, nothing about spells and malediction.

_ Would I be able to do something anyway ? _

V moved to the desk in front of the bed, seeing a few sketchbook with weapon's design or still life drawings and her broken necklace. She had tried to repair it but probably gave up as the gems were too shattered to be fixed, not to mention the missing pendant, a bright red and gold charm in a flying bird's shape.....

_ A phoenix.... All the evidences were there.... _

The dark spell seemed to fade slowly, the mark still visible but her hairs were getting paler, more to a light lavender color and the veins almost gone. The poet came back to the bed, not caring about a potential warning from the girl, sitting next to her and taking her hand in his without thinking.

Seeing her like this made him ache, wanting to do more than just standing here, watching over her frail frame and waiting for her to 'wake up' from that transe. His human heart broke each time he saw her cry, mostly because of him... He may had changed a bit, his stubbornness made her cry more than once in just two days... He was more in touch with his emotions but still trying to repress them somehow when it came to Lilith. Maybe Griffon was right, maybe this was more than simple interest and partnership...

_ Now isn't the time for that. _

Her hand in his was getting warmer, lightly squeezing from time to time yet she was still out, tears running down her cheeks and light gasp and sharp breath escaping her lips. The silence in the shop was maddening, nothing outside Shadow's pur, Griffon's mumbling and Lilith's breath reached his ears, had they found him ? Was the battle over ?

A few minutes passed, the mark was still there, pitch black contrasting with her pale skin but no more purple hairs or black veins, the poet had looked for her eyes and winced seeing them still dark. Her body was shaking, cold but not frozen anymore, Shadow had curled up around the girl, half part of her form on the bed while the other half rested on Lilith's, trying to warm her more even knowing it wasn't working. The chill was coming from the spell and won't leave until it's over.

_ Please, tell me what to do.... I don't know what to do ! _

He closed his eyes for a second, focussing on every details she had dropped. She was the last host of the phoenix, the bright one, yet the bird was not by her side.... The avian being was pure fire and light....

_ Maybe.... _

"Lilith," V murmured as he put a hand on her cheek, "I hope you can hear me. Call for your phoenix, call him, he may offer you protection against that black magic..... Wake up, please."

His last words slipped his lips filled with sadness and despair, Shadow letting out a pained growl, licking the girl's cheek. The stones all around them were still glowing and vibrating....

_ I have seen this before..... _

V suddenly realised when he had seen it. The night after their fourth mission, when she got hurt for him, when her necklace broke.... She had opened the door of her room to him and he had seen a faint glow behind her frame.... He stood up quickly and grabbed the remaining pieces of it, trying to laid it on the mark when the shattered gems glowed too. Her body arched and a harsh cry rushed out of her throat, her eyes opened in a second, the black on them fading to a more brownish gold. He repeated his plead, calling her, asking her to call her bird for protection as the gems shone brightly before exploding all around the room.

A low, dark voice echoed in the shop, calling the witch's name with triumph, followed by Griffon's shrieking. V took the girl in his arms, her features were back to how they were before entering her room and he could hear the footsteps of someone walking in the lobby. The poet summoned back his familiars, tugging his cane in his belt before unsheathing his sword quickly to open a portal to Fortuna. They needed to leave, and V knew where to go, his memories as Vergil guided him to where he would find help for the little witch, to the same garage where he took the young boy's demonic arm one year sooner.

The evening was slowly darkening the sky when the portal closed behind him, the garage was there but closed, a simple small tag with the phone number of the mobile unit of Devil May Cry on the wall ans no one in sight. They needed help, the spell on the sorceress was still breaking her, her heart hammering in her chest, her tears streaming down her face and the poet didn't wanted to wait for the dark mage to come.

_ I need to find another solution.... I need to find Nero... _

Using the blade again, focussing on the boy with all his willpower, he found himself in front of a freshly rebuilt orphanage while stepping out of the second portal, cursing himself when remembering Dante's word about it. After the Qliphoth's incident, they had used the money earned to rebuild the mansion and moved the mobile branch there.....

The van was in the courtyard, and judging by the loud voices coming from inside, Nico and Nero too. They were 'discussing' about the vehicle, not paying attention to him as he stood in front of the side door he used to pass through a lot by that time till Griffon materialised from his tattoos and shouted out that they needed help.

The look the young boy gave him told him right away that he wasn't really welcome but as his eyes drifted to the girl in his arms and how hurt she looked, they led him inside the main house. Long explanations followed while Nero's fiancé took care of Lilith, laying her on the couch of their living room with a blanket in attempt to warm her up. The distance seemed to have weakened the spell and she was getting better, the mark almost completely gone.

"Wait, ya say the girl is the last Amarylliss family member ?" Nico asked, "I heard she died many years ago...."

"She is." V replied, eyes glued on her pale face, they had closed her eyes again, seeing those dark orange orbs wide open with terror was too much, "I would appreciate your help if you know something about their power and sorcery. I am afraid the mage that control this spell is on his way to get her by the time we speak."

"Where's Dante ?" He could feel Nero's eyes on him, scanning him from head to toe, searching for any kind of threat, V didn't mind that, the boy had good reasons to be doubtful.

V told him what happened before his arrival to Fortuna, Dante's attempts to find and fight the warlock with Lady and Trish, the last protection of the girl's room shattering and  **_his_ ** voice inside the shop. When he ended his tale, they all looked at Lilith's unconscious frame, Shadow had materialised too, sitting in front of the sofa, eyes glued on the witch's face torn in pain.

"Shit. I'm an artisan of Arms, not witchcraft encyclopedia !" Nico uttered, shaking her head, "Maybe there's something in the Ordre's papers or in my grandma's but I can't tell for sure."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had happened ? Lilith felt completely frozen and exhausted, unable to remember what followed her revelations to the crew....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, angst and slight comfort.
> 
> That necromancer has something against our little sorceress.... Tell me what you think of this one :)

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


She awoke feeling completely disconnected from her body, unable to tell what had happened or where she was. She couldn't even feel her body, not to mention the extreme fatigue that kept her eyes closed. Voices reached her from nearby but she couldn't tell who it was, everything was muffed, like being underwater.

"The mark's gone, she'll probably wake up soon. Ya look like shit, Shakespeare, rest, we'll watch over her."

That loud voice didn't help her headache, she probably winced as the voice came closer and louder. Followed by too much footsteps for her to count.

"Whoa ! She moved ! Hey can you hear me ? I'm Nico. Shakespeare brought you here, you're safe, ok ?" The voice named Nico uttered. 

_ What ? I don't get it..... My head.... _

"You're probably exhausted, rest and focus on.... on whatever a witch needs to get better." She spoke again, still too loudly.

"How can she rest with you babbling loudly around ?" A male voice spoke.

_ Thank you whoever you are. _

"You need to rest too." the same male voice said, seeming to speak to someone else with a harsh tone, "If you want so badly to stay with her, then take that chair and sleep. She'll be alright."

Her body refused to move, still numb and cold from whatever happened to her. She felt a soft and warm hand on her forehead for a few second, followed by a growl which made the hand disappear.

"She hates contacts." A warm and honeyed voice murmured.

She couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, her mind fading in and out, catching brief part of what the voices were saying. She was cold, so cold. That hand on her forehead had felt so nice, so good.....

_ I... I want... _

Something burned what she assumed was her eyes and cheeks, it hurted but was welcome at the same time. She wanted to feel warm, she need it.... Something was aching in her, in her mind and soul.....

_ I'm freezing..... Someone ! Anybody.... Please.... I'm so cold..... _

She wanted to be comforted, to be hold in warm embrace, to hear those words.....

Before completely fading into the dark again, she swore she felt something brush her face, wiping the tears away, something soft and.... warm... So warm.

"It will be alright."

  
  


***

  
  


The bright sun shone through her eyelids, gently pushing her away from the sleep. A soft and warm fabric was over her body, slight snoring from the massive form laying on her legs and a few whispers coming from another room nearby.

Slowly opening her eyes, Lilith had to blink a huge number of time to adjust her blurry sight. She looked around, Shadow was sleeping on her legs, Griffon perched on another chair above the poet. The man was slumping on the chair, most of his weight resting on his side and face partially hidden by those silky looking ebony hairs. He still had dark circle under his closed eyes and seemed..... preoccupied.

_ Where am I ? What happened ? _

Her mind was still cloudy, not letting her remember what had happened before or why she felt so tired and sore. The more she tried to recall the latest events, the worse was her headache. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and wincing at the pain when she tried to just lift a hand to pat the panther's head.

The whispers on the other room stopped and quiet footsteps reached her ears, getting closer to the sofa she was in.

"Look at 'em, big house cat sleeping' on the witch's legs.... Ya think they are......"

"Jeez ! Stop with that I don't wanna even know !!"

"Alright, alright ! Just tryin' to find out things. He looked pretty concern 'bout her."

She heard Griffon mumble something with a grumpy tone, bickering with the two person in the room. Who were they ? The familiar seemed to know them and Shadow was still sleeping peacefully, was assuming she was safe a good thing ? Even V was letting his guard down.....

_ Or maybe he's too exhausted...  _

Lilith opened her eyes again, meeting their surprised gaze. It was always the same look when people were seeing her amber colored iris for the first time.

"Ah ! Sleepin' beauty is awake. How are ya feelin' ?" A black haired girl asked.

She looked a bit taller than Lilith, wavy hairs tied in a ponytail with some strands falling over her face, clothed with a white tank top and a denim short revealing a lot of tattoos on her skin.

"The name's Nico, don't know if ya remember that." She murmured, "And tough guy here is Nero. Ya safe, so don't worry too much."

Nero nodded, eyeing her and the big panther slowly waking up. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a simple jean, a few cuts almost healed here and there and short white hairs, like Dante.

That thought sent shivers down her spine, what had happened to him ? Her instincts were warning her, something really wrong was on... Why wasn't she in her room at the shop ? Why was she so exhausted while it seems she slept.... Dormant pain suddenly rushed through her whole body, making her grimace, dull at first then louder when she tried to move.

"Oh Shit ! Ya hurt somewhere ?" Nico demanded.

"I.... I don't.... know... What happened ? Where am I ?"

"Got another vision, Girlie. Dontcha remember that ?" Griffon flew to her side.

_ A vision ? Again ? .....Then why can't I remember it ? _

She shook her head, regretting it when more pain spread through her skull, making her whimper.

"I'll get you pain killer and somethin' to eat too. Nero, tell her what happened."

Shadow carefully hopped off of the sofa and Griffon helped her to sit while the young boy explained the latest events. She was thankful V had told them to not come too close to her, her power was already almost out of control, damn, she needed to calm down to at least not hurt them.

**_He_ ** had found her, Dante had tried to stop  **_him_ ** but failed....

_ Please, stop this madness ! No more !! They don't have to pay for this !! _

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe" The white haired boy lended a hand toward her.

She gasped and fell backward on the sofa, "No ! Please, don't..." she faintly begged, not caring about the exclamation of her already suffering body.

"Hey, huh, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just..." Nero looked confused.

"She hates contacts, dumbass." The avian familiar groaned, flapping his wings wildly, "No roasted chicken, Missy, we'll keep them at a safely distance."

"....Sorry...." She murmured, looking down a bit.

She tried to steady her breathing, slowly regaining some fragile composure, focussing on one thing at a time, the situation had went wrong but she couldn't change it anymore. It was too late now and, at least, V was safe. The poet was still sleeping, she had no idea how but that was a good sign, she hadn't send a 'warning' by accident. The demonic bird seemed to sense her thoughts and glance at his master.

"Don't mind Shakespeare, Missy" he mumbled against her ears, "He's sleeping like dead, didn't rest well recently."

Nico came back, rushing to Lilith's side with some pills and bowl of cereal. The boy clicked his tongue, trying to prevent her to get too close and repeating the bird's words about her hate for contacts.

"Wut ? Wait that's true ?" Her face changed from surprise to empathy "What had happen to you ? It's more like you're scared to be touched than just hating it."

She stayed silent, that was something too personal, too hurtful to speak about, just thinking of it was enough to bring back stream of tears. She wiped them off, trying to focus on something positive like she used to do. But this time was much harder, knowing that Dante and the girls were gone and that  **_he_ ** was on his way to get her back didn't help, she couldn't stay here but leaving alone with nowhere to go and without any weapon was suicidal.... And she also knew what  **_he_ ** would do to them whenever she stayed or left....

The pain was almost gone and she had been able to move to the kitchen nearby, discussing about her past with the others, V had already tell a lot of things and she was only repeating his words but somehow it helped her, in her state, she couldn't think wisely and any other mind to find a solution was welcome.

_ If only I could keep them away from this... it's dangerous....  _

"The best is to wait for V to wake up, we'll decide what to do next and if needed, the van still up. Though I have to say, I've never seen that, how did ya manage to smooth his big cat ?" Nico glanced at the panther who was sitting by the girl's side, purring softly, head resting on the sorceress's legs.

"That is something I would like to know too."

They all turned to face the warm voice that spoke. V stood up at the entrance of the kitchen, scanning her, looking at her with an intensity she had never seen in those green eyes and she scolded herself when heat spread through her cheeks.

_ Damn ! Control yourself ! _

She quickly stood up, taking a few steps toward him to ask if he was alright but he was faster.

"How are you feeling ?" His low tone would kill her one day, "I can tell the pain was worse this time, am I correct ?"

"I... I don't remember it..." She mumbled, "I can't remember what had happened.... But I'm... ok I guess. And you ? They told me  _ he _ was there ?!! Did you had to fight him ? Where are the others ?"

"I am fine," He raised his hand, stopping her questioning, "I did not fight him, Dante put me in charge of your safety while they went looking for the dark mage. I carried you into your room, following Dante's orders, and waited for your vision to end. Unfortunately, the dark mage stepped inside the shop and we had to flee."

"How did he found out...." She frowned, trying to find a flaw in her attempts of protection, "I don't get it... After all the precautions, all the.... How can he always tell...." This was upsetting her, no matter what she did,  **_he_ ** could still found her.....

The handle of V's cane stopped a few inches from her collarbone, where the mark had shown, she stepped back with a gasp, shocked eyes fixed on his face. His wry smile was back on his lips but his eyes showed.... hesitation ?

"I may have an idea," He slowly spoke "But first, I will have to ask you to call back your phoenix. If my presumptions are correct, then I hope its magic will break the spell behind that mark."

"What ? No !" She shouted, scared, the others moved closer to her, ready to protect if needed, "I can't do that ! He will know where..."

"He already knows," V's cane returned on his side, "He found you while you were in your sanctuary, with all your stones that shattered the moment he entered the shop. I am certain he sensed Yamato's power when I used it to transport us here." He let her breathe for a few minutes, taking the abrupt reality, "It seems that all your protections and trials to stay hidden stopped working, why refusing to call back the only being that could protect you like it did when you were younger ?"

She shook her head, unable to speak, calling him would put him in danger too and it was what  **_he_ ** wanted.... Plus summoning the firebird here would damage the house.... Her head was spinning and body weak again, she sat back on the table, head in hands.

"If he sense his power here, he will destroy everything around to force me to show up.... I can't do that." Lilith whispered, "I can't put you all in danger...."

"Stop with that bullshit Missy !" Griffon hissed, "What can be worse ? He already knows where we are, we're all already in it, let's fight that bastard !"

It took her all her willpower to not freak out, the fire was boiling inside, fed by all her emotions and her right hip burned. Nero and Nico were arguing with V but she wasn't paying attention, too worry about the risk they were taking by simply being with her..... But running away wasn't a good idea either, she was tired of this, no matter what she did,  **_he_ ** could find her anyway.

_ I can't let  _ **_him_ ** _ have the phoenix.... I must protect him at all cost..... Maybe finding another host..... Or deceive  _ **_him_ ** _..... But I'm not powerful enough.... _

She needed fresh air, her anxiety was getting the best of her and she felt her power overflow from her body. Shadow growled to get their attention, her tails curled up around one of Lilith's legs, her fur raising on her back but she didn't move.

"Fuck what's this ?! Is that the 'warnin' ya were talkin' about ?" The black haired woman asked, Lilith could hear surprise and awe in her voice.

"I.... I need.... air..." The witch panted.

"Alright, everyone's out. The girl needs fresh air and the beach will help." Nico stated, hands on her hips, "Plus, if ya want to summon the bird, make it outside and far away from my van."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed him back, Lilith knew it, but it was his plan all along and too dangerous..... She needed some air, to breathe and to gather back her thoughts....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, physical damage, angst and comfort.

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


Once outside, Lilith put as much distance as she can afford between them, even if V wasn't far away, as always whenever they left the shop for a mission. Nero and Nico were silent, walking behind the summoner and his familiars. The sorceress kneeled down on the sand, feeling its warm under her legs. She was still in her black legging and lace blouse, her shoes on her side with socks stuffed inside. Her gaze layered on the sea, but she wasn't looking at it, all the memories her mind kept from her were slowly returning, the last mission, the fight with the poet, the revelations..... Yet, she couldn't remember her last vision, no matter how hard she tried.

They waited for her to calm down, then V approached her, reiterating his last request. His voice was warm, reassuring, cooling the boiling fire in her body, how he could do that she didn't know and didn't care on that moment.

"We are losing time, Lilith, call your phoenix." He whispered, kneeling in the sand, not far from her, " I promise that if  _ he _ came, must I exert myself, I will use Yamato to get us as far away as needed. Worry not about the rest, we will find a way."

She nodded, desperately hoping he would not have to exert himself because of her, stood up and took a few step back, shaking her head and raising a hand to stop him when he took a step forward. She turned her palm up and focusing her energy in it till a small golden burning sphere appeared, slowly transforming into a bird shape with its wings wide open. Her right hip began to warm up, spreading its heat through her veins.

"Hopes rises like a phoenix from the ashes of shattered dreams. Come to me, Lekha !" She said aloud, the little bird in her hand burst in flames and disappeared.

She heard Griffon sighed and mumble something about quoting things, Nero and Nico seemed visibly impressed with her little show while V was questioning her silently, probably expecting more. The next instant, a bright squawk was heard, followed by a strong gust of warm wind circling around her. The moment the bird was above her, she felt a harsh pain shooting through her chest spreading through her whole body, her vision blurred and darkened around the corners.

_ What ? No !! Not again !! I'm tired of this !! _

Lekha shrieked, landing on her shoulders as she felt on her knees, his head buried against her throat and his long feathery tail rolling around her to end on the mark of the dark spell. Having him back after such a long time, feeling the warm of his presence, sensing the pain softening was a blessing.

But it wasn't enough, she could hear  **_his laugh_ ** in her head,  **_his voice_ ** calling for her, the sharp cry of Nuiid inside her heart. This wasn't a vision anymore,  **_he_ ** was trying to break her, torturing her tired body and mind with the dark spell, terrorising her with his plan for her friends and helpers.... Tears streamed down her cheeks, she had to protect them, to save the dark bird, to keep her bright one far from  **_him_ ** , but how.... 

_ Where are Dante, Lady and Trish ? What have  _ **_he_ ** _ done to them ? _

Nico and Nero's voices were so faint, like whispers, battling to surpass the deafening sound of her racing heart. What were they saying ? Was  **_he_ ** already here ? No, something inside her was certain of that,  **_he_ ** wasn't here,  **_he_ ** couldn't.

V's voice was closer, clearer, yet she couldn't comprehend his words, nor even see him properly, her sight was completely blurred and dark. All she could do was to look at his form, kneeled on the sand inches away from her, too close but she didn't care, nor did she cared when his hands cupped her face. It helped her distinguish his expression, eyes shining with worry and anger, his lips moving, speaking words her ears couldn't hear yet her brain understood. 'Fight it, fight it as much as you can, I will take you somewhere safer.'

Dark lavender colored locks flight around her eyes as she shook her head. No, she was tired of running away, to put more people in danger. She had to stay and fight. There was one last hope to break the spell, she could feel it now, the link between the black mage and her, thin yet powerful, connected by the mark on her skin.

"Both fire and light in my flesh and bones combine ! Unite !" Her own voice rang like mumbling underwater but it worked, the bird on her back warmed up and shone, his energy flooding inside her to curl up around her aching heart, spreading through her left side and inside her head.

Images of  **_him_ ** crushed into her mind, the link was crumbling, turning to ashes and leaving her without any pain other than the aftermath of this tiring fight. V was still looking at her, detailing every inch of her frame, his hands still on her face. As she smiled faintly his features softened, and his grip loosen. The girl mumbled, battling to keep her eyes open, trying to tell him how tired she was but collapsed.

***

Soft humming reached her the moment she came back, the sun was still high in the sky, sending some rays of warm light through the windows. She was back in the house, laying on the couch with Shadow sitting in front of her, gazing at the woman in the chair nearby. A young brown-red haired woman with an angelic look on her face, she was wearing a white sweater that showed her shoulders with a long brown buttoned skirt and white socks. On her neck shone a beautiful necklace, a red crystal held by two overlapping golden wings and with two other wings spread open on the top on the crystal. She was mending some clothes and humming quietly a song unknown from the sorceress. When their eyes met, she gasped, excusing herself to have awoken the witch.

"How are you feeling ?" She had a soft, melodic voice, "I am Kyrie, Nero's fiancé. They bring you back here after your exhaustion on the beach."

"I'm fine, still a bit tired but no more pain." Lilith sat down and nodded, physically she was fine, a bit hungry thought.

"Hum.... Where is V ?" She was alone with the girl and if Shadow was there V had to be somewhere nearby but she couldn't see him nor hear his voice.

"He is with Nero. They... needed to talk." She smiled, looking briefly toward the door they took to leave previously. "They will be back soon, don't worry. Are you hungry ?"

Lilith slightly nodded, following the woman in the kitchen. Kyrie's cooking was great but the quantity were..... too much, even with some children to take care off. If things were not that bad, the sorceress would have asked the auburn haired woman to teach her some tricks as she wasn't as good. Lilith had learned to prepare meals at a really young age, from books only as her granny was skilled with everything but not in a kitchen, even heating some already cooked food was a disaster.... She liked to cook but she didn't had time to learn more than the basics.

"If you'd like, there's a shower right there and I can lend you some spare clothing, don't worry about it, you can return them later, it doesn't matter right now." Kyrie said softly, "A warm shower would do good for your tired body, take your time."

Lilith accepted and while hot water helped her relax a bit, she took the time to think about the situation and to clear her mind.  **_The dark mage_ ** was temporary out, too damaged to do anything in his state other than recover and it could take a good amount of time regarding how weak was the dark phoenix. Using black magic had a higher cost, more dangerous, even deadly, his other option to come back faster would have been to use demonic power but it was clearly out of range seeing how broken his body was.

Dante, Trish and Lady were not in the images brought by the crumbling link which was a good thing. That meant there was a chance they were still alive, somewhere, maybe they missed the necromancer and were searching for them....

_ I really hope that... _

Her phoenix was back, Lekha was healing her, she could sense his warm wings ghosting on her back, his emotions blending with hers, his happiness warming up her heart, his power flooding in her veins, her right hip no longer burning as a warning but simply spreading heat and comfort. Being one again with him had consequences, of course, but that had broken the spell and freed her.....

The sorceress faced the small mirror above the sink, drying off with the soft towel Nero's fiancé had left for her, the girl reflected in it felt like a stranger yet familiar. Faint dark circles under her golden eyes, pale skin with slightly glowing white colored veins on the left side of her face that came from her bust and spreaded over her shoulder till her fingers, the mark on her collarbone was gone, leaving a light pink scar but the biggest change was her hairs. Light bright blond locks had turned into reddish hairs, major sign of the presence of her bird within her. She could also see faint golden outlines of the end of some marking on her right shoulder, descending on the right side of her back to create a fire wing. Lekha's wing.

_ V will ask for it, I can tell..... _

V..... The poet had protected her, he looked so genuinely worried on the beach and had even told her he would exert himself if needed.... The relief in his green eyes when it was over..... His soft hands on her face...... He had touched her ! She had let him approach her closer than anybody in years...... This should have send a huge warning if not a dangerous shockwave toward him but no....

_ I.... I was.... fighting the spell..... That's probably why he was safe..... But what if he thinks he can come closer now ?! I don't want to hurt him ! _

Yet it felt so good... So warm and welcome.... The sorceress not really hated contacts.... It was more a protection she put to prevent anymore hurt to her body and soul...... And to protect them too.... She chased away the thoughts that wanted to come back and looked at the clothes hanging for her. The sweet woman had left two sets of clothes, one small sleeveless ruffled dress in a pastel teal with white socks and simple jean with a crop top blouse that probably revealed the shoulders. She would have loved to wear the second outfit but her stomach will be apparent and this was out of the way. That was the part of her body she hated the most.....

_ Because of what's left there..... _

She stepped outside the bathroom fully dressed and came back to the living room to find that the two boys were back. Nero was talking with Kyrie, the look on his face was cute, the love and affection shining in his eyes, his hands resting on her shoulders, gently stroking the skin, they were cute together.

Lilith chased the sorrow brought by that vision, her 'aversion' for contact had starved her from any kind of contact and sometimes seeing people like this made her feel sad, this was something she would not be able to know..... Not as long as  **_he_ ** lived.

V was reading on the couch, Shadow curled on his side and Griffon above his shoulders, bickering with Nico who was sitting on the chair nearby.

"That looks good on you." Kyrie was the first to see her, making the others look in her direction. Being the center of attention was embarrassing, making her cheeks burn and color in soft pink. "A bit shorter than I thought, but still perfect."

The dress fell mid-tights, revealing the rest of her legs till her ankles, the top part was covering her bust till neck but not her shoulders where the faint glowing veins were still visible.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it. And sorry for the trouble...." Her eyes glued on the floor, Lilith could feel their gaze on her, detailing her form and the marks left on her body by her battles and past....

"Stop worrying about that stuff." Nero spoke kindly, "It's not like you are responsible of that shit."

Simple words are sometimes better than anything, it felt good to hear them yet she didn't deserve them. The witch  _ was _ responsible,  _ she knew _ what  **_he_ ** could do and had to prevent it from happening. That was  _ her duty _ .....

"Anyway, glad to see ya look better, pumpkin," Nico said, "Ya'll have to give me ya trick for the hair color changes. That's fuckin' amazing ! I wish I could do that too !"

"Yeah, I bet it would look as crazy as your driving method." Nero grinned, making Lilith look back at the group.

Nico snorted a laugh, "Got a problem with that, psycho ?"

He ignored her, "So, what's next ? Though he was going to show up but nothing. No black mage or anything like that. Did you did somethin' ?"

"No.... I..." The images that flood her mind while the spell was dissipating came back, "I didn't do anything..... But I know why he stayed away."

She told them what she saw through the fragile black link, his body plagued with black veins showing where the clothes wasn't covering his crumbling and burned flesh, the suffering deforming his face, his frame falling on the ground, spitting blood.... He could barely breathe, there was no chance he could move in that state, even with the dark phoenix's healing power if he could use it.

She doubted that he could use the healing power of his bird, something was off about their link, like the bird wanted to be free from his 'master', like he didn't recognized the man as his master. She wasn't blaming the mythical creature, she would have done the same, this man had made terrible things, most of them were unforgivable.

"Black veins ? Like yours ? Well before that things on you now." Nero asked, pointing the faint clear marks on her shoulder "Is this normal ?"

"I didn't see them when they were black but it looks like, yes." Lilith replied, still standing on the door frame, "the faint glowing white on me now is normal. It's a healing process, I've already seen it on a injury years ago, it will disappear soon. And no, it doesn't hurt."

They continued questioning her till the evening about the dark mage, the two phoenix and her power. Kyrie left them talking to take care of the kids that have been brought back by a kind old woman. It seemed that the couple had chose to keep them away for the day, whenever it was for their own protection or because of Lilith's issues....

_ I actually have no real problem with kids.... But I'm glad for it, they don't need to see things like this. _

Nico was stunned to the fact that Lilith was really the last member of the Amarylliss family and more that she was a witch. Her family never counted any sorceress or wizard during the last century, even if her mother had the same 'gift' of visions, Lilith was the only one with the witch's blood.

"What 'bout your dad ? I've search about him in my grandma's notes 'cause she knew yours, and your family is quite well known, but couldn't find anything. No name, nothing." Nico looked puzzled, of course there was no trace of him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell that. Not now.....

"I... don't know myself..." She was playing with words, she didn't have any idea why he wasn't mentioned, "I grew up with Granny, she never told me much about him." Not really a lie again, her grandmother hated to talk about him so the sorceress never asked much.

"What do you know about him ?" V was looking right at her, his book on his lap, he was good with words too....

"I..." She paused, not sure about what she could tell, it wasn't really important after all, the real danger was the threat represented by the dark mage..... "I just know he wasn't really..... kind. Granny didn't liked him, at all. And he had never wanted to take care of me.... I don't know where he can be."

That wasn't a lie, she was just turning the words to fit reality and with one glance at the poet, he got it but said nothing. Probably sensing her uneasiness, Nero changed the subject to question her about her magic abilities and how it worked with the phoenix.

She could use magic since childhood, casting some spell learned with borrowed books or from her grandmother's knowledge, mainly elemental spell since it was easier, and the phoenix's bond was helping her to control the fire and light. But using that particularity had a cost, mostly energy loss or fatigue and when she was already tired or exhausted, it could break her body like it happened with the necromancer. The phoenix could gave her more power, like small wings to fly on a short distance and not too high, the control over the fire, using light as a shield or to blind enemies, but it also gave the healing power.

"Gosh ! That's a fucking great power !" Nico looked at the sorceress in awe. "That makes you somehow immortal !"

"Not really. I'm still mortal, I can die as easily as any other humans.... Well at least with one well aimed hit. Break my neck, pierce my heart, crush my head and I'm done for." The picture given by her words displeased them, especially V it seemed. The poet had grabbed his cane and his knuckles were turning white. "Sorry about that.... But that's it, I'm human, even with that power, I can still be hurt, damaged or die. And I cannot use Lekha's full power at night, only during daytime."

"The necromancer seemed to have used a huge amount of its power during both day and night..." V stated, a slight frown hardening his features.

"Yeah he seems to be able to do that, but there's a price to pay, even for him, using Lekha's power during the day don't cost anything to me and he can recharge his energy with the sun or daylight but doing so in the night will cost us both, not only exhaustion, it's less controllable and can easily hurt me." Lilith looked at her right hand, once she had to use her bird's power at night, her hand had been burnt for weeks and there was still a slight scar on her wrist.

Kyrie went back, according the sorceress a break where they all tried to find out what to do now. They had a few days at least to gather their force and make a plan. Lilith abandoned the idea of arguing with them about their help, she would be stupid to refuse it, they just had to know what to expect. For now, they needed to gather as much force as they could and find if Dante and the others were still alive.

As Kyrie began to make diner, Lilith purposed her help, not liking to just sit down and wait, plus if she could learn something and pause the interrogations for a short time.....

While Nero's fiancé made dinner, they all fell silent, the white haired boy had called Morrison and they were waiting some news from him. Lilith had told them how the necromancer worked, from the things she knew at least. Not liking doing nothing to help the people that let her stay safe, she went to the kitchen and tried to help the kind woman as much as she could. The kitchen wasn't big but she managed to do a few things.

"Do you know anything about the spell that he casted on you ?" Nero asked, finishing his plate, "What kind of witchcraft can make your eyes turn dark, hairs purple and black veins to spread on your body ?"

"The change of her hairs and eyes are probably caused by the dark phoenix." V pinched his nose, "The spell effects are the black veins and cause of the visions, at least that is what I think." He looked up to meet Lilith's eyes "I also that think the spell was casted long time ago, before you got the necklace from your grandmother." The poet looked guilty by just stating this.

The sorceress froze, the visions began two weeks after that incident, but no known spell were able to stay that long and her grandmother didn't say a word on it..... The necklace was an amulet, she knew it, to protect her from.... something.... If it was..... No way..... but there were no coincidence with  **_him_ ** .

_ Why didn't I asked her about it ? There are too many things she kept for herself.... _

"I don't care 'bout the spell, it won't help us finding Dante and the others. It helped that bastard to know where she was or somethin' but it's over now. We need to move on." Nico scolded, "Did you see anything with that spell ? About them ?"

Lilith shook her head, they were not in the images brought by it but there was a small chance to know if they met him or not..... "I may be able to tell if something happened.... but I need to get back to the shop."

"No way ! You want to go there ? What if he put some sort of trap ?" Nero exclaimed getting a dark look from Kyrie, the kids were probably sleeping and shouting like that risked to wake them up. "Sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea. We should wait for Morrison first."

"But.... We're losing time and...." Lilith tried to convinced them.

Nero was right, she knew  **_him_ ** , he would have left something behind for her if she came back.... Just in case.... Damn !! She hated this ! But there was probably some hint at least if he saw them or not.....

"Let's stop this for tonight, everyone here is tired and the night might help us seeing things clearer." Kyrie soft voice make them all stop and look at her. "We have some room to spare for both of you upstairs, I'll show you."

Nero grunted but nodded, they were going nowhere. Lilith just hoped that she would be able to sleep with everything going through her mind. She followed the auburn haired woman to a cute little room upstairs, there were windows facing the ocean nearby, curtains drifting on the wind over the bed, she liked it when the bed was close to the windows. Glancing at the stars or sky upon waking or before falling asleep had always be her thing since she was a kid. A small wooden desk stood on the opposite wall and the room had what seemed to be a small closet door. Nothing too fancy, but functional enough and perfectly fine for the sorceress. The sweet woman showed her the pajama left for her and while thanking her again, Lilith heard Nero talking to V in the opposite room, she smiled internally, like back in the shop, their room were close to each other.

_ I don't really believe in that stuff but...... _

*****

They had to wait two days to see Morrison come in with some news, not good ones. He couldn't find anything about Dante and the others, they seemed to have vanished leaving no traces and none of the few wizards and sorceress he could find wanted to help in any way. The only thing the broker brough was a thick book with a lot of torned bookmarks poking out from the top.

"Found this in the stuff your grandmother left to me, Lilith. Don't know what's inside but she put a note on it to give it to you if something like this would happen." The black man was about to put it on the table when the sorceress came to pick it, body tense and hands shaking but determined, "No more warning ? That's good." He smiled.

"I'm trying to...." She murmured, a sad smile on her face while examining the book. Nothing special, it looked like a big notebook with a embossed dark leather cover and sealed with a strong black elastic cord. "Thanks."

The broker gone, she excused herself and went to her room to read it freely, leaving the door open. Her instinct were telling her that what was inside would make her uncomfortable in front of the others and when she opened it, she knew why.

_ It's her grimoire.... The one she kept writing on since I was little..... _

Reading it was not easy, just seeing her handwriting was heartbreaking, she missed her so much.... And for the content..... She didn't know what to think about. Thousand of emotions passed through her while reading it and she ended up going outside on the beach, giving Kyrie a soft sad smile and trying to hide her tears to tell her she needed some time alone. The orphanage wasn't far away but Nero had insisted to be nearby, pretending to have use for a training session on the sand. That was his way to keep an eye on her. The poet was inside the house, discussing with Nico from what the sorceress could have seen before heading out.

She stayed there, reading each page with apprehension, there was clearly a lot of information inside but also a lot of secret the old woman was keeping from her. From all the protection her granny was putting on the place they used to live, magical ones and non magical ones, the persons she had trusted and who ended up betraying them and all the things she knew or learned about  **_him_ ** whenever their path crossed.

Each time she saw  **_him_ ** , he tried to kill her, using magic, the birds power or weapons and when he couldn't do it himself, he used others..... The last time she tried to fight him was when she had decided to separate herself from Lekha. She knew he was nearby and would find her so she ordered the bird to fly away and let her fight alone, hoping to protect him at least. Her grandmother had come to help in the end of the battle, the necromancer had attacked the girl with a strange spell that didn't seemed to work at first and they took that opportunity to flee.

Lilith had always thought the spell never worked but it was just not active..... And her granny saw it, rushing to create an amulet for the little witch and make her promise to always have it on her neck.....

The book related of the bound to the bright phoenix too, what power it could give to the host, most of what Lilith knew already, but also some powerful spell that could be used if the chosen one was strong enough. There was more pages talking about the firebird than the dark one, which was normal as the old woman never knew much about Nuiid. His magic seemed similar to Lekha, ice replacing fire and darkness for light, and incantations almost the same.

When the girl ended the book, the sun was almost gone, Nero was still training, using his sword to slay invisible enemies. He was pretty good, and she was sure he could use some of her technique.... As the last member of her family, there was no one to pass all the knowledge she possessed.... She will take them to the grave and it will die with her.... And the birds.....

_ If I put an end on this and still live, I'll find someone to pass this knowledge. _

The last page of the book was her grandmother's letter to her, she wrote down every last advices, excuses for keeping it secret and hoping for her to be free of all this. She looked at the sea, wishing to had known this sooner, not paying attention to Nero anymore, creating a small orb of light on the sand when it went too dark.

"Excessive sorrow laughs. Excessive joy weeps." She hadn't heard the poet coming, "Are you alright ? By the look on your face, the book isn't a pleasant one."

She shook her head, not able to talk yet. They stayed silent for a long moment, V sitting on the sand inches away from her, when finally she spoke.

"I.... I don't know what to do anymore....." Her voice was so small she wasn't sure the words went out, "All the things she kept away from me.... I don't know what to think of it...." She paused, "My head is a mess, I don't know how to feel about anything...."

"How do you feel right now ?" His voice was low, slow, like a purr with his warm and honeyed tone.

"I don't know....." She put her head back on her arms crossed around her legs. "I'm angry, sad and..... scared. I feel like a damsel in distress and I hate that."

He chuckled, making her lift her head up and glare at him "I admit you have the look." Seeing her narrowed eyes he added "But we both know you are more dangerous than what you look like."

That's what she had said to Griffon after their first mission together, remembering that first banter with the bird brought back a faint smile on her face.

"I can slice demons without fear, but when it comes to  _ him _ ......" Her smile faded.

"He sounds quite powerful and he had done terrible things judging by your anger and disgust whenever you talk about him." He was looking at her from behind those silk ebony locks, "I cannot help but wondering about the nature of the link between such a dark person and a gentle hunter using magic, other than the phoenix of course."

_ Yep, he knows i'm hiding something on that. _

"......" Lilith turned her face toward the ocean, suddenly angry at herself "Its.... Let's say he's a acquaintance of mine..... But it's not relevant to the threat he represents. I told you all I know that will help."

"Hum..." He tilted his head, "Is that so ?" Lilith glanced at him, he had that damn smirk back on his lips.

"Y-Yeah..." She was glad that the dark was almost hiding her red cheeks, almost, "Well I didn't find a lot more in that book...." Looking back at the sea, she heard him chuckled.

_ Damn, he really knows how to make me blush.... That's not fair ! _

"That spell, Granny knew it.... She knew what it was...." Her voice shivered, "He casted it on me long time ago, just when I send Lekha away..... She knew but didn't tell me during those ten years....."

"She probably had reasons." She heard him moved a bit closer in the sand, "You seemed to have suffer a lot, and it is certainly too personal for you to speak it aloud, she tried to shield you." He paused, "Like you tried to do so with us, little sparrow."

Her eyes opened wide, he wasn't upset about that ? Then why did he acted like that ? And that nickname.... The way he said it.... It made her blush even more, the heat spreading all over her face till her shoulders and for a unknown reason, the orb of light on the sand glowed stronger, warmer.....

She saw the small smile on his face, his glance at the orb with curiosity then back on her face, detailing her features. V clearly liked what he was seeing.... Her emotions could greatly affected her magic, make it stronger or weaker, and her phoenix was the same, their emotions transferring from one to the other.

"May I ?" His voice snapped her from her thoughts, his face had grew a bit closer, slowly leaning toward her, he was eyeing the book of her granny that fell on the sand between them.

She nodded, pushing it to him. The glowing orb faded, creating a dull light. Lilith took the little sphere and filled it with more magic, and let it fly above their head. She saw V look at her, concerned, then nod when she told him she was alright, his gaze returning to the object in his hands, letting the silence take its place for a few minutes.

"Is that your way of punish me for my teasing ?" He was looking at the book, bemused, letting his hands wander on the pages like light caresses.

"What ?" She glanced at the book, it was normal, open on the page talking about the birds, "What are you talking about ?"

"I cannot read it. I do not know this language, it looks like... runes to me." He chuckled at her sharp look, "I assure you."

_ Oh.... She even put a protection on this..... _

Lilith put a shaking hand on the book, recited a spell, and the poet's face glowed with amusement, he was now able to read it too. That moment between them felt.... strange.... Special.... This was another facet of him that she hadn't seen yet, like a child in front of something new that he seemed to enjoy, his eyes filled with curiosity and excitement. She liked that side of her poet.

_ Yours ? Don't think such things just because he gave you another nickname. Even with an affectionate tone, you know how it will end. _

She sighed, chasing all those thoughts away and focussing on the task at hand. They needed to find Dante and the girls and the only way Lilith could think of was to go back to the shop and search for any hint.

"I still think we should head back to the shop, I am sure there is a hint there, something that can help us...." She stated, voice steady "And I know there's surely a trap left by him but we can't stay here, wait and hope that Dante will pop in front of us by magic.... Huh." She grunted and rolled her eyes at her unintentional pun.

V stayed silent for a moment, pondering her words, "It is ...."

"Reckless ?" She cut him, tone more harsh than she wanted "I know, but...." her voice softened "I'm tired.... Tired of everything ! I need this to end. I can't take it anymore." Despair and anger filled her words as she stood up "I'm done with him ! I don't want to run away anymore ! Enough people have died because of this ! .... Because of me...."

"You ?" He got up too, facing her, "It is not your fault, he was the one who made this, do not blame yourself for his acts..... Please, look at me, sparrow."

She lifted her face to meet his gaze and her heart skipped a beat, the glowing orb nearby made him look so angelic, the golden reflection in his emerald eyes, the light playing with the part of his hair that fell on his face and the expression of genuine concern for her..... Not to mention the nickname again... How could she not fell for him ?

_ If only I wasn't so dangerous.... I don't want to hurt him.... _

"You are not the responsible one, you did not asked for this, do you hear me ?" His tone was firm yet gentle, eyes glued to hers, that smile back on his lips when she nodded. "Hum, we will go to the shop tomorrow, but promise me to be on your toes. If anything feels off, tell me and stay away from it. We are a team, we must protect each other."

That send warm through her body, slightly shivering with the coolness of the salty night breeze, she nodded again, accepting to finally come back inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were heading back to the shop, back to Devil May Cry, hoping to find some answers or any clue to the disappearance of Dante and the girls. Lilith knew he would leave something for her, a trap, a dark spell, a reminder of what he could do..... She was ready for anything....... Or though she hoped.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a tough one, lots of indications about Lilith's past and what had happened to her.....
> 
> You may have spotted the reasons but here and in the next chapters, you'll get the real reason why she 'hates' contacts.
> 
> Big warning here : hurt, angst, physical hurt and trauma.

(Lilith's POV)

The trip back to Devil May Cry had taken more than it should have, a small storm keeping them in Fortuna till dusk. The van stopped in a peaceful way that seemed to surprise Nero, the shop was not far away but big bluish crystals blocked the road, standing straight even with the warm temperature, as sharp as a knife. The air was thick and charged with dark energy, heavy trace of something left behind by the dark mage. The two guys hopped from the vehicle first, inspecting their surrounding and nodded to the sorceress when nothing showed up. The moment her feets connected to the ground, her heart began pounding in her chest, making her wobble.

"I'm fine.... It's just... The dark magic around here makes me dizzy..." She smiled ruefully, "The quicker we get rid of it, the better."

They nodded and walked through the street till the doors of Devil May Cry. The entrance was blocked by other crystals that extended to the walls outside, in violet shades and glowing, providing a dim light. Lilith knew that power, it was written in her new grimoire, and she had already learned the spell, not knowing if it would be useful.

She extended a hand to touch one of the purple crystal, being attracted to it, no danger came, just a familiar feeling and she could hear them calling her name, alarmed. She turned back, shaking her head to show that it was alright but they still looked wary. The moment her eyes went back to the crystal, she saw him, the dark bird, in one of the reflections, gazing right at her. He seemed weak, head lowered and... chained.... A lot of feathers coated the floor under his talons, his shrieking faintly echoing in her head, like in her visions. It stayed a second or two and she wasn't sure if she had seen this or not.

Her hand touched the crystal the next instant and she waited, breath caught in her lungs and heart beating faster. Nothing happened, the stone was cold and glowing but no harm, no pain, nothing.

"Told ya it was a bad idea." The white haired boy stood on her left, at a safety distance, trying to climb the sharpy block of gems without success, "Shit ! There's ... There's someone inside ! Fuck, those same crystals are piecing through him !"

"Who is it ?" V asked, standing on her right.

"Dunno, never seen that guy.... Why doesn't he move ? It can't be that bastard, right ?" The boy seemed confused, looking at the sorceress to get an answer.

"I don't feel his presence, he's not here." She glanced inside, not able to tell who the man inside the shop was from there but she was certain it wasn't  **_him_ ** .

Nero tried to slice the stones but his sword only clanked against it, not damaging anything, swearing even more. His hit send a small shockwave through the connected crystals, Lilith could sense it as her hand was still on it, it was powerful and should have destroyed it if it wasn't filled with magic.

'You can break through.' A voice ran through her ears, soft, reassuring.... Like the one in her visions.... 'You know the spell.'

She froze, glancing at Nero then V but none of them had moved or seemed to hear it. Griffon and Shadow were out and trying to scratch the gems, failing like the boy. The poet's eyes met hers, showing annoyance and displeasure. The demonic bird flew away, looking for another entrance while they tried again to break through the blocked way.

'Only you can break through this.'

The same voice again, soft and calm, inciting the sorceress to use her magic but she hesitated, what if that was one of  **_his_ ** trick ? No, it couldn't be possible, the only power able to dispel the icy crystals were the dark bird's or Lekha's but using the fire here would damaged her.... Thought trying the ice or darkness spell wouldn't hurt her, she wasn't the dark host so it would only fail....

Focussing on the glittering wall, she closed her eyes, sensing V's eyes on her the next instant, her hand flat on the cold surface, for a moment she felt a chill pressure on her left shoulder and the stone under her palm vibrating.

"Cold as ice but in the right hands she melts." Her voice echoed in the street, followed by exclamations from her left. When she opened her eyes, the crystals were almost completely gone.

"That's.... Impossible." She whispered, "How ..... I'm not...."

V's cane tapped her hand, making her jump, he seemed concerned, but said nothing, the look in his eyes was enough. She examined her palm, it was frozen and covered with tiny icy shards but it didn't hurt. That was impossible, she couldn't use that power, she wasn't his host..... Yet the spell worked....

"I don't understand it...." She told him, confused, "Only the dark phoenix's host can use his spell...."

"We'll chat later." Nero rushed inside, ignoring V's words about a possible trap. Seeing nothing harmful, they joined him and took a closer look on the stranger. Tall, long brown hairs attached in his back, in dark suit and pants with a neon blue silk scarf around his neck, face frozen in total fear, eyes locked on box in his hand. Lilith knew him from the past, he had changed a bit but that was the same man..... His ring showing his affiliation to the magic circle.

The wizard won't move anymore, nor say anything anymore...

"What happened to him ? Can we do something ?" Nero poked the man's face.

"He has been turned into a statue. On the outside....." She stretched out her hand, hesitating to touch the cool hand, "We can't undo the spell...." She looked at the man's face, sad, "I'm sorry..."

"You know him ?" Nero's gaze met hers, "On the outside ? Don't tell me.... He's still...."

"Alive.... Yes, a living statue, unable to speak or move, I don't even know if he can hear or see us... Yet his heart still beats... He will stay like this for all eternity..." She paused, "And yeah.... I kind of knew him....." Anger boiled in her, that trap was placed for her, not that man..... "He.... offered us shelter when I was still a kid....." She paused, "Then he led  _ him _ to us."

They all stared at her then on the man and everything fell silent again. That mage had helped them and found a shelter for them to pass the night but the second he knew who they were, he chose to save himself and betrayed them. The necromancer was known from the magic community and everyone feared him, helping Lilith and her grandmother was sounding the death knell for themselves, wizard, simple human or demon. Thought most of the demons wouldn't help them, regardless the threat.

"Well, he got what he deserved...." Nero mocked.

"NO !" She shouted, starting them all, "No....." Her anger faded slowly, eyes still on the prisoner, "No one deserve this. No one deserve to die....."

"Huh, come on Missy, you're not gonna cry for that guy ? Right ?" The demonic bird launched himself to sat on the wizard's head, giving her a strange look.

"He was scared, scared for his own life.... I don't blame him. And my.... The necromancer made it clear, anyone who helped us would die in agony......" She bit her lips, looking down.

"You're too kind for your own good, Missy." Griffon sighed, eyeing her as she put her hand on the statue's hand, "Hey, what are you doing ?"

She didn't answered, letting her mind read the latest memories of the man and what happened in the room.

She saw the wizard entering the shop, pesting against Morrison then eyeing the room in a frown. He looked at the mezzanine for a long moment then focussed on the little box placed on the desk. A little cat lamp, still in its box with a little ribbon on one side. She never saw that little box before her 'vision', it was probably  **_him_ ** .... A little trap for her but how did he knew she loved.... A shiver went down her spine at that thought.

The wizard took the box, unaware of the danger, how could he knew ? His legs became rigid slowly, terribly slowly, letting him all the time to register what was happening. He couldn't scream or move, just able to look at the box with terror.....

She stopped the vision, it was too much.

"Huh.. Did your eyes just glowed for a sec ?" Nero looked at her, rising a brow, "I saw it right ?"

"What have you done, Missy ?" Griffon's head came closer, "Did you had a vision ? Again ?"

"Don't worry, I'm.... fine... Just upset by what I've seen." She shook her head, retrieving her hand and tried to keep her tears contained, "It's not a vision, not really, it is called 'object reading'. It similar to a vision but let's say I just saw what happened to him, his last memories....."

"This trap was for you, right ?" V's voice was soft despite the exasperation in his eyes, he could see the box and what was inside from his position. She nodded, explaining shortly what she saw.

The dark energy was still there, the trap was just a distraction for him, he knew her love for cats but she wasn't that stupid and wouldn't take it or prevent anyone to touch it. No there was something else.... From what she had learned, V heard  **_him_ ** entering the shop, calling her name and he could tell where she was with the spell.....

_ No..... Please, no.... _

She rushed upstairs, followed by V and Nero, Shadow was right by her feets when she stopped in front of her room, growling against the dark marking on the door. The crystal on her doorknob was still there, the stone broken but still vibrating.

"Shit ! What's that thing ? Another trap ?" Nero narrowed his eyes at the sight of the dark veins spreading all around the door, "Know how to 'break' this ?"

"I... I might know how to dispel it..... But..." She began.

"Do not do something dangerous. If he is that powerful, I doubt he was gentle enough to let you the opportunity to undo his spell." The poet's eyes were clearly telling her to stay away but she couldn't.

"I can't let him have that power over me. This is my room.... I know what he is capable of, this spell isn't nice but I can do it. Please...." She closed her eyes, not waiting for her partner to answer and let her phoenix leave her body. The bird perched on the poet's shoulder, distracting him while Lilith approached the dark mark enough to feel the malefic energy sparkling against her skin.

She positioned her palms open and flat a few inches away from the door and summoned some of her own power to counter the spell. The moment her incantation interacted with the dark one, a few dark veins retracted from the wood and whipped her arms, wrapping around her wrist and making her wince in pain. Exclamations came next, the two guys complained at how stubborn she was and ordering her to stop.

"I can't ! I... Arg !" One black thread whipped her face this time, trying to hitch itself to her skin but she dodged it by moving her head in time, "I know what I'm doing, the more I'm focus on it, the less pain I get." Shadow was trying to bite some of the veins that threatened the witch "Can you call back Shadow to you ? I don't want anybody to get hurt by this."

"You knew it would hurt ? Have ya lost your mind Girl ?!" The demonic bird flapped his wings, flying above the poet.

"I know what I'm doing, please, let me.... Aaah!" Another whip hit her on her side, ripping a part of the dress in the process. Shadow's claws prevented it to attach on her but the moment the mighty cat touched the thread she crumbled into a pile of black dust, a glowing orb hovering over it, swirling with energy. "No ! I need to focus, please stay away !!!" She shouted, moving slightly to protect the panther in her stalemate.

They nodded and stepped a few feets backward as the sorceress continued her work. The moment Shadow materialized back, Lilith saw V summoning her back to ink. It took her two hours to dissipate the dark mark, leaving her hands and wrists bleeding. She called back Lekha who immediately use his power to heal her wounds, slower than in day time but the pain was already gone.

"How do you feel ?" V's voice was low, warm but she could say he was upset, he didn't like this, "Please, no more of this."

"I've been better." She sighed, letting him come a bit closer and showed him her hands, the blood had dried and the cuts were slowly closing, "I.... I'm sorry but I needed to do it. No other wizard would have helped us.... They are too afraid...."

"What about the one downstair ?" Nero asked, a shocked look on his face when he finally saw what the spell had done to her "Damn, that's nasty !"

"He was probably feeling guilty.... I heard him pesting when I read his memories.... Looks like Morrison had persuade him to fix his 'mistakes'... But I doubt the others would help...." She tried to open the door but her hands were too numb, she couldn't feel anything. V had to do it for her and the show inside was.....

_ Of course, he had to leave me a message.... _

Everything in the room had a message on it for her, from the protectives stones that had shattered the moment he entered the shop, the destroyed books on the shelves, her wardrobe stained with blood and soil forming the full mark of her family, the withered white rose petals half soaked in red on her bed mixed with ashes, her sketchbook and drawings torn and scattered around the room to the three statuettes showing two birds and a warrior girl with red hairs sitting broken on her desk. He had moved the screen that laid in front of the mirror near her wardrobe to put it between her bed and desk and she could feel another dark spell behind it.....

_ I won't be able to fight it.... Please no more.... _

The poet was still on the doorstep, eyeing the room with a mix of sadness and anger while Griffon was perched on his shoulders, whistling ruefully. She tried to move the screen, making it fall on the side of her desk to reveal something even worse than all she had seen till then. If all the show he had put had a message for her, tainted with dark memories, this one was far more powerful, more personal, more..... heartbreaking.

Her easel displayed a beautiful painting of a magnificent woman, dressed in red with beautiful blond hairs falling on her shoulders. The same mark that was painted on Lilith's wardrobe was embroidered on her clothing with gold and black but of course, the painting wasn't complete like this.... He had to ripped it, right on the stomach of the woman and using black magic to make blood flow from it, staining the easel and the floor. And to add another level of atrocity, he had broken her swords, exhibiting them on each side of his masterpiece....

It was too much, she couldn't take it anymore, falling on her knees to cry all the tears she could still offer, not caring about looking weak or anything anymore. She was broken, the symbol of each violation of her possessions hitting her with force. He had took her last refuge, her sanctuary, and stained it with his presence and magic. The knowledge she possessed hadn't help her, her family was dead and she was all alone, her innocence stolen years ago leaving her with scars on both body and soul, her escape from the torment of her life destroyed.... The statuettes of the birds were for the two phoenix and the warrior with red hair was clearly her.... He will break them all..... And the painting...... Her mother was dead because of her..... Her most precious memory, her swords were gone too now.... Useless and like their new owner, broken.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Lilith break the dark spell and endure the pain as her skin was ripped away, leaving bloody traces soon healed by her bird was nothing compared to the broken sorceress he had now in front of him..... That necromancer need to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Hurt, angst, dark memories (sexual abuse).
> 
> This is another hard chapter but we will have some comfort right after, don't worry.

(V's POV)

  
  


Seeing Lilith crying was the hardest thing he could face, her distress, despair and pain was palpable. All he could do was to stand there and watch her breaking. Even his avian companion was feeling down, Nero was right behind him, scratching his head with the same look on his face, helpless. The boy sighed, leaving the room to inform Nico.

"I don't care for the warnin' V, she needs us." Griffon said quietly, hopping from his spot to land on her left side, "We're here, toots. I don't get everything but he will regret it."

The poet walked inside the room, glancing with disgust at all the 'gifts' left by the mage for her, they were some reminders for her, atrocious symbols to break her. He stopped a few inches on her right, kneeling and putting a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and shook her head but no warning, just more tears.

He waited for her to calm down, her sobbing stopping slowly but she didn't move, body hunched over her knees, her hairs falling all over her shoulders to the floor. V could see the faint golden marking on the right side of her back where the dress was not covering her body, outlines of tribal forms creating a fire wing and something alike on the other side but more faded, like his own tattoos when his familiars were out.....

He wanted to do something else but she wasn't ready, being able to stay that close was already a big progress and he couldn't force her more. So he waited a few more minutes, keeping an eye on the blood dripping from the painting that was coming closer.

"Lilith, we cannot stay, will you be able to walk back to the van ?" He whispered, waiting for an answer but gained nothing. Griffon brushed his beak on her face, murmuring something but got no reaction either. "Sparrow ?"

"I hate him....." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, if not for the silence in the room, he could have missed it.

"I understand your feeling, this is...... I have no words...." That was the first time he felt like this, no words to describe how terrible this situation felt, not even poetry.... "Allow me to help you."

She slowly moved, palm flat on the floor with the cuts from the dark spell still visible, he could tell she wasn't feeling the wooden tile under her hands by the shaking of her arms trying to find some balance. She glanced at the room again, a few more tears forming in her eyes then fixed her gaze on her bed, lending a hand to it and sighed when all she could do was to brush her hand against the mattress.

"What do ya want Toots ? Let us help you for now." The demonic bird asked her, glancing at his master for a second. "Did ya hide somethin' there ?"

"Under it.... I can't..." She breathed, tears already falling back over her face.

V stood up, and moved the mattress revealing a big black notebook hidden under it, he grabbed it, hesitated for a second then lend it to her. She wrapped her arms around the book and squeezed it against her bust with her remaining strength then showed her swords with her head.

"I can't let them here.... Even broken I need them..... It's... One of the few thing I have from my mother....." Her tone was filled with sadness and fear.

The blood wasn't touching the weapons and it was easy to take them without touching anything else. The poet sighed, looking for her other weapons and hang them on his belt, near his sword.

"Ok Toots, ready to go now ?" Griffon flapped his wings, poking on her skin to make her move, "Let's not stay here for too long, not good for ya."

V watched Lilith slowly standing up and walking to the stairs, staring at her hands while grabbing the banister, Griffon had took her book to help her and the poet sent Shadow on her side, helping her stabilize her feets. Nero was outside, waiting in front of Nico's van, she had managed to pass through the remaining sharp crystals still standing in the street. They all stepped in and headed back to Fortuna, taking the last ferry to the island, Nero had left a note on the statue in front of Dante's desk to warn anyone about possible black magic spell around and called the broker on their way back to inform him about the state of the shop. Lilith kept silent during the crossing, no more tears falling from her eyes but the expression she wore was heartbreaking. Nico had tried to make her smile but the witch stayed curled up on the seat of the diner table, head lowered, red hairs falling on the stained dress.

Back at the orphanage she went to her room, followed by Kyrie who wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Shit ! This guy is a fucking bastard ! How can he do that ?!!" Nero hissed "And what happened to her ? Those things left in her room meant something.... The way she keep us away.... That's not hate of contacts, she's been hurt badly and she's scared to be touch again."

"Yup.... Shit, I don't wanna think about what it could be..... That man needs to be taught a lesson !!" Nico raged.

V stayed silent, taking the implication of the mechanic's words, they all went to their room after another talk about what to do the next days. They would continue to search for Dante and the girls, to learn about anything that warlock could have use to swayed the trio.

The poet stopped in front of her door left half open, he could see her, sitting on the bed, in a simple gray t-shirt and a light blue short from Kyrie, scribbling in her book. She looked up at him and closed the black tome quickly, letting him in with a nod. He sat on the edge of the bed, resting his cane on the floor, and watched her move backward to the head, wrapping her arms around her and looking away. The proximity he had gained within the last few days was gone.

"The numbness seemed to be gone." He stated, not wanting to push her too far. She examined her hands and nodded, the wounds were almost closed, leaving small scars behind. "Wasn't there any other way to do this ? Without the pain ?"

She shook her head, meeting his eyes for a short time, leaving him aching more. She wasn't up to talking about anything.

'Keepin' things for herself and not asking for help. That remind me of someone. Ya make the pair.' Griffon's voice softly spoke through his skull.

He sighed, she needed help that was for sure but how ? He tried to extend a hand toward her but gained nothing but a gasp while she moved even more backward. For a moment, something flashed in her eyes but it was too fast for him to tell what it was.

"......I'm broken." She spoke after a few minutes, her tone was filled with despair, tears flowing from her puffy eyes, "I'm ......weak..... and..... terrified...."

He didn't stop her, she needed someone to listen, that he could do. Nero's fiancé had probably found the correct words to help her, V fell sad about that but noted to thank the girl later. He let Shadow and Griffon out, his familiars were usually able to get closer to her and the black panther had more than once comfort the witch. The poet watched the big cat house hopped on the bed, nuzzling Lilith's arm and Griffon perched himself on her shoulders, wings wrapping her, mumbling things so quietly that even V couldn't hear, a small smile appeared for a second before vanishing as she uttered Nero's girlfriend words.

Kyrie had told her that keeping people away like this wasn't a good thing, staying silent about her pain, her trauma and her loneliness was letting the dark mage win. That's exactly what  **_he_ ** wanted, for her to be alone, weak and terrified, sacrificing herself to save everyone.... She was still able to fight physically but her head had to be a huge mess....

Lilith was shaking, sobbing silently, "I'm not scared about you hurting me... I don't care about that.... No... I'm terrified about ME hurting you..... I've done it in the past..... I've.... I don't want to ! Not anymore...."

_ She's protecting us not only from  _ **_him_ ** _ but from herself too..... _

She revealed him that the stained petal on her bed, the ashes had a cruel meaning, a terrible memory and trauma. She was only thirteen, the mage had found her and held her captive, torturing her until he thought it was enough, then he had let her hope that someone came to save her, her mother's best friend, the one that protected her till then. The man hold her tight, promising that everything would be fine, that she would be alright. He was like a father to her, the one she never had.

But that changed the moment he harmed her, taking her innocence and breaking the trust she had in him. She had screamed, cried and begged for him to stop, but he was too strong for her, an adult against a young scared girl, hurt and betrayed. She had lost control over her power and burned the man alive, leaving only ashes and blood on the floor under her sore body. The dark mage had then stabbed her in the stomach and left her for dead. Her phoenix couldn't help much but keeping her alive till her grandmother came to rescue her. It had left a huge scar on her body but also on her soul....

She had tried to rebuild herself, to let people get closer after that but ended up hurting them too and from that moment, she swore to never let anyone touch her, for they own protection more than hers.

" **_He_ ** had won that day.....  **_He_ ** broke me. I thought I had healed but.... I can't heal from that..... I can still see him, hear him hurling in pain..... And the other's eyes..." She murmured, wiping her tears with a trembling hand.

Griffon had moved to her side, "Damn, humans can be worse than demons !"

_ No wonder why she 'hates' contacts.... _

V's jaw clenched, his hands slowly turning into fists, why and how would someone hurt a girl so kind ?

"That father figure had hurt you, took your innocence, betrayed you and yet all you think of is his pain. You are too kind." V said, not letting his voice betraying him, slowly coming closer, "You were a child, scared and hurt, you couldn't keep your power under control in that condition. It was .... a normal reaction. It was his fault, not yours."

He wanted to protect her, not only in battle, he wanted to be the one she could rely on, the one she trusted, to take all the negative emotions away from her, leaving her smiling and laughing. He had felt the need to protect people during the Qliphoth incident but it was different, it was his mistakes, and protecting the civilians was a way to right his wrong... Here, he wasn't the one that hurted her, not that way, but he wanted to make things right for her. This was strange, it was the first time something like that happened, he never felt like this in the past, not even as Vergil....

He approached her more, Shadow moving to Lilith's back with griffon, extended a hand again and waited for her. Her wide eyes showed fear for a long time, passing from his hands to his face, then he saw her own hand, slowly moving to meet his, stopping a few inches away then falling back to her side, head low.

"I'm too weak...." She sighed.

"You are not." He stopped her, moving his hand to her face, grabbing gently her chin and making her look at him, earning only a gasp. "You are stronger than you imagine, little sparrow. You just need time and help." He smiled, knowing exactly why she frowned, "Needing help doesn't mean you are a damsel in distress. You are just someone who got hurt."

Griffon and Shadow pushed her toward him, her tired body falling into his arms, eyes tightly shut, probably waiting for her power to hurt him but nothing came, just a soft wave of warmth.

"You see ?" He spoke after a moment, " No worse for wear ." Her eyes opened right after that, her gaze meeting his, full of different emotions but mostly relief. Time seemed to stop for a moment, emotions storming in her eyes, her dark pink lips parting in a silent 'o', her skin looked so soft, delicate....

The poet felt her arms around his form the next moment, hugging him with force. It felt good, right and welcome even if he wasn't used to this, putting awkwardly his arms around her shoulders. For a few second, hearing her cry again had scared him but the tension was slowly leaving her. Those were not tears of sadness or pain, but relief and a way of letting go all the things she had on her mind. He let her hid her face against his chest, feeling her hot breath through the fabric, stroking her hairs slowly, gently till she stopped crying.

They stayed like this for what felt both too short and too long. The exhaustion was making her falling asleep in his embrace and she needed to rest. V summoned back his familiars, smiling at Griffon's mocking look, and reluctantly broke the hug first, kissing her forehead to chase the worry from her face.

"Bed time." He smiled, voice low and smooth like a purr, exactly what was needed to color that cute face in red. She lowered her head again, trying to hide her face behind her hairs, letting go of him with a small nod.

As he grabbed his cane and leaned on it to stand up, her voice surprised him.

"V..... Can you stay ?" The red had spread onto her shoulders and she was playing with a fold in her t-shirt. "I mean...... till morning, I... I need a presence and... you..."

She couldn't see his surprised look, neither his smirk when he added "I can even purr for you like Shadow would, little sparrow." It was hard to repress a chuckle when she hid her face in her hands, grunting.

He helped her putting the book on the bedside table and slid under the sheets. The bed wasn't big but they managed to fit in. She was so cute, her cheeks still red, eyes almost closed, fighting the sleepiness as he took her into his arms again. Her body warm against his, relaxing a bit more with every minute, her face nuzzling into his chest, gently breathing brushing his skin through the simple, too large, t-shirt he had borrowed from Nero. She murmured a faint 'goodnight' then succumbed to the exhaustion.

"Goodnight, Little sparrow."

****

Waking up with the sun shining down on his face, the sounds of the ocean in his ears, a warm little form in his arms was quite pleasant. The sorceress was still sleeping heavily, red hairs contrasting with the light colored pillow and her pale skin, face buried against his chest, hands grabbing his t-shirt tightly and legs brushing his. Her body completely relaxed, making little noise while resting, seeming peaceful like the previous event never happened, neither her dark and tortuous past.

A lot of things had happened within a few days and the poet didn't know what to think of all this or even how to react correctly. Since the argument with her on their last mission, he had felt..... uncertain, hesitant and scared. His simple curiosity had changed into fondness, he had to admit it now, learning to know the little witch little by little, chatting and sharing things with her had lesser the loneliness in his heart and leaving him aching to know more, frustrated whenever she kept hiding things from him or scared that she didn't trust him enough. 

But in the end, she was just protecting him....

Like in battle, she was always keeping an eye on him, killing the demons lurking in his back when Shadow or Griffon were away, even from a big distance she could rush and turn the monster into dust within a second. She even took some hit for him when he was too confident or reckless.

_ Like on our fourth mission..... When her necklace broke and shattered her protection against the dark mage.... _

Lilith had hid a lot of things but the hints were there, obvious to everyone and yet they saw nothing,  _ he _ saw nothing. And too obsessed with her secrets, he had hurt the person behind it. Making her pay for his own emotions on the battle with the giant riot. He had been so worry after her demonstration of brutal strength, seeing her so driven to attack the monster while fighting the vision had left him irritated yet amazed.

And so helpless at the end, looking at her trembling frozen form, not being able to do something to ease her pain, chase the dark veins, break that damn spell or even carry her back to the shop.... He had felt weak, powerless, useless, all the reason is past-self searched for more and more power, to never feel like that again....

The poet had scolded her when he should have comfort her, refusing to admit he was lucky she had lesser the danger for him, his anger on himself transfering to her and making her cry, feeling unwanted, a burden....

The small excuses he had offered her were not enough, he should have done better but no..... She was the one that apologized, she had even tried to help him, again, lending a hand for a second, she had tried to fight her 'hate' for contact, for him and no one else.

At first, teasing her was a game, a way to see how far he could go with her, her attraction was not hard to spot from how she blushed to his words or look, her gaze on him when he wasn't 'looking', she was shy with him and only him.... It was flattering and he had played with her a little because he liked the way she reacted to him. But with time it became more than a game, he genuinely liked her reactions to his teasing, the moment they shared together whenever it was around a cup of tea, discussing over a book or simply sitting in the same room. Her eyes on him were spreading warm in his heart, her smile lifting the sorrow and guilt he felt, her voice so melodic to his ears.... Griffon was right, unfortunately, he had it bad for her.

'Finally realising it Shakespeare ? Took ya time.' Griffon's thoughts pressed against his, mocking him gently 'Thought I'm surprised she asked you to sleep with her, what a naughty girl ha ha.'

"Hush Griffon, she was scared of having nightmare about all this with her power going out of control. Her request was as innocent as that." He whispered low enough to not wake her up, she needed to rest peacefully and if doing so like this helped her, V was glad.

'Yeah, yeah.... Damn, that guy is really a fucking bastard.... And she's still hiding something 'bout him, she knows him personally....' The demonic bird's voice whispered.

She had confessed it, he was an 'acquaintance of her' and the way she talked about him, hate and disgust when they implied he was from her family.... V chased his thoughts, focussing on the present time, a simple details like that wasn't really important right now. Her body had move slightly closer to his, small whimpers escaping from her mouth, probably dreaming about something hurtful.

He tightened his grip around her waist from one hand, resting his chin on her crown while his other hand stroked slowly her hairs, murmuring "it will be alright" till she sighed and cuddled him back, still asleep. No warning, just more warm spreading between them.

It took her a few more hours to wake up, gasping and hiding her face in her hands, from what he could see, V could tell she was as red as a tomato, the lovely color spreading till her shoulders as he chuckled.

"The modest Rose puts forth a thorn, The humble sheep a threat'ning horn; While the Lily white shall in love delight, Nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright." He didn't move, arms still around her waist, simply enjoying the redness of her face and that sparkle in her eyes, "Did you sleep well, little sparrow ?" He could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.

She nodded, slowly lowering her hands and looking at him, the lovely shade on her face contrasted with those beautiful golden orbs. With her being that close, the poet could see all the shades of yellow, orange, red and the dark brown outline in them. How can someone want to hurt something as beautiful as her, he had no idea, she looked so pure, so innocent, gentle and cute.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, stirring and sitting on the bed as he laid on his back for a moment, detailing her from the corner of his half closed eyes.

"Why are you apologizing ?" He could hear footsteps slowly reaching the hall, probably Kyrie who was coming to check upon the little witch.

"I... Hum... My request was childish.... And you certainly did not rest well in this small bed.... I mean..." She was playing nervously with the hem of her t-shirt, another major sign that she was truly embarrassed.

The footsteps stopped right behind the still half open door.

"Hum...." He paused, glancing quickly at the door, no one had showed up yet, "I can understand your request, it was certainly not childish from what you've been through." She seemed to relax a bit, "And I rest well enough, mostly the best short night of sleep in these past few days."

Whoever was hiding in the hall went back downstairs slowly, leaving them alone a bit more. As much as he liked the present moment, things had to be done, they needed to find the others quickly and find a way to defeat the black mage.

The poet stood up, grabbing his cane and lended a hand for her, "I am afraid our friends are waiting for us downstairs, the sun is already high in the sky and we have a lot of things to do." He observed her, still waiting for her to take his hand, "Will you be alright ?"

She glanced at him, nodding and grabbing his hand to stand up next to him. Her hands were soft and warm in his palms, dark pink scars left by the spell visible on her wrists, contrasting with her pale skin. He remembered the dark strand whipping her side, eyeing the stained dress hanging over a chair....

"Are you still hurt ?" He squeezed softly her hand, scanning her face as she stared at the same thing he was looking at just a second before.

"I'm fine." She tugged at her t-shirt, hiding her middle even more, "No pain at all. Same things as my wrists."

"Hum, let's go then." He reluctantly let go of her hand and went downstairs, followed by the sorceress.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling everyone her story had lifted some weight from her shoulders and soul, it had been hard but needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little break from the pain to focus on getting back the missing trio.
> 
> OK, still same warning : hurt, physical damage (demon fighting, and angst.

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


They were all there, sitting around the table and discussing about the next move and what had happened. She had hesitated to tell them the meaning of the messages left by the dark mage but ended doing so. So awful it was, speaking about it removed some weight from her shoulders and heart, from all her escaping and fighting alone, she never had time to really talk about all this and realised how badly she had been hurt.

They were all shocked by what he had done, but no pity were showing on their faces, only concern and rage, they were all angry at  **_him_ ** ..... Lilith's heart warmed at that thought, she never felt like that in years, like being a part of the family..... But part of it was still missing, and she had no idea where they were. Not seeing them in the visions brought by the spell was both a good and a bad thing, they probably didn't met him or fight him but that meant there was no way to know what happened then....

And there was also a lot of question without answers. She had used Nuiid's power in the shop thought she shouldn't have been able to, she was technically not the dark phoenix's host.... So why ?

"If ya hairs goes red when you use your bird's power, why were they purple when you first arrived here ?" Nico asked, confused.

"My hairs only turn red when Lekha is in me, otherwise they're blond....." Lilith explained, hands playing with the pencil Kyrie had given her, she had plan to sort things out by writing them but it was so messy, "I don't know why it change to purple, I'm not the dark phoenix's host, I'm not even supposed to use his magic..."

"Hum," The poet was sitting on her right, a small smirk on his face, eyes locked to hers, "Is there any other possibilities for you to use the dark phoenix's magic without being the host ? Any link between you and him that allow you both to use that power ?"

She paused, thinking about every word her grandmother had told her about the link between the host and the bird. The one chosen by the phoenix was granted his power and strength, magic to defend, attack and heal, but no one else could use it, no matter what they tried. From what she knew of black magic, using it could only break the bond between the two of them and the mythical creature would have to find a new host. There was no way two people could use the power of the same phoenix.....

"What if the phoenix allow another person to use its power, is that possible ?" The mechanic was looking through a huge pile of papers.

"I don't think so. I tried to do that with Granny once, it didn't worked." She remember a fight with her grandmother against some demons, the old hunter had needed some help but the phoenix couldn't give her his power.

"Are you sure he is the host of the dark phoenix ? Does he have those marks too, the wing I saw yesterday I mean ?" Nero was looking at her, pointing her right shoulder where Lekha's wing was under her t-shirt.

"I don't know.... The rare moment I could see him close enough was when he tried to kill me.... Never wanted to look to see if he had the mark of the phoenix." She shivered at that thought, "I saw him using the power of Nuiid once or twice...... But....."

There was something off, she had never seen the bird by his side.... Was Nuiid always within him ? But why the visions then ? Why had she felt the pain and agony of the dark bird ? And the chains.....

"I thought the mark of the bird was different, more like the emblem of you family..." Nico had left her papers to glance at her.

"Well.... The wing is not the 'true' mark of the phoenix, it's a.... " She paused, not finding the proper word to explain it, "it's more like my hairs, it a sign that he's within me. I don't have it when is out."

They looked at her with a confused look and Lilith turned the paper she had been writing on to draw the emblem of her family, two birds facing each other, wings spreaded and tails wrapping together, an amaryllis open over their head, between their wings. The left one was always shown in black while the right one in gold.

"I possess the right side, the bright phoenix's mark and my...... He had to have the other one somewhere....." She frown, she had almost splitted the slight detail she was covering.... Even if technically he was, she would never admit it..... "The mark isn't at the same place for every host, I don't know why or how it's 'determined'."

"Where's yours ?" Nero asked, genuinely unaware of the embarrassment it triggered in her. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and hear Nico laughing while the young boy apologized right away, "Oh ! Sorry, I didn't meant....."

"On my right hip...." She whispered, earning more laughing from Nico. Lifting her head slightly, she could see Kyrie's look on her fiancé and the boy all red, head down. The poet chuckled, meeting the witch's eyes with his usual smirk.

There was something hiding behind that grin, only flashing in his eyes briefly to disappear a moment later and her cheeks burned even more. "Do you have any knowledge about the previous hosts ?"

She shook her head, she had searched for traces of the previous host in her granny's books once but never found anything and the old woman never told her about it either but she had seemed really surprised to see her hairs change the first time.... Was it because Lilith was a sorceress ?

"Wait, I remember seeing something in Granny's book, like a big family tree." She ran to her room and came back with the dark grimoire, opening it to a double page showing a huge organization chart with a lots of writings. Most of the names were striked out with a cross at the end, the only remaining names 'still living' were her grandmother and herself....

_ I'll have to change that..... _

The old hunter had written their birth and death date with the cause when it was known and a lot of them had died young for the top of the chart.

_ Damn, my family is really old ! This tree expand over three century at least.... _

"Hum.... What does it say ?" Nero and Nico were looking at the book with suspicion, like the poet earlier, they couldn't read it.

Lilith explained it quickly and the reason they couldn't read the handwriting of her grandmother, her fingers running through the names to find the two last hosts of the birds.

_ Wait..... _

A black sign was on the side of her mother's name, near the reason of her death.....

"My.... My mother was the last host of Nuiid ?" She stared at the pages, not believing what was written. Why did she never heard about it ?

"And it looks like your grandmother was the previous host before you." V's finger showed the small red mark near the older hunter's name. "Did she never told you that ?"

Lilith shook her head, she never heard that information, nor that her mother possessed the dark bird's bond..... Was it why she could use his power ? No, her grandmother had been the host of Lekha before and even then she couldn't use his power anymore because Lilith was his host..... Then, as the last member of the family..... Was she the host of both of them ?

The visions of Nuiid had left her worried, the connection between them seemed strong, it couldn't be only empathy, no it was more than that.... Her link with Lekha was stronger but their relationship was different, the bird was with her from...... the beginning.....

"Something happened when I was born...... Maybe was I the next host for Nuiid but he used his magic to... do something...... I don't know..."

"In your visions, there was chains that seemed to stop you from moving. This is probably a representation of another black spell he casted. Do you think he is able to do such a thing ?" V's voice was soft, smoothing her fears and she was happy to have him with her. He had still his damn expression on his face that would be the end of her one day but his eyes had showed her kindness and compassion.

"I don't know a lot about that kind of magic.... Just how to dispel or counter the most common ones." Lilith had learned enough to foil his plans and escape him till now.

"Talkin 'bout that, what if he opened a portal to the underworld and close it behind Dante and co ?"

They all stared at Nico then groaned, they should have thought of it sooner ! This was totally in his cords and it explained why there was no image of them within the link. He had thought of placing a portal first, activating the link while they were talking then the trio stepped outside and would not be found again......

"We were too focus on the idea they had fought him.... I open a portal with Yamato but demons will take the opportunity to break through and I cannot let it happen here." V's grip on his sword was tight. Lilith had never paid attention to it or even saw the weapon in battle...

"I know a place for that." Nero's voice stopped her thoughts, "Can definitely not let you do that here. Nico, let's head back to Fortuna Castle. The place is ruined and far enough to keep the city safe."

******

How did they all manage to stay alive was a mystery, Nico's driving was.... special, whenever the path seemed to be inappropriate for it, she proved it wrong. The vehicle stopped in front of a huge ruined place that was once a castle.

The weather was warm back in the city but here, the air was colder. Lilith had changed back to her own clothes, the black legging and lace top she was wearing before leaving the shop with V and the poet had done the same.

_ Nero and him have almost the same height but V is more.... lean, not much muscular yet strong..... _

Heat began to rush to her cheeks and she turned her head to hide it. Alright, sleeping with him had definitely not helped her with that crush... Was it still a simple crush ? She doubted it but pushed those thoughts away 'Focus, you don't have any weapons here except your magic and daydreaming isn't going to help you control it'.

"Hey pumpkin ! Come over here ! Got somethin for ya !" Nico's loud voice startled her a second, she was way too much lost in her thoughts. When she approached the van, the mechanic shoved her two thin rapiers, "Couldn't find time to work on your swords but take this in the meantime. It's made with small amount of demonic power, but I'm sure it will be useful."

The metal of the blades were twisted around a dark bluish substance, solid and liquid at the same time, glowing gently in her hands and Lilith could feel the power emanate from it, deep and strong. They felt heavier than her own swords but not enough to stop her from using the main techniques she knew by heart, she could defend herself without trouble and having back a long weapon to rely on and lesser the use of magic was great. The sorceress smiled back at the dark haired girl before joining the boys near the bridge leading to the ruins.

"Wow, that place should have been huge..." Lilith was eyeing the remaining of structure still visible around in awe. "I mean before the event with the order of the sword."

"Yeah it was..... You've heard about the order ?" The young boy rose a brow, "Never seen you around back then."

"We didn't stayed long.... Granny though she saw him a few days after we came so...." The witch smiled sadly.

"This place should do." The poet spoke, standing in the middle of what was certainly a big and beautiful courtyard. "Let's contain the mere demons that might came out."

Lilith stared at him as he unsheathed the katana and cut through the air, forming a cross. His movement were so precise, so smooth and graceful, the way his eyes shone with determination, the sly smile on his lips when the portal opened. That vision was entracing.

_ Impressive _

Everything was calm and silent for a moment as they all stood in front of the portal, Nero had stick his sword beside him, ready to retrieve it and attack, Griffon was on V's shoulders while Shadow was waiting at his feets, both looking at the portal intensely. Lilith had let Lekha out, circling the area while she tightened the grip on her new swords.

"You sure it's gonna work ?" Nero asked to V, "Maybe we should take a look on the other side...."

His words were cut out by demons rushing out of the portal, like they had planned. Letting the portal open wasn't a good idea but if the poet had done it right, Dante and the other were probably close enough from it to stop the flux of monsters and pass through too. They just needed to contain them in the meantime.

Those demons were small fry, they had fought more powerful ones but the fact that they came in big amount was the real trick and soon V and Lilith were backing up while Nero was still close to the open gate. The bright phoenix was throwing fireball to the demons that tried to get closer to the sorceress while she fought with the demonic blades.

Her new sword were incredible, reacting when she sliced a row of demon by creating a shockwave of what seemed like water but as sharp as a blade that cut through everything on its way. It would take time to train with them to control the aim but it felt quite nice.

During the main fight, V was always close to her, glancing at her from time to time as she did the same. Something felt different between them, like the little night they spend together had changed something in both of them, she felt closer to him. She wasn't scared of him getting too close anymore, letting him even catch her when a demon knocked her off, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in the heat of the action.

"Woohoo ! Look who's getting all smooth after one little night ! Hey keep that for yourselves, no shitty hugs on the battlefield !"

_ That damn bird !!! _

Her cheeks were so hot she could have baked eggs on it..... And of course, V had to smile..... One day, she would make him 'pay' for this. But right now, they had demons to kill.

She let go of her partner, gathered her weapons, focussing on the battle then went back to the front line. Slicing demons was a good distraction from her feelings toward the poet, even more now that she had to adjust to Nero's fighting style. This was way different from what she was used to, the boy was smashing demons and sending them all over the place from time to time, she had to dodge them more than once while being careful not to hurt him with the power of her rapiers.

Looking back after some time, while all the demons were almost finished, she saw the poet, leaning on his cane, eyes glued to the portal that was slowly closing.

_ Damn, he shouldn't have fought ! He needs to focus on keeping his energy to let this open for Dante and the girls ! _

She rushed to his side, weapons sheathed on her back, summoning her bird's power to create a small circle of light under their feets to ease their fatigue a bit, "Can't do much right now but I hope it helps." Lekha let out a bright shriek and landed on her shoulders, eyeing the poet with curiosity.

The man nodded, still staring at the portal with annoyance, waiting for the trio to show off. No more demons were coming but the waiting was getting hard to endure.

_ What if we were wrong ? What if this wasn't working ? _

Just as she though that and when she saw V kneeling and wincing, the trio finally passed through the portal, rolling on the ground while the open gate closed.

"Wooh ! That was crazy !"

Dante was quickly back on his feets, helping Lady and Trish to get up. The demoness looked a bit fazzed but mostly alright, Lady on the other side was clearly worn out, tiredness painted all over her face, dried blood on her outfit mixed with dirt, hairs sticking to her forehead and neck. When the black haired woman's eyes met Lilith's she rushed toward the sorceress, stopping only a meter away from the girl.

"You're alright ? After leaving you like that at the shop..."

She looked so worried it both warmed up and tightened Lilith's heart. Even Trish came to check on her, concerned but reassured seeing her looking way better than back with her third vision. The witch shortly summarized everything from her arrival to Fortuna with the poet to the opening portal. The fact that the necromancer had use his power in the shop and left some 'gifts' made the legendary devil hunter groan, clearly displeased.

"Well, now that the whole family is complete, time to kick some ass." Dante was heading back to the van where Nico was waiting.

"Hey, you just came back and you're already leaving ? That's the worst idea ever ! Both of you look like shit !" Nero scolded, turning to the girls with a hand raised "No offence."

"The man's dangerous and is probably gathering his forces back, hate to say it but better knock him off now than when he's back at full power." The older hunter looked at Lilith, grinning "Right ?"

She nodded "That's right but Nero got a point. Better rest and prepare before fighting him."

The two white haired men began to argue, stopping a few feets away, in front of the huge bridge leading back to Fortuna's city, well it was more Nero scolding the older one than anything while the rest of the crew watched in exasperation. Dante was good at fighting and everything but damn, his way of working was enerving. Even Trish and Lady were considering if stepping in was a good idea or not.

The poet had settled down on a rock close to the bridge, leaving the two white haired hunters bantler for a moment, Griffon perched on his right and the black panther sitting on his left, he was reading as usual but stopped and looked at her when she walked by his side. He didn't say a word but she could feel his gaze scanning her, assuring himself that she was fine. She wasn't tired, even after using that light spell earlier, and those swords were great, a bit hard to control but a blessing nonetheless. The sorceress saw his glance at her new weapons, nodding with a smile of his then went back to his reading.

"Hey, Toots, what's the plan now ? Got any idea of how we can defeat that black warlock that stick to ya ?" Griffon was looking at Lekha with a strange look.

"We must at least get the dark phoenix back before anything..... And hoping he didn't gathered enough strength already...." She wrapped her arms around her bust, suddenly shaking, steam coming out of her mouth, when did the air became so cold ? "It wasn't that cold before...."

She looked at the others, but they were still arguing, not paying attention of the sudden change in the weather. Ice began to form all around them, circling the two groups and isolating them as crystals erupted from the ground, glistening with the bright sun still shining. The bright bird's power kept the freezing cold at good distance but Lilith could hear the other group's exclamation.

The crystal wall blocked them away from the new battlefield, damn, she needed to pass through to help them, Nuiid's ice was unbreakable, even with demonic arms.... The only way was to use Lekha's fire to melt it or maybe....

She put a hand on the ice wall, reciting the same spell she used in front of the shop and the crystal began to melt, replaced a second later by others sharp ones that almost cut her hands. Lekha's fire didn't worked better, only letting them see that the rest of the crew was fighting against some big demon with purple crystal.....

_ Again ?! This is bad !!! _

"We need to find a way to join the others....." She glanced at the poet, he wouldn't be able to fight that demon but staying away like this wasn't good either. The cold was slowly piercing through her power and she could see the side effects on the man next to her.

Steam coming out of his mouth, the slight shivers of his body, his nails tinted with a mix of blue and purple shade. His attire was warmer than his usual sleeveless jacket but it wasn't protective enough against that power.

Her hands reached for his, shyly taking it to share the small warm she could spare with him. His eyes reflected surprise for a few seconds then switched to curiosity thought he didn't say a word, squeezing her hand softly, his thumb caressing the back of her palm slowly, tenderly, still gazing at her with so much intensity it could make her melt.

"Now is not the time for that, lovebirds !" Yeah, of course it didn't escape the mouthy bird's eyes and the heat spreading through her face made him laugh a few second before being yelled at by Lekha. "Hey, what's with that firebird ? I'm just stating the truth !"

A loud cry came to them from behind the ice wall, Lady's voice, followed by Trish's. They had been hit by something and knocked off on the cold ground from what they could hear.

"Oh no !!" Lilith released V's hand, rushing and hammering against the crystals, "Please, Nuiid ! Stop that ! Don't hurt them !"

The next moment, the stones under her hands vibrated and glowed, melting to let them pass through and see what was going on. The others were fighting what looked like a huge two-legged crocodile with an oversized head and some chains clattering around his body, mouth open revealing two enormous slug-like tongues... with feets ? Yikes, that was disgusting, even more with the glowing crystals from the inside of his mouth and on his back. The beast was fast and his charges powerful, the two remaining fighters had a hard time with it, no matter how hard they hit the creature, it wouldn't give up.

The girls were on the side, half locked in brilliant ice, Lady's body supported by the demoness who was trying to freed themselves, failing to break the solid crystals. Damn, they needed to stop that cold before it was too late.

**_His_ ** voice echoed on the battlefield, laughing and bragging, yet  **_he_ ** was nowhere to be seen. Fear and rage were battling in her body as she analyzed the situation quickly, ordering Lekha to help the girls. The boys were fighting the demon, the girls locked in the ice but would come back to the battle as soon as they were free and the poet...... He couldn't fight too long, the way he was leaning on his cane, wincing with every move, the dark circle under his eyes, his breathing too quick and elaborated.... He was close to his limits due to that portal.

Fighting the black mage was suicidal, even more all alone.....

_ But I have to do something.... At least take back the dark phoenix..... The others will be there as soon as they finish this one.... _

The demon looked almost done for which was a good sign but it showed her how weak she had been with the riot....

_ Stop that ! No time to lose ! _

As sensing her thoughts, V's hands grabbed her wrist, making her wince in pain, the scars left by the dark spell was still there and not completely healed. It would take time with a strong one like that, time she didn't have. He let go the next instant, grabbing her arm instead.

"Don't."

That look in his eyes told everything. He knew what she was thinking.

"I know it's the worst idea ever, but...." She needed to fight him. This was her battle, it was her duty to put an end on this. Yet she was scared.

"Wait. Wait for them to end this fight." He sighed, "At least...."

"You yelled at Dante who wanted to fight him first and now you too ? Who's the one who lost their mind now ?" Griffon hissed, they had heard her that day..... Of course, she wasn't really careful....

She sighed but nodded, eyeing the end of the battle with the really ugly behemoth, Trish and Lady were almost free, raging and trying to break the last part of ice on their feets. Lekha came back to her right after that, merging with her to continue healing her wounds, her hairs turning back to red with a surprised look from the girls.

_ I will need to explain it again, it seems. _

**_His_ ** voice echoed again, followed by a strong and huge black lightning crashing in the courtyard they were earlier, making the ground shake violently.

"Lilly, V, stay back, we'll..." Dante started.

"No ! I won't stay away ! I have to take back the dark phoenix and I am the only one who can do it !" She shouted, glaring at the legendary devil hunter. He shook his head, annoyed but no matter what he tried to say, she wouldn't agree, "I am probably the next and last host for him too ! I can't let  _ him _ use Nuiid's power until he die ! I can sense it ! The bird's getting weaker and weaker !"

"Alright....." He walked toward the courtyard, "But the moment you got it back, you run. Capiche ?"

She nodded, getting back the dark bird was going to be hard enough, probably leaving her running on fumes, so fighting  **_him_ ** next.....

The courtyard was surrounded by small demons, easy battle but yet again in big amount. There was three pentacle on the ground, forming a triangle covering the all place, probably teleportation spell for a stronger demon.

_ Damn, he's going to boost another demon..... I thought he was out..... Where is that bastard anyway ?! _

Answering her question, the dark mage showed up, standing on the remaining of some pillar, glancing down at them with his devilish smile.

"Did you missed me, dear ?" His tone was low, dark and arrogant.

_ What the hell ?! _

She froze, this wasn't the man she had seen in her latest visions. He was..... monstrous. Part of his head wore dark markings, black sigils boosting his power or keeping his crumbling flesh together, black ink flooded from his thin lips, white eyes glowing with red while the other part of his skull had..... tentacles, grayish tentacles, moving freely. His body seemed broken too yet with the same horrific modification. He was wearing a dark cloak, torn and burned, over a black vest open at the top and revealing more crackling on the skin, more dark markings and.... eyes. Demonic eyes.... All looking at his necklace..... A diamond shaped dark stone with gleaming white arabesque.

_ It looks like the one mom had on the picture Granny showed me..... _

The arm that wasn't holding his staff was all black, claws replacing nails at the end of his fingertips and the bottom of his pant was destroyed, revealing his bare feets covered with black veins too.

_ What had he done ?! _

"You look displeased with what you see, birdy, how cruel of you." He laughed, not caring at all if she was approving his choices. He never cared for anyone or anything. He was just a dangerous bastard looking over ultimate power, madness was his name.

From one oddly fluid movement of his arm, his staff's gems vibrating and singing, a small baphomet appeared on one pentacle, convulsing and screaming the next instant as dark magic boosted him, crystals tearing his skin on every part of what looked like his torso and from his head while his whole body grew bigger.

"Another one ? Don't you get tired of this ?" Dante was grinning, taunting the dark mage. "Why don't you fight yourself like her ? Or maybe you can't. Oh right, they didn't allowed you to learn the fighting techniques."

"Dante !" Lilith voice rang out, filled with anger and fear, "Stop that !"

_ Don't say it ! _

"Oooh, so you still keep secrets, birdy ? Are you ashamed of me ?" His eyes were shining, knowing how scared yet angry she was. He knew her too well, his words had always set her on fire, triggered both fury and terror..... And this way of calling her..... It was her grandmother's nickname for her, he couldn't use it, not with his dirty hands, his dirty mouth, dirty mind, dirty.... everything.

"Let's put on a show for your friends, won't you ?" He roared, "Before letting them see what happen to those who stand before me."

He casted a beam of purple light and send it to her feets, creating small stones and laughed at her reaction.

_ A warning..... This is only the beginning..... _

The battle began, Nero and Dante focussing on the magical demon while the girls took care of the small fry, eliminating them easily and slowly clearing the courtyard. V had moved close to her, grabbing her arm and tugging on it to get her attention but she couldn't move. Eyes glued on  **_his_ ** , terrified, every person who had stand on her side and died, every memories flashing before her eyes..... He liked that, as always, showing his sharp teeths as an evil laugh rushed his throat, sending his head backward, the tentacle on his head flowing with the movement.

He send another beam of light but this time toward the poet, still not really attacking, letting him dodge the spell by dashing away from the sorceress, "Looks like someone's caring for you, birdy. What a delight it will be for me to take it again from you. You make things too easy for me, you know it, right ?" He let out another laugh, "Or maybe was it your plan all along ? To let them die for you ? Like the others ?"

Something snapped in her.

She rushed toward him, her power burning in her veins, fed by both her and her bird's anger, igniting every demon in her path, her power was overflowing again but this time, she was ok with it. She didn't care anymore, jumping with ease to his level, swords in hands and sliced him.

He dodged it effortlessly, clashing his staff against each blade and sending her back to the ground. A incantation circle appeared under his feets, commanding more demons to attack the other hunters, to circle the poet and to gather under him, creating a living platform for their battle. "Come join me here, don't make me wait or your friends will suffer more."

She jumped again, disgusted by the platform she had to stand on, slicing the air with her swords to create shockwave of sharp water blades. He didn't move, breaking every attack with his simple wooden staff, the gems on it absorbing the remaining power.

_ I won't let him win ! _

"Set free the dark phoenix ! He doesn't belong to you !!!" She shouted, dashing toward him with her swords crossing over each other, cutting through the air and forming a 'X' that stunned the mage a few seconds but not enough. She could hear Nuiid's lament, his call for her, feel his pain, his power dissipating, he was too weak....

_ I can't let him die !!! _

Her swords flight from her hands, knocked off by the man with one simple movement, clattering on the ground beneath them, out of range and sending their owner laying on her back, demon's hands grabbing every part they could catch. She gasped, daggers cutting the claws that had torn her legging and part of her top, and stood back on her feets, crushing the demons with her shoes whenever they tried to stop her. The demonic daggers followed soon her new swords, leaving her without anything but her magic.

She didn't minded anymore, she knew it would happen. Summoning her most powerful fire spell, palms open to the sky, she shouted, "You've seen my descent, now watch my rising ! HELL FIRE !"

An torrent of flames formed around her and flew in his direction, followed by fireballs falling all over the place, killing the remaining small demons and destroying two of the pentacle in the process. She vaguely heard the crew screamed, the poet shouting her name from nearby, Griffon's swearing and flapping wings. But the necromancer didn't move at all, her magic blocked by Nuiid's frostbite, the dark bird's most powerful ice spell, followed by a sharp and agonizing scream from the bird echoing in her head.

The two spell collided a moment before the cold faded and forced the mage to use his staff again, wincing as another big crack spreaded over his face.

The next instant, the bird's agony flooded in her body, leaving her defenseless for a second. It was enough to him, casting the same purple beam of light and sending her smash the platform forcefully. Her wounded frame slicing toward the end of it.

"Your rising ? Don't make me laugh. You're too weak, birdy. Give up and.... I'll reconsider your fate. I might even allow one of them to survive with you." His tone was too smooth, too gentle to be true.

Demons grabbed her arms and legs, cutting through the fabric and flesh, letting the warmage use his staff to turn her head toward the battlefield where the demons that had died came back to life with one movement of his hand. Her friends looked so worn out, Lady was on her knees, protected by Dante and Trish, Nero fighting alongside the poet.

"Choose who will stay by your side, watching the others die from my hand." They had their eyes on her, "Maybe the young man who looked so close to you ?"

She saw V moving forward, the rage darkening his beautiful green eyes, his jaw clenched, his hands turned into fists or clenching the handle of his cane, knuckles turning white..... Griffon was flying on his side, Shadow growling loud toward the black mage....

"Did you lost your tongue or did I knocked you too hard ? Human's body is so fragile." The terrible sound of his steps against the batthered flesh of the demons under them disgusted her, she could hear their whimpers, their pained moans but not once he cared, mostly the opposite.... They were demons, but using them like this..... "Let's see.... What will I do to them ? Hum ? No, no, dear, you stay with me and watch."

She had tried to freed herself, almost falling down from the squishy platform to get caught by strong hands on her wrist. Seeing her wince and gasp made him smile even more, tightening his grip around her flesh till tears fell from her eyes. How could he possess such strength ? He was strong before, but not like this, his thin body never was that powerful.... Yet he could made her hang above the precipice with ease. "Be a good girl and stay still for now."

He summoned multiples crystals on the edges of the stand they were on, making the demons howl in agony, then created a bigger one, on one side, sharp, thin yet strong. He smashed her against it, forming brambles with his magic all around her body, chucking when the prickles sank into her skin and made her grimace. New wounds were forming, tearing her skin with the weight of her own body, blood was dripping on the ground below and slowly running against the crystal, Lekha's healing power useless with the dark spell casted on the brambles. She couldn't do anything anymore. This was a bad move from the start, she knew it, she had sensed it, Dante had told her, even V....

_ But in the end, I didn't listened.... _

All she could do was to watch them fighting another horde of demons, again and again. Nero and Dante were fighting another baphomet. -- Was it the same one ? -- Trish was still fighting demons with Lady who had found some strength back and V...... Was nowhere to be seen.....

_ What ? No !! Please !! Tell me you're alright !!!! _

She was panicking, looking in every direction to find a hint of his presence but nothing, how could he have disappeared without her noticing ? Despair flooded her mind, losing him was unbearable, it was breaking her from the inside, even more than any of the dark mage's 'gifts'.

She was crying aloud when a firm and low voice came from behind her, followed by flapping wings, roar and electricity crackling in the air. Damn, she almost died from this.

"What evil lurks... I must destroy" V sounded..... enraged and it scared her. He was already too exhausted and the mage was too strong.... She tried to call him, pleading him to retreat and leave her, to do anything but fighting that .....monster.

She heard the sound of the battle but couldn't see it, Griffon's power sending lightning bolt, Shadow's growls, V's cane clashing against the warlock's staff...... 

_ Wait, he's fighting too ? He's on the front line too ? No !!!! _

She yelled, screamed but all that came from her throat was broken sounds, sobs and sharp breath, vision blurred by her tears, body aching, agonizing.... Like Nuiid's..... V was panting hard, groaning with every clash of his cane against the wooden staff, he was at his limits yet still fought for her.....

_ I shouldn't have rushed and fight him........ _

His lean body came into sight, flying in the air and falling in slow motion. The mage was laughing right next to her, his staff pointed toward the poet in attempt to strike him middair.... She couldn't let it happen, she pleaded Lekha to let her summon a light spell, to at least stop the mage from hurting the man she..... loved. But it wasn't the firebird that appeared in front of her, dark mist as cold as his power yet sending warm into her heart, not able to form his usual shape with the loss of so much power, Nuiid 'materialized' in front of her.

Time seemed to stop, the dark mage was still casting his spell, V hanging in the air, Griffon on his way to catch his master.... But it wasn't her power, she never possessed something like that.... Maybe was it the dark phoenix himself ?

The dark bird didn't make a sound, eyes glowing faintly as he watched her and the voice from her visions came back in her head, whispering a spell that brought a strange feeling in the sorceress body, located on her right hip where Lekha's mark was. It burned softly, spreading warm all over her legs to her chest and moved the heated mark slowly to her back, on the right side. She could feel the warm contrasting with the cool sensation spreading on the left side of her back.

_ What ? _

'You shall now be the last full host, both ice and fire will run into your veins, both light and shadow will be laying into your heart and from that last spell, I'll shall be no more.' The voice echoed in her head as the two mark on her back joined. She knew that voice, somehow, 'You're strong, my little one, you've endure so much more than I had and yet you're still standing, still want to protect everyone at all cost... I'm so proud of you, never doubt of it, nor doubt yourself as we know what you're capable of. Thrust yourself and everything will be alright.'

Soft, warm yet cold hands ghosted over her cheeks, invisible but there, comforting, reassuring, bringing so much joy and sadness at the same time, 'I'll continue to watch over you, my little one, my bird, my pride. No matter what happen, I'll still be there, in your heart.'

The voice sounded off, followed by both bird's cry and reality went back to normal speed.

Filled with a new energy, Lilith summoned Lekha's power to protect the poet while all the icy crystals melted and the temperature warmed up. She then ordered the firebird to heal the dark one in priority, even if she was still bleeding.

"What ?! How is that possible ?!!" The dark mage's spell bounced against the light shield around the poet as Griffon caught him in time, the avian familiar was panting hard but managed to put his master on the ground not too harshly, summoned back to ink the next instant.

"I might have underestimated you, it seems, birdy." His voice was sharp, menacing, filled with fury. The brambles rope tightened around her, cutting even more her flesh and draining more blood but she didn't make a sound, not allowing him to see or hear her pain. Her eyes were locked with the poet's, reassuring each other silently.

_ I'll be alright, we all will. _

"You are too weak to summon more power from your bird without breaking yourself, not to mention the dying dark one. I..." He didn't ended his sentence, the bang of a gun followed by the sound of flesh spatching around signaled her that one of the other hunters had shot him.

"Lilly ! Get out now !!" Dante's voice was coming closer, different, distorted and the moment the black prickles were gone, her body began to fall and she could see him. Rushing toward the platform full speed in his demonic form.

_ This is.... amazing... and scary.... _

"Sparrow !"

V's broken voice snapped her from her thoughts. The mage had move the demonic mess higher during one of their fight, making the fall even more dangerous, fatal for most humans.... Even with Lekha, she would not survive hitting the ground with that speed....

"Allow me to use a bit of your power...." She whispered, a few meters from the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith was falling and no one else could save her ! Fighting that dark mage was a really bad move..... V needed to do something !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, physical damage (fighting traces), angst.
> 
> You may ask why a simple human can be that powerful ? Well..... You'll see ^^ I had a hard time figuring him out but in the end I'm happy with the direction I chose for him.

(V's POV)

  
  


V watched her fall, slowly, eyes closed while Griffon rushed to her wounded form. The poet had summoned the bird again, knowing he wouldn't reach her in time, his body was nothing but pain, trembling and unable to rush and catch her from the spot his familiar dropped him off. But the thought of losing her was too much, he cared too much for her, she was everything.... He had to try....

Nero was still fighting the remaining demons with Trish, protecting Lady who had collapsed on the floor and Dante was aiming for the black mage. No one else could save her, no one but him yet he was too weak.... Too tired, too far away.... Summoning Nightmare would give back some strength to the avian familiar but will leave him broken and unable to protect her if other demons were to show....

"Spread my feathers and set my wings on fire ! FLY !!" Her voice was steady, firm and clear yet he could tell how broken she was. How her body was trembling from pain as red light formed on her back, merging into her skin and creating two feathery transparent wings, bright red, glowing with fire inside. It slowed her fall, directing her toward him, suffering deforming her lovely face, tears flowing on her cheeks as she screamed and crashed on the ground a few feets away.

"Toots !" Griffon landed next to her, poking her body with his beak to get a reaction, cursing when he earned a faint groan from her lips. "Shit ! Don't do that again ! We told you, fighting him alone was suicidal ! You could have been....." The bird cursed again, not ending his sentence to look at his master who was hardly making the last few feets between them.

V stumbled but finally kneeled without grace in front of her, summoning the demonic bird back the next instant, grabbing her shoulders and helping her to sit. Her wounds didn't look too deep but the huge amount of cut all around her frame and the blood loss had weakened her even more. She smiled at him, asking him if he was alright, putting her own state aside.

"I should be the one asking you that, Sparrow." She looked so exhausted, her whole body leaning forward, her eyes battling to stay open, her wounds still bleeding.... "Why isn't your bird healing you ?" V inquired, worry, he was certain the bird had merged with her sooner so why couldn't he ease her pain ? And why had her hairs turned back to blond ?

Her answer was cut by a powerful detonation, causing her to fall into his arms with a gasp. The platform they had fought on was crumbling, the demons falling into ashes before they even touched the ground, Dante's sword still collided with the necromancer's staff, creating lightning bolts all around them. The dark mage was panting, his skin bleeding where the cracks were becoming bigger.

The sorceress wobbled against him, trying to straighten up again but failed. He pulled her closer, arms around her shoulders with one hand caressing her hairs. He wasn't the one to display affection publicly, even less in the middle of a battlefield but, right now, he didn't cared, both of them needed it, and there would be no more fighting for them. As soon as he put his chin on her crown, murmuring some soft words, he felt her relax, slowly leaning even more forward with all her weight.

The fight between the mage and his brother didn't last long, as strong as the devil hunter was, the black mage was equally if not more powerful and the smile on his face didn't felt good. Nero joined a few minutes later, but both were swept with one fluid movement from the necromancer's staff. The dark man glanced a both of them then focused on Lilith's form in the poet's arms and laughed.

"Look at you all, too weak to even defeat me... Ah !" His eyes narrowed when a sharp icy crystal pierced his torso, missing the heart slightly.

The sorceress hairs were shaded in a pale lavender and floating softly around her face yet she didn't moved from V's arms, her head still resting on his chest, her hot breath were now cold, bringing shivers and goosebumps on his body. A faint dark mist formed from her back for a second, howling with rage before rushing back within her.

_ Was that the black bird ? _

"Hum." The warlock's amused look displeased the poet but seeing him coming closer sent alarm through V's whole body. Shadow materialised the next instant, placing herself in in front of them and growling at the mage. He only stopped a meter away from the mighty cat, glancing quickly at it then back on the sorceress with a wide smile.

"She has a true potential that can't be denied, even asleep she is dangerous......." He paused, something flashing through his dark eyes within a second and making him frown, "But defeating you like this..... It doesn't give me any reward...." He turned his back on them and walked back where his platform had crumbled, "I've changed my plans, gather your forces, heal your wounds and we'll meet again for the last battle of your lifes in two weeks. I'll wait for you where it all began."

A bright black and purple vortex appeared on his right, swallowed him then vanished, he was gone.

V released a breath he didn't know he was holding, summoning Shadow back and tightening his grip on the sleeping form in his arms. Her hairs were back to their natural light blond and cascading on her back and shoulders, breath hot against his chest, slow and even. He sighed and rested his head on her crown, closing his eyes.

He felt multiple gaze on him and could hear their minds questioning about the two of them. V didn't mind, he himself wouldn't have believed it, the sorceress never let anyone approached her, except the familiars, and he was not the type to show any kind of affection, yet they were there, together, Lilith sleeping in his arms, fully relaxed, the poet's head on top of hers, cuddling. He wouldn't have expect to be that close to her, nor being so attached to someone. But this felt right, so, why fighting it ?

He ignored the footsteps coming closer, thinking it was Dante but Nero's voice proved him wrong. "I can take care of her, you won't be able to..." He already had gathered the girl's weapons, letting them hang on his back with his own.

"I... I'm still awake... I just blacked out a moment..... And I can walk." Her voice was shaking and he could feel the warm of her cheeks through his clothes.

She slowly stood up, letting Nero carry her weapons, eyes glued to the floor.

"What about you, V ? Can you walk back to the van ?" Nero was scanning him from head to toe, probably having his own answer.

The summoner didn't even know if he could walk, with how exhausted he was, the man doubted it. V nodded anyway, rising on his feets with pain. Standing still was hard but he could managed it, walking...... No. The second he moved his feets, his legs gave up and he almost crashed back on the dirty floor, almost.

A big and calloused hand had caught him and put him back on his feets. "Why don't you simply ask for help, damn it !" The legendary devil hunter was glaring at him, exasperated yet he helped him walk to the van, not uttering another word, eyeing Lilith from time to time, looking worried.

The van was quiet on the way back, the small defeat still on their mind. The necromancer was powerful, he had managed to restore himself in such short amount of time with demonic power but he was still wounded by the multiples cracks on his body. And yet he had won.

Vergil's memories of Arkham came back to the poet's mind, like the necromancer, Lady's father had seeked demonic power but the dark mage was much stronger, much wiser and he did not failed to summon the new strength and become a devil himself.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the only similarity between those men, Lilith's link with the dark mage was still not known but V had an idea about it. Dante's words during the end of the battle, Lilith displeased look when they first mentioned him as a part of her family and her reaction whenever they were talking about him....

'He's a acquaintance of mine....'

Could that man be her father ? The few information she had given about her parents were too evasive, she had played with words to not reveal something, not to mention her Freudian slip in the shop when they were talking about the mage changed into stone..... 

'Are you ashamed of me ?'

Even the dark mage had implied it.... The nickname he gave her had set a fire in her eyes the first time he uttered it....

'Father or not, the bastard need to be stopped ! Shit it's even worse if he is !' Griffon was as displeased as his master but they couldn't do anything right now.

While the girls were upstairs with the sorceress, back in the orphanage, the boys were discussing the next plan in the living room.

"I still think it's a bad idea. She told us that no wizard would help if the mage was implied." Nero clicked his tongue, like V, Dante's behavior was getting on the young's nerves.

"I'm not asking them to fight along, I want my shop clean from witchcraft things. That man and I don't have same tastes about decoration." Dante grinned then leaved, followed by the young boy.

The poet heard them a moment before their voices vanished, bringing back the calm he needed. He was more than exhausted but there was no point in resting right now. V wanted to make sure the sorceress was alright, the way her wounds were not closing up with her healing power was stressful.

He moved upstairs and knocked on her door, the girls were still there, chatting quietly as the door opened.

"How is she ?" He asked, tone as neutral as he can under such attention, they were all looking at him with different expression on their faces. Being examined like that made him nervous, typing slightly his fingers on the handle of his cane.

Lady and Trish were sitting on the bed where Lilith was now sleeping. Her wounds were bandaged, not bleeding anymore but there wasn't any sign of her bird's healing power.

"She is ok but will need to rest to heal. She told us how to make a basic healing ointment for her injuries and it worked fine. You should rest too, you look tired." Kyrie was gentle, soft smile, voice clear but low to let the sorceress rest. She glanced back at the other girls and tilted her head slightly toward the door, "We all need to rest, I'll prepare another room for you two, I hope you don't mind sharing it."

Trish nodded and left, followed by Nico who mumbled things about swords repairing. Lady slowly stood up, eyes glued to the witch's form with sadness in her eyes. She eyed the poet, studying him with doubt but didn't say a word and left the room, sighing.

"If you want to stay by her side for the night, I can bring something to let you sleep in." The auburn haired girl was sweet, gazing at him with a knowing look.

He nodded and approached the bed, Lilith looked calm, almost peaceful, simply sleeping under the sheets, her bandaged arms on each side of her body locking the cover in place. The door closed behind Nero's fiancé, leaving them alone for a moment.

She was wearing what looked like a bustier, showing the small cut on her collarbone covered with a shining substance, probably coming from the small pot standing on the bedside table, smelling like coconut, lavender and honeycomb. V sat next to her and jumped as he felt her hand brushing his, Lilith's lips turned into a small smile but she did not wake up.

***

Sleeping on the couch would have been better for his body but they couldn't move it upstairs and the last bed camp was used in his past room, for one of the girls. His hand still holding Lilith's, the poet sighed again, he wouldn't get much rest like this but the idea of lying next to her without her consent was out of the way.

'Oww someone's got it really bad.' Griffon's mocking tone echoed in his head 'She won't refuse it, only need to ask.'

V observed her for a moment, ignoring the demonic bird words. The moonlight piercing through the curtains gave her skin a delightful glowing effect, the faint mark that he had seen on her shoulders before the battle were gone, on both side which was strange considering she had now both phoenix with her.

Remembering the end of the battle, the dark bird form flashed into his mind, as her own words about it, stating how weak the dark bird seemed to be.... Could the birds heal each others ?

A soft sigh escaped her lips, bringing his attention to her face as he let go of her hand, her eyes blinking open, slowly. Her head lolled to the side and their gaze locked. The sorceress stayed like this for a moment, surely trying to recall the latest events then sat up abruptly, wincing and groaning the next instant.

"You should lay back down. The battle left its marks on you." V gently put a hand on her shoulder, waiting for a reaction then pushed her softly back on the mattress when he earn no warning. "You're safe, we all are, just rest now."

"Y-Yeah... That's right...." She nodded, gaze flicking from his form to the chair in front of the bed then the whole room. "They let you sleep in that ?" She looked so genuinely irritated and puzzled, how sweet.

"No more spare bed and someone had to watch over you." Her expression changed, concern and something alike sadness, the poet wasn't sure.

'What a dumbass ! You made it sound like a chore !' Griffon hissed through his skull.

"I'm sorry...." Her sad smile confirmed the avian familiar's words, she turned her head, breaking the eye contact, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

'See ? Get a move and right this !'

"That will never happen." He stood up and sat next to her, his hand grabbed slowly her chin, softly and gently making her look back to him, "I won't stop worrying about you, Sparrow. I simply can't." He offered her a small smile, "I wanted to make sure you were alright. Even if it meant sleeping in this uncomfortable chair."

V chuckled as she looked away, playing with one of her pale lock, visibly embarrassed yet he gained another smile. Things seemed different between them, she was attracted to him and the fact that he was the first to hold her close warmed him but what should he do ? This was all new to him, never his past-self had been in a relationship, seeing it as a weak point more than anything, and the only one in that situation was Nero.... V couldn't bring himself to ask such things to him now....

He wanted to have her back in his arms, to feel her hairs under his palm, her breath against his chest... What was that feeling ? Was he attracted to the sorceress ? She was beautiful and seeing her in the teal dress had made his heart beat faster for a moment but did he felt the same as her ? And what exactly was she feeling for him ?

'You think too much, Shakespeare. Ask her to share the bed and sleep. You'll.....'

"V ?" Her voice cut Griffon's raillerie, she sat back and looked at him a bit worried, "Are you alright ?"

"Ah. Yes, do not worry." How sweet her voice was, "I am just tired. You should go back to sleep too, it is still dark and you look worn out."

She nodded slowly, shifting a bit and still playing with a strand of hair. "Hum... You..." She paused, "You can... "

"Yes ?" He was sure he knew what she wanted to say yet he couldn't help but smirk as she stumbled against simple words, or raging to herself to block on it. Why was it feelling different than before ? Why was he..... Nervous, all of a sudden ? Hiding his trouble behind that usual sly smile, heart beating faster in his chest...

She groaned and glared at him, "You know it."

"Hum..." V lowered his voice, his sly smile enlarging, "And what do I know ?"

He chuckled at the sparkle in her eyes, she looked irritated but a tiny smile bloomed on her lips. When did those lips become so tempting ?

"What I'm trying to say....." She frowned, her lovely features torn between annoyance and amusement.

He cupped her cheek with one hand, stroking his thumb over the soft and warm skin, approaching his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Those ambers were scanning him, wide open and searching for any clue. Her lips were moving without making any sounds, speaking silent words only she could understand for now, tempting him.....

'Gee, kiss her already and share the bed, need to sleep here !'

He sighed and closed his eyes, the demonic bird's comment had killed the mood on his part. Sometimes, sharing his mind with the familiar was making him wish his avian companion was as silent as Shadow or Nightmare.

Her whole body seemed to tense.

"Pardon me, Griffon can be quite grumpy when he's too tired." His voice showing openly his annoyance toward his talkative demon.

"Oh..... Yeah.... Hum.... Then we should sleep...." She looked away again, the previous mood definitely gone. "You might not rest well in the chair thought....".

"Are you asking me to join you, Sparrow ?" She started for a second then nodded, still avoiding his gaze, cheeks lovingly red, "Well, how can I refuse it then ?"

The poet watched her move closer to the wall to give him some space, the curtains above the bed drifting on her shoulders with the soft wind, and slid under the sheets, facing her as one of his arms naturally searched for her waist to softly pull her closer. Closing his eyes, he felt her snuggle up against him, heart beating fast in her chest, -- or was it his own ? -- her forehead touching his chin, her voice whispering him goodnight with a soft sigh.

"Goodnight my little sparrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so cute ! I couldn't help myself haha..... and expect more to come haha.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had him back. Nuiid was back and safe. She was safe, slowly healing and in the arms of the poet.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight angst but nothing too dangerous.
> 
> The whole crew had seen them in each others arms so it was normal some of them would want to 'talk' about it.....

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


Soft wind caressed her shoulders as the sun shone through her eyelids, warming her exposed skin and she felt Lekha spread his wings over her body, greeting his host and absorbing the free energy to transfer it to the dark bird. Nuiid was silent, not able to move yet from his stalemate form, she could see him or what was left of him, a floating orb of black and purple mist swirling softly, absorbing the other phoenix's given energy. He would need time to be able to form again, time and energy from both Lekha and his host.

Having the dark bird within her felt... Strange. Even more knowing her mother was the previous host.... But he was there, alive and free from the necromancer. She was glad to have achieved this, glad that the man couldn't hurt the black phoenix anymore. She would make sure of that.

She smiled as she heard the children playing outside, hearing Nero's laugh as they seemed to climb over him, she wasn't sure, the words were too distant, her mind still foggy and the warm form wrapped around her was too distracting.

Opening her eyes, she fought a pleased sigh seeing the poet's face so peaceful, he was even smiling ! Not his usual sly one, not his smirk, this time it was a simple, soft and warm, genuine smile. His hands over her waist, his legs half resting on hers, their body so close she could feel his heartbeat, his breath slow and even.... She closed her eyes again, savouring the moment as she knew it wouldn't last. Soon he would wake up and they would have to join the others.....

_ Damn ! I'm in trouble ! _

This was the second time she was sleeping in his arms and she didn't really want to know how it was to sleep alone again... She was way head over heels for him, this feeling was much stronger than anything she had felt in the past, not only was she accepting his touch, she craved it. The way he gently held her close as he faced her in the bed.... It felt so damn right, his hand soft and warm on her cheek, the way he looked at her, his low and soft voice teasing her even more.... Flirting ! He had been flirting with her and she swore he had wanted to kiss her.....

'Goodnight my little sparrow'

That nickname itself was enough to send jolts of joy through her whole body, not to mention his smooth tone and the fact that this time he had said it possessively. Damn, euphoria was blooming within her like a teenage girl with her crush.

_ Does he feel the same as I do ? Does he...... _

She felt him stir, sighing lightly without letting go of her, quite the opposite. He pulled her closer, his hands grabbing her waist gently, not daring to touch her where the bandages were protecting her wounds, kissing her forehead and sighing again, pleased. She fought the urge to open her eyes or smile widely, focussing on his movements. One of his hands left her waist to stroke her hairs gently, brushing her cheeks while replacing some locks behind her ear. His gaze detailing every part of her face and stopping on her lips....

_ I hate that ability. I hate it right now ! How am I supposed to stay still and pretend to be asleep when he's looking at me like that... _

He continued to stare at her for what felt an eternity, caressing her hairs, creating pattern with his thumb over her waist. This was pure bliss, being hold like this, his touch waking up the butterfly in her stomach, making her heart beat faster. She knew he could feel it from how close they were, yet she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes..... He had spot her, for sure, from the way he was glancing at her, that intensity almost made her cheeks turn red.... Or were they already red ?

"How long are you planning to pretend being asleep, Sparrow ?" She could see his smirk through her closed eyes, hearing him chuckle as she opened one eye to quickly glance at him.

_ Yep.... I was right...... Damn I hate when he does that..... _

Quite a lie, in a way, she liked that. He was showing interest for her, teasing her to get a reaction, to make her look at him, speak to him.... He was requiring her attention.... Did he felt something for her or was she imagining things ?

Nico's loud voice came from the hall, close to her room, followed by Lady and Trish and she froze. They were wondering where V was.....

_ Well...... I could answer that but not without igniting myself.... _

The poet let out a light sigh and she almost protested when he moved away from her, slowly sitting back in the chair in front of her bed when someone knocked, calling softly her name. The sorceress hid under the sheets, turning to face the wall right as the door opened.

_ That was totally stupid ! What the hell got me ?!! _

Lilith heard them asking the poet about her, sounding a bit relieved as he assured them that she was alright. Something was ..... off in Lady or Trish's voice toward him.... She couldn't tell what but it felt wrong. She was used to them being a bit distant with him, not seeing them talk more than it was needed but now..... There was something else....

V's cane tapped faintly on the floor, telling her he was leaving the room with the others and for a moment, she felt sad.... She was already missing him, his presence, his look on her....

_ I'm in big and deep trouble..... _

A shift on the bed startled her, making the person next to her gasp as a small wave of warmth spread over the room.

"Sorry if I woke you up. It's me." Lady's voice was soft, reassuring, like a mother or a big sister would do.

The sorceress turned back to face her, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, at her feets and looked rested. Her gentle smile easing the sudden fear of the girl and stopping the warning. As Lilith sat up, Lady asked to check on her wounds and help to change the bandages which she accepted, the phoenix's host was still nervous but her power did not hurt them when they helped her the previous evening.

She knew mostly how her power worked in a battle but as she had been concealing it for years, the way it overflowed and why was still a mystery. A strong emotion could mess with it but there weren't automatically a warning or a defensive spell.....

"Looks like their getting better already, that ointment is quite impressive." Lady was gazing at her arms where the bandages were now gone. The cuts all over her skin were almost closed already, leaving a thin line that would fade with time.

The sorceress took off the bandages on her legs next, seeing less cuts than her upper body, the claws of the demons that kept her on the platform were sharper than she thought but thanks to her balm their marks were almost gone too. She would still need to cover her wounds but mainly to keep them clean.

"....." Sitting back on the bed, Lilith lifted the bottom of her bustier and began to take off the last bandages covering her waist and stomach but stopped, fingers trembling. The girls saw it the previous night, not saying a thing but the looks on their face told everything. This was a part of her story she hated the most, always hiding it with long clothing or high tight pants. It disgusted her, not only because it was ugly but also because of the event that preceded it.

"Does it hurt.... Hey, it's alright." Lady kneeled in front of her, putting the concoction aside on the floor. "You want me to turn away for a minute ?"

".....No.... You've seen it, after all...." Lilith's voice shook, head down, eyes tightly shut to block anymore tears from falling. "It's just...... I hate it."

"He's responsible, right ?" Her tone had a hint of rage. "It is from the day he left you for dead ?"

She nodded, unable to utter a single word about it. Lady fell silent, only leaving the room to get something to clean the wounds and new bandages. Then she gently brushed the washcloth on the witch's shoulders, arms and hands, applying a new coat of balm and wrapped it.

The young girl stood up then took the washcloth and repeated the process on her legs, pausing a moment before finally unwrapped her waist and stomach, revealing the huge and ugly scar on her belly.

The mark went from her right tearing the skin all the way to the other side, looking like tons of blade had cut through the flesh though only one did this. The big uneven line was splitting into thinner section that sometimes re-grouped together. The wound had been so deep and huge it was a miracle she was still alive, even with Lekha's power.

Lilith still remembered that day. The moment she had thought she was saved by the only man she considered like a father, her mother's best friend.... She was broken, wounded, scared and the only thing she wished for was to be far away from this dark mage. Her dad substitute wasn't from the magic community but he knew the necromancer and what he could do.... That's probably what made him choose to betray her....

The moment he had locked her arms in her back with rope, pushed her on the ground, ripped what remained of her clothes and forced himself onto her..... She had begged for him to stop multiple times, cried as he wouldn't, tried to scream when his hands covered her eyes but unable to do anything but endure it, listening to his excuses, his tears falling on her face as he kept telling her she would be alright, that she would be strong enough to heal.....

The rage that took possession of her had burned him alive, his screams echoing in the big empty room for a short moment as he turned slowly into ashes, falling on the floor and on her sore and bloody body.... Hours may had passed, she couldn't tell, but  **_his_ ** laughter at the show in front of him made her fall in despair. The shine of the blade rising above her after a long speech, slicing her slowly, letting her feel every part of her skin tearing, the blood flooding, warm against her cold form, spreading and contrasting with the black and white tiles....

She was so terrified by the man moving the blade that she couldn't move anymore, her body frozen, his giggles covered by her howls, the bright bird hidden within her trying to heal her. She had stopped the healing process, hoping this would stop him from torturing her, hoping that he would though she was dead already when her eyes closed the moment he retrieved the blade.... How she managed to stay conscious, she never knew.....

Lilith didn't move, silently asking Lekha to keep her alive without healing her too much, her last ounce of courage and strength focussing on a bold and reckless plan to fool him.... Her heartbeat fading as time passed, his presence still near her broken body, the pain was gone, replaced by numbness and for a second she thought another person was there, calling desperately for her to use the full healing power of the birds.....

_ Long pale hairs, red dress, blue eyes..... _

"Lilith ?" Lady's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, the black haired woman was sitting on the bed, right next to the sorceress, worry written on her face, "I was calling your name for at least ten minutes now, is everything alright ?"

"Y-yeah..." The young witch shook her head, clearing her throat, "I... I was lost in my thoughts... Not good ones...."

"He won't hurt you anymore. We will make sure of that. Powerful or not, human or demon, we will beat him and make him regret everything. Trust me." She softly put a hand on Lilith's shoulder. "Focus on healing and regaining strength for now."

They cleaned and treated the latest wounds, wrapping the still slightly open cuts and covering her big scar. The moment the remaining of her almost death was out of sight, the sorceress exhaled, putting new spared clothes over the bandages.

Another silence took place as Lady brushed her hairs, Lilith was overwhelmed by that new sensation, being taken care of was something she never knew, never felt but dreamed. The older hunter was gentle, untangling the small knots, braiding her long pale locks and finishing it with a happy 'hum'.

"Is everyone already up ?" The sorceress inquired.

"Hum... from what I know, yeah. Nico left us to work on swords repairing last night if I heard it correctly, Nero and Kyrie are taking care of the children, Trish is trying to contact Morrison and V is reading his book." The dark haired woman looked suspicious, whenever they had to mention him it was always the same feeling.... She would need to ask about it later.

"And Dante ?" The legendary devil hunter had a powerful voice and she didn't heard him at all since they took care of her wounds.

".....He left." Lady sighed, disappointed, "He's gone looking for a wizard that would be able to... 'clean the shop' that's his words...."

"But no-one will help !! I told..." The sorceress raged, stopped mid-sentence by Lady who looked as annoyed toward the old man.

"Yeah, even Nero told him but.... Dante never listen.... He will be back soon, don't worry." She smiled at the young girl, "He won't go fight him..... He's more focus on the shop right now, and clearing your room...."

Lilith refused to think of her room again, raging on Dante instead. He was as stubborn as her if not even more, even knowing that no mages would help them on whatever implied the necromancer, he left to query some of them to dispel the dark magic.... The only thing relieving in what the older woman was the fact he wouldn't go fight  **_him_ ** yet.

"Two week..... That's odd from him....." The sorceress looked at her bandaged arms, "He's not that 'kind' usually..... There's something behind this...."

"We'll talk about this later, when everyone's there. For now let's go outside, I think the sun can do wonders on you.

***

The feeling of the sun on her skin never felt so good, Lady was right, even though most of her body was covered by bandages and clothing. She sensed Lekha stirred and catch every ray of sunlight through her body, warming her from the inside and wrapping his wings around the dark bird's stalemate.

Trish had joined them on the beach, the three of them walked on the sand to a small area not too far away but enough to be out of the other's look and ears. There was a slight tension in the air and the sorceress suddenly wished to at least have Shadow with her.

"We have to talk about something. Especially after what we saw at the end of the battle....." Lady was looking away as Trish spoke, "What do you know about V ?"

"What ? What do you mean ? Is something wrong with him ?" Uneasiness spread through her whole body, chasing the gentle reassuring warmth of the sun.

"He is your partner for what, a bit more than four month now, but do you really know him ? His past ? Who he really is ?" Trish eyes shone with determination, her tone steady, filled with concern.

_ What's going on ? What asking me that now ? _

"I.... Why are you asking that ?" She was standing in front of them, positioning herself instinctively in a defensive pose. Why were they looking so suspicious about him ?

"Listen, Lilith..." Lady showed her hands up, "We just want to protect you. You've been through a lot and you don't need someone messing with your feelings...."

_ What ?! ....is it that obvious ? Am I that transparent ? ...Then he..... Oh shit..... _

"My feelings ?" Her cheeks burned and she couldn't look at them directly.... "What do you..."

"It's obvious, Lilith." Trish sighed, "He certainly figured it out from a long time now even if he feigns not knowing a thing."

_ Damn....... _

"Do you really know him ? Being partner and chatting about books doesn't mean you know him...." Lady was clearly referring to his past, something Dante told her after deciding that the poet would be her partner.

"You've heard about the Qliphoth right ?" Trish took a step forward, "What do you know exactly ?"

Lilith stay silent for a moment, taking notes of their reactions. They were always distant with V, looking at him with a strange look, only speaking to him when it was truly necessary and it always bothered the witch. She didn't know until now why the girls were acting like this toward the lean man as he had always been gentle with her, sometimes a bit intrusive but never in a way that could hurt her..... But now, with what their questions were implying and the fact that they mentioned the end of the battle with the dark mage.... It made sense. They never trusted him, they bore some kind of grudge against him.....

She had learned his past from Dante's mouth, who he was and what he had done, this was at first a warning as Dante was probably the first to spot her attachment for the mysterious man, then it became more a way to make sure she knew who she was talking to, as if the older hunter was asking her to take care of him....

_ That sound ridiculous but it felt like this..... _

'He needs someone like you, not only in battle but in everyday's life. He's stubborn, a real dumbass and sometimes a pain in the ass but you two can get along easily, you're the only one that can have a real conversation with him without being awkward or harsh.... You have a big heart despite everything you've been through, I know you'll find a way to help him.'

Those words had another meaning now, knowing he saw how she cared for V.... His past was as awful as hers, full of sadness, loneliness, endless fighting, deception, he had to go through everything alone.... But despite all the crimes he had done, he was there, trying to fix his mistakes, right his wrongs..... He deserved a second chance.

"I know who he is." She finally said, her emotions toward him warming her tone, "I know his past and what he has done. Dante told me everything."

"Really ?" The girls seemed confused, "What did he told you then ?"

"V is Vergil's humanity. The remaining of who he was before splitting himself in two to gain more power." Her voice was steady, arm crossed on her breast, "But he's trying to make amends, the Qliphoth's event had made him realise how terrible his acts were and that changed him."

"Do you know what Vergil has done ?" Lady's face was torn between concern and incomprehension.

"I do. As I said, he'd done terrible things, not to mention all the people that died in Red Grave...." Thinking about it saddened her, there has been a lot of family torn apart, military forces, innocent people, childs.....

"And you still care for him ? Knowing what he has done ? Doesn't that bother you ?" Trish was trying to figure out why the sorceress was still by the poet's side, "You still find him attractive ?"

"Everyone deserve a second chance......" She smiled sadly then the image of  **_him_ ** flashed into her mind, "Well, almost everyone...."

They stayed silent for a moment, observing her as she looked away, eyes scanning the area for any trace of his presence. She could catch sight of Griffon's wings in the sky not too far away, scouting, probably looking for them. The demonic bird was still too far away to spot them but his presence meant that the poet was nearby.

"You're too kind for your own good, Lilith...." Lady whispered.

"I mostly think she lost her mind when her father nearly murdered her to think a man who killed thousand of people need a second chance." Trish's harsh words cut through her heart with force.

"Trish !" Lady shouted.

_ What ?! How ?!! _

"What did you....." Lilith was trembling, eyes wide open fixed on the blond demoness, how could she know ?

"Dante told us when we were in the underworld, that black mage is your father." Trish looked upset, Lilith could tell she was trying to protect her from the way she looked at her but it still hurted.... "He seeks for power, he manipulates people to get what he wants, does not care if they're hurt or die in the process, just like Vergil would do. What makes you think V's not after you power like your father ? What makes you think he's not playing with you, faking all this to get something in return ? Didn't all the hurt brought by your father made you learn to stay away from that type of men ?" 

"V's not like that !" The sorceress shouted, "Unlike you, I've been trying to know him, talking with him, spending time with him and not only because he's my partner ! He never seemed interested in my power as I kept it hidden till the necromancer showed up !" Her hands were turned into fists, shaking on each side of her hips, the fire burning within her veins. "He doesn't play with me...."

_ I hope..... _

"Stop it there. He should be the one to answer this, not her." Lady stood up between the two blond, "Feelings are not something we can control and for what we saw, he seemed to care too..."

The demoness sighed, "If you keep going with him, don't cry when he'll ditch you because you're not interesting anymore or powerless." With that, she left.

They both watched her walk back to the house, stopping only to glance at the poet then disappearing from sight. V didn't get what was going on, eyes scanning the blond woman then on both Lady and the sorceress. She felt bad for that, something had happened in the past between them and she wasn't sure if they would one day forgive him.

"She's trying to protect you, don't mind her words, she can be harsh but she cares for you." Lady was still looking where Trish was gone, annoyed and sad, "But be careful with V. He seemed to be honest but.... Well.... And do not worry, I understand why you didn't told us that the guy was your father.... I know the feeling."

The young girl gazed at her friend, her faraway look emphasizing her words. Every hunter had a dark past it seemed.... The dark haired woman patted the sorceress's head a moment later, leaving her as the summoner walked toward them.

"They looked.... upset." He stopped a few inches from her, still looking at Lady's back.

"Dante stubbornness probably." Not a lie, the legendary hunter had his way of pissing people off... "He's gone asking for a mage to clean m... the necromancer's mess."

"hum..." V's gaze came back on her, eyeing her from head to toe, "You look better, how are your wounds ?"

She moved her arms and shoulders, offering him a small smile to show that the pain was gone. The balm was helpful, not as fast healing as the bird's power but still working just fine, thought she would need a few more days to get rid of all the cuts.

Lilith tried to not stare at him but considering the clothes he was wearing..... Nero had given him another too large t-shirt and a light blue jean that fit him quite well. Her cheeks were in fire as they eyes met, those jade orbs shining with the light, making a mess in her mind, the butterfly in her stomach going wild and her heart racing.

"I hadn't time asking you about the end of the battle." He said, "When did you got the dark bird back ? I don't remember seeing anything."

_ Time had really stopped then ? _

"I... I don't know how it happened, it seemed like time had stopped for a moment, right when you fell from the platform...." She tried to recall every moment of the fight and what happened before her little black out, "I..... I saw him materialized himself in front of me, he had lost so much power that he couldn't even take his usual form. Normally he looks like Lekha but in black and purple."

"So you do know how he looks like ? I remember you saying that you never saw him before." The poet rose a brow, his trademark smirk back on his full lips...

_ Focus on something else than his damn lips ! _

"Yeah..... I might have borrowed a few books talking about them when I was younger..... Without Granny noticing it...." Lilith glanced at her feets, playing with the toe of her shoes in the sand, "And Lekha's memories helped a lot. They know each other from a really long time after all. They crossed path on multiple times yet I am the only one who can have them both....."

She was so eager to know about her bird and her abilities that she had to sneak out of her grandmother's sight to borrow books or any information she could get. This was reckless and could have turned bad but..... 

_ Maybe I am reckless after all..... _

"Anyway, I saw Nuiid back there, or more of what was left of him.... More like a dark mist as cold as ice." She paused, not sure if saying that she heard a voice was a good thing, "I heard the same voice that was in my vision and the next moment I sensed his power within me, moving the mark on my hip to my back and his own assembling with Lekha's..."

V's look didn't move from her, still silently listening without any emotions filtering on his face. Thought she could tell he was bothered by that fact, that voice wasn't yet identified.... And not to mention that even in the magic community, hearing voices wasn't a good sign....

"Then time went back to normal and you know what happened next." She glanced at him again. His eyes went from her shoulders to her braided hairs falling on one side.

"Is there any reason why your hairs are back to their normal color ?" He tilted slightly his head, his hand grabbing the end of the braid to bring it to his lips, "Not that I mind."

She blushed again, how could his voice affected her so much ?!

"I don't really know, maybe because Lekha's focussing on healing Nuiid and all its power is directed to the dark bird.... I don't know how it work completely."

The few information contained in her grandmother's book wasn't enough to tell why her hair changed that much or why they were back to their original shade now. She only knew the main spell to use their power and what they could do in general.... Accessing their own memories would probably help her but it was not possible with them like that.

_ Will I be able to see my mother in Nuiid's memories ? Or maybe..... The first host..... _

"Hum... So this is why your bird wasn't healing you. I can understand your feelings but...." He was clearly displeased with her decision.

"Nuiid needed it more than I did. I was fine compared to him....." She frowned, "He was dying....."

He slowly nodded, "Well, he is safe now and soon you will be able to use his power too."

She shook her head, not soon, from his state, it would probably takes months for him to recover enough to let her use his power. "I think the necromancer knew how weak the dark phoenix was, and that he wouldn't recover any time soon..... He let me get it back too easily....."

"Easily ?" V sounded doubtful, "It didn't looked like that for me. He had weakened us slowly with lesser demons, summoned bigger ones and boosted them to distract the others while you rushed and fought him. I don't need to remind you how you lost quite fast and were trapped by one of his spell.... I don't call it easy.... You might not have seen it but he could keep up with Dante in his devil trigger...."

Lilith let out a sarcastic laugh, "He can do worse......"

Oh yeah, he could do worse than just summoning demons again and again..... She shook her head, chasing those thoughts to focus on something else but all that came to her mind was the little discussion she had with Trish and Lady, which wasn't better....

The sorceress refused to believe that the poet was playing with her.... He had teased her from the first day but it was different from what they were implying.... He had been worry about her when the death scissors harmed her, when she fought the geant riot while fighting the second vision or he probably was..... The way he acted toward her when they went back in the shop to search for any clue or when he learned about her past right after that.... Did he faked it ?

"Sparrow ?" His soft voice brought her back to reality, "Is there something wrong ?"

Even that nickname.... Why faking all this ? What would he gain in doing so ? No it was impossible..... She shook her head, a tiny smile forcefully spreading on her lips. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You certainly look like something is bothering you." V moved in front of her, "Lilith ?"

_ He can't be playing with me.... Right ? _

That though was enough to summon tears. She lowered her head, closing her eyes as she fought the urge to run away from him.

_ No.... He looked sincère..... _

She felt the fire began to run in her veins again, menacing to let the warmth overflow in a defensive way.

_ Do.... Do not play with me. _

She froze the moment her shaken voice rang to her ears, realising she had spoken those words aloud.

"Play with you ?" He sounded taken aback, genuinely clueless, he didn't say a word for a long time then hummed, visibly unhappy, "Is that what they told you ?"

She didn't answered, tears burning her eyes and threatening to fall. He put a finger under her chin after a few minutes, lifting her head to face him.

"I am not playing with you, Sparrow." He looked so sincère, his eyes full of concern, the tenderness of his touch ghosting over her chin slowly shifting to her cheeks. "I have to admit that I may know how you feel about me and that I may have.... teased you about it but I do not want to harm you."

His hand gently brushed her burning cheeks, smoothing the fire in her veins a bit. He knew.... He knew she had a big crush on him....

"This is quite new to me, Sparrow...." For the first time, he looked totally different from the man she knew. The self-confidence, the collected demeanor he usually displayed was gone, replaced by uncertainty and a bit of..... whas he afraid ?

She let him continue but no words came out for what felt like an eternity. Considering his past she scolded herself, it was completely normal. He certainly never had time for things like this before..... A small and shy smile spread over her lips, trying to comfort him somehow.

"I don't have words for this and it is.... frustrating... I just know that being with you.... feels right." He sighed.

She saw hesitation in his gaze, fear and regrets battling to settle in those green orbs. The poet closed his eyes, leaned forward and lowered his head, touching her forehead with his.

"I have to confess something, my sparrow..... But I am..... afraid of your reaction....." He paused, his eyes still closed but she saw it. The shivering of his lips, slight and so fast she could have missed it, "Maybe they already told you but you deserve to hear it from me." He locked his gaze with her again while leaning backward, almost running away.... "My past is quite...."

"I know." She stopped him, her hand catching his and startling him. "I know who you are.... I know it from the beginning." Lilith watched his eyes widening, the surprise flashing in it, then a lot of emotion rushing through him and tearing the last remaining of his composure.

"Dante told me when he decided to team me up with you. Right after my mission with Lady." She answered his silent question, "They just warned me, thinking I didn't know. But I do, and..." She squeezed his hand, "I know you're trying hard to make amends, that you regret everything and if you could go back in time, I'm sure you would change everything...."

"You knew ? You knew yet you..." The poet whispered, like he couldn't comprehend how she could still feel attracted to him knowing everything.

"From what I know, you were alone, young and you had to survive. I know the feeling, I can understand the desperation behind it, the choices you've made even if they were terrible.... You had no one beside you to guide you.... It's not fair to have to suffer like that, to be alone.... No one deserve it..... If I could change that I would ! Even if it meant...." 

She couldn't end her sentence, suddenly yanked forward, almost falling as she registered V's arms wrapping around her, his cane dropping on the sand as he pulled her as close as he could, hugging her tightly for what felt like an eternity. His embrace was warm yet trembling, the sorceress felt his heartbeat, racing, hammering in his chest as his face moved inches away from hers.

The atmosphere was dense, both of them craving to kiss the other, to put an end to the aching in them, the need to be closer..... Starving herself from any touch had made her body so sensitive to any type of contact, the fire in her veins still present, not boiling anymore but spreading warm through her whole frame, almost overflowing.

The world around us vanished, it was only him, only his hands sliding from her back to her shoulders, ghosting on her neck to reach her cheeks, wiping her tears, his head leaning, slowly, terribly slowly, to let her the chance to stop him..... She clearly wasn't going to stop him, her hands moving from his chest to his shoulder. All she wanted was to close the gaps between them, to feel his lips on hers.....

All the doubts the previous conversation with the girls had brought were gone, this was real, this was true ! The adoration, the fondness, all those emotions battling in his jade eyes were true, he wasn't faking anything ! Hot breath against her full lips, almost touching.....

"I... Huh... Sorry to break the mood or whatever..." Nero cleared his throat, "Lunch is ready and.... We... Huh.. We're waiting for you two."

She closed her eyes, letting her hands fall back to V's chest, slightly sighing as once more, their time alone came to an end. She didn't had anything against the boy, he seemed to be gentle and everything but right now.... She was highly disappointed. The poet didn't move like she thought he would, only sliding his hands to her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine when his fingers ghosted over her neck again.

"We will continue this later, my sparrow." He murmured to her ears and she shivered at the implication of his tone. V let go of her to slowly join Nero. The boy was looking away, scratching the back of his head as he waited for them.

They followed him back to the orphanage in silence, the summoner looked so composed in comparison to the sorceress, his hand brushing her arm while he was walking by her side, that tiny sly smile on his lips whenever he was glancing at her.

_ How can he looked like that ?! How can he be so confident, so..... Raaaah ! _

Her cheeks burned, head low, looking at her feets and trying even more to hide herself when the other's gaze fell on her frame. She was glad no one said a thing but the look on Lady and Trish faces was telling everything.

Right after the sunset, Nico called for her from the van, a half smile on her face as the sorceress recognized the blades laying on the workstation's counter, her own blades that had been shattered by the necromancer....

The mechanic had repaired her swords but they remained fragile, the cracks still visible and when she just moved them from the workbench, the blade immediately broke again and the artisan groaned.

"Those damn swords are fuckin' hard to deal with. Can't reinforce 'em with demonic power or anything." She grunted, taking back the shattered pieces, "Not to mention the metal used to forge them.... They were ya mother's, right ? Got any idea who made 'em ?"

The sorceress shook her head, the only information she had was that those blades had been made specially for her mother, on her own request but the artisan who worked on it has never been mentioned.

"The energy that linger in those blades is completely different from what I'm used to work with. Can't do better for now, I thought they would finally stay together but.... sorry pumpkin." The black haired girl offered her a rueful smile.

"It's ok, you tried, it's already kind of you." Lilith approached the remaining of what were her favorite and ultimate weapons against the dark mage, "I still have the swords you gave me......"

"Yeah, but this...." She didn't ended her words, there was no need. "I'll try again and let ya know. You should go to sleep, looks like you need it."

The moment the sun had set, the sorceress had felt her forces drained by the dark bird, Lekha's power could no longer help them and the fatigue was slowly taking over her now. She left the mechanic to head inside, her vision blurry as she entered the living room to find V and Nero talking, not aware of her presence. She hid herself, tiptoeing in the stairs but still able to hear them. They were discussing about her, what she knew about the poet's past and the sorceress stopped listening when she heard the boy excusing himself for 'interrupting' them on the beach....

They almost kissed back there.... again..... Heat reached her cheeks at the thought and she was glad no one was able to see her. As she entered her room, V's words came back to her mind 

'We will continue this later, my sparrow.'

His sensual tone, the look in his eyes at that moment made her heart beat even faster as another thought brought more red to her face. There was no other room for him and he would probably sleep on the couch or.....

_ It's not like we didn't slept together over the last two days...... _

She suddenly felt weaker and her knees hit the floor in front of the bed, all the emotions and events had took a toll on her and her body was screaming at her to rest. Unable to move further, she rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes for a second.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's dealing with his feeling about this new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the summary for this one.... I couldn't come with something....
> 
> No real warning here, some fluff maybe ?

(V's POV)

  
  


Lilith had been with Nico since sunset but the mechanic was alone when he spotted her in the van, swearing as she was working over the sorceress swords.

"She went back inside for what I know." She didn't glance at him once, focus on her work, "She looked pretty worn out so she might be in her room. You know the way."

The witch had probably walked back to the house unnoticed, her footsteps too silent for them to hear anything.... She may have heard them discussing in the living room from what he knew, not that he had much to hide thanks to Dante.

Lilith knew everything and she was still there, kindness in her eyes whenever she looked at him, accepting him as what he was, even protecting him in a way from what Griffon had heard about her querel with Trish.....

The demoness had warned him a few hours after the dinner, taking advantage of the temporary absence of the witch to 'talk' with him. She didn't let him speak thought, her eyes showing nothing but coldness whenever his past was mentioned and she remained doubtful about his feelings toward the young hunter.

_ I don't even know myself..... It might as well be simple physical attraction.... _

'Oh come on ! Stop with that already!' Griffon hissed through his head, 'Don't know much 'bout human's feelings but you're in it pretty deeply. And physical attraction wouldn't make you worry so much about her safety, maybe what she thinks about you but again, not that much.' The bird paused, swearing about his master being a total dumbass, 'It never bothered you before, why is it different now if it's not 'cause you fucking are way over your head for the witch ?'

When did that mouthy bird became wiser than him ? The poet sighed and moved upstairs, the hall was silent and the two older girls were not spying on him for the first time of the day. He knocked softly on Lilith's door, surprised to see it opening with his touch. The room was dark, the only faint light coming from the moon outside, the chair wasn't there anymore and the witch half rested on the bed, arm crossed under her head.

Her eyes were closed, her braid falling over her back. The scene was adorable, how this charming girl had the power to ease his loneliness with her simple presence, to lift the sorrow from his soul from one smile of hers, warm his heart with few words....

The poet grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it to gently get her out of her slumber. Her eyes hardly opened, fighting the fatigue that suddenly showed on her face, her whole body seemed too heavy as she tried to move it and failed. Dark circle appearing under the dull ambers, her sickly look frightening the man.

"Are you alright ?" He didn't cared about showing worry, not with her anymore.

"I'm.... Tired, that's all..... Nuiid.... Needs my energy to heal.... Lekha can't help much during night...." Her voice was barely audible, less than a whisper, "I just..... need to rest....."

The summoner helped her getting on the bed, keeping her close to prevent her from falling on the floor as her body automatically leaned forward. She mumbled something as V made her move under the sheets with him but the instant her head touched the pillow and his arms wrapped around her, she sighed in contentment, falling right back asleep.

V stayed awake a moment, making sure she was alright, checking her face from time to time, checking her pulse, feeling her breathing over his skin. She had spoken about the strength that was needed to host the two birds and the poet hoped she would support it.

'Being the host of one of them is already a big deal, their power are not easy to handle. To host both of the phoenix, the chosen must be strong in both mind and body, otherwise they will suffer endlessly and slowly die, eaten by the power...'

Lilith had a strong mind, V didn't doubt about it, she had been through a lot and was still fighting but for the body.... She was looking so frail... Even if she could take a good amount of fights, battled on the front line with force and rage, she was still human. And humans were fragile comparing to demons, her bird's power could help her but in the end, it was her body that suffered from the exertion or fatigue like right now....

'Huh, V ? Don't go back to that road again.....' Griffon's thoughts pressed against his, worried, 'You can't seek for more power again..... Don't repeat the same fucking mistakes.'

Power wouldn't help him anyway, he wasn't the one that needed it right now but being stronger could help him protect her......

'Power isn't everything !'

Her own words echoed in his head again, would she still like him if he was more powerful ? Why was she liking him anyway ? Why being so nice with him when he clearly didn't deserved it ? Trish's words had hit a chord in him, he had to repent for his mistakes, not flirting with the sweet girl. His past was too bloody, too dark for her, she couldn't stay with him... Kind as she was, the sorceress would break herself for him, she already did it in a way with the giant riot....

'Oh come on ! Stop that bullshit !' The demonic bird hissed, 'Being alone without someone who cared had done anything but shit to ya !'

Lilith's mumbling brought him back to reality, eyes tight shut, tears rolling down on the pillow, her hands were clenched on his shirt as whimpers escaped her lips. No real words formed but her whole body was tense and shivering, searching for comfort.

The poet pulled her closer, stroked her hairs and whispered words to her ears, he couldn't do much without waking her up but it seemed to work after a few minutes. She relaxed and snuggled even closer, hiding her head against his shoulder with a small smile on her lips as her arms wrapped around his waist.

'Can't do much but it still worked just fine. Stop beating yourself, that made my feathers aches.... Not that you care anyway.' The avian familiar spoke quietly, 'Now time to sleep, Shakespeare. We'll figure things tomorrow.'

  
  


***

V woke up first, the sorceress still curled up in his arms, looking peaceful, no more dark circles under her eyes for what he could see. There was no sound yet in the house and the sun was slowly rising, spreading a reddish light through the room. The bright phoenix would soon be able to help the dark one and the witch would be alright.

She didn't move when he sat up in the bed, releasing Griffon and Shadow, taking his book left on the bedside table while the mighty cat hopped on the bed and settled herself on their feets, neither did she stir when the bird knocked her big book from the desk with a small 'oups'.

The notebook fell open on the ground, on a double page darkened with drawings and handwriting. The demonic familiar glanced at it and snapped his beak. "Woooo, look at that !"

"Better replace it before she wakes up." V could see some portraits on the page from where he was but not tell who it could be.

"Why ? Aren't you curious ? She sleeps like dead right now, take your chance." Griffon hopped on the floor to push the book close enough to the bed.

The poet glanced at the mocking bird on the carpet, proudly puffing up his feathers, then took the book, hearing his avian companion perching himself on the bedside table without dropping anything.

The pages showed two drawings of Lady, a portrait and a illustration of the woman fighting demons with some text under it. The sketches were very well executed, a lot of details and shading that almost looked like pictures in black and white, the witch was gifted. She had written some fact about the black haired woman, what she liked about her, how they met and other small annotations.

"I wonder if she wrote something 'bout me." Griffon squawked, making the poet frown and look at the witch who was still asleep, even with how noisy the bird was.

The previous pages had portraits and drawings of people, animals and places with explanations and names unknown to him except from Morrison, Dante, Lady and Trish. There was an old granny right before Dante that might be her grandmother, she looked as strict as the sorceress described her, her eyes shining like she was glaring at him right now for reading Lilith's book without her consent....

As he was about to close the book to put it aside, V noticed the bookmark, a sleeping cat illustrated with the same level of details as the other drawings, probably her doing too, and a white sheet of paper slipping underneath the next pages.

The bookmark led him to the representation of his familiars, all of them with smalls annotations too. Griffon sending lightning, Nightmare blasting out of a wall and Shadow. The mighty cat had multiples small sketches of her occupying an entire page while the two others shared one.

"The overgrown cat house isn't her favorite at all." Sarcasm was filling Griffon's voice, "Though, I'm fucking good looking like that. She totally got it, would've been better with roasted dudes around but I'll forgive her."

V chuckled and turned the pages. A portrait of him, reading his book, was on the left page, above a lot of handwriting and he could tell she had erased a big amount of it to re-write it again and again.

There was something strange about looking at this, it has the same level of details yet it felt different. From the angle he could tell Lilith had drawn this from her spot above Dante's desk, and the date under it....

_ Her first day outside of her room ? So she had been staring at me from that day ? _

On the other side were a few sketches almost erased of him drinking tea, talking with someone, probably Dante from the clothing, and something darker coming from under the page. The poet curiously flipped the paper and moved the white sheet of paper covering the drawing making sure to note how the white paper was displayed to hide their curiosity later.

The double page showed a huge illustration of a man, from behind with only a small part of his face visible, standing in a ravaged street, one hand raised in front of him, a huge cat on his right and a big bird flying on the left, near his head. The man was facing what looked like sketches of empusas and death scissors. The details were incredible, from the swirling tattoos perfectly placed, the hairs flying lightly, the laced cord on the back of the sleeveless vest, the book and the reflection on the cane in the man's hand to the texture of the fur or the pattern on the bird's wings.

The softness of each stroke, each shadow blurred, the work on his expression, she had implied something while drawing him like this. There was kindness in all of her works but this one.....

"Oh oh, should hide the book, V, she's wakin' up." Griffon whispered as the form on V's side stirred.

V put the book on the bedside table, under his own and watched with a bemused look his avian companion launching himself to the desk as silently as he could, hiding his head in his feathery wings in an attempt to feign being asleep. Shadow eyed him for a moment then lasily rested her head on the sheets, eyes closed.

Golden orbs met his green ones a few seconds later, blinking slowly open as the sun filtered through the curtains to brighten them with flashes of pure yellow mixing with orange. He could lose himself in those orbs when she looked at him like that, with that tenderness, red colored cheeks and shy smile on her lips.

She still looked tired, the dark circle faintly visible, the way her body appeared heavy from every movement she was making to sit.

"How are you feeling ?" With one hand, he caressed her warm cheeks, never breaking the eye contact.

"Fine..... Tired but fine." She leaned into his touch, eyes closed, sighing with contentment. This simple action made his heart beat a bit faster.

"Isn't this too much for you ?" V replaced a strand of hair behind her ear, "You spoke about how hard it was to deal with one bird's power earlier."

She shook her head and opened her eyes, "It's fine. I just need time to.... get used to it. Plus, Nuiid is still..... weak."

There was concern in her voice, her golder orbs drifting to the side, darkened by sadness before she chased it away to look at the black panther that rested at her feets. A sparkle of joy flashed in her eyes, joined by a small smile on those dark pink lips, she definitely liked the panther.

_ She looks way better with a smile. _

V glanced at Griffon who hadn't moved an inch, still falsely asleep but the poet could have swore that he heard him chortle. The sorceress seemed to have noticed it too as she eyed the demonic bird with a suspicious gaze, moving slowly to sit on her feets and face him. Then something caught her attention or maybe was it a missing object that made her gasp, scanning the room with haste.

Her gaze stopped on the bedside table for a moment, confusion written on her face, then she glanced at him through her lashes. He waited for her to speak but no words came out.

"Is there any problem, Sparrow ?" V innocently looked at the bedside table when something crushed on him. All he saw was a mass of blond locks followed by a weight on his torso pushing him backward, his back pressed on the headboard. Instinctively, he grabbed her to stop the motion, sensing her breath on his shoulder and a small surprised gasp escaping her lips.

"S-Sorry, I... I lost my balance." She whispered as he helped her straighten up a bit, her body hovering his with trembling arms grounded on each side of him.

Shadow was glancing at them, startled by the sudden movement in the bed but seeing no danger she went back to sleep. V's hands were still on her waist, her face inches away from his, those lovely eyes wide open, surprised and embarrassed.

They stayed still for what felt an eternity until the poet slowly pulled her closer, sliding a hand on her back toward her neck, earning a sharp breath as his fingers touched the skin between her neck and shoulder and their chest pressed together.

He watched her face the whole time, ready to stop if she looked scared or anything but she didn't, heart hammering in her ribcage as she clumsily repisitionned her legs above his, face all red, biting her lips and gradually leaning forward while their eyes were still locked together. V could feel her breath on his lips, the same look in those golden orbs that she had on the beach, searching, curious and wanting.....

_ So tempting.... _

This time, no one interrupted them and his eyes closed the moment his lips brushed hers, gently, softly, faintly pressing harder to make sure this was real. The poet felt her lean more into his touch, shy and hesitating at first but quickly growing bolder. Curiosity mixed with eagerness as her hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and her body pressed itself even more on him, his own hands cupping her cheeks and stroking the soft and warm skin.

The whole world faded as he kissed her, memorizing the texture of her full lips, explorating the overwhelming feeling that grew in his chest and spread warmth through his whole body. It wasn't her power this time, no, it was something else, powerful and delicious. Making him want more, more of this sensation that shortened his breath, that filled his mind with joy, that drove him crazy with just a simple kiss, with the weight of her body on him, that lifted the sorrow and aching of his soul. His heart was hammering in his chest, in unison with hers. This was everything. She was everything. This sensation was everything and the summoner never wanted it to end.

But they had to, if only to breathe. V pulled away, slowly, staring at the witch with a smile as she opened her eyes, lips parted and turning into a small shy smile, cheeks red, the look in her eyes could have made him fall on his knees, the adoration, the tenderness, the joy.... From what he could remember, no one had ever looked at him like that, with that intensity and those emotions.

Silence filled the room, the strange feeling that had grown between them since their first night together even stronger, the energy passing through them whenever they were close sparkling under his skin.

V was the first to talk, passing his fingers over her soft lips, "I am afraid Trish and Lady might be even more suspicious about us, my sparrow."

"Hum... I'll talk to them if needed....." She suddenly looked away and cleared her throat.

_ Adorable. _

Her faint whispers came to his ears, "What now ? I-I mean.... What are we going to do ?"

V playfully hummed, sliding a hand to her lower back, "I fear we can't stay here like this all day....." The dark haired man chuckled, feeling her shiver under his touch was delightful but now wasn't the time, "For now, you only need to focus on healing your wounds and rest. You are still extremely tired and training right now would do you no good."

"I know...... I just.... Maybe it was his plan all along...." She sighed, "I feel that he knew I would heal the dark bird first, even if I have to do without their power for a long time....."

"You are so kind toward everyone that, unfortunately, it makes you predictable." His hand brushed her hairs, "But don't see it as a flaw, that kindness of yours is a threat, a rare thing, especially in this world. Focus on resting for today at least, we'll figure things tomorrow."

She finally nodded, getting out of the bed carefully to not wake up the familiars, thought V was certain the avian demon wasn't sleeping.

They spent the rest of the day outside after lunch, walking on the sand, reading or simply sitting on each other's side, letting the rest of the crew to their own occupations.

Trish and Lady had left in the afternoon, hoping to bring back Dante, and Nero had settled on training on the beach after being kicked out of the van by Nico. The mechanic was still locked in it since the previous day, working on weapons for everyone with a priority for the witch.

The fact that she couldn't use the bird's power against the dark mage or her own magic had caused a stormy discussion between them both earlier. It would have been better for her to stay away and heal but she refused, arguing that she needed to be there, to end this. Lady was the first to ask her to stay away, letting the information the poet suspected split and revealing to the group the link between the sorceress and the black mage, the shock silencing the group for a moment before resuming the discussion. The more they tried to dissuade her from fighting, the more stubborn she was, repeating the same words over and over till they gave up.

Later that day, a few hours after the sunset as the sorceress was snoozing on the couch, Lady had called him from the shop, wanting to talk about his relationship with Lilith. The poet hadn't really spoken, not really knowing what was happening between them, therefore, Lady was the one speaking here, warning him.

"..... I won't excuse myself for worrying for her." Lady told him, "Thought, I saw that it hurted her so.... I'm not gonna interfere between you two. Just know one thing, harm her in any way and you won't have another life to regret it. Must she hate me, I'll make you regret it. Got it ?"

He agreed, a bit annoyed but he could understand their wishes to protect Lilith.

"....I don't like the idea of Lilith fighting her own father..... And worse, killing him.... Try to dissuade her, to make her stay away, she won't recover from that....." Her tone was full of regret and bitterness, reminding him of Arkham, Lady's awful father....

V politely said her goodbye and hung up to gently squish Lilith's shoulders and helping her go to bed. Giving her some privacy to let her change her clothes, resisting the urge to turn when he heard her stumbled and grunted, then sat on the bed next to her as the sorceress examined her wounds. Most of them were closed or already gone, leaving only a dark pink line or a faint scar like the one on her wrist left by the dark spell in the shop but he saw her wincing once or twice, a hand on her stomach.

He helped her get under the sheets and joined her, asking if she was alright but gaining no answers as she had already fallen back asleep, too tired. The poet watched her sleep for a moment, carefully searching for any sign of discomfort, checking her pulse from time to time, still uneasy about the situation.

"You really are something, my little sparrow...."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith's healing slowly, training with her new demonic swords but something feels.... different.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flirting between V and Lilith might go a bit out of control here........ haha I let you read it.
> 
> Slight hurt and angst but not too much.

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


The first week ended pretty fast, all she had done was sleeping and resting during the day with V when she wasn't helping Kyrie with the kids. Lilith was a bit worried at first but the little ones showed themself being adorable. She liked the time passed with the children, especially when the poet joined her, the kids seemed to like him too, asking him to read from his book whenever he was around. And V was always around, making sure she didn't exert herself, simply sharing a moment of peace while they still had it or keeping an eye on her whenever she decided to train with her swords.

They had found a place to practice not too far from the orphanage but not too close to let her use the plain potential of her weapons. They felt heavier than her first use, not responding the way it should have been as if there was some interference, slipping from her grip whenever her hands were a bit sweaty. It never happened with her own swords, the blades always felt so light, like the prolongation of her arms...

_ Stop that and focus ! You cannot use them anymore ! _

One of the demonic swords fell on the sand and the sorceress stumbled, kneeling on the soft and warm surface while the other blade was still in her possession.

"We should stop here, Sparrow. You are exhausted." V stood up from his spot and was about to pick the abandoned sword.

"Wait...." She struggled to stand up, "One more time. The last one, I promise.... I just need..."

But she couldn't move, her body refusing to stay up and falling back on the grainy floor. She groaned, hating feeling so weak, not able to understand why she couldn't use the sword anymore without directly exerting herself.

"You've done enough for today, Lilith." V kneeled in front of her, deposing her swords on the sand to grab her chin and make her look at him. "We're going back inside, the sun will set soon and you won't last long."

This was true, unfortunately, the vitamins Kyrie had given her were helping a lot, making her stay awake a bit longer after the sunset but when she trained, it didn't make any differences. She would soon be sleeping like dead in the poet's arms or next to him. Nuiid's need for energy was huge and she was surprised she could handle it.

Reluctantly, she nodded, using her sword to straighten while V's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close and helping her walk back to the house.

The shower helped her relax a bit, even if she almost fell asleep. The poet had asked for them to talk through the door to make sure she didn't black out and she managed to stay awake, thought she would never admit it to him but his voice could put her to sleep easily.

_ It almost had. _

She laid down on the bed, pondering on the best way to fight the necromancer without the phoenix's magic. Nico had suggested her to use a gun like Nero but knowing her abilities with those things, she politely declined it. The last time she had tried using a gun, the deflagration had blasted their shelter and her granny had been hurt.

"Still awake ?" His honeyed voice would be the end of her one day.

She nodded, letting him slip under the sheets. He stayed silent for a long moment, reading his book, then put it aside to turn toward her.

"You should stay here and keep healing your birds. You can't even use your swords without exerting and I doubt your magic will suffice against him." He pulled her close, "I don't want you to be hurt in any way."

"I can't stay away, V....." She sighed, "I have to go, I have to be there and end this. I know it sounds suicidal or reckless..." He winced at that word, "But I really have to do it. I've almost always followed my instincts and it never failed me. Something's telling me that I have to fight along....."

She felt his grip tightened around her, his chin resting on her forehead.

"I wish I could stay away, but I can't....." The fatigue was slowly taking over her, "Plus.... Who's going to watch over you if I'm not around ? I know what he can do...... And he knows....."

She rested her forehead on his chest, unable to finish her sentence. She was scared of the things he could do to the poet, even with her around..... But her instincts were telling her to go, to fight along them all, to stay strong and trust herself...... Would it end badly if she chose to stay here ? Would it go wrong like the only time she didn't listen ?

"I don't deserve so much kindness yet you are here...." His tone was filled with bitterness, "And I don't want you to go....."

"I won't go anywhere, not without you !" She exclaimed, feeling heat rushed to her cheeks, she was glad he couldn't see her face right now, "Hum... Why do you say such things ? Why are you always beating yourself ?"

"I am not as gentle as you think, Sparrow.... I am...." She felt him move slightly backward, as if he wanted to flee but she gathered all the strength she had left to wrap her arms around him and tightened her grip as much as she could without hurting him. Not that she could considering her state, thought.

"I know that. I know what you have done in the past but..... It is different now, right ?" His heart was racing, hammering in his ribcage and she thought she heard him sighed quietly, the guilt and regrets passing from him to her "Stop that, please. You're doing your best now, that's what matter ! You cannot change the past, V, but you can change the future."

He remained silent again, stroking her hairs, kissing her forehead from time to time, keeping her in his arms as she fought the sleepiness that threatened her.

"I've never felt like this before....." His voice was almost shaking, breathy, "No one have ever look at me, speak to me, worry about me like you do..... I don't deserve you..... You need someone that can protect you.... someone that won't harm you.... Someone stronger...."

_ What is he talking about ? _

"I never apologized for the pain I caused you yet you keep me close..... You...." His whole body was trembling, shivering as his grip tightened, was he...... "I wanted to be protected and loved..... Both things you gave me..... and I can't even...."

"V..." She lifted her head to look at him but he didn't let her do it, shaking his head above hers.

"I wish I was able to protect you my sparrow...." She heard his shaky breath, "I wish....."

"V..." She stroked his back, tenderly, "It's alright, you can do that, you already do it every day.... Look at me.... V ?"

It took her time to ease whatever pain or angst that had taken over him, wiping his tears away with her hands and gentle words. She was touched to see such emotions on him, that he wanted to protect her so much, his words about the pain he had caused her.... That was the first time his composure cracked in front of her, showing her his emotions without any filters, without any restrains.

_ He was certainly talking about the battle with the riot and the revelations..... Well we didn't had time to talk about it.... Alone. _

"Why did you want to apologize to me ? Because of the fight after the giant riot ?" She asked, glancing at him through her half closed eyes.

"Not only that.... My reaction the moment you told us everything..... was quite rude." His lips were on her forehead, moving against the skin whenever he spoke. "I... I didn't know what to think about all this...."

"About what ?" She forced her eyes open.

"I didn't know what to think about you, about how I wanted to act with you.... everything..." His hands were making patterns on her back, "You were quite impressive with the riot, reckless but amazing," The smile on his lips faded, "Thought the result of the visions were..... Terribly aching. I hated being there, useless, only watching over you...."

"You made sure no demons attacked me, that's called protecting if I am correct." She tried to distract herself from her tiredness by tracing her fingers over his visible tattoos, smiling when feeling him shiver, "But I'm sorry you had to see me like that..... It was probably not pleasant."

"You were not responsible of those visions... And when you came back, all I did was to be harsh with you..... Forgive me." He kissed her forehead again, emphasizing his words with gentleness, "I was just..... angry at myself for being weak, powerless and useless.... I was scared of losing you, now I can tell...."

His words spread warmth through her heart yet she was sad to hear him talk about himself like that.

"You and I are the same." She said after some time, "Both beating ourselves for things we can't always control. You were angry at yourself, I was furious at myself for having a vision in the middle of a battle and for not being able to control it...." She chuckled, it sound so stupid now, "I forgive you. Just, stop beating yourself. I don't like that, it makes me sad."

His hands cupped her head the next instant, his lips capturing hers, pressing against them with force yet tenderness. She didn't want to fell asleep, she wanted to stay awake and share that moment with him. He had opened himself to her, showing a part of him no one had probably ever see before and she wanted to reassure him more.

But the strain of the day, the training and all the emotions were getting over her, she was feeling so good in his arms, lulled by his touch, his kiss, his words, the heat of his body....

  
  


***

The sound of the ocean slowly brought her back to the present, feeling the warmth of the sun against her head, the softness of the sheets on her skin, the body next to her snuggled against her, pleasantly warm, purring softly......

_ Purring ? And what's that velvety thing under my fingers ?? _

Lilith opened her eyes to find Shadow lasily resting in her arms, where should have been the poet. The man wasn't in the room and from what she could see neither was Griffon. Had he left the panther with her to not startle her if she woke up while he was.... away ?

"What are you doing here.... I mean, in my arms ?" She was staring at the panther completely confused, "What time is...."

The door opened, cutting her in her tracks to reveal the man that should have been by her side, lost in his thoughts till their gaze met. He was strangely wearing his usual sleeveless leather vest, black pant and sandals, the sorceress really loved that outfit on him, even if his choice in terms of shoes were questionable.

_ When did he got it back ? _

"I leave for a few minutes and you're already replacing me, Sparrow ?" His signature smirk back on his lips, brow rising as his eyes were on her, "I knew Shadow was your favorite but doing this to me...."

She blushed, grunting and throwing him a pillow without thinking, frowning when he caught it easily with a chuckle. His confidence was back, full power, with something new shining in his eyes. Something she didn't want to deal with right now....

"How are you feeling ?" The black panther didn't move from her spot, even as her master sat on the top of the bed, sighing as he had to summon the familiar back to sit closer to the sorceress.

"Fine..." She shyly looked away, "I'm sorry to have fallen asleep so easily..."

"Don't, you were exhausted." His hands were back on her cheeks, gently stroking the skin, "I spoke with Dante, and got something for you from the girls." He glanced at the huge bag sitting on the desk "They are still at the shop, watching carefully the few mage that are working on the black spell. We may have found a solution for you to fight along but there are conditions with it..."

"How..."

He stopped her by putting his fingers on her lips, tenderly tracing them, "I used Yamato. But first, you will need to eat something. We'll discuss right after that."

Thought his words were asking her to follow him downstairs, he didn't move, eyes locked with hers, slightly leaning toward her. The energy between them came back, sparkling under her skin, butterfly fluttering in her stomach, heartbeat racing as their lips touched. The soft kiss didn't last, broken by the poet as her hands moved over his arms, already missing the sensation. His eyes were still closed, forehead resting against hers, sighing slightly as he seemed to battle with himself. Or was it Griffon ? It wouldn't be the first time the mouthy bird broke their moment.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Take your time." There was frustration in that voice and in those green eyes as he greeted her with one last kiss on her forehead then left the room, yes, the demonic bird had definitely interrupt something.

She stood up slowly to see what was inside the mysterious big bag on the desk, opening her eyes wide when it revealed itself being full of clothings, potions and minors blades like the one she used to hid under her clothes as safety weapons. There was a note on top of it all, written with a beautiful red handwriting.

'Gift from both Lady and myself, to replace some of the old clothes you lost and to help you not rely on your power too much. Take care of yourself and rest as much as you can. Trish. Ps : If V ever hurt you, tell us, we will make him regret it for sure.'

It made her smile, the girls were sweet to think about her enough to buy her new clothes and witchcraft things. They didn't seem to interfere in her relation with the poet anymore, just telling her that they were there for her if needed.....

_ If only they could accept him.... _

She shook her head, chasing the thoughts away to focus on the clothings. Damn, the girls had done a lot of shopping to find her those gorgeous things, every piece looked so expensive, chosen with taste. She would appear more adult in it than in her usual clothes.....

_ Well, I couldn't really go shopping in years so..... _

Displaying all the clothing on the bed, the two pair of shoes near the bedside table, the weapons on the desk with the potions and other boxes of witchcraft, the sorceress carefully placed the blades in what remained of her own clothes, folding them to secure everything and hid the precious handmade pack away from the kid's eyes. She, then, examined the potions a bit, finding a good amount of healing elixirs in small bottles with a red ribbon, a few vials of holy water with a yellow one and one well protected black flask that certainly contained a dangerous poison with a thick black ribbon.

Looking back at the clothes, she sorted them, opting for a black and red asian dress for the day, the sorceress was amazed by the light gold embroidered pattern on it, almost looking like a phoenix spreading his wings and flames all around, paring it with a white pant, black ballerina flats and styling her hairs in a perfect bun. A rectangle shaped box caught her attention between what was left on the desk as she put the potions back in a smaller bag to store it on a shelf till the day she'll need it. Inside the box was a pair of beautiful hairstick, looking like glass but the feeling was totally different.

Each hairstick was like a thin twisted branch of transparent resin, smooth and light, shining till the tip and as sharp as a blade, no doubt those lovely things could turn into urgency weapons in last resort. The end of it had a lovely floral shape with a crescent moon in it's center and as she looked closer, the witch saw tiny fragments of moonstone in it. She placed them in her bun, carefully avoiding hurting herself in the process and went downstairs.

After a good breakfast and a short discussion with V, she followed him on their training spot, uneasiness in her veins from the conversation.

"Are you sure about this ?" She glanced at him while he nodded and put the blade in her hands. It felt light and heavy at the same time, helding a huge story within it, battling against her willpower to trigger her faculty to read the object's memories. The demonic power residing in it was awesome, more powerful than any weapon she had eve landed her hands on.

"If you desire so much to fight along, you will need a weapon and since you cannot use the swords Nico provided for you, this is your last option. We don't know if your swords will be repaired in time, if at all..." His tone was firm yet tender, "And by the end of the week, if you cannot fight, without exerting yourself, I will ask you to stay here."

She frowned, not liking the condition at all, but she couldn't blame them. Going to a fight unarmed was suicidal, even worse against her...... father....

_ I can't even call him like that. He doesn't deserve that title at all !! _

Her own magic wouldn't work on him because he was more experimented, more at ease with it and more dangerous. The power of the birds was impossible to use, Nuiid still in his stalemate and Lekha focussing on healing his friend.

"Still.... It's yours...." The katana in her hand was so beautiful, sober and sophisticated yet with a lot of details on the guard, gold and navy blue mixing with the black of the scabbard, a blue with golden dot cord pending on one side of it. "Won't you need it ? Are you sure it's ok for me to...."

"Sparrow." Tattooed hands cupped her cheeks, "I trust you enough to put my life in your hands during a battle, letting you use Yamato is quite the same. You won't use it with bad intentions and as long as I have you with me, so is the sword."

She nodded, still unsure if this was a good idea or not. "I don't have any bad intentions at all, but what if  _ he _ put his hands on it ?"

"I doubt you will allow such a thing to ever happen, am I correct ?" He offered her his usual sly smile, fingers ghosting over her lips.

Why was she so predictable ?! Of course she wouldn't never let it happen, even at her own life if needed, she would protect the sword from  **_him_ ** .

"Okay lovebirds, time to train !" Griffon materialized from V's tattoos, "Let's see what the girl's capable of with the blade."

She was terribly nervous, she knew a few techniques that used only one swords but it always implied using the bird's shield in counterpart or another weapon, rarely none. And training in front of him with his blade was putting another level of pressure on her shoulders, the sorceress wanted to look perfect or at least to show him she could made it. She tried a few moves, the blade as light as her own swords in her hands but there was always moment where her other hand were reaching for a nonexistent weapon or trying to invoke a spell. She succeeded with her own magic, Lekha's power not responding as expected, but it would never work against the necromancer....

"Slicing air is no real trainin'. Ya should teach the girl some things, V. And by that I mean, fighting things, huh." The mouthy bird chortled, flapping his wings as he flew around.

"Ah. That should be interesting." The poet seemed pleased with the idea, nodding and flipping his cane in his hand.

_ Is he serious ? _

From the look in his eyes, his damn sly smile, the way he tapped the handle of his cane in his hand, he definitely was.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Now wasn't really the time to be turned on by his words. her face was god damn hot, the redness impossible to be missed.

_ Of course, he knows how his words can affects me.... _

He went a few steps backwards, pointing his cane toward her, forcing her to do the same with the katana. They exchanged a few hit where she managed to block easily his attacks but from the sparkle in his eyes, he was just testing her. Gauging her strength and agility, the rapidity of her reaction.

"Hum. You seems more at ease. Your movements are pretty good but I'm sure you can do better, my sparrow." His silken tone gathered more heat in her cheeks as she tried to hide it by rushing toward him, blade clinging against his cane with force and taking him by surprise.

"You speak a lot, but you restrain yourself too." She huffed, somewhat amused by the situation, "What don't you show me what you've got ? I'm sure I can take it."

_ Two can play that game, he already knows how I work, time for me to find a way to make it fair. _

"Ow Gee, can you stop the flirting for five fucking minutes ?"

He seemed stunned for a second, before fighting back as they both ignored the demonic bird, enjoying the little exchange too. He had kept using only his cane till now, his other hand serving him as a way to keep his balance. Fighting like this wasn't something he liked or was built for but he was still a good opponent, strong arms pushing her away easily or simply dodging her move.

The poet was more precise in his attack, not only using his cane but also his other hand to distract her. Touching her lower back or poking her hips as he dodged a potential hit, faking to grab her wrist to make her lose her focus or her grip on the sword....

"Is that all you can do with that hand of yours ?" She shouted, catching her breath.

"How bold of you, my sparrow." He sounded winded but still up, taunting her by opening his book, ready to read aloud like he was doing with their enemies. "Do not forget that the sword is mine and that you still need to learn things."

She let out a small snort, the whole exchange had change, playfully, dangerously flirting, implying more this time than just simple kisses... She didn't know if she would be ready to go that far yet the little witch wanted to enjoy the present moment, to go with the flow and see where it lead....

"What are you waiting for then ?" She was internally surprise by her own voice, so much steadier than she thought, "Show me how you use it !"

She heard the avian familiar groan, mumbling something about them but didn't paid attention, her eyes glued to the poet, studying him from head to toe to gauge his reaction as she added, a malicious smile tilting her lips, "But first, you'll have to take me down."

_ Perfect. _

Slight pink shade colored his cheekbones, lips slowly parting in a bigger smile, eyes narrowed and grip tight on his cane, eyes leaving his book to lock with hers. That was a small victory.

That vision didn't last, quickly replaced by his form charging into her, faster than what she had seen since the beginning of the 'training', a dark swirling mass under his feets whenever he rushed toward her.

Shadow ! He was using Shadow ! The sorceress didn't said a word as he limited himself to the rushing part which she could dodge easily with her, thanks Granny, well-oiled reflexes. Training with her grandmother and fighting the dark mage had left her faster than any other human, her body more flexible, more resistant and reinforced by the magic flooding in her veins. She was still human but with extra, and right now, those extra were both welcome and needed.

They fought like that for maybe two more hours, it was hard to say, but their movement became more clumsy, oppressed by the fatigue, though none of them seemed be willing to let the other 'win'. As she saw him lean toward her, cane clanging against Yamato, she put all the remaining forces she had in it, grabbing the handle with both hand and grounding her legs in the sand, forcing him to do the same.

That wasn't the best idea she had had, the grainy floor moving under the pressure of the fight, menacing to drop her off on her back if he had to push a bit harder, which was probably what happened next.

  
  


She blinked for a second, her brain not registering how she ended on the ground, dominated by the man, one of his hand under her head, the other in the sand next to her shoulder. Yamato had fallen a few meters away on her right while his cane was on her left. For a second, he looked surprised and worry then, certainly seeing her alright, he regained his composure. Greeting her with his usual smirk, cocky.

"Well well, it seems that I.... How did you phrased it again ? Ah. Yes. Took you down." His low honeyed voice, humming in her ears as he leaned forward like a predator ready to devour his prey, made her heart race, hammering, the only other sound she could catch with her ears. Her body heated at that sight, the way his gaze scanned her, studied every part of her being he could catch, the look in his eyes, triumph mixed with something else that darkened his jade irises.....

She could move if she wanted, her hands were free, she could even kick him if needed but her body didn't move. No, she didn't wanted to move, watching his body betraying what his composure kept hidden. The dusty pink tint on his cheekbones, dilated pupils, lips parted, the shaking of his breath over her face, he was as flustered as her, he just didn't showed it.

It didn't matter when their lips met, softly brushing at first, as soft as a feather then pressing harder, feverishly, searching and asking silently for more till both of them opened their mouth to deepened the kiss and she heard him groan through the kiss, the sound muffled with her own moan lost in their mouths. She wasn't really skilled in this domain but could learn fast, not that it seemed to bothered her partner who was probably alike.

"Alright lovebirds ! The show is over !" Griffon hissed, the sound of his wings flapping near their heads, "Ya can't behave, dontcha ? Hey ! Hey ! What's that ?" A small fire wave escaped from her body, followed by a howling. "What's wrong with ya bird Toots ?! He wants to roast me !" She heard him flew higher, enough to stay safe a moment, "I'm just preventing you from embarrassing yourselves in front of Nero's girl who's approaching so better stop whatever you're doing and stand up."

The poet broke the kiss, but didn't move yet, that cocky expression still on his face while her whole skin was burning, asking for more, already mourning the embrace. It had only last a few minutes but it was enough to make her melt, body and heart, glancing away from those burning jade orbs, hearing him chucking.

"Why are you hiding, now, Sparrow ? Where did that confidence go ?" That tortuous yet delicious voice bringing more red on her cheeks. "You looked so bold, so...."

"You heard me ?" The demonic bird shouted, sounding quite irritated, flying away at the poet's look.

They finally stood up, gathering their weapon in silence as the sorceress tried to calm down her racing heart. If the bird wouldn't had stopped them.....

"I am alright thanks ! No roasted chicken this time either ! Why was I the one to get the warning ?!" The bird sound a bit grumpy.

"S-Sorry Griffon ! I-I didn't do anything ! I promise." She stammered "Lekha acted on his own will...."

She glanced at the poet who was chuckling but didn't continued as the ex-songstress came into sight, quickening her pace when she finally spotted them. If she suspected something, she didn't say or showed it, which the sorceress was glad for.

_ Oh God, what the hell just happened ! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting spicy here haha.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training had been quite interesting, revealing another side of the sorceress and also intense. This wasn't something V could repeat, too much distraction....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy training that force V to give the lead to Nero ? Woow.... Prepare yourself for more spicy moments..... Griffon's right, they can't behave haha

(V's POV)

  
  


The small training session with Lilith had been intense and surprising, he had discovered a new side of the sorceress, bold, playful and provocative, which was entrancing. Training with her wasn't easy, not only because of their dangerous flirting game but also because he couldn't focus completely on helping her learn to use the sword like he used to do.....

_ Maybe I should pass the teaching part to someone else.... My body is not suited for it either.... _

'And she got you all fired up with one move of her hips too.' The demonic bird squawked through his skull, 'I wonder what you two would have done if Nero's girlfriend hadn't showed up....'

The poet sighed, he could have pushed the game a little further but was she alright with it ? After what she had been through ? What that man had done to her ? Going with the flow they both provided without thinking about it once wasn't a good idea....

Lilith stayed with Kyrie the rest of the day, too tired to resume the training, only assisting the kind woman with small task that didn't implied a lot of movement. There were dark circle already forming under her eyes and she was dozing off from time to time whenever he passed through the living room.

Everytime he found her like that, V gently patted her on the back, feeling the warm side of the bright bird through the thin fabric of her dress. She slowly looked back at him for a second, eyes still full of needed sleep then blushed hard, breaking the eye contact without a word.

_ We will have to talk about it. No doubt. _

The summoner had not real words for his feelings toward the witch but it was something that made him feel strong and weak at the same time, loved and protected like he ever wanted, accepted as what he was, for what he was, even with his bloody hands, terrible past, his thirst for power that only she could stop,....

"V ?" Nero's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Whatcha doing here alone ?"

His feets had lead him on his training spot with Lilith. The few rocks here and there wearing marks of some powerful strike from the witch that needed to be adjusted.

"Kyrie told me you were training with Lilith here this morning." The young boy scratched the back of his head, looking away, "It's pretty rare to see you apart from each other that long. Hahem.... I saw her with Yamato, did you give it to her ?"

"Being jealous, Nero ?" V mocked, bemused by the boy's narrowed eyes "I let her use it for now, she needs a weapon until Nico can repair her swords. We were training together to help her learn how to make it work for her."

"It should not be that hard, she's used to swords." The white haired hunter simply said, "She's quite good at it for a sorceress."

"Yes, indeed. But fighting with two swords is different than fighting with one, she still need to adjust some of her movements." V paused, remembering the short training, he had let her work on her way to gauge her technique but got carried away with their little game. "She's pretty good with it already but she will need to learn more specifics techniques...."

The boy stopped, shocked, "Now ? V, there's only a few day's left ! She can't learn that and mastered it in time !"

"She's a fast learner. I can tell that"

The poet ignored the look on Nero's face, same with Griffon comments on this, proposing the young devil hunter to teach the technique himself as the summoner's body would be too weak to let him do the job in time. He didn't had the choice to be honest, Lilith and him couldn't train together anymore without being distracted again.

"But why me if she can already use it ? Why does she needs to know your techniques if the sword works for her ? There's something you're not telling me !" Nero grabbed his shoulder, forcing the poet to face him, "I know her father is good with weapons and that he knows her fighting style but he didn't used one back there, he used demons. And none of us are gonna let her fight him.... No it's not about the fighting style...." The boy showed his hands up at his look, "Hey I'm just searching for answers.... Is something wrong ? Did something happen ?"

A rush of embarrassment passed through him, burning his cheeks as he tried to hide behind his hairs and looked away, only called back by Nero's worried voice. Talking about this with the young hunter felt..... awkward....

"I....." The poet clicked his tongue, irritated by his own shyness, "I kissed her."

'Umm, for the second time... Oh no ! Is it the third ? Or the fourth ?' Griffon's raillerie pressed against his thoughts.

Nothing. For a moment, V thought his voice didn't come out as he earned nothing but silence before his 'son' bursted into laughter.

"Wait, is that why you two are acting so weird ?" He giggled, "No offence. It's just.... Come on. There's no harm in it, I would even say 'what took you so long'. Unless.... You like her, right ?" The boy stopped giggling at the poet's serious look, "Hey, you're not playing with her, right ?"

"I'm not." His own voice sounded more irritated than what he wanted, "I..... Just don't know what I feel for her...... And she didn't stop me...."

"Of course she didn't !" Nero cut him, "She's deep in love with ya, it's obvious. It's not only attraction, the way she looked at you, the way she talked about you.... Kyrie and I talked about it." He suddenly turned away, "It's a bit awkward for me... This whole situation.... I mean... You look almost the same age as me, she's younger..... Even talking about this...."

They stayed silent for a long time, not facing each other. V never really thought about the boy's feelings concerning the whole situation before their discussion right after their arrival with Lilith and the current events had postponed the questioning but now that they were together.....

"Kyrie's better at this than me...." Nero was the first to break the silence, "She knows me better than anyone else, she's the only one that can calm me down even when I'm enraged, knowing she's safe with the kids, that she's the place I can call home, where I belong...." His voice was soft, full with so much fondness, "I can rely on her when I need it, she accepted me for what I was, even when she discovered my demon arm and even then she managed to make me accept it myself. When I got it.... Stollen... She was still there. She's my rock, my air, .....My everything."

The young devil hunter paused again, gloom flashing in his blue eyes as he continued, "I almost lost her once, I..... I thought I would never see her again..... I didn't had time to think twice and chose to move my ass and go to save her. Because losing her would be the end of me. I don't know what I would do without her. I would probably go mad, I...."

The poet nodded, understanding what the boy wanted to say. He had almost lost the sorceress after all, he knew the feeling somehow..... He couldn't imagine going back to Devil May Cry without her..... What the young hunter felt for his girlfriend, V could relate in a way....

'Gee ! Ya finally made it ! Now go back inside and talk with the one ya should talk with.' The demonic bird hissed through his skull, mocking him.

  
  


The sorceress was sleeping on the couch, covered by a fluffy plaid, reminding him of her oversized fluffy sweater, the poet chuckled at the memory, though it was only a few weeks ago. He slowly sat by her side, carefully putting her head on his lap while he waited the right time to wake her up for dinner. The kids showed up a few minutes later, silently passing toward the kitchen while peeking on the sorceress face with worried eyes until Kyrie reassured them that she was alright, just a little tired. They then all disappeared, leaving them alone in the quiet afternoon.

Lilith's skin was soft and warm under his hand, faint tiny white lines spreading over her cheeks, barely visible but V spotted them. Warmer to the touch than her whole face, probably her bird's work.

_ Did I hurt her during the training ? _

There were no wounds or cuts on the surface of her skin and she looked alright, no discomfort at all whenever he passed his hands on it. Maybe was it the phoenix's way of catching the sun's energy when inside ? Clouds were slowly gathering outside, darkening the sky before the sunset and announcing a rainy evening at least.

"It's going to rain tonight and tomorrow." Kyrie's soft voice whispered, he hadn't heard her coming, offering him a cup of tea. This simple action immediately made him think about the little witch sleeping on his legs, "She was tired so I made her sit down on the couch. She fell asleep a few minutes later. She might need to stay inside tomorrow. The rain might not be good for her in her state....."

"I doubt she'll listen...." V smiled, "But I'll try. Thank you. For taking care of her..... And for Nero."

She smiled back, leaving him alone again with the sleeping sorceress. V passed the remaining time thinking about her bird's power and how the rain would affect them while gently stroking her hairs, savouring the peace and the warmth spreading through his heart. Waking her to eat and watching her almost falling back asleep after just sitting on her bed was heartbreaking, she was so tired from a small training session....

"You not comin' ?" She muttered, already half asleep under the sheets.

"In a moment, just rest now. You need it." He kissed her forehead, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "I won't be long, I promise."

The moment he closed the door, she was already soundly sleeping.

Morrison's voice came to his ears once downstairs, speaking with Nero and Kyrie. The broker greeted him slightly, continuing his speech about some small demons hunting jobs nearby that Nero could take within a few hours.

The man told them that strange disparitions in the magic community were on the rise, the first ones hadn't been noticed as it was mostly dark mages but when potion makers, healers or well-known herborists started to be missing they changed their mind.

"You think it's him ? Lilith's father ?" Nero asked.

"Hum. Possible. But he left no traces behind this time." Morrison played with his hat, thoughtful, "Normally, the guy loves terrorising people, leaving a trademark of his work to brag about it...."

"They're just missing ? No.... Nothing left behind ?" The boy glanced at his fiancé, nodded to her then looked back at the broker while the girl excused herself to bring them something to drink.

No bodies had been found that could be the missing ones, but most of the disappearances were occurring in the same area, around or nearby an old ruined city. The sector was too big to spot where exactly the victim were captured, even though most of the buildings were in pieces. The few hunters that had scouted the region didn't find anything but ruins and dust.

"What is he doing ?!" Nero tapped his fingers on the table, "Can't believe we accepted to simply wait till he gather more power....."

"Lilith wasn't able to fight along." V stated.

"She still isn't. Look at how tired she is after a simple training ! Her birds are draining all her forces, she won't be able to...." The boy didn't ended his sentence, V's look was certainly enough.

The poet sighed, no matter what they would do or say, the sorceress would come, the best way to prevent any hurt was to at least train her as much as possible. Dante would take the main battle against the mage with Nero, while the others would fight the probable demons he might call or provide support.

"Well the guy disappeared anyway, all you would have done is lose time searching in vain." Morrison interfered, his own research about the necromancer's hiding place hadn't earned a thing.

"I got some news for your mechanic, about Scarlett's swords." The black man put an thick folder on the table, tapping it with his fingers, "Those swords are unique, as the phoenix and the host, very interesting things."

"Who's Scarlett ?" As Nero asked that, V remembered reading the name in Lilith's new grimoire, right above her own name in her family tree.

"Her mother." The poet answered, "It was written in her book, in her family tree."

The broker nodded, not saying a word.

"Yeah, I never heard her name so..." The young boy scratched the back of his head.

As Morrison was about to leave, thanking Kyrie for the coffee, he took advantage of the couple little discussion together to talk in private to the poet.

He had heard about V's 'interest' for the witch and wanted to make sure the summoner wasn't after her power. Of course a powerful source of energy like her bird and the effects granted looked appealing but he wasn't after it, all he wanted right now was for the sorceress to be safe and sound, away from the dark mage, free and happy. The poet's past and how he managed to get Dante's attention on the job played against him, he knew that very well but the gentle sorceress had given him a second chance, a reason to work harder, to be a better person.

"You got lucky." The broker said after a long silence, "To have her on your way."

The poet nodded, there was nothing to add, it was true. He was truly lucky to have met such a lovely girl.

"I found a lot of her stuff hidden in different places, she's quite creative when it comes to find hiding spots. All I could find will wait for her at the shop though I don't know if she would want to go back one day.... Dark magic leave traces." The tall man put his hat back on his head, slowly walking away, "Oh and..." He gave V a small notebook, "This is for the girl. It's a diary, her mother's. Don't know if she will be strong enough to read it but it belongs to her now."

***

The sorceress was still sleeping, facing the window with Griffon watching over her. The left side of her new mark on her back was less transparent but not as visible as the right one. Like in the afternoon, faint tiny lines spreaded over her skin, slightly glowing in the darkness of the room. Her face looked peaceful yet the poet could spot dark circle under her eyes as the dark bird consumed her forces.

"You should probably wake her up and give her one of her potions. She got some from the girls and I'm sure they will try to provide more knowing how reckless Missy is. The bag in on the shelf." The bird pointed small brown bag over the desk, "I didn't dropped anything this time, see ?"

"How careful." V mocked his avian familiar, debating on the idea, "How do you know there are healing potions in it ?"

"Huh, why would they give her something else ? That's what she'll need first. And if the other mages doesn't want to help, they're not gonna give explosive potions or things like that." That sounded right, unfortunately, "Plus, giving something to..... Huh I don't like to say that ! But giving him more time to play with her by giving the girl healing potions.... You see ?"

V's hands clenched around the sheets, he hated that thought as much as his companion but this could have convinced some wizards to 'help'.

"We'll wait tomorrow, this could possibly be her bird's way to capture some energy during rainy days, if those marks still shows off, I'll act in consequence. Now, let's sleep." V slid under the sheets, wrapping his arms around her frame, feeling the chill of the phoenix's mark against his bare skin.

He was so preoccupied with Lilith's state that he had forgot his top in the bathroom after his short shower. It didn't mattered now, it was too late and he wouldn't leave her side for such a thing when he had the opportunity to feel the smooth of her skin against his, her body warming up slowly in his arms, her heart beating peacefully, breath slow and even.

The girls had given her new clothes to replace the lost ones and to be honest, V was quite glad with the change. The fabric looked so soft and light, perfectly fitting her skin tone, right size... She was cute in her usual clothes back then but looked much more like her age now, even more mature, more.....

"Already fired up with one dress." Griffon mocked, "From what I saw on Lady and Trish, man, ya gonna sweat !"

The poet doubted that the two woman had chosen outfits too revealing for Lilith, or at least not as much. The red dress was, on the opposite, covering a lot while still showing her curves. She had always managed to hide her body under larger clothing until coming here, even if he knew she had a good looking body from her battle outfit, the summoner had been surprised to see how beautiful she was in casual ones.

From the day he had saw her with Kyrie's dress, the poet started to pay more attention, struggling to not stare too much, to not detail the muscles slightly visible under her dark legging while she was talking with Nico about her new swords offered by the mechanic, how every movement of her arms made her hairs float around her during the battle..... Physically, she was revealing herself a bit more everyday and he could not denied the power she had over him.

The angelic look she had while sleeping, those dangerous dark pink lips that called for him, the look in her eyes during their training.... How could he not succumb to that ?

"V, shut ya mind." Griffon hissed, "Time to sleep now. Think and chit-chat tomorrow. Or whatever ya want with the girl."

The poet ignored the last comment, hearing his companion laughing for a moment through his head as he summoned him back before finally falling asleep.

  
  


****

The sound of heavy rain drumming against the window woke him up, another short night of rest cut by nightmares and angsts. The poet grabbed the warm form still sleeping in his arms as he stirred, tightening his grip on her waist a bit to make sure he was finally awake. Those awful dreams had stressed him, showing images of a dying witch, killed by her father, sacrificing herself to protect him, beaten by a powerful demon, stabbed by multiple purple crystals or again turned into a statue like the mage in Dante's shop, her body frozen forever, eyes wide open, terror written on her face......

V sighed in relief as he could feel her upper body slightly move with every breath, opening his eyes to make sure nothing really happened to her during the night, he carefully rested on one arm, detailing every part of her his green orbs could catch. Her body was still pressed against him, warm and soft, eyes closed, arms resting on the sheet or the mattress. Lilith looked fine but the faint glowing lines were still there, barely visible but there.

The poet slid his hand from her waist to her wrist to feel no wound, no other scars than the one left by the dark spell on her door at Devil May Cry. The skin under his fingers was soft, like nothing had never cut, burnt or even torn the light pink surface but the darker traces told other stories. There was numerous cuts here and there on her forearms, as thin as a sheet of paper but as close as he was now, V could see them.

He felt her shiver slightly under his touch, her heart accelerating in her chest thought she didn't move or opened her eyes. The poet observed her for a long moment, bemused by her reactions whenever he gently traced patterns over her skin, from her wrist to shoulder, hearing her breathing hitching slightly, goosebumps forming on her arms.... She was so sensitive, so responsive, her body shivering against him, eyes fluttering yet she kept them closed.

_ How long are you going to stay still, little sparrow ? If this is a challenge...... _

V leaned back to kiss her forehead, her temple, scanning her expression as he moved his lips on her ear, only brushing them over the top part. Her eyes fluttered again, red colored her cheeks as he saw her lips parting slightly, fighting a smile. The poet smirked, moving a bit to catch the earlobe and nibbled at it gently, chuckling when a faint sound died in her throat. It had almost sound like a giggle, and the way her heart was racing, she was clearly awake.

"Hum. Are you awake now, my sparrow ?" She didn't replied but he felt her silently giggle, "I shall continue then...."

She had asked him to wake her up before lunch since she got the dark bird back, even if she needed to rest, the poet managed to do it while making sure she rested enough by not calling her too early and still respecting her wish thought this time, the waking was.... playful. The kiss on the beach had triggered something, in both of them he could tell that, both growing bolder, riskier about their feelings and actions, tempting.... Tension growing more and more whenever they were alone, sparkling under his skin like her little warning back then in the kitchen but more powerful and different, driving him to her, leaving him aching in the best way, wanting for more.

Without any rejection from the sorceress, V got back to the game, teasing her by sliding his lips over her neck, slowly, very slowly while his hand continued tracing patterns over her shoulder. She was trembling, squirming from time to time, eyes tightly shut, biting her lips as he kissed the tender skin between her shoulder and neck, earning a small moan that she tried to hide with one hand.

"Hum. Did I heard my lovely sorceress say something ?" He slightly nibbled at the base of her neck, hearing her breath hitching again. Not a word from her, how stubborn, and that malicious smile on her lips.....

The next instant he felt her stretch out, straightening her back for a second before rolling her hips back on his, forcing a slight gasp from his lips as heat rushed through him. If she was sensitive, so was he. He waited a moment, trying to calm down the beating of his heart and the desire she had awoken in him. Now wasn't the best moment for this, even if he craved for it. Thought the damned girl had decided to make him pay for the teasing as she slightly wiggled against him, forcing him to grab her hip firmly with his hand to still her, heart racing, and gasping again with her actions.

"What a bold little witch....." He growled, flipping her over suddenly, facing a surprised flustered face, eyes wide open but shining with mischief. He tried to add something but was cut by her lips colliding with his, her hands cupping his face and forcing him to lean forward, straddling her hips and resting the rest of his weight on his arms on each side of her head.

Her kiss was soft yet eager, hands warm but shaking as they slid down his neck toward his shoulders, betraying how nervous she was. V broke the kiss, ready to stop her when footsteps came from the stairs toward the rooms, big and loud.

_ Nero...... So subtile. _

The poet sighed as the young boy knocked on the door and informed them that the lunch was ready, startling Lilith who was seemingly too occupied to have noticed him. 

"L-Lunch already ?!" V watched her gaze flicker from the door to him and the position they were in, bemused as the redness from her cheeks spreaded to her neck, "C-Coming !"

Nero mumbled something through the wooden door then left them but the poet didn't move, straightening a bit but still covering her with his whole body. The sheets had fallen on the floor during their little game, revealing a pleasant view underneath him.

Dante's friend had even bought the sorceress a new night outfit as it didn't look like the spared ones from Kyrie. Lilith was wearing nothing but a little silky dark red halter with black lace and a small short almost fully in lace. The top was long enough to cover most of her upper body to her hips but was now barely hiding her stomach where V could see parts of some scars.

She immediately rushed to hide it, averting eyes, uneasiness written on her face. "We.... We should head downstairs..... They're probably waiting for us."

"They can wait a few more minutes, Sparrow." He softly grabbed her chin, turning her head back to him, "Is there something wrong ?"

He didn't let her look away, sitting beside her and encouraging her to sat on the bed to speak. The change in her behavior was quite abrupt and strange, meaning that this scar had a strong meaning for her, something she didn't want him to see.

"I'm fine. It's just...... Not now." She shook her head, smiling sadly before leaving the bed. "We really should go."

"Hum." He stood up and grab her wrist softly, putting back a strand of hair behind her ear, "I suggest you to wear something else when you leave the room, as much as I like the view..." He paused, eyeing the sorceress from head to toe, liking how it seemed to chase the gloom of her face, "I'd like to keep it to myself."

V brought her hand to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss on the back of her palm, studying her reaction. The last time he had tried this, her dagger almost ended in his face, right between his eyes. Almost five months ago..... No, this time no daggers, no weapons, no harm. No startled witch, just a cute, embarrassed and flustered young woman that would be the end of him one day. She looked away, fighting to hide her smile as her other arm vainly worked to cover herself.

He reluctantly left the room, taking back his shirt in the bathroom before heading downstair, joined by the sorceress moment later, fully clothed in a new outfit that suited her as much as the red dress, making her appear more adult, more.....

_ She will be the end of me. Soon. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith feel even closer to the poet now, the way back to Devil May Cry, as terrible as it was, let her share a peaceful moment with him after the chaos and pain. But it wasn't over, right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one, we will go back to the pain.... and it's gonna be a long one.
> 
> Hurt, angst, dark memories, possesions, despair.

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


The training with Nero had been canceled, the young devil hunter gone on a job for the rest of the day, and with the heavy rain, there was no training possible. The only training session with V had ended up in a heated kiss and the poet had decided to pass the teaching process to the boy. Griffon was right, they couldn't behave. Whenever they were alone, since the first night they had shared together, there was a tension growing up between them, a strange energy that was driving them to the other or at least that what she was feeling on her side, sparkling under her skin with every touch....

In a bit more than a week, they grew up closer than all she thought could ever be possible, the poet had been the first to get close to her, physically, little by little at first, mostly during battle as it was impossible for her to refuse it, then in the shop, when  **_he_ ** left some gifts for the sorceress.....

V was there for her when she needed, listening to her story, his words appeasing her pain and worries, staying with her till morning.... That night had changed everything in her. Not only had she slept with him that night but the other nights too, and not to mention the fact that they stayed together most of the time, never far away from each other. Not even on purpose.

"Are you alright, Lilith ?" Kyrie soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts, back to the kitchen where the girls were already working on the dinner, the meal was a bit complicated and needed time to cook.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I-I was just thinking. I'm fine." She rushed to finish the cleaning ot the dishes, leaving the meat to the sweet woman as it wasn't something she liked.

"Thinking ? I wonder about who...." Lilith almost choke on her own saliva, "You two are pretty obvious, you know. Do you need anything ?"

Her knowing look made the sorceress blush with the implication behind her words, this was embarrassing and new.

"They cannot behave more than five minutes." The demonic familiar hissed, perched on a chair nearby, trying to steal a piece of meat, "Would you not have come by last time, I don't know what would have happen."

"Griffon !" Lilith lowered her voice to not get noticed by the poet in the living room, tone implying violence.

"Warn me as much as ya want Toots," He mocked her as Kyrie chuckled, "Just stating the truth."

"W-we just kissed !" She sighed, "Nothing else."

She heard the bird chortle but not adding anything, chewing the stolen piece of fresh meat with a knowing look. Yeah, the bird was pretty well aware of what had happen between them few hours ago.

_ Well almost happen.... _

"That's a good start. It took times for Nero to kiss me, trust me. From what I see, V is quite faster. If you need anything, don't worry, just ask." Kyrie chuckled, eyeing the poet who was reading with the children.

"None of them will do that, woman. Too stubborn. Give them time alone without interruption, so those lovebirds can...."

"Griffon !" Lilith shouted, gaining the attention of the kids and V.

The mouthy bird was back to ink the next instant, her cheeks burning as if Lekha was brushing his feathers against it and Kyrie lightly laughing

_ Great ! Exactly what I needed..... _

  
  


It the end of the afternoon, the kids were playing with the familiars under Nero's skeptical look, Shadow was petted by the kids, visibly liking it, while one of them had decided to play with Griffon, forcing the demonic bird to be a nice little baby in his coffin. Lilith internally laugh, from the furious look the bird was throwing at his master, V was behind it, no doubt.

The poet tapped her shoulder slightly with his hand, signaling her to follow him discreetly outside in the courtyard. The rain had finally stop, not that she hated it but her birds needed energy from both sun and moon right now, the faint glowing veins hadn't gathered any attentions yet with her dark asymmetric kimono and thick black lace pant but they were slowly beginning to show off more now, less faint, more glowing where the fabric wasn't covering her skin, warm and cold at the same time.

"I noticed them yesterday, they're getting more visible." V was looking at her, gaze flickering from her face to her neck, "What are they ?"

"....I don't know.... It's the first time I see this.... Lekha didn't seem alarmed by it...." She had questioned her bird in the morning, before their little.... game.... "I couldn't ask him much upon waking..... as he was healing Nuiid....."

"Ah. Yes." That damn smirk..... "Can you talk with them ?"

His curious tone make her forget for a moment how cocky he had been, talking wasn't the real term. Her birds couldn't communicate like Griffon but she could understand them through the connection they shared. Something alike telepathy, sharing feelings, there wasn't really a word for it.

"I can try now, Nuiid seems to have gained some forces back. Not enough to get out of his stalemate but enough to take it himself at night." She said, gazing at her hands where the lines were there too, smaller and thinner but spreading.

Closing her eyes, she focused her thoughts on the bright bird, sensing his thoughts immediately merging with her through the connection, feeling a wave of warm fire spreading over her skin. From his own memories, it never happened to her but as he searched over the previous hosts, he found part of a possible answer in an almost forgotten one.

Blurred scenes flashed through her mind, without any sound. A small house, beautiful garden with a lovely table, what looked like three cup of tea, the silhouette of a man falling on the ground, a terrible rage spreading over the area, ice forming everywhere then darkness.

A flash of light almost blind her as the reflection of a naked young looking woman in a broken wooden mirror showed up. Same veins spreading over her whole body, more vivid, literally glowing from her skin like pure light. The girl was crying, her body hunched up over herself, shoulders shivering with her sobs, Lilith couldn't hear but the terrible sadness coming from that moment made her heart ache like it was her pain.

There was a lot of bottle on the floor, all empty, and a big book looking like a......

The vision stopped abruptly, sending her back to reality violently with a throbbing headache.

"Oww... " She grumbled trying to grab her head but not able to as strong arms were wrapped around her, V's face a few inches away from her, worry.

"Are you alright ?" He scanned her, making her sat on a dry bench and kneeling in front of her, "Is this supposed to work like this ? Is every spell you use suppose to hurt you ?"

His sudden severe tone surprised her, not only was he worry but also upset. Fortunately, it didn't last, the next instant, Lilith felt her body pressed against him, nearly falling from the bench, his face buried between her neck and shoulders, sighing.

"Forgive me, my sparrow....." His lips were brushing her skin, "I was worry that..... You seemed clearly hurt for a second and the way you came back...."

"I-I'm fine...." She tried to freed her arms but failed, "I... I don't know why it ended like this.... It never happened unless..." She froze, scanning the area for any trace of danger.

Nothing.

"Lilith ?" V's hands cupped her head and made her look back at him, "Indulge me."

"Unless there is a potential danger nearby. But there isn't. I don't sense anything and Lekha's feelings right now are..... confused....." Remembering the last part of the visions, tears began to fall from her eyes, the young woman with the same glowing veins...... What had happened to her ? "I think..... I think Lekha wants to protect me from seeing something..... But I don't understand..."

She told him what she had seen, watching his expression change when she mentioned the stade of the girl, how it had looked so painful for her, the bottles on the floor.... They stayed silent for a long time, the moment the words had left her lips, the sorceress had knew.... The reason why her bird had pushed her away violently from his mind, the terrible scene through the broken mirror, what had happened to the woman....

This wasn't fair.

She had finally found happiness, let him in and see part of herself she had promised to keep hidden. She wasn't scared about being hugged anymore ! She was even slowly accepting his look on her, thought the scar on her stomach and the meaning of it still scared her like hell but she finally had opened to someone again....

And now.... She was going to...

She couldn't believe it. This wasn't going to happen to her. There was probably an explanation, something the bird couldn't remember and that they needed to fully understand it ! It has to be......

_ I don't want to leave him ! I want to live !! _

"Maybe taking a healing potion right now...." Her own voice sound so weak, "I....."

He stopped her, "We'll find a solution." His tone was steady and warm but his eyes showed her how scared he was, "That girl is probably the first witch, and things have changed since then..... That healing potion might help your birds too. We'll ask the girls to find you more potions when they come back."

She nodded, not really in the mood to argue about the small chance to get new healing potion for her till then. They waited a moment to go back inside, Lilith hiding her terrible discovery behind her usual happy mask till night time, like she had done in the past while the poet hid behind his book, mind working hard.

***

_ I wish I could spare him that..... We couldn't even discuss about us..... Does it really matter now that I will..... _

"Toots ?" Griffon's voice snapped her out of her dark thoughts, "Did Shakespeare scolded you again or somethin' ? You two looks down and you might fool the others, doesn't work on me."

The bird was comfortably sitting on the bed while she read her new grimoire, hoping to find something that could help her. All her knowledge had led her nowhere, the information about  **_him_ ** in the book only confirming what she already knew or suspected.

"He didn't do anything wrong, Griffon. Don't worry." She couldn't repress the sadness from her voice but she couldn't bring herself to reveal the truth, that was already too cruel.... "We just are preoccupied with the battle coming soon...."

"Listen, Mr poet and us share a lot a things from his mind" The blue bird sighed, "From his own will or not, I have access to a lot of things, he can shut things off like now but why would he need it ?" He chortled a bit, "It's not personal as he wouldn't hide it like that.... I don't even think he will hide it. Kind of a arrogant side he have. Huh."

The poet entered the room next, cutting the conversation right there, hairs still a little damp from the shower with a towel on his shoulders, wearing only his black pant. Griffon launched from the bed to land on the desk next to her book, glancing at her grimoire with narrowed eyes.

"The potion seems to have worked on you but not on those lines." V's hands rested on her bare shoulders, she had changed into her new night outfit right after drinking the healing potion, feeling the red liquid immediately making her feel better, easing her fatigue and restoring her energy to almost full level. Her birds had been healed a bit too, Lekha could rest at night now with Nuiid not in a critical state anymore, the dark bird was still in stalemate but the potion had helped him restore the capacity to use the night's energy to recover on his own.

But the glowing lines were still there, maybe less visible, but not gone. She sighed, if the healing potion didn't worked, then whatever those lines were, it was incurable.

_ At least it doesn't hurt..... _

"I should ask Lekha again, now that I know....." V's grip tightened on her skin, almost bruising, "He won't hurt me. That wasn't his intention, never.... He immediately healed my headache after that, excusing himself for pushing me away so harshly."

When she looked up from her book, Griffon was gone, she hadn't paid attention to when V had called him back but maybe was it better. Lilith didn't wanted to worry the familiar too.

"What would you gain ?" She felt his hands slid on her arms, slightly resting his weight on her back, "I have to admit you looked great with red eyes but I would appreciate if you just rested for now."

"Red ? Oh, yes, that's right, it usually do that when we communicate." She smiled, remembering the first time her grandmother had told her about it, those time were so far away now.... "I just want to ask him if he know what this is. New form of power, spell, anything...."

She leaned backward, resting her head on him and glancing at him with a sad smile, that was all she could do, trying to know what was slowly taking over her before the end. If there was a chance to cure this, she would not hesitate. He leaned toward to kiss her forehead then slowly retreat to the bed, his hands ghosting over her skin, inviting her to follow.

_ Not that his gaze on me doesn't speak for him. _

He let her 'talk' with her bright bird as she sat in his arms on the bed, Lekha was confused by the situation, he recognised the lines as he had seen it on the first sorceress but those memories were blurry and incomplete for he had been within her that whole moment. The difference between the two witches was that Lilith wasn't suffering at all. She sighed as she came back, not earning much about her new condition.

"You were right...." She grumbled, "I didn't earn a thing."

"But you tried." His hands traced patterns on her arms, his head gently resting on hers, "You are strong, Sparrow. So strong. But we're not certain you'll end up like her. After all, correct me if I am wrong but it was three hundred years ago, and you didn't saw her die because of this, right ?"

He was trying to reassure himself, hoping she could be saved, how cruel..... But he was right on that point, she didn't saw the witch die from the glowing disease, the bright bird's actions and feelings on the other side.......

"I'm sorry....." She whispered, head low, "I'm sorry you have to...."

He stopped her, hugging her tightly, lips brushing against her ears, "You should be focussing on yourself, being angry or crying would be normal in this situation but you are apologizing to me ?"

"Crying wouldn't lead me anywhere. Nor being angry. It won't change the fact that..... I will...." Her voice break but no tears came, she couldn't end her sentence.

"You won't die." Lilith felt him hug her tighter, the fabric rubbing on the scar on her stomach, slightly hurting, "We will find a solution, I promise you."

Tattooed hands moved to her face, grabbing her chin to make her look at him, he looked confident, driven even if this was impossible. Their lips met a few moment later, kissing with intensity, leaving her aching for more when it ended.

_ I should tell him how I feel, before it's too late.... _

****

She couldn't bring herself to speak those simple words during the whole week, even if he already knew it somehow. The training with Nero had occupied most of her days, she had find it hard at first, adjusting to new techniques in a short amount of time wasn't really the problem, it was more her lack of concentration due to her new worries.

V had asked her to stay away again, but even with this new threat upon her head, she was more determined than ever to fight the dark mage. Hearing his probable implication in the disappearances of the wizards here and there hadn't surprised her, just upset the sorceress a bit more. The necromancer was untraceable, hiding very well his presence whenever he had to capture another victim or 'helper'. 

_ He's certainly gathering more power to complete his transformation.... Sacrificing those people..... _

The new fighting style she had learned was clearly different from her ordinary techniques but could play the difference against him if needed. Of course she knew the others were not going to let her fight him, she wasn't stupid and had heard them discuss about it while thinking her asleep. The poet was the only one to say it directly to her, not hiding things anymore or at least, not important things like that.

They hadn't talk a lot about the glowing lines, the sorceress had hid them under a spell to not worry the whole crew, they were just enjoying their time alone reading, searching, relaxing in each other's arms when it was too late to do anything else but talking about it was out of the way. It only lead to fear, uncertainty and despair for the witch and she wanted to lived those last moments with as less pain and sadness as possible.

Vivid visions and fragments of memories from the first witch had plagued her this whole week, leaving her confused and disconnected from her body. Lekha himself felt this way about his host whenever they tried to communicate again, the brighter the glowing lines were, the stronger the confusion and the feeling of being someone else was.

Lilith had dreamed of the first witch, seeing everything with her eyes, how her reflection were almost identical, except for the eyes, wavy hairs and more athletic body of the first host. She had seen the beautiful garden with so much variety of plants and flowers, wondering how one woman could take care of it all alone.

But the woman wasn't alone, or at least, she had someone she loved. It felt strange for Lilith to sleep in the poet arms and to dream about sharing a cup of tea with another one on the garden's witch table, the woman's feeling for the man crushing the little sorceress and making her feel guilty, like she was betraying the summoner. It wasn't really her, Lilith knew that but every scene playing in front of her eyes, every feeling she could experience was like her own, driving her more and more crazy and confused.

It felt like she was the one angry when an argument began with the man's father, a tall man with long blond hair attached in a low ponytail falling in his back, wearing dark blue mage robe and a ring on his left hand. Lilith had seen that ring somewhere, she was certain of it but couldn't place where.... She didn't liked the man at all, not understanding why, was it coming from the first host or herself ?

Her distrust of the man proved her she was right, showing her the man's son laying on the floor, his cup of tea broken, intense rage and despair took control of her as she heard the witch's voice calling her loved one's name in vain, his father blaming the woman to have poison him although they had served the tea the mage had brought.

_ He was the one who poisoned tea ! He killed him ! Not her !! _

Her power had overflowed, waking up the poet who tried to bring her back to reality. She immediately apologized, searching for any wounds or burns caused by her power on him, sighing with relief when she didn't find anything.

"I-I'm sorry ! I'm so sorry...." She whimpered, unable to look at him in the eyes.

"It's alright, you are safe now. Whatever was hurting you in this nightmare is gone." V was holding her close, kissing her forehead and stroking her back with his hand, "You are safe, Sparrow. You are safe."

Those visions, those sensations and feelings were scaring her, making her feel like she wasn't the same person anymore, almost as if another person was slowly creeping inside her head, bringing thoughts, memories and sensations that she wasn't supposed to have or feel..... This hadn't been a nightmare, it wasn't a vision from Lekha's memories nor Nuiid's, no, it was the first witch herself......

She stayed silent for a long time, still unable to look at him, the spell she used to hide the glowing veins had dispel during her sleep and they were visible once more, gleaming in the darkness of the room, more vivid and a bit bigger but still not like in Lekha's vision. This was frightening her too, the veins were getting stronger, approaching the one in her first vision but still without the pain.... What was this and why ?

"Lilith ?" V's voice brought her back to the present, again, his hands on her face, eyes searching for her with worry clearly visible in his jade orbs, "What is happening to you ? Please, talk to me."

She stared at him a few second, detailing his features by passing one of her hand on his face, hating to see those glowing lines lighting up a bit his skin. She smiled sadly, tilting her head as she tried hard to commit to memory every feeling, every sound, everything.

"It's ok, you can leave. You don't have to stay, I'm strong, I can take it." She whispered, putting a finger against his lips to prevent him from saying anything, "I can totally understand. Plus.... I don't want you to see this..... I mean..... Their getting bigger, stronger.... Almost like the one in my vision...... And we'll fight the dark mage soon, so.... Just promise me one thing....." She smiled despite the tears falling from her eyes, despite the pain shattering her heart, "Do not get too sad over me. I know it's harsh and cruel of me to ask that but.... I'd like you to live for me.... Do things you love and try to find happiness again, someone else even, I would be glad...."

His lips crushed on hers, silencing her in a sad and desperate kiss, the sorceress felt his tears fell on her face, mixing with hers on their lips, his strong arms around her shoulders, keeping her close, as if he was afraid that she might disappear the next instant, but she didn't want that. All she wanted was to live, to stay with him, to tell him how much it hurted her to utter those terrible words.... That she was terrified.....

"Don't say such things, Lilith, never." His tone was broken, barely audible, "I can't do that. I can't leave you. Not now, never. I promised you something, I'll keep my word. This is not a disease, it is something else. You have been acting strangely the whole week, the visions had stopped after you got the dark bird but now they are back, Your father has probably cast another spell on you during your battle...."

She shook her head, "It's impossible.... The witch had the same things.... Please, don't use that title with him..... He doesn't deserve it at all."

"Lilith, I had to call you by your name at least five times, your eyes were blue, bright blue, glowing with magic and you didn't looked like yourself...." This startled her, "The way you looked at me.... Sparrow, it was like you were someone else.... If you know something, let me know."

"I....." She shook her head again, confused, hearing lekha's faint howling in her head, the bird seemed as confused as her, "I don't know.... I feel... Not myself.... Since those things.... I have visions of her past.... fragment of her life... Her feelings... It feels like they're mine yet not at all..... It's like she's there with me but that's impossible..... She died three hundred years ago....."

It was impossible, even if the dark mage was a necromancer, he couldn't bring back a soul gone after that much time, it was too late......

"Unless....." She murmured, "Unless her soul had been captured or contained in an object but..... No that impossible.... He wouldn't be that lucky.... And why would her soul be kept in something ? I don't know how she died but....."

"Maybe she tried to find a way to cure herself but failed and had no other choice but to separate her soul from her body...." The poet replaced his arms around her, trying to calm her down, talking of him was always making her uneasy.

"That's impossible." She frowned, "She couldn't have done it herself ! Soul's magic is extremely hard to use, even more alone, almost impossible to succeed, even as a necromancer.... It would take more than a lifetime to master this art and it's impossible......."

Lilith heard the question forming in his brain, "Lekha doesn't understand this either. He is as confused as me. He feels her too, even though it's impossible...."

They both sighed at the same time, this was going nowhere.

"We should go back to sleep, we will think of it tomorrow with the others, others pair of eyes might be helpful." She let him kiss her again, "But never say that again. Never."

His hands cupped her cheeks, firmly making her look at him, the expression on his face could kill her. "I will never leave you, my sparrow. Never. I cannot find happiness if you are not with me, Lilith, I cannot find anyone else like you." His voice was soft, whispering against her lips "You are unique, the only one I need and want by my side."

"V...." Her own voice sounded so weak....

"Hey ! Ya awake in there ?" Dante's voice came out of nowhere, breaking whatever was happening between them, "Better get up and come downstair. Time to go. Big bad mage finally came out and wants to fight ! Your battle clothes are before the door Lilly and Nico have things for ya."

_ Why can't I have one moment with him alone without being interrupted !!!! Damned !! _

Why was there always something or someone interrupting them ? What was the point ? She groaned, upset at the whole universe. It seemed to amuse her partner as she heard him chuckled.

"I rather like you upset than resolute to die." He looked as frustrated as her, "We will continue this later. I promise you that too."

She was about to argue with that but he stopped her, putting his fingers on her lips, "You trust your instincts, they never proved you wrong when you listened to them, and you keep telling me that you have to go, even more now that you have this. Why don't you trust yourself now ? What are you feeling about this ?"

"She was..." She began...

"Lilith. I'm talking about you, not the witch in Lekha's vision. You are not her." She was yanked forward, sensing his body pressing against her, his arms locking her in a tender but strong embrace, "You are different from that girl, even if she was a sorceress like you, even if you feel her sometimes, it might be because you, now, possess the two birds, we don't know and right now, we are running out of time. What are you feeling about this ? About you ?"

"...." She didn't answer, still confused with all the emotions gathering inside her, the thoughts, the memories.... Her instincts were unsure about the ending...... But she had to go, that was certain, she had to fight along them, face the man that had done so many terrible things..... She had to stop him, to put an end on this. "All I know is that I have to go..... For once..... I don't know much more than that....."

"Let's go then. I'll stay with you, no matter what." He kissed her, a small kiss, as if to seal a deal then both of them got out of bed to prepare for the battle. While he changed into his battle outfit, Lilith slightly opened the door, finding her clothes folded on the floor, the hall was silent and empty but she could hear voices coming from downstairs, everyone was there.

Even if they were closer than before, V didn't look when she changed her clothes, only helping her when she was almost fully dressed. Her old corset had suffered against the giant riot and had been changed with a reinforced new one, fitting her, reinforced black pant. Her high boots and leather gloves had just been cleaned and she had now shoulders leather armors to replace her vest. The whole clothing was marked with minor magical protection, faintly gleaming all over the fabric.

"This look more protective than before. You even have a small magical protection." V inspected her new protection, pointing something on her back not covered by her corset or her hairs, "Where did you get that scar ?"

His finger was on her shoulder blade, right side where Lekha's mark was now. What was that again ? A demon for sure, but it was a really old one..... Oh yeah.....

"First mission on my own.... Without granny, I mean. I was.... eleven maybe.... A small one, free of demon from what we had heard and perfect for me..... Well they probably didn't saw that there was an arachne in the basement I had to clear....." From that day, she began to fear and hate those things, demonic or not, "I got hit by one of it's forearms.... Huh, I hate those things...." She repressed a shiver, just remembering the fight was enough to create goosebumps on her skin.

"Eleven ? That's pretty young...." V's hand caressed the thin scar and the sorceress felt Lekha's wings spread over her skin, "Hum ? Is this..."

"Lekha. He's spreading his wings under my skin, you feel it ?" She smiled, at least her bird was in good terms with the poet, "He does it often, to wish me goodnight, to greet me in the morning, whenever I feel sad or down..... We should let's go, they're waiting for us and it seemed that Nico wanted to see me...."

V nodded, capturing her lips one last time before going downstair to meet the whole crew.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were getting ready to the final battle. Her 'father' had finally show up and it was time to end this madness..... But Lilith knew what would happen.... She knew and it wasn't fair.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, angst, despair, visions of death...
> 
> This is gonna be hard from now too, warning aren't there for nothing.... Sorry for that.

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


The mechanic was literally jumping everywhere, bright smile on her face as soon as she saw the sorceress, opening the door of the van and letting her in with glee in her voice. The rest of the crew was outside, waiting for them to be done and ready to go already thought she had no idea where they were going.

"Thanks to Morrison I could do wonders ! He found somethin' amazing ! But first...." She rushed to her workstation and retrieved the sorceress swords, putting them carefully into sight, "Tadaaaa !"

She had repaired them. They weren't broken anymore. Gleaming with force and power emanating from it.

"Nico....." Lilith couldn't say anything else, staring at her swords with tears in her eyes, "That's.... Incredible !"

The part where the blade had broke was now sealed with what looked like some resin, blue on one sword, red on the other one. Lilith took them in hands, feeling the power of both birds flooding the weapons and making the colored sealant glow. They felt as light as before, like the prolongation of her arms, stronger and sharper.

"How ?" Lilith was still staring at her blades, not believing her eyes, this was a miracle.

"Well, ya swords are quite hard to understand. Not demonic at all, impossible to repair with the usual method even if the metal used look normal. But..." She disappeared behind her desk to come back minutes later with a small dark flask, "Morrison found some note on ya mother's swords and this bottle somewhere, 'was written on the folder he gave me. Well I used it and it made this !"

The sorceress felt the first witch's memories flood her brain as she touched the bottle. Images of a phoenix bursting into flames, delicates hands collecting the ashes and putting them in the bottle....

"Phoenix's ashes...." She murmured.

"Yeah ! That's it..... Pumpkin ? Is everything alright ?" Nico touched her shoulder, bringing her back without knowing it, "Did ya see somethin' ?"

"O-Oh No. It's alright. I-I was just wondering if it was from Lekha...." Big lie.

She wasn't thinking about that, she had saw the first witch gathering the ashes of another phoenix, older than Lekha. Her hands had looked quite small and delicate, she had probably been really young in that vision.

"Thank you so much for your work ! I can't thank you enough..... Hum...." She froze, how was she going to pay the mechanic..... "How much...."

The black haired girl raised her hand, "You didn't ask me. I did it on my own. It's free of charge. No discussion."

Her look really meant there was no discussion as she left the sorceress with her weapons in hands, heading to the driver's seat, "Oh and Lady and Trish got that big wizard stick for ya'. Don't ask me where they got it, don't know a thing about it."

What the sorceress had thought was a broken broomstick leaning against the back of the van was in reality a new weapon for her and upon examining it, Lilith almost sweared. Not only the girls had bought her beautiful and expensive clothings, reinforced her battle outfit and enchanted it, gathered potions for her to use in battle or to heal herself if needed -- and not the basic ones, they had bought it from a really good potion maker, Lilith could tell that from the taste and the little trademark on the sign -- but also a magical staff.... How could she ever thank them enough....

_ It's not going to happen anyway....... _

The staff was bigger than her, simple but with a subtle red strand of resin running through the wood, wrapped all around the length of the weapon from the bottom to the top where a spherical gem was encrusted. Damned, it was beautiful and as a sorceress, the staff was an helpful thing to have a better control on her magic.

"Fully equipped now." V's voice startled her, too busy with her new things she hadn't heard him entering the van, slowly followed by the others. He glanced at her swords and nodded, visibly glad for her as she shealted all her weapons on her back and lower back to check everything before putting it aside for the ride.

Fitting the whole group in the van was tricky, not that there wasn't enough place but mostly because of the new relation between V and her. It seemed to trouble the whole team. If only they knew......

As she sat in the seat behind Nico's seat, in front of V, she finally asked, looking at Dante who was proudly flipping through the pages of a adult magazine with the girls on the couch "Where are we going ? You said he showed up but didn't give any city name."

"I didn't." The legendary devil hunter smiled, not lifting his head from the book, "Thought you knew where he could be hidden. Didn't you heard him ?"

She shook her head and sighed, annoyed, she had blacked out a short moment during the last battle with the necromancer and when she had woken up he was already gone.

"He said to meet him 'where it all began' and just showed up a few hours ago in Khanna's archipelago." Dante uttered as the vehicle began to move "You're going home it seems." He was smiling, almost like this all thing was a joke but deep behind the bullshit, Lilith saw how serious he was, how concern he was....

_ Not good at all..... _

She had frozen at the name of the place she came from, where she was born and from where she had fled two times to escape him.....

_ Where it all began ? What does he means by that ?! _

"You can still give up, Lilith." Lady whispered, "Get out of the van at the port while we take the ferry and stay in Fortuna. It's fine."

She looked away through the window as if this would help her, "Thanks, but I go with you." They were all looking at each others, trying to figure out how to protect her from him but it was useless.

She could tell Trish and Lady were scolding the poet silently as she heard him sighed, slowly taking her hand on the table to get her attention. They would use him too, it seems, to make her stay away..... But she was going, no matter what.

The sorceress glanced at him from the side, her head still facing the window, "I'm not leaving. I'll go and fight. Whatever you say or do. Please stop dissuading me."

Thought her tone was steady and clear, she squeezed the poet's hand softly, offering him a small smile despite the hard situation of going back to a place where she had suffered a lot. They stopped their attempt after this, trying to find something to busy themselves during the long journey to the sorceress hometown.

The first part of the road was done in silence, both finishing their night, reading or occupying their mind till they could move a bit out of the vehicle, the first ferry to the mainland from fortuna was quite fast in comparison to the one they needed to take to get to the archipelago. The big group of island was far away from the rest of the world, secluded and self-sufficient in a lot of domain. It has been a beautiful place to leave, she was sure of it from the memories of Lekha, but her own were......

_ Don't go there. _

She sighed, gazing at the ocean with sorrow, trying to enjoy the coolness of fresh air on her skin after leaving the van for a short walk on the boat. This place held so much bad memories for the witch, and the ones of the first sorceress were not all pleasant as well....

"Where it all began....... It make sense for me.... But for him ?" She whispered, sensing Lekha's wings spreading over her shoulders as the sun finally rose above the sea. They had been lucky to find a boat big enough to carry Nico's vehicle on it that agreed to go to the archipelago, with the recent events, the frequent storms around it, not a single one had travel there in weeks, the few hunters or reporters using mostly helicopters.

"Sparrow ?" V's cane taped the metallic bar she was leaning on, "How are you ? The destination isn't somewhere you want to go back, that is for sure."

She fought a snicker, no, she didn't want to go back there. "The last time I was there..... I was thirteen..... Captive from him....... You know what happened...."

"It happened there ?" She felt his arms around her shoulders, tightening his grip as she nodded, lowering her head and hands instinctively covering her stomach, "Are you sure you want to come along ?"

"I...." She heard her own voice crack but no tears came, "I.... I have to. I hate that place but I have to go. I am the one who have to end this..... Unless.... I don't know why, I don't know what but if I stay away, something terrible is going to happen....."

She turned to face him, still locked in his arms, "I'll be careful, I won't rush him like I did last time. Not on my own will at least...... I will not cease from mental fight, nor shall my sword sleep in my hand." V's eyes opened a bit more, surprise by her quote. She had learned that one somewhere and knew it was from Blake, it fit her well even if poetry wasn't completely her thing and if she had to chose, she would have prefer Poe.

The feeling of being watched hit her, the girls were keeping an eye on them, Dante behind them, discussing about what was going on between the two of them certainly. But she didn't care, not anymore. This was her last moment with him, the last battle, the last moment of peace....... The sorceress would not come back this time..... She would end whatever was going on with that man that was supposed to be her father and then......

"......" Lilith opened her mouth but she couldn't bring herself to speak the words, even if he already knew it. Instead, she passed her hand on his face, feeling the warm skin under her palm, she had remove her gloves on the boat as it was useless and she wanted to freely flip through the pages of her mother's notebook, hoping to have the strength to read it. The poet had given it to her the moment he received it but she hadn't found the courage yet.

"I hope that you don't plan to die, my sparrow." His eyes had seen the resolution in her head, she had accepted her fate as there was no other way but him..... "I promised you to find a solution, that you won't die and I intend on keeping my words." He was so driven..... "We will both come back from it. No matter what."

It broke her heart to hear him say those words. It wasn't going to happen..... Was it bad to let him hope ? Was it that bad of her to nod and silently scream because she wanted to tell him.... Tell him that she had a vision of herself, lying on the ground in a ruined city, the glowing veins visible and as shining as pure light, with him kneeling nearby, calling for her in vain ? How cruel.........

_ If it's going to happen, is it bad to give him a fragment of happiness before the end ? _

She chased all her thoughts, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest, "We still have time before the ferry berth on the main island and.... I think they are watching us....."

"They do." The summoner chuckled, smirking while grabbing her chin and making her look at him "Do you care ?"

_ Why would I, I'm about to die soon. But I can't tell you that..... _

She smiled and kissed him, clearly taking him aback for a second, her hands sliding from his face to his neck, inciting him to lean forward, damn he was way taller than her like this.... She wasn't small, most on the average size but compared to him, she was, her head hardly reaching his chin with her boots on.....

One of the poet's hands fell on her back, keeping her close while the other ran in her hairs, playing with the ribbon in it till it got loose, gently undoing her half ponytail and letting the blond locks fell on her back.

_ Does he likes my hairs down ? _

It seemed so, feeling his hands run through her locks, sending shivers down her spine as the hand on her back pressed her more against him, playing with the little gaps between her corset and her pants, brushing the skin softly under the fabric where he could. Her hands slowly traced the marking on his skin and she smiled when he reacted to that, quivering and humming.

"As much as it amuse me, I don't like to share. Especially moments like this." She felt him smile against her lips, a devilish smile that meant he had something on his mind..... "Hold on tight."

She felt something under her feets, V's grip tight on her waist, pressing her even more against him, the wind and pressure on her making her realize they were moving fast on the ferry's deck, far away from the trio's gaze using shadow swirling form. She laughed, hearing him chuckled as well, this was childish, purely childish but.... cute.

When he released her, they were on the other side of the boat, hidden behind a few containers, all alone with the ocean as one and only spectator. 

"This was...." She was still holding him tightly, still laughing, "This was childish !" When was the last time she had laugh like this ?

"If it allows me to hear you laugh like this, then so be it." He chuckled, "But I was sincère. Moments like this are meant only for the two of us, Sparrow."

His lips captured hers the next moment, his hands back on her back and hairs, keeping her close while her own hands wandered from his shoulders to the front of his vest, tracing the tattoos again, sliding to the cords keeping his coat open....

"Hum ? Being bold again ?" He grabbed her hands as she was trying to detangle the cords, his kiss deepened for a moment before he spoke again, "This is not the time, nor the place for such exploration. Later, my sparrow, when all this is over, back at Devil May Cry....."

_ But I..... _

Was she that broken that no tears were coming ? She should cry, scream that she wasn't going back, that the girl he had in front of him was going to leave, that...... But no tears came, she stayed silent, looking away at the ocean to avoid the pain as much as she could. He deserved to be happy, to hope if that was what he wanted, so she wouldn't say it.

"Lilith ?" V made her look back at him, "I can understand that your room may not be your sanctuary anymore with  _ his _ doing.... That you may not want to go back....." She shook her head, this wasn't really the case but now that she thought about it.....

"If it can ease your worries, my room is yours now, Sparrow."

She froze, glancing at him with wide open eyes but not a word came from her mouth, she could only stare at the man in front of her, the adoration in his eyes, the soft smile on his lips, his tone low and rich, like a purr.

"Both of us might not be able to be apart from now, am I correct ?" She felt his hands on her face, sliding down her neck and shoulders as his lips came back on hers. They couldn't stop themselves, "We already share the room in Fortuna, why changing it back home ?"

_ Home....... _

The word felt strange, everything seemed to fade as images of the little house with the beautiful garden flashed before her eyes, the shadow of a man in the bright light, staff in hand, menacing, ice everywhere, the love of her life trapped in it while a beautiful dark bird emerged from nowhere.

"Lilith ?" Strong hands on her arms brought her back to the present, V's face inches away from her, his lips moving but she couldn't hear him.

'I couldn't protect him.... All that's left of him is his power......'

The voice in her head was beautiful, melodic but sad and broken, vanishing as fast as she had appeared.

"Lilith ! What's wrong ?!" V looked terribly worry, almost shaking her, "Answer me, Sparrow, please...."

"I'm there." That's all that came to her mind, she was confused again, "So-sorry.... Another vision...... From her..."

She gasped as he suddenly yanked her forward, holding her so tightly it almost hurted but she didn't back off, instead she wrapped her arms around him, buried her face in his shoulder, murmuring gentle words to ease the stress.

They sat in silence for a moment, locked in a strong embrace, reassuring each other. She found herself sitting on his lap, on the floor, her legs on each side of his tight, V had put his hands on her waist and lower back to keep her from falling, their head resting on each other's forehead.

The sorceress slowly slid one of her hand in his hairs, feeling the man sight in both relief and satisfaction at her touch. The smoothness of the locks under her skin was great, as soft as she had thought, slightly curling between her fingers while she carefully made sure not to tangle them. The sounds he made was cute, between humming and breathing, his features relaxing instantly.

_ I wish I could do more....... But we won't be allowed to..... _

His lips on her neck made her heart stop for a second, back to the racing path as she felt him nipple the skin between her neck and shoulder, just like the day before.... But now she couldn't repress the moan from escaping her lips, sensing her body being pressed against his, heat gathering in her stomach and cheeks. She wasn't the only one affected by the way his own heart was beating, how one of his hands kept a firm hold on her hips to prevent her to play again.

_ He didn't seemed to dislike it...... Just like now..... And he's the one to say we should stop.... _

She giggled at the thought, making him pause "Indulge me, little sparrow, what is on your mind that make you giggle ?" His tone was low, a bit husky and, god, needy.

"Griffon was right." She mocked, wiggling a bit and smiling when she heard him hiss, "We can't behave."

"Hum." His hand stopped her right away, pressing her even more on his lap with a silent gasp, he wanted more than some kisses right now, "That mouthy bird seemed a bit too wise those days..... But you have a point, here."

She sighed as she felt him release her, kissing her softly and helping her sat on the floor next to him. Why did she opened her mouth !

"Do not frown, my love." Lilith opened her eyes to stare wildly at him, "We will continue this later."

_ He said....... _

"But for now...." He moved to sit behind her, waving the notebook of her mother before her eyes, "I thinks it's safer to focus on something else."

She blankly took the little black book from his hands, watching the familiars materialize before them, Shadow stretching her long body while the demonic bird flew around, uttering something but she wasn't with them.

_ He said..... _

Her cheeks were still burning as she tried to focus on the book, the poet's arms wrapped around her waist, acting as if it was nothing. Maybe had she heard him wrong, maybe had he said something else that sounded alike.....

"What did you two did for the girl to be like that ? Did ya broke her, V ?" Griffon mocked, landing in front of her and looking right at her with a knowing look.

The poet didn't answered, giving her time to clear her throat and really focus on the little book. The small object in her hand was from her mother, Nuiid's previous host, a beautiful person she hadn't the chance to met.....

"Scared to open it ?" V's voice was soft, whispering against her ears, "If you want to keep it closed..."

"No." She gently shook her head, "If I toss it again, I will never open it. Better do it now."

She breathed for a moment, calming her heartbeat and mind to finally open the notebook. The first pages were only covered by small words in a beautiful handwriting, the ink a bit faded but still readable.

'To my little bird, my love, my pride.

May my words reach you one day,

To tell you everything I couldn't say.'

The words brought her voice back in her head, the same voice as in her visions from Nuiid, the same voice that had spoke to her when she got him back.....

"It was her......" She whispered, her fingers caressing the pages, "The voice in my visions..... It was my mother....."

She explain quickly to them how she knew for sure it was her mother, speaking about the voice during the battle against the necromancer, in Dante's shop when she dispelled the icy crystals, how her mother had called her....

"It's the same words....." She smile sadly, "She said she was proud of me.... that everything would be alright...... but...."

The spell hiding the glowing veins faded, letting them be visible again. Griffon hissed, looking wildly at the shining pattern on her skin, yeah, they were bigger, spreading all over her body, slowly reaching her face. The sorceress murmured the magical words to make them disappear, lowering her head and flipping through the pages in silence, feeling the summoner's grip tightening around her, the mighty cat resting her head on their feets while the demonic bird was looking at his master, communicating with him in private it seemed. It was alright, she wouldn't have been able to hide it anymore, it didn't hurt at least.

Her mother wasn't a witch, Lilith knew it, but she had the gift of vision, just like her. Her grandmother had found it strange as it wasn't something usual, not with the same level, as if Scarlett's gift had been transferred to her. And that 'gift' had allowed her mother to write those pages for her, knowing that one day, Lilith would read it.

_ She saw me reading this ? With V ? _

Scarlett had began to write when she found out she was pregnant with the little witch, hiding her state to her husband, for an obscure reason that wasn't spoken in the notebook, till it showed, protecting the baby with all her willpower and forces. Lilith's father wasn't the nicest man in the world, that was for sure, but her mother never said why she stayed or even why she was with him to begin with.

They had a lot in common, her mother knew it from her visions, blond hairs, pale skin, kind heart, fear of spiders..... But they were also different, her mother had blue eyes, wavy hairs, was extrovert, taller and more athletic where Lilith was timid, more curvy and the average size with golden eyes and straight hairs.

_ Where did I get those golden eyes ? It's something rare, I know, but I thought.... _

The book wasn't complete, somehow, Scarlett had stopped writing a few month before Lilith birth, her latest words only speaking of how proud she was, how she loved her, how grateful she was for this miracle to happen and letting her keep the little witch alive.... Sounding like a goodbye.....

_ She knew..... She knew she was going to die.... She knew everything..... But she chose to keep me and..... _

Tears fell from her eyes, realisation hitting her full force, her mother had probably had a vision of her own death or the doctors told her that she was going to die if she kept Lilith but she chose to sacrifice herself.....

Lekha quietly sang in her head, a sad lament echoing in her heart, the poet's hands resting on hers to ease her pain while she heard him whispered gentle words in her ears.

"The most sublime act is to set another before you. She loved you, Sparrow. To do such a hard choice, there is no doubt she loved you." His voice was soft but there was something behind it, something he was trying to hide, to keep to himself.

Eyeing Griffon, she understood. He was thinking about his own mother. The subject was touchy, she knew it from Dante, the story behind unpleasant and tragic, as such as even the legendary devil hunter was reluctant to speak about it, the only portrait of their mother sitting on his desk, a beautiful woman with long blond hairs with dark eyes.

"As much as you were." She said, waiting for any sign of discomfort from the man. He only gazed back at her, his expression neutral but those jade orbs were confused and surprised, "I don't know your version of the story, only what Dante knew, but I'm sure your mother loved you too."

The summoner didn't say a word, breaking the eye contact to look away before pinching his nose with his hand, for a second, Lilith was scared to have upset him or something like that but he sighed, holding her close.

"Why are you always doing that ?" He asked, still looking away, "Why do you always worry more about the others than yourself ? You just found out your mother knew what was going to happen to her but chose to let it happen and you worry about me...."

"I....." She closed her eyes.... "I...."

"How can a bird that is born for joy, sit in a cage and sing ?" He brushed her cheeks, "I'm not upset..... Just.... You are a true gift to me, Lilith Amarylliss."

She leaned into his hand, "You forgot something....." continuing as he hummed, "Lilith Scarlett Hope Amarylliss."

"Hope ? How appropriate." His lips met hers for a second, "I am lucky to have you with me, my love."

Her heart broke again, hearing him say those words as the end was approaching made her ache. It wasn't fair...... It wasn't fair that she had to leave him..... Not like this.... Not now.....

"I'll never leave you." She smiled, gathering all her strength, "No matter what happen, I will always be there for you."

Her voice sounded strangely soft and solid, but more like a goodbye.... And he heard it. But before he could protest, the boat's horn sounded, signaling the approach to the main island of Khanna's archipelago. They could see it from where they were, the big amount of islands slowly coming closer, the port empty, no other ship, no other living being....

"Times up." She murmured, gazing at the horizon with sorrow yet determination. "Better go back with the others, we will reach the port in a few minutes."

She got up, not giving him the chance to stop her while still staying nearby. Nothing would stop her from now, not even the love of her life. V nodded and followed her, exchanging a look with his demonic bird but none of them spoke, getting back to the van to gather the witch's weapons and get ready to the road through the main city.

The van didn't go too far away from the port, only a few kilometers, blocked by clogged roads and ruined streets. What had happened to the city, the sorceress didn't know, most of the buildings were in pieces, like it had been attacked by something huge but no trace of demonic power was around to let her know... Even a magical offensive would leave something behind, even more with a surface that big.

"No more wheels from here." Nico said, tapping her fingers on the dashboard, "I won't be able to go any further..... Gee."

"He's probably not that far away." Nero said as he stretched in his seat, "Huh, Lilith, you know the place, right ? I mean...."

She saw the poet's eyes narrowed, giving him a sharp look that seemed to work on the boy but it was fine. They needed her.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure he's not on the main island." She simply said, standing up and pointing her finger toward the horizon, "You see the forest ? Behind it there are a few other smaller islands and another one bigger with a mountain. That's where he is probably waiting for us."

"Is that where...." Lady softly began, unable to finish her question.

Lilith nodded, "Yes, that's where my family's house is. My.... 'Home'."

They couldn't see it yet, hidden with the usual mist that always had floated around the mountain for some reason, but the sorceress knew it, she remembered the place as if she left the day before.

_ But it happened thirteen years ago..... Despite the city..... I don't feel like it changed..... _

"No more time to lose, folks. Let's go kick some ass." Dante uttered, a big smile on his face as he stepped outside the vehicle, followed by the girls and Nero.

Lilith waited for the poet to be ready before leaving the mechanic, hugging her tightly and thanking her for everything. It took her by surprise but she seemed glad, unlike V who clearly knew why she was acting like this. He let her walk a few meters away from the van, behind the little group, out of their sight for a moment to use the handle of his cane on her shoulder, making her stop.

"I thought it was clear enough." He grabbed her wrist, "We will come back together. Alive."

_ Stubborn...... I'll miss that..... _

"I heard you...."

"Lilith." His tone was low but sending a warning this time, "You are not going to die."

Lowering her head, she nodded, defeated. If he wanted to hope, so be it, but it was cruel to make her hope too. Her instincts were silent now, she was where she needed to be, a few more meters and....

Following the group in another ruined street, her eyes glued to the floor, the poet's cane tapping on the stony floor close to her, she suddenly felt it again. Confusion, disconnection from her body, her bird shrieking loud and clear through her head.

Time seemed to slow around her, the air waved and swirled, deforming the reality for a short second before going back to normal, again and again, her whole body felt heavy, hard to move, almost unresponding.

_ What is happening ? _

She tried to turn her head to see the poet but she couldn't, even her eyes weren't obeying, she couldn't do anything. Breathing became harder, her sight blurry then it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V's teasing and flirting game that stop right on time...... Come on ! XD
> 
> But he said....... !!!!!!
> 
> What did you thought of this one ?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more gentle sorceress, no more sweet girl, no more warm smile..... She was gone...... V was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, slight physical damage (small fight), angst and despair.
> 
> Yep I kinda killed my OC.......... or not ?

(V's POV)

  
  


The poet had been a bit harsh with the sorceress but seeing her act like she was going to die was breaking him. He couldn't accept it. He needed her, wanted her to stay with him. He had finally found someone who loved him, she hadn't spoke the words yet but he knew it, it was written in her eyes whenever she was looking at him, it was in every words she had for him even if it wasn't those ones.... He had found someone to love, to protect, someone who wanted him for what he was, who he was no matter what had happened in the past..... There was no way he could let her go.....

'I'll always be there for you'

Her voice had sounded like a goodbye and he hated that. He wanted to prove her how wrong she was. That she was going to live, the sorceress in her visions was suffering where Lilith wasn't, they only had the glowing veins in common...... Maybe was it another spell from her father, something they could stop, even if it felt strange that it wasn't hurting her if it was from him. He wanted to hope.

'Lilith Scarlett Hope Amarylliss'

Hope...... Her mother had named her 'Hope' for a reason. She had the gift of visions too, she had seen her daughter's future from what was written in that notebook. Why would she name her daughter 'Hope' if not for a meaning ? The girl was wearing the name of her mother too as a memento..... 

_ She had always protected her own daughter........ Maybe.... _

The air around them felt heavy all of a sudden, charged with magic, like back in the kitchen but more dangerous and evil here. Circling the area, calling for demons to gather from underneath the dust, revealing the blood laying on the floor. The necromancer had probably killed everyone in the city, calling for demons to do the job and repand the blood everywhere.... As they all equipped their weapons, waiting for the enemy to show, V glanced at the sorceress who hadn't move at all.

Her face was hidden with her hairs floating around, body looking tense as if she was fighting something strong.

_ Don't tell me.... _

V's gaze fell on the floor, under her feet where a faint pentacle was visible under the rocks and dust but he couldn't do anything except from shouting her name as the next instant, rays of purple light hit her in the chest, coming from a small rock on the ground, one that shone like the glowing veins on her skin.......

"Lilith !!!!!!"

The whole group turned back to see the little witch's body floating a few inches from the ground, eyes showing surprise but lifeless, her mouth open without any sound coming out, then she fell back on the floor, inert.

The magic dissipated, as fast as it appeared, letting them approach but the poet was closer, and for once, faster. Kneeling beside her, searching for her pulse and immediately calling out her name when he couldn't.

_ No ! No ! No !!! Don't ! Please don't leave me ! Not like this ! Not now ! Please ! I promised you.... _

It couldn't happen, he couldn't lose her, not now, not yet, not after that little argument.... He had promised her..... He had told her she would come back..... And she..... She couldn't be dead..... Not after all they had still to discover together.....

'I'll never leave you'

But she wasn't breathing anymore, the warmth of her body slowly fading as he took her in his arms. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose another loved one.....

He heard them gathered around them, Dante coming into his sight to pick up something on the ground, visibly pissed off but he couldn't care. The love of his life was gone, her body resting in his arms.

The sorceress body suddenly shook violently, harshly breathing when the legendary hunter stood up, she was trembling, traveled by white lightning connected to whatever was in Dante's hand, trying to bring the object back to her with strength. Her voice was hoarse, crying between gasps for air that didn't seem to work.

"What are ya doing ! Stop that thing !! Ya hurting her you dumbass !!" Griffon hissed, rushing on Dante's hand to make him drop the object he was still holding. "Let go of that thing !!!"

The whole group screamed as the bird was knocked off by a wave of magic, crumbling into ashes the next moment, back to his stalemate form as Dante let go of the small object in his hand.

It immediately fell on Lilith's torso, giving an odd sensation to the poet as the sorceress slowly calmed down. V had seen the little pendant resting on her chest somewhere, that diamond shaped dark stone with gleaming white arabesque wasn't new to him but he couldn't place where exactly he had seen it.....

And he didn't care right now, she was breathing, alive, held tight in his arms, slowly coming back to her senses. He helped her to sit as she breathed a bit easier, eyes still closed, frowning from pain, the glowing veins had shown back the moment she got hit, shining even more now and the poet heard the others ask themselves about it.

"Are you alright, Sparrow ?" He gently brushed her cheek, murmuring as low as he could "You are fine now, breathe."

"Sparrow.... ?" Her voice sounded foreign, confused like when she had that nightmare a few days ago, something felt off....

"Are you alright Lilith ?" Lady asked, approaching them and extending a hand toward the necklace, "What is that ?"

"NO !" The girl grabbed the stone possessively, shaking her head violently and almost falling in the process, "Don't touch it !"

It surprised everyone, the way she had shouted, the wave of power that pushed them away, even him received it though he didn't move, hurt by that powerful spell but still at her side, holding her close.

"Lilith..... Sparrow, you are safe." He murmured again, trying to ease her panic by passing his hands on her back, stopping when she pushed him away with her own hand.

"Don't touch me." Her tone implied violence, something he had never heard from her, even less directed to him, "I am not your sparrow !"

_ What ? _

Griffon materialized back, squawking, "What the hell was that !! Hey Too......" He froze, flapping his wings while looking straight at her, "Who the fuck are you ?! You're not Lilith !! What happened to her !!"

"Your bird is wiser than you all, it seems." The witch chuckled, lifting her head and V froze too. Those eyes that were staring at him were not Lilith's, the poet had seen them when she was having those visions during the last week......

Bright blue eyes, glowing with magic, glancing at him, detailing him in a way the poet didn't like. The girl in front of him didn't feel like the one he loved, this wasn't the woman of his life yet physically, it was still Lilith..... Except for the eyes. She looked at the whole group for a moment, examining them from head to toe with a very critical eye.

"What's with that look ?!" Trish asked, clearly irritated by the new behaviour of the witch.

"I'm just wondering how your little group expects to defeat him....." She uttered as she stood up, refusing V's help with a sharp look. "As I said, I am not Lilith. To make it simple, she's gone. Her soul is gone, to be precise, replaced by mine. I am the Sorceress that gave her family their power. I am the first host of the two phoenix."

That was impossible. This had to be a nightmare, the girl standing in front of him looked so different from the shy and cheerful witch he had known, those lovely ambers eyes were gone, replaced by cold gleaming blue ones staring at her surroundings with a far away look.

"We should get going, if you still want to get a chance to save your friend." The poet saw her attach the pendant on her neck.

"You said she's gone, how can we save her if she's gone ?" Dante's tone was so indifferent, how could he be like that, Lilith had just.....

"For now, the spell isn't permanent yet, her soul is certainly lingering somewhere, caged nearby the place he casted the real spell..." The sorceress answered "And there's a slight chance to break it if we made it there in time."

She pointed to the mountain in the background, partly hidden by the mist. Just at that moment, a strong beam of light flashed from there, reaching for the sky and separating into fragments of mirror-like, falling to the ground all around the island after the city's center.

"What's that ?!" Nero shouted, "Is that another spell he's casting ? He can't aim correctly !"

"That's not his intention, stupid boy." The sorceress scolded, retrieving the staff on her back with a satisfied look at it, "He's buying time ! He created a maze to slow us.... Unless we can fly, we won't reach him in time to break the main spell....."

The whole landscape began to change, some of the buildings crumbled to show the sea or part of the mountain, stairs and arches forming here and there, the ground and the sky inverting in other places....

The legendary devil hunter laughed, looking straight at Lilith's form with no confusion written on his face. He was acting like the changement in the witch's behaviour, what she had said, what was happening, didn't bother him and it enervated the summoner. V had lost the only person who believed in him, who loved him, who was kind with him and his brother wasn't even shocked.

"Well, you are lucky then, missy," Dante said, a cocky smile on his face, "'Cause I have wings. Now if you'll excuse myself, I have some ass to kick."

How could he act like that ?! How could he be so calm when Lilith..... V's blood was boiling in his veins, the whole group seemed to finally go back to their senses as he heard them shout after the older man. They argued for a moment before both Dante and Nero were gone, using their devil trigger to reach the necromancer faster, letting the rest of the crew walk through the maze.

They had traveled in silence after a small speech from the sorceress about losing time to save Lilith's soul. She didn't tell them much about the spell casted on their friend, just that the necromancer had prepared this two weeks ago, sacrificing dark mages to reinforce his own power, using healers, potion makers and herborist to conceal the fact that his body was falling apart. He had killed them in the end, of course, using their blood to trace the spell on the ground where they came, closing all the other streets to make sure they followed the path he had in mind.

He had traced other pentacles in other places and had been ready to teleport the necklace if needed but in the end, they had done as he had planned. The poet was the most impacted by the changement, for some reason, the new sorceress seemed to completely ignore him or dislike him, speaking to him only if she really needed it.

He was back to his loneliness, walking behind the small group with his familiar, not uttering a word unless they asked him to. He failed to protect her, one more time, he should have paid attention, keeping her close to him to prevent this from happening....

"V.... Stop that." His avian companion whispered, landing on his shoulders, "You couldn't have done much more. This bastard is fucking smarter than us.... But there's a chance to save her, or at least that's what she said....."

"And you believe the words of an imposter ?" They both glanced at the sorceress, the poet still couldn't believe that the gentle and cheerful witch was gone, replaced by a cold and heartless woman.... All that in the same body.....

"Huuuh, gee, V, you're not helping." Griffon sighed, "We don't really have any other choice. But dontcha want Toots back ? If there's even a tiny chance then why not try it ? Better move ya ass than beating yourself for nor being able to protect her against something we couldn't fight. Hate to say it but that bastard's stronger than us. Even herself...."

The poet sighed, she had acted like she was going to die, had she seen this ? Had she seen herself being replaced by another one ? Was that what she had tried to say ?

'Do things you love and try to find happiness again, someone else even, I would be glad....'

Had she tried to prepare him for this ? Had she known ?

"Can you stop with that ? She's not gonna answer it ! Even if she knew, prove her wrong !" The demonic bird hissed, "You want answers ? Go and get them, get her back and ask her ! Stop that fuckin' habit of yours to overthink ! Move ya ass !!"

As the group walked nearby another arch, Trish and Lady first, the maze suddenly dissipated, pushing the sorceress backward in his arms while the landscape came back to normal. They were in what looked like a clearing, surrounded by two rows of trees forming two perfect circles, alone, with no traces of the other girls.

"Fuck !! What the hell is happening !" His demonic friend shouted, circling mid-air around them, "Where are the girls ?!"

"Hum, somewhere else on the archipelago, maybe. The spell seems to have been dispelled. Let's continue, that's not important." The witch straightened, grunting slightly and putting a hand on her heart, near that damned necklace, chuckling the next instant.

"That necklace......" It finally hit him. V remembered where he had seen it. Two weeks ago, on the necromancer's neck...... "It's the necromancer's....."

"Took you time." That devilish smile on her face, deforming Lilith's features was maddening him, "Without her, you're nothing. You can't even think properly, am I right ?" Again, she clutched the jewel on her chest, slightly wincing before chuckling and continuing her walk toward the arch in the middle of the clearing.

That was enough, that look, that smug tone, making fun of him, he couldn't bear it anymore. This wasn't the sorceress he knew, she wasn't the woman he loved, it was only an illusion. And he could harm an illusion.

"Huh V ? Hey, no, no, no !" His bird squawked.

The poet rushed toward her, pushing her hardly against the stony structure, making it tremble with the force used. His cane pressing on her chest, right under her breast, blocking her arms with his weight, rage deforming his face, he couldn't care anymore if he hurted her. This wasn't Lilith. His sparrow was gone.....

Fear and hurt flashed on her face, quickly replaced by surprise for a moment as their eyes met, her head resting on the shaky structure, then she laughed, as cold as her eyes, without any compassion, any apologies.

"Hum. Bold and rough." She smiled, licking her lips slowly, "Go on, I'm sure she would have liked it. I have to admit she has a quite good body, curvy and small compared to mine but still perfectly useful. It's a shame you didn't had time to enjoy it with her..."

"Be quiet." His tone was glacial, leaning even more on his cane, "Stop speaking of her like that, you know nothing about her."

"Don't do that V ! Get a grip on yourself ! C'mon !" The demonic bird flew to his master, trying to grab his shoulder but could only seize his coat ineffectively.

"I know more about her than you think." The witch laughed even more as the arch began to crumble under her form, "Go ahead, destroy the only way to reach the mountain faster, to save your girlfriend's soul. Or more funny, hurt me while I'm still providing life in her body, break her only chance to ever come back." She leaned forward, making her corset squeak dangerously, "Those little protection can handle a lot, but I'm sure you wouldn't take the risk of marking her yourself like  _ he _ did."

The arch broke and they landed on the rubbles, the sorceress facing him with that knowing look, victorious smile on her dark pink lips, her staff expelling the air from his lungs as she had put it between them in a defensive way. For a few seconds, all he saw was black dots everywhere and the feeling of her lips brushing his ear as she whispered.

"Be a good boy and learn your place, Lilith was a nice girl, I'm not. I am the opposite. Huuuh..."

The pain in her voice washed away the anger in him, gazing back at the sorceress, he saw her hand back on the necklace, her devilish smile distorted with pain, the glowing veins spreading on her body pulsating slightly. Was the spell hurting her ? Was it a message from his sparrow ?

"What is happening ?" V harshly asked, not caring to be gentle with that woman, "Is she trapped in that necklace ? Why do you keep it ?"

".....Be patient." She pushed him away, "Let's get going, now that the portal is destroyed, we'll need to hurry even more.... I hope for you that you didn't condemn her."

The poet tried to grab the jewel but his hand hit a small wall of light, sending him a sharp wave of electricity through the arm, not enough to hurt badly but enough to warn and dissuade him.

The sorceress sighed, shaking her head at his action, "You can't behave, don't you ? If you really care for her, do not steal it from me. If it had to be away from me, even for a minute, she would never come back, never. You've heard me ?"

He reluctantly nodded, stood up and waited for the witch to start moving again. She knew that place and could easily find the way through the forest, making them reach the beach a few hours later. Other islands stood between them and the misty one, not as large as the one they had arrived on but separated by a good amount of water, looking pretty deep.

"Huh..... Well..... Yeah.... I shouldn't have destroyed those bridges....." The witch scratched the back of her head, seeming really guilty for the first time. "Don't look at me like that bird, it was a long time ago and.....  _ He _ turned everyone against me.... I wanted to be alone after all that happened...."

Griffon was staring at the sorceress with narrowed eyes, "How do you know about Lilith's father ? From her book, you lived three hundred years ago, how can you know him that much ? Who are you ?"

She stayed silent for a moment, looking at the sea, tapping her staff on the sand, clearly annoyed by those questions. The poet waited, there was nothing he could do, swimming to the other island was stupid, even if the water seemed calm, and there was no boat around...

V heard her whisper a spell, her staff pointed on the surface of the ocean, then it solidified, forming a thick path in what looked like ice. The poet froze, examining her in detail, there were no other marks on her than the glowing veins, no crackling, no sign of exertion on her face, no pain, nothing. The symbol of the two phoenix has faded, on both sides, as if even the bright bird was weakened.....

"You used Nuiid's power in daytime ? Lilith wouldn't as it could hurt the bird."

She glanced at him, surprised, then broke the contact to walk on the temporary bridge, "Better hurry, it won't last long......" Waiting for him midway, "I didn't use the darkbird's power...... I wouldn't..... Now let's go, we're losing time."

They rushed in silence to another smallest island, V leaning on his cane for some support, the witch applying a bit more pressure on the ground with her staff, something was draining her forces, he could tell that by the way she walked, how her knuckles were turning white when she was tossing the wooden stick on the ground.... But the poet said nothing, she wouldn't talk anyway.

It took them another two hours to reach the misty island, the sorceress had used the same icy bridge again, they were lucky to only have to cross one island between the main one and the final one, the archipelago was huge and full of little isles. Another deep forest stood between them and the mountain and V saw on the sand a few meters away the same arch that was in the first forest, broken too, with blood and pentacles everywhere.

"It seems I prevent us from a lot of trouble." The poet pointed his cane to the arch, hearing the sorceress sigh heavily, "You really thought he would have let you use it without any trap ? Or maybe was that your intention ? Maybe you work for him ?"

She turned back to him, that devilish smile back on Lilith's face and V immediately sensed his blood boiling, his hand turning into fists or clenching around the handle of his cane, almost hurting.

"You still don't trust me at all, don't you ?" She slowly walked toward him, waving Lilith's hips intentionally, provocative, "But all you do is speak. You talk, talk but when it comes to act, you run like a coward. Right now, who is protecting her ? Not you, I can tell that. All you do is beating yourself and doubting the only chance to get her back. I wonder why she choose you ? Why you especially ? You need the help of demons, can't fight yourself, not to mention your lacking in physics...."

She suddenly fell on her knees, a silent, painful, cry written on her face, her hands grabbing the necklace with strength, making the chain on her neck trembling, the glowing veins were pulsating again and for a second, as he kneeled in front of her, V swore he saw Lilith. Her own eyes behind the tears falling from the narrowed blue one, her anger directed toward the soul controlling her own body right now.....

The poet grabbed her face, hoping to see her come back but it didn't happen. The sorceress closed her eyes, calming her breathing slowly and opened them again, bright blue, gleaming with magic, cold as ice, staring at him without any expression for a long time before pushing him away and standing up on her feet without help.

"We're close, better get moving." She spoke but V stopped her. He needed answers.

"What is happening ? What are those veins, where is Lilith, tell me everything or I'll make you talk." His tone was glacial, like when he had fought with the gentle witch after the riot battle, pointing his cane on her collarbone to emphasize his words.

"Really ?" She snorted, "Well, fine. I have nothing to lose here, I might even gain a new body and a new life. You, on the other side...." She leaned a bit more against his cane, making the sharp metal mark the delicate skin, "You'll lose her. And don't expect me to replace her. Unlike her, I don't like you. The one I ever loved is gone and I will never replace him."

He retrieved his cane to grab her by the arm, flushing her against him with a strength he, himself, didn't suspected from him. "Don't play that with me. Every spell has a price to pay. Tell me everything, witch. I don't care about your help, must I split myself again, must I sell my soul, I'll do everything I can to bring her back. She's everything to me, and if you loved someone like you just said, you should understand that feeling. I don't intend on replacing her, she's unique and all I want."

The poet let go of her, "We can talk and walk, don't we ?" Pointed his cane toward the mountain, the mist was so dense they couldn't see the top of it, "Lead the way, you seems to know this place."

V watched her stare at him, shocked for a second, then chuckle, walking by the first trees and bypassing some rock to lead him to a long row of stairs going upward in the mist, sometime missing parts and dangerous to use but still useful and their only way to go without climbing. The way was going to be long and he hoped they had still time to save her..... The glowing veins had started to fade, slowly, the moment she had left the maze and he hadn't see it at first but now that they were not vivid anymore....

She had stay silent, looking at the sea while climbing the first steps, the mark on her back even less visible, another sign that they were losing time....

As if she knew he was looking at it, like Lilith's ability, she put her hand on her back, sighing, "I know, it's fading. That the spell's work.... It's replacing her soul with mine, but the birds are linked with her, to her soul..... They were mine once yet....."

He watched her remove her hand slowly, continuing to walk on the path, waiting for her to tell the story behind this. She was going to tell it, the sorceress had looked relieved after his little demonstration, maybe was this all a test, maybe was she waiting for him to prove he could take care of the little witch, he didn't know and didn't wanted to, the most important thing was Lilith and getting her back.

The poet didn't waited long, she began to talk after picking a beautiful wild flower alone between some rocks, the same flower that was on the mark between the two birds. The necromancer was as old as her, an ancient powerful and rich mage that lived three hundred years ago on a 'nearby' island as huge as the archipelago with his family. She had met the man's son when he came to her, searching for a potion to heal his mother, the poor woman had been deadly wounded by a demon and all she could do at that moment was to ease her suffering, nothing else. But the rich husband didn't care, not believing her even though as a wizard he knew it.

Watching people die at that time was usual, even magic couldn't save them from death, their potions were not as powerful as they were now, their knowledge not that advanced and even with the profusion of the nature's gift, they couldn't do much more. She was a great witch, had been, and the villagers of the archipelago knew her power, some feared her, others adored her and offered her present in exchange of services. Her life had been pretty simple and peaceful before the man's arrival.

He had never accepted his wife's fate, threatening the sorceress when the poor woman died, sending assassins to her island, forcing her to reinforce her magical protection around her house. She never minded, she was used to that, before this place, she had lived in another one where others being were even more harsh toward her, that's what a witch's life was at that time. Their power both feared and admired, outcast but useful and needed....

This reminded him of what Lilith had told him about her power and past, she hadn't always been threated well, when people heard that she was a witch, a lot of them were considering her differently, the word 'witch' was even mean some times.....

The mage's attempts to killing her stopped after two years, and she received the visit of his son, asking her to forgive his father, that the loss of his wife had drove him mad, that he was just terribly sad, lonely and lost. He stayed on the island a few days, due to a huge storm passing by, learning how it worked for her, how her life was, how he could ever pay for his father's mistakes.... She gently pushed him away, telling him that he had nothing to be forgiven, she could understand and didn't care about what had happened but as he insisted, she took the opportunity and asked him to be her assistant. Times were hard on the island and some help with the herbalist's stuff wasn't bad. 

The way she spoke of him, the sparkle in her cold eyes, it was him, the man she had loved. It felt strange to him, seeing Liliht's body, her own lips, her own voice speaking about someone else like that, even if it wasn't her, it wasn't her eyes, it wasn't her presence.... But it hurted the same, something in him was raging, he couldn't tolerated that..... Lilith was......

_ How can I think that..... I don't own her...... I just..... want her..... I want her to be mine..... mine and mine only..... I want her to love me and only me..... _

The necromancer's son came back to her more and more after that, mainly to work during spring and summer, sleeping on a simple nat in her house, but with time, they grew up closer. He was a good mage too, more of a fighter, using mainly ice and darkness but not on the dark side, never. This little flirt didn't pleased the rich father, of course, and he let them know, calling back his son, menacing the witch.....

It didn't ended well, both father and son fought, the younger one leaving his family to create a new one with the woman of his heart on the archipelago, leaving happy for a short amount of time.

"In a way..... We were similar as you two..." She whispered, glancing quickly at him, " Both day and night, completing each other, not whole without the other..... Drinking tea was one of our favorite moment," She smiled, sadly, "In front of the fireplace, in the garden, that was our moment of peace......  _ He _ knew we loved tea....."

Her tone changed from sadness to anger as she continued, telling him how one day the dark mage had came to her house, faking being sorry and wanting to apologize..... If she had known..... He had brought a exotic tea for them, freshly imported, chosen just for them and let her prepare everything. She had watched them talk harshly for a moment, brought the three cup of tea on the garden table then went back inside for some homemade cookies. She should have seen it, the way her own cup was not in the same place, the way her lover was looking at his father, the whole situation screamed to her to break the cups and toss the tea but she didn't. She let him drink......

"It took him an hour to die, all my spell, all my potions did nothing.... I couldn't save him...." She murmured, head low, almost crying but there was no tears falling on her cheeks, "He blamed me and we fought.... All that in front of him.... The last thing he saw was me and his father fighting....."

She stopped for a second, the top of the mountain was close and they could hear the sound of a battle going on, Dante and Nero were still fighting him. Lightning of different colors were shouting through the mist to the sky, showing how terrible the battle was.

The dark mage hadn't stop there, his son's death had only triggered more hate from him and both him and the sorceress used their full potential to fight against the other. She had the bright phoenix on her side at that time and the desperation, the sacrifice of her lover had made her create eternal ice around his body, keeping him with her forever as a reminder of her failure. She had chased the dark mage from the archipelago and kept the young mage's body in a cavern letting him rest in peace there while she swore to take revenge....

"I've tried to brought him back using Lekha's power but..... It didn't worked..... It only brought back his power, that's how Nuiid's was 'born'..... He's what's left of the one I loved..... The glowing veins appeared right after that.... I broke myself too much, even Lekha couldn't heal me.... The more he tried, the more I broke.... I was slowly dying...."

"Why did Lilith had the same effects, she didn't do anything....... right ?" V asked, uncertain himself, from her own words, time had stopped when she got Nuiid back....

"She didn't broke herself." The sorceress smiled, almost the same smile as his sparrow, "It is a really rare ability, even more among the magic community, she is really something, your girl. Her power is linked with her emotions, it can weaken her or make her stronger, same for the birds, they share the connections through emotions, feelings. Her soul and mine resonated before he even began the transfer, like we were one already. I can't explain it in other words, I don't understand it myself... The only other person who had that ability was........"

"The necromancer's son" V ended her sentence, watching her nod in silence as they slowly reached the last row of stairs. They could see the big mansion through the mist, big door open as an invitation, certainly full of trap.

"We'll need to get inside. I need to be exactly where he casted the spell to break it, unless she will never be back." The sorceress began to rush, stopped by V's cane on her shoulder.

"Perhaps, but why would you want that ? And you didn't answered all our questions." V scanned her, the glowing veins were almost gone now and the pendant wasn't as bright as before.

She sighed, "I'll answer it, let me go before it's too late. She's fading !"

V released her, using shadow to rush behind the sorceress, grabbing her in the process and letting her direct him toward the house. They stopped in front of the door, making sure there was no demon inside before stepping in.

"There.... huuh" The sorceress kneeled, hand on the pendant again, the marking of the birds flashing upon her shoulders for a second, "Stop that ! There's no point ! I.... I need his help...."

V watched her in both surprise and shock as the end of her hairs turned red, purple then back to blond before she stood up, leaning on her staff and huffing. She had talked to someone and from her own words, it couldn't be the birds.....

_ Sparrow !!! _

His heart ached, she was still there, fighting, visibly not wanting him here...... His flying companion didn't gave him time to think much about it, pesting about the messy place and the dried blood on the floor, bringing V's attention to it. Lilith had spoken about what had happened to her in this house, not in details but her evasive words were enough for him to know how terrible it had been for her. The huge dark reddish pool on the floor was her blood, dry after all those years, the ashes of the man she had to kill stuck in it.

"Fuck !! That's a lot of blood !" Griffon hissed, "How did she survived this ?! Any normal human would....." He didn't add anything, the sorceress look was enough.

"You asked me why I would help her get her body back, what would I gain from it....." The sorceress approached the bloody floor with a disgusted look, "Freedom..... And peace..... He did the same things to me, to her mother and to her..... Though this time, for her.... He used someone else..... I wonder why...... If he was scared of being a father again he....." She stopped her sentence, hand on the necklace, wincing, whispering to it but V could hear her, "You'll have to tell him that one day..... Fine. I won't say it." She began to trace the pentacle the poet had seen in the street in the blood, "He had turned a part of the island against me after our fight and I destroyed the bridges, hoping to be left alone to mourn the loss of my love...."

As she slowly completed the pentacle, inverting some symbols, adding others, she told him what happened next, how she had tried to heal her broken body till the end, drinking healing potions again and again till her last thread of sanity broke and lead her to him, asking for help......

"He did it in a way....." She laughed, finishing the last symbol "And I deserved this..... But not them. Not the family chosen by my birds ! I am the one responsible ! I am the one who cursed him !"

She shouted the spell, standing in the middle of the pentacle, her body floating like a few hours ago, surrounded by light for a short time, then fell on the floor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith faces her worse fear.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, physical damage, despair, hurt......
> 
> OK this one contain 'details' of what happened to Lilith, her mother and the first host and it's not good.... Clearly, if you have issues with rape and abuse, stop here..... There's not much details but I talk about it.....
> 
> What happened ?

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


Everything was black, no sounds, no feelings, nothing. She couldn't even feel her body. Where was she ? What had happened ? The last thing she had in mind was.....

_ V..... We.... We argued..... _

She tried to move but it didn't worked.... Wait, where was her body ? Where were her hands ? Why couldn't she even open her eyes ? Where her eyes already open ? Was she blind ?

She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth, she didn't had a mouth !! What was going on !!

_ What's happening to me ?!! Where's my body....... Am I..... Dead ? _

She remembered the streets, right after the small argument with the poet, the pentacle on the floor, the sudden feeling of being pulled out of her skin.....

_ Is that how it end ? Is that how being dead is ? Nothingness ? Just my thoughts floating around ? Why ? I don't want that..... It can't be..... _

She still could feel the sadness, the bitterness of tasting what it was to be loved and yet not being able to truly experience it....

_ I couldn't even told him..... I don't want to go..... I can't leave him..... What's going to happen to him... I...... I want to go back.... And Lekha.... Nuiid.... They need me..... I can't let them die.... Please.... I don't want to die..... _

She heard someone shout out her name, it sounded so far away, muffled, as if multiple layers of thick fabric were covering everything around her. The voice was familiar but she couldn't tell who it was....

She tried to move again, to do anything but it occurred to her she hadn't her body anymore, all that remained of her was her thoughts. It scared her, had she the possibility to do so, she could have cried, but she couldn't, instead, her mind did the only think left, analyzing.

She was still conscious for now, rational and all her memories were there, a bit fuzzy but still there. Lilith couldn't scream, cry, walk or anything that asked the use of a body and the place she found herself in was in total darkness. Lekha and Nuiid were not with her from what she could feel but the link was still there, meaning they were still alive. And if she listened carefully, the same voice was still calling out her name, less powerful and more desperate but there.

_ Who's calling me ? .....That voice......... I know it....... It hurt....... _

Whoever possessed that voice made her heart ache even if she hadn't her heart right now. She knew that person very well and hearing the desperation in that tone broke her.

"Don't leave me..... Sparrow.... Lilith..... Come back"

Light pierced through the darkness, from one tiny hole in the ceiling, not enough for a person to pass through but enough for her to see through it. Her own body held by tattoed arms, glowing veins visible where her clothings where not covering her skin, she wasn't moving, head lulling, lifeless......

_ Wait.... That's me !!! That's my body !!!! But how ? I am on the ground !!!! V !!! I am..... _

A hand reached for the "her" that was on the ground, blocking her sight and everything went black again. Throbbing pain followed by lightning hit her the next instant and the connection with her body came back. She could feel her birds, both fine, her heart racing, air battling to enter her lungs, V's voice calling her name, Griffon shouting something followed by the team's scream then it stopped.

She fell, hitting something soft and solid at the same time, the warmth of V's body against hers felt good, calming, reassuring...... But something was off. She felt him help her sat on the floor, her eyes still closed, pain flowing through her body but it was like someone else was in it.....

She heard him question her, brushing his hand on her cheek but it wasn't her who answered. It was another one.... Lilith felt it now, even more when Lady tried to touch the girl a few moment later.

"Don't touch it !"

It was her own voice yet it sounded so different in her head..... Or wherever she was now. The voice was beautiful, melodic..... Like the one in her visions lately.....

_ The first sorceress ?!!!! How is that possible ?!! _

Lilith stared at the scene in front of her, the look in V's eyes when the sorceress pushed him away, revealing him she wasn't the gentle witch anymore.....

_ No !! Don't hurt him !! Please...... _

Griffon had seen it, the demonic bird had seen that the girl in front of them wasn't Lilith anymore, he had seen the other woman and the gentle witch swore he could see her right now with how he was staring at her.....

She couldn't believe what was happening. She had been expelled from her own body to be replaced by another soul.....

"She's gone. Her soul is gone, to be precise, replaced by mine. I am the Sorceress that gave her family their power."

She had been replaced..... But she wasn't gone ! Her soul was still there, maybe not for long but still there.......

_ What can I do ? I don't have my body.... And I don't know any soul's spell..... Not to mention the power it ask for that...... _

She focussed on the possibilities at hand, keeping an eye and ear on what was happening on the other side of the hole. She saw them argued about something, Dante and Nero leaving, using their devil trigger to fly to somewhere she couldn't see. She knew Dante was half demon but never thought Nero was the same.....

_ I knew he and Dante knew each other from the events of the Order of the Sword but..... Does it really matter ? _

It didn't. Nero was a good guy, a bit rough and swearing a lot but kind with a big heart, truly in love with Kyrie. Lilith was glad she had found other persons that knew the poet that didn't ignored him, the boy had appeared a bit harsh at first but it quickly disappeared. Lilith knew they had met during the Qliphoth's event, they had traveled together to help Dante on the job.....

She heard the first sorceress speak about the necromancer's preparations while they were training and resting. He had sacrificed people, killed them to gain more power and repair the black magic's damage, but his body was still falling appart, images from the other sorceress's mind came to her, showing her everything that happened while she was sleeping in the summoner's arms, kissing him, having good time with him.....

_ People were suffering and I was having fun...... _

'Stop that !' A powerful voice echoed into her darkness, 'You're pissing me off. Are you gonna continue beating yourself for someone else's actions ? You needed to heal, you needed to train, you needed some peace. Stop that bullshit and get up !'

_ I don't have a body, you have mine...... _

The voice sighed, 'Don't you have a flourished imagination ? This darkness is your mind, what you see is what your brain created, think of a cup of tea, go ahead.'

She didn't answered, looking through the tiny whole where she could see her poet, alone, following the group with his familiar, head low..... He looked so sad, the demonic bird perched on his shoulders pocking his head from time to time, sighing, scolding him.

'I'm waiting.' The voice echoed again.

The ground beneath her feet suddenly shook, the landscape changing back to normal, no more maze, just a dense forest with two rows of trees forming a big circle and an arch in the middle. The sorceress was in V's arms, both of them on the ground but Lady and Trish were nowhere.....

_ What happened !! Where are they ! _

She heard Griffon ask the same question and the first sorceress answer vaguely that they may be somewhere else on the archipelago.

"That's not important."

_ What ?!! How can you !!!!!! _

She focussed on her body, searching for any clue that could help her. She could see every wound on her own body, the glowing veins spreading over the skin, Lekha's spirit, Nuiid's stalemate, the imposter's soul.

_ There you are ! _

She saw her, blond wavy hair, bright blue eyes showing surprise as her own hands grabbed her, resoluted to hurt, to make her regret her words.

'Well, that's not a cup of tea.' The sorceress laughed, 'But you got the idea. Now, learn your place, Sweetie.'

Lilith felt a sharp pain ran through her even though she had no body, sending her back in her darkness where her tiny hole seemed to have grow bigger.

She grunted and got back to her feets, watching the poet stare at her with narrowed eyes, hearing him speak about the necklace around her neck.

_ Legs ? I got my body back ? How ? ..... Nevermind. _

She put her hand on her neck feeling the same necklace she had seen on her mother's picture, around his neck while she was fighting him..... The little diamond shaped jewel was slightly shining, cold to the touch, vibrating in her hand.

_ What is that ? When did it get on me ? _

She didn't get any answer, the other sorceress was too busy with the poet. Lilith felt rage rush through her as she heard the older witch speak to her lover coldly.

_ Don't you dare hurt him ! _

She focussed on the older's soul again, forcing her to push the little witch away again with a shockwave, more powerful this time. Lilith hardly stood up, hearing Griffon shouting something to V. She crumbled on the cold floor as the ground was pulled from her feets, V's face showing nothing but rage, the feeling of his cane pressing on her ribcage, blocking her arms.

The older sorceress's comment made her blood boil, sounding like she was flirting with the dark haired man who tried to silence her, his tone glacial, his cane hurting her. "....you know nothing about her."

"I know more about her than you think."

_ Stop that ! Leave him ! _

Lilith couldn't move, even if she knew she wasn't trapped by V's gripp, she couldn't move.

"Go ahead, destroy the only way to reach the mountain faster, to save your girlfriend's soul. Or more funny, hurt me while I'm still providing life in her body, break her only chance to ever come back."

_ Stop it ! Please........ Stop hurting him..... He doesn't deserve it ! _

"Those little protection can handle a lot, but I'm sure you wouldn't take the risk of marking her yourself like  _ he _ did."

_ Don't say that !!! He's not like him !! _

The little witch tried to move again, focussing on her own thoughts when the ground shook again, the feeling of her body landing on the ground as she registered that the arch had broke under the pressure. Looking back at the hole in her prison, she froze.

V was hunched over her body, over her staff, visibly hurt as the first sorceress leaned forward to whispers into his ear.

_ How could you !!!! _

Her power ran through her veins, fire and ice melting together with something even more powerful, helping her find the damned woman's soul easier, grabbing it with strength and forcing her to back off. The glowing veins on her body pulsated slightly with her action, distracting her for a second, enough for the other sorceress to push her away again, back to her prison.

'Stop with that, little witch. I don't want to hurt you.' The voice was cold, harsh and angry.

_ Stop hurting him and I'll stop that. _

She didn't get the answer but didn't care. V knew. He knew she was there ! He had tried to take the necklace, earning a warning from the first sorceress that displeased both the poet and Lilith but he knew.

'Your little play had almost killed you, you know.' The first host spoke again as they walked through the forest in silence. 'Would he had took the necklace from me, you would have been trapped here forever.'

_ Why did you need to hurt him ? Why can't you just talk to him ? Without being harsh, I mean. _

'Not your business. Too late now. He knows. Better keep your energy for the moment you'll break free from the spell. I can break it from the outside but you need to break it from the inside too. I'll tell you what to do in due time.'

Lilith stared at the landscape for a moment, watching the trees passing by, V's face expressionless, Griffon's glance from time to time.

_ Can he see me ? _

'Animals have a thing with spirits, they can feel them, probably see them if they are strong enough but I don't know about demonic ones. I doubt he can see through that necklace. It has been poured with black magic, strong one. At least he might feel your presence.'

The rest of the trip through the forest seemed to last forever, the silence was maddening her and even if she called for the older sorceress, Lilith didn't get any reply. She could see more of the landscape through the hole, as if it was opening more bits by bits every minutes, they had reached the small beach showing others island nearby, separated by the sea, too deep to swim but calm enough to travel it with a small boat if they had one.

The sorceress felt a wave of guilt rush through her, coming from the older one as she was gazing upon the broken bridge. Lilith had heard a legend about it telling that a powerful sorceress destroyed all the bridges of the archipelago with one single spell, right after a fight with another mage.....

_ Did you destroyed those bridges ? _

The answer came out loud, gaining a suspicious look from the avian familiar and when she heard the reason of it, Lilith froze, not sure if she really had heard it correctly.

_ He ? You mean....  _ **_He_ ** _ ? _

No answers. And Griffon's questions didn't help her. Even if Lilith's father had found the first sorceress's soul by chance, how could she know him that much ? It felt like she knew him from much more longer than that.... Which was impossible..... Right ? Lilith's father was.... as old as Dante probably.... She didn't really know and never asked considering her past with him but he was using black magic so.... Could he be a bit older ?

_ Nothing would surprise me anymore with him..... _

'Really ?'

It didn't sounded good in Lilith's ears but she couldn't anything anymore. She was trapped in a crystal, uncertain about her fate, without any way to interact with the world outside from the necklace and the only company she had was the first sorceress's soul that knew a lot of things about her and her father.....

She watched the icy bridge formed, worried about Nuiid's condition but V knew her better, asking it before the little witch. It warmed her to hear him talk about her that way, if only she wasn't trapped here.... Sadness took over her for a moment, her own, and she fought the urge to sit down and cry. She wanted to feel his touch again on her face, his gaze on her, being held in his arms.....

'Stop it. If we made it in time, you'll be able to do that again.' The older sorceress didn't sounded annoyed this time, more winded as if something was draining her.

_ Sorry..... I.... I miss him. I can see him, I can hear him but..... _

'I know the feeling. Focus on gathering your power, you'll need it. No matter what you hear or see, keep focussing. Hear me ?'

Lilith accepted, what else could she do anyway ? All she could do was watch them as they finally reached the misty island. She remembered the mist, it had always intrigued her, it wasn't something natural, more magical, mythical even.

_ Was it already there when you came here ? _

She didn't get her answer as V gathered the attention by pointing another arch on the beach nearby, similar as the one from the forest, broken too but with blood and pentacle everywhere.

_ Well..... I'm glad we didn't pass through it. _

"It seems I prevent us from a lot of trouble. You really thought he would have let you use it without any trap ? Or maybe was that your intention ? Maybe you work for him ?"

She both liked his tone and not. Griffon was right, he had a arrogant side.

But something made him change, his smirk dropping suddenly, his brows furrowed and eyes darkened. He looked angry for some reason.

"You still don't trust me at all, don't you ?" Her own voice was so provocative, the way she felt her body move, Lilith didn't like it at all, "But all you do is speak. You talk, talk but when it comes to act, you run like a coward."

V's face hurted her, Lilith was raging inside, hearing the words coming out of her own lips, with her own voice.... But it wasn't her.....

_ Stop it !!! _

"Right now, who is protecting her ? Not you, I can tell that. All you do is beating yourself and doubting the only chance to get her back. I wonder why she choose you ?"

_ I said stop it !!! _

"Why you especially ? You need the help of demons, can't fight yourself, not to mention your lacking in physics...."

_ STOP IT !!!!!!!! _

She rushed the older soul again, not caring to be hurt in return, not caring if she was losing her focus on her own power. She had asked her to stop that, more than once, and she was resolute to punish her. Her words were terrible, she didn't know the man's story, hadn't any right to bully him, to hurt the man Lilith loved.

The little witch felt the birds confusion, their power still there but faded, as if they were asleep or both in stalemate. The glowing veins were not as bright as she remembered, the warmth of the sand filtering through her pant, the stone in her hand, so cold......

Then she violently hit the floor, pushed through her prison again, howling as the pain seemed to reopen some of her oldest wounds. There wasn't any blood, she was just a soul after all, but it hurted like hell.

_ No...... Even more.... _

'I warned you !!!! Stop doing that !! The spell isn't broken yet !!! Next time you'll die stupid brat !!'

Lilith didn't heard what she told the poet but felt his cane on her collarbone.

_ Please, don't fight....... None of you...... _

His tone was so cold it hurted her, she knew it wasn't directed to her but still it hurted. She needed to hear his warm tone, his honeyed voice, low, like a purr..... She needed comfort.... But comfort wasn't coming, the end of the summoner's cane scratched her skin as the sorceress mocked him.

"I have nothing to lose here, I might even gain a new body and a new life. You, on the other side.... You'll lose her."

_ Please stop with that...... I love him.... Don't hurt him...... I can't take it.... _

"And don't expect me to replace her. Unlike her, I don't like you. The one I ever loved is gone and I will never replace him."

The vision came back to her mind, a bit clearer, the afternoon tea, the man dead on the grass, the sorrow..... The older man with the ring......

_ That ring...... _

Her body heated as she felt him pressed her against him with a strength she hadn't ever see from him. Wasn't it for the situation, she would have cried. She wanted to be in his arms right now and not a hurt soul caged in a stupid jewel. His words ended her heart.

"I don't care about your help, must I split myself again, must I sell my soul, I'll do everything I can to bring her back."

_ Don't !! I don't want to lose you !! _

"She's everything to me, and if you loved someone like you just said, you should understand that feeling. I don't intend on replacing her, she's unique and all I want."

_ V....... _

If she still had her heart, she swore it would have stopped. The sensation of his body faded and cold replaced it. This time she cried, her fake body hunching over itself, unreal tears falling from her eyes. She missed the next exchange but not really cared, his words had made her feel so good, so warm, so needed....

'If you felt so needed. Stop crying and stand up. I can't heal you. The spell is getting stronger and I need my energy to break it.'

She stayed silent for a long time, not moving from her spot, letting her fake body heal itself. Listening to them while they climbed the first row of stairs. Sitting and gathering her forces back when she heard the sorceress speak again, ready to learn her story as well.

As the sorceress spoke, Lilith could see images appear in front of her and when the image of the rich man showed, even if he had changed with the years, Lilith recognized him. His cold eyes, fake smile, always looking down on people, that ring.....

_ That's....... _

'Your father.... Yes..... He's very old. That's why he's that powerful, why he could mastered those soul's spell.....'

Lilith was shocked, her father was an old mage, a very old one. He had lost his wife and became a dark mage because he couldn't accept her death......

_ Where it all began..... That's why he chose this place ? Because that's where you lived ? The fact that I was born here is just a coincidence then ? _

'Nothing is a coincidence with him, you know that better than anyone else.' The voice was weak and sad.

Hearing that the warlock had tried to kill the sorceress didn't surprised her, neither when she spoke of how people reacted over their power, witches and wizards were always outcast when not needed, feared or admired.

'His son was different.....'

The feeling behind her voice as she spoke of him, how they met and begin to work together, the old sorceress loved the man. Her brother..... Lilith had had a brother.... In a way.... His image was still blurry, but something hit her. The young mage's eyes.

_ He had.... _

'Golden eyes like you.....'

They looked happy, working together, helping the villagers, drinking tea..... It tilted in Lilith's head too, they were similar to the couple in those vision, V and her. Day and night, completing each other, same and different at the same time, always looking for the other.....

_ Yes, not whole without the other..... _

But the old sorceress's love story didn't last long. Her lover was poisoned by his own father, not intentionally it seemed but the dark mage didn't even flinched as the young mage laid on the floor, his cup of tea broken, eyes wide open, looking straight at the dark mage.....

_ He knew...... He had known.... _

'The cup was mine, Lilith.' She thought she heard a sob but is was so faint she wasn't sure.

The young witch watched them stop for a second, close enough to the top that they could see and ear the battle between Dante, Nero and the necromancer, lightnings flashing all around the sky through the mist but she wasn't paying attention. Her father's actions were already terrible from what she knew, the story of the first sorceress was making it worse..... And her instincts were telling her that she only was seeing the top of the iceberg.

The fight between the dark mage and the sorceress hadn't last long but was quite epic, Lekha's potential, the desperation filling the air, the sacrifice of the young man.... She had won that day, won the battle but lost the man she loved, his body trapped in eternal ice for eternity as a reminder. She had beaten herself for that, for not being able to listen to her instinct and throw away the tea before it was too late.... For not being able to save him.

"I've tried to brought him back using Lekha's power but..... It didn't worked..... It only brought back his power, that's how Nuiid's was 'born'..... He's what's left of the one I loved..... The glowing veins appeared right after that.... I broke myself too much, even Lekha couldn't heal me.... The more he tried, the more I broke.... I was slowly dying...."

Nuiid's birth saddened Lilith, she had always thought he was like the bright bird..... His story was so tragic..... This whole story was tragic.

Lilith got her attention back on them as V asked for the glowing veins. She had been so worry about it, thinking she was dying too.... But in the end it wasn't the case. It was just another ability of hers, the same as the necromancer's son..... Her brother....

_ Why are we so...... similar...... We don't have the same mother so.... Does it means.... _

She hated the idea of getting something, even positive, from the man that was supposed to be her father. She hated him, even more now that she knew how terrible he had been....

She didn't get any answers, perhaps the old sorceress hadn't any. But seeing the big mansion with it's open door, Lilith felt a wave of uneasiness rush through her, more powerful when the soul inside her body commanded them to get inside to get her back.

_ Is it really needed ? _

No answers again but she could hear them correctly. Arguing about the sorceress's intentions, the questions left without answers....

"I'll answer it, let me go before it's too late. She's fading !"

_ What ? No !! I'm.... I'm still there !! Hey ! _

She watched the poet grab her body while using shadow, his face so serious, rushing to the open doors and stopping right in front of them, peeking inside to make sure there was no demon before stepping in.

_ No !! Don't let him in !! _

She tried her best to stop her body from moving, feeling it kneel.

"Stop that ! There's no point !"

_ I don't want him to see it !! Please !! _

"I.... I need his help...."

Lilith knew the moment her body had stepped on the front door, she had seen everything inside, right before them. Same as before, same as in her nightmares, in both vision and reality..... But Griffon messed up with his big mouth, driving V's attention to the blood on the floor, her blood.....

'This is it...... Focus Lilith. It is time.' The voice was weak and Lilith had to really pay attention to it. 'Once I began my part, you have to do the same. Just repeat the same words, trace the same symbol on the ground under your feets and don't move away from it. Never.'

She saw her body approach the bloody floor, it had dried with the ashes of the man the young witch had killed. Faintly noticeable in it, she could see the previous casted spell.

"You asked me why I would help her get her body back, what I could gain from it....."

'Lilith, remember when I told you that no matter what you see or hear, you need to focus ? That's it..... Take this as a fuel to get out of here because you won't like it.....'

Ready or not, Lilith had no other choice but to follow the orders as she saw the sorceress stepping in the middle of the old spell. Images flooding in front of her the next instant, emphasizing the words she could hear....

"Freedom..... And peace..... He did the same things to me, to her mother and to her..... Though this time, for her.... He used someone else..... I wonder why...... "

Lilith wanted to scream, feeling sick as she saw him with the older witch, in the same place, on the same floor, doing the same things she had endured.... Then her mother.... Not once, not twice but three time..... And when it came to her..... It wasn't him but her mother's best friend.... Doing the same things, same gestures, same torture.... Lilith had just a bonus with the sword in the stomach.....

'you didn't had only a brother..... You could have had more..... She just could only save you.....'

It make her feel even more sick, wanting nothing more than throw up but she wasn't going to move, her anger was stronger, her power boiling inside her as she stood there, tears falling from her eyes, waiting for the other sorceress to trace the pentacle. He would pay for that.

"If he was scared of being a father again he....."

_ Stop !! Don't tell him that !! _

The older soul whispered "You'll have to tell him that one day....."

_ Please !! _

"Fine. I won't say it."

They both began to trace the pentacle, Lilith hoping V would not ask about this till a good moment, she wasn't ready.... Not now.... Not after hearing and seeing those things.....

The pentacle wasn't hard to do, the symbol a bit tricky but she did it, mirroring perfectly the one she could see under her feets, hearing the sorceress talk about how she had tried to heal herself till the end, the vision of her body naked with those potions showing up again, telling the little witch that Lekha's memories had been altered to not hurt him, that she had wrote all her knowledge about her power and the bird's in a grimoire hidden with the man she loved before the last thread of sanity broke and lead her to the dark mage, begging for help.....

How cruel he had been, but she didn't care, telling that she deserved it as she had cursed him right after the young man's death, a brutal curse, the one that was keeping him alive till now. He wouldn't find peace till a new host for both the bird was born. That curse had only maddening him more, cursing Lilith's family that hosted the phoenix to make her pay and watch them die one by one till the end.

Lilith didn't know what to think of that and hadn't the time, hearing the spell being shouted, repeating the same words perfectly, surprising herself at how easy it was for her to understand the words and shout them too.

The whole frame around her blurred, a flashing light followed by a powerful pain before bringing back the darkness as she lose all her senses again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end, the pain will end soon...... Hopefully....


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had the spell worked ? Was she free ? Please....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, angst, physical damage (demon fighting) and sadness

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


Had the spell worked, Lilith didn't know. All she knew was that her whole body hurted. Fake or not. No coldness, no warmth, nothing else but pain and darkness.

_ Please, tell me it worked..... I want to go back.... I want to see him again.... To hear him again.... To tell him that I love him..... To go back home with him..... Back to Devil May Cry..... Share a cup of tea like before..... _

The darkness around her trembled slightly, something like a whisper breaking the silence for a second. She tried to focus on it but whenever she tried to listen, the sound disappeared. Lilith tried to move, hoping she wasn't still trapped inside the necklace, hoping the darkness around her wasn't the last thing she was going to see for the rest of her life.

_ I need to get out of here ! I want to see him again !!!! I can't die !! Not here, not now, not before telling him..... _

'row...'

The whisper came back, a bit stronger and she saw the whole 'piece' around her shatter. Cracks appearing everywhere, letting faint light pass through, clearing the sound. It was a voice, low, warm, familiar..... It warmed her somehow, giving her strength to move again, slowly. She was still in that stupid jewel it seemed.....

_ Did I failed ? No !!!! Please !! No !!! I want to go back to him...... _

'Sparrow......'

It was his voice, he was calling her. His tone charged with sadness yet still hoping. She could hear her birds too, both singing for her, Shadow's purring, Griffon wasn't making a sound but she was feeling his beak in her hand, pressing his head against her palm, gently.... They were both there, trying to bring her back, calling for her and hoping for her to wake up, not knowing she was still trapped.....

_ I can't end like this.... Please.... Someone.... Something.... I need to go back.... _

'Sparrow.... Lilith.... Come back.... Please.....'

There was only his voice and the darkness. Yet the cracks in the walls grew bigger, the more he called, the more his voice rang inside her prison, the more it shattered.

_ Please, don't stop. Don't stop calling me !!! I need you.... I'll be there.... I said that I would never leave you and I wont !! _ !

She focussed the remaining forces on the walls, not paying attention to the pain it caused her. He was more important, he was her reason to live and she was going to break free. For him.

_ Wait for me. It won't be long. _

"Sparrow....... I..... I love you."

Light blinded her as the whole 'piece' she was in broke. The sensation of her body pressed against another one, warmer, hot tears falling on her face, both of her birds spreading their wings under the skin of her shoulders, soft feathers brushing against her hand, Shadow's roar in her ear as she hardly opened her eyes.

She had made it. She was back. She could feel her body again, every part of it, the pain she had felt in the necklace transfering immediately into her real body. Her gasps and groans startled him and Lilith saw the poet stare at her for a second, scanning her face, searching.

"You were right....." She hardly spoke, eyes filled with tears, "I wasn't going to die."

The poet kissed her the next moment, not as softly as the first time, tightening his grip on her frame as much as he could. Griffon squawked, calling her too before scolding his master to behave. But how could he after this ? She let him hold her for a long moment, wrapping her arms around him as much as she could with her tired body, relieved to be in his arms again.

The world didn't count anymore, the battle nearby wasn't important, the terrible and unforgivable actions of the necromancer didn't bothered her, she wasn't even paying attention to the place they were in, the bloody floor beneath her. She was alive and reunited with him, that was all that mattered.

"How do you feel ? Are you alright ? Is she still there ?" He helped her to sit, keeping her in his arms as Griffon and Shadow approached her, the big panther nuzzling her head against her arm while the demonic bird sneaking in her back to pick up some healing potions, "Well, that might be a good idea."

Lilith laughed, "Do I look so terrible ?" Her own voice answering for them. Her voice was hoarse, her throat hurted as if she had screamed for hours, her whole body was trembling from the suffering she had endured in the necklace, her hand barely able to hold the bottle and direct it to her lips.

She drank the sugary liquid slowly, sighing at the numbness spreading through her organism and quickly easing the pain, resting in his arms while the effect worked on her, healing her body, feeling both Lekha and Nuiid's mark pulsating with power.

_ When did Nuiid came out of his stalemate ? And.... He looks... Almost fully healed.... How ? _

Time passed and the effect ended, the sun was slowly descending, marking the middle of the afternoon, no more lightning were slicing the mist or the sky and only faint sound of metal clashing against strong surface was heard nearby. The fight was still on but neither V or Lilith had moved, still in each other's arms with gentle kiss from time to time, not a word spoken but they didn't really needed it.

"Huh, are we going to stay here all day ?" Griffon asked, trying to sneak for another potion, "What ? You look like you need another one."

"Thanks Griffon but I can't only use it once at a time." She had stopped him, grabbing the small bag previously enchanted to carry all the potions she needed without worrying to break them or the place they could take, "The next one, if I need it then, is in..... three hours approximately. But you're right. We can't stay here....."

Her gaze fell on the floor as she stood up, followed by the poet who did the same, cupping her chin to force her to look away from the blood. All the things she had seen inside her prison came back to her, the sorceress, her mother....... Everytime it was there, at that same place, the same parcel of floor..... He had raped them, both of them on that same tiled floor, ordering someone to do the same to his own daughter....

_ He had never loved her..... I was born because he..... Did this to her too.... _

She closed her eyes, hoping to stop the flow of tears from falling, the rage from burning inside of her, even her birds felt the same, both sad and angry, terribly angry.....

"Sparrow ?"

V's voice was all she had to not break, to not rush and burn the man who was responsible of all that suffering.... Looking back at him, feeling his arms pulling her close, leading her away while her feets wanted to run on the other side of the mansion where  **_he_ ** was....

"I..... I need to end this..." Her voice was shaking, tears streaming down her face, "I have to...... But..... I-I....."

She couldn't kill him. Even after all he had done, after all she had seen, she couldn't kill him. He had lost his mind from the first day, the curse making things worse, maddening him. She would never forgive him but killing him wasn't possible.

"I don't want to go back...." She whispered against the poet's coat, stopping him on the front door, "Not yet.... The battle is almost over but they need support.... And...."

"Lilith, you just said you couldn't..."

She silenced him with a kiss, a sad one, tears sliding onto his lips, "I know but... I have to be there when it ends..... I have to..... He's a real monster, he had done too much things....."

"You heard it ?" His hands on her hairs felt so good she leaned on his touch, closing her eyes for a second, nodding.

She had heard everything, saw everything, hidden memories, visions.... She wished those images never showed up. It was terrible, the feeling still there, making her sick. He needed to pay for this, but she couldn't kill him.... It was out of her way.....

_ Even after all this.... _

Someone had to put an end on this..... And her instinct were telling her that it was her.... She was the one that had to finish this. The dark mage had lost his mind when losing his wife, sinking even more when his son died......

'I left all my knowledge about my power and the birds in a grimoire hidden with the only man I loved. Ask Nuiid and he will bring it back to you, I suppose that with time, it's not accessible by feets anymore.'

_ I have to get it before we leave, better do it now and go help Nero and Dante. They might need my potions and healing spells.... _

She felt the dark bird form in front of her, looking almost alike Lekha except for the colors. Nuiid was all black with purple and indigo feathers here and there, lavender eyes, flapping his wings and creating an icy mist under him. He was wonderful, just like the bright bird, answering as fast as his friend, flying quickly away from her to retrieve the grimoire and bring it back in the blink of an eye, reuniting with his host and taking back his place on the mark.

Lilith watched Griffon's shocked look while she tossed the new book in her small bag, the mouthy bird previously predicting that the book would never fit in after another comment on how both V and her were two terrible bookworms.

_ Never underestimate a witch. _

"I won't fight him, I'll just give support to both Nero and Dante." She added, watching V's doubtful look as she turned back to walk inside, "They might need the potions too and I can provide healing spell as long as the sun is up. Did you send Griffon look out for Trish or Lady ?"

V shook his head, admitting to only had focused on her for the few minutes that followed the end of the spell. It had felt like an eternity but in reality her scary experience hadn't lasted long. The poet's face reflected sorrow for a second and Lilith called for him to chase it away, reassuring him that she was there and alive.

She walked back inside, staring at the dry blood and searching for the staff the older sorceress had used without finding it. Could it be possible that it had break after the spell ? Or during it ? It would explain why she found herself trapped again after it but even if the staff had broken, where were the remaining pieces ?

"V ? Did you see what happened to the staff ? I can't find it." She looked back at him, "What happened right after we shouted the spell ? I need to understand."

"I fear that it won't be of any use anymore, Sparrow." The poet showed her some fragment of wood on the stone here and there.

_ It shattered ?! _

She picked one of the fragment, the biggest one, and read the latest 'memories' from it, seeing the sorceress shout the spell, her own body floating over the floor, the staff lifted in front of her hit by something, a flash of light that engulfed her whole for a few second then she fell. Her expression was nothing but pain, and Lilith saw the staff crackled and began to explode, the jewel shining with force but kept it contained by a thick dark layer of what looked like transparent silk.

_ Wait, did he casted another dark spell on the stone ? That's why I was still trapped ? _

Her hands reached for her neck, finding the broken jewel still in place, its power sending her new visions of the dark mage. He had prepared a dark spell in case they tried to break that one, to prevent Lilith's soul to come back had she been powerful enough....

_ And what was the thing that hit the staff and shattered it then ? _

Looking at the ceiling, Lilith noticed a hole in it, something powerful had pierced through the three floors and still managed to destroy her weapon. Without a sound.....

_ It can only be a spell. Simple but effective.... And impossible to block.....Not to mention that we were busy..... _

Back to the memory of the stone, she saw the older soul breaking free from her body after the hit on the staff, merging with Nuiid to make him leave his stalemate, restoring his power and giving him a real conscience.... He wasn't just the shadow of Lekha anymore, he was his own.....

_ I thought she wanted freedom ? Merging with Nuiid isn't freeing her..... It's destroying her...... _

"Sparrow ? Are you feeling alright ?" V's worry tone snapped her out of her thoughts, chasing them away for later, after the battle, on the way back home.

"It's alright....... reading object......" She shook her head, offering a small smile, "Let's go help them, then we'll search for the girls."

  
  


If the mansion was still mostly undamaged by the main battle with the dark mage, the little garden that used to stand behind it in the witch's memories -- was it her own or the older one ? -- was nothing else but a battered battlefield filled with......

_ Tentacles and spikes ? What the... _

Greyish unmoving tentacles laid on the floor, dark pool of what look like blood under it, sliced on the base and cut in multiple tiny parts. What appeared like spikes to Lilith were in reality giants roots of demonic plants, dead, dried and slowly turning into ashes. 

_ They looks like the roots I've seen on TV during the Qliphoth's event..... _

V had probably thought the same thing judging by his expression and the way he looked all around frantically, but there was no demon tree here, this wasn't the best place either.... The archipelago was empty except from them and it would never suffice to produce the damned fruit.....

No, those demonic roots were just dangerous human plants turned into demonic ones by magic..... Right ?  **_He_ ** was old, so he could do that...... Right ? Other trace of the raging battle were there, burnt grass, missing part of the cliff but the three of them were there. Nero and Dante fighting an ugly demon with multiple eyes, big dark mouth splitting acid and chanting dark spell, both hunters looked tired and hurt but not ready to give up.

Lilith even saw the girls, still alive, fighting as well what looked like four fury overboosted with purple and black crystals, firing the beast with their weapons while keeping an eye on the two men.

_ Where is he ?! Don't tell me he's doing the same thing he did in Fortuna..... _

She chased her worry, focussing on both Dante and Nero that clearly needed some healing, sending Lekha with one potion for each one to them, casting a protective spell around her and V as one fury rushed them. This got everyone's attention, the girls looked puzzled but quickly relieved to see her back, both white haired men thanking her for the support while the biggest monster shouted unclear words. From what Lilith could hear, it wasn't nice.

Trish and Lady ended the fury with the help of Lekha and V who stayed with Lilith, it was a good things he didn't need to fight upfront, and they all stared at the last battle.

"It will be over soon. Don't worry." Lady gently patted her head, "He won't hurt you anymore. Dante will make sure of that."

The sorceress looked, confused, at the fight, the huge demon was weaker now, all black, his eyes bleeding, closing one after another till only his 'real' ones remained.... Cold as ice.... The symbols faintly glowing on its skin, the cracks everywhere.....

"Wait..... That's....."

Trish nodded as she sat on a rock nearby, "Your father.... Or what he became. He's not human anymore. He rejected the last part of his humanity to become that....."

The blond demoness glanced at V for a moment, the poet had done the same in the past, his 'past-self' had separated both human and demonic form from his body not that long ago and in the end only his human part was left. Lilith knew that he had gained back most of his power but he wasn't Vergil anymore in a way. He was V now, her poet, a wonderful man she had learned to know and love.

Lightly squeezing his hand, not really caring if the girls saw it, the little witch smiled at him, reassuring him in silence as the howl of agony of the monster came to their ears.

The creature laid in its blood, almost dead, breathing hardly as Dante and Nero were panting a few feets away. The rest of the group gathered around, carefully, the two girls already preventing the sorceress from closing the space between her and what was left of her father while she could feel V's hand on her waist, slowly pulling her close to him.

"Y-You..... How.... I felt it.... You didn't break.... free...." His voice wasn't the same anymore, distorted, guttural, broken and breathy.... His body was nothing but a big mass of black stone, crackling everywhere, missing parts here and there.... "I b-broke .... y-your....staff....."

"What ?!!" Both girls shouted, looking back at Lilith to make sure she was alright.

"We thought that thing only touched the ceiling.... Had we known....." Lady apologized, raging against the dying monster, "You're lucky she's alright."

So it was his spell that interfered with their attempts to break the dark one.... But in the end, he failed.

"You failed." Hearing her own voice so steady was strange, maybe was it because V was holding her discreetly, "I'm here, alive and both my birds are perfectly fine."

Nuiid came out, joining his bright friend right behind their host, flapping their wings and shrieking.

"I will never forgive you, not after all the pain you caused, not after the terrible things you've done....." She stared right at him, rage filling her like when she was in her prison, after seeing all those terribles images of the older sorceress, her mother.....

If it wasn't for V's hand on her, she would had end him right now, burnt him till only ashes remained, slowly to make him suffer as he had made them suffer, to let him taste what it felt to be broken, hurt and damaged....

"I'm not capable of ending your life...." She whispered, letting her tears fall, "Not because you're my father, you never acted like it, never, but because you were human, you've lost the one you loved and you fell into this madness."

Lilith closed her eyes for a second, wiping the tears away, opening them again to find the whole crew staring at her with surprise yet something else like concern.

_ I'm too kind for my own good, I know. _

"You chose the wrong path, more than once and lost everything. This is why you lost. This is why you're going to die here. The curse is over......"

It has been over the day she was brought to the world, becoming reality when the dark phoenix chose her, the last threat of the curse breaking when he finally joined back his host. But her father still wanted to kill her, to kill everyone, to gain more power, over and over again....

_ This time, it's over...... _

The sorceress saw it. She saw it rushing toward her, full speed, neither Dante or Nero would move in time, neither Trish or Lady could protect her in time either, V would try to pull her against him to take the hit himself or to push her away but he wouldn't be fast enough.

Lilith was, her magic was, her birds were. The ice crystalizing the dark sharp clawed hand that aimed for her heart, freezing it directly while fire burnt the main body that send it, making the surface of the skin crack even more, splitting blood everywhere. Her spell silencing the monster quickly, his eyes wide open, light fading as the spell worked. A strong sleeping spell, one that could kill if overdosed like she did. At least, he wouldn't feel the end coming, enough pain, enough suffering, enough of this.....

_ Even now, I'm too kind.... _

The moment his body crumbled, the whole team reacted, eyes flickering between the hand slowly disintegrating a few inches away from Lilith's heart and the now dead monster, their mouth wide open, wordless, shocked.

"What the fuck happened ?!! Did that bastard tried to harm ya Toots ?" Griffon was on her side, checking her from head to toe, just like his master, after all, Nuiid had used his ice spell, his most powerful one, in daytime.

"Lilith, are you alright ? You shouldn't have use the dark bird's power..."

She stopped the poet, showing him that she was alright, just terribly tired, the after-effect of Frostbite draining her energy. She would need a good nap..... Or a long night.

"Huh, is that how it usually work ? The icy spell I mean." Nero was still staring at where the clawed hand was a few minutes ago, "That's impressive."

Lilith smiled, it could be even more powerful if she needed, "You only saw the lower level of it..... On a scale from zero to ten.... Let's say, two ?"

His eyes widened, visibly impressed and amused, swearing the next instant and hoping to see it full level one day.

"Another time maybe. Well. Nothing keep us here I." Dante walked toward her, putting a hand on her head, "Glad you have reflexes but you shouldn't have come. We were almost done with him. You didn't need to see this."

The tears burned her eyes yet she didn't allowed them to fall this time, "I know..... But it seems that I was right..... It had to be me..... I'm fine, just really tired and I want to go home."

The legendary devil hunter ruefully smiled, scratching his head, looking a bit taking aback, "Call it home now ? That's good but..... Huh, 'bout that..... The... things left from that...." He pointed the dark pool on the floor, "Well, let's say we need more time to clean the mess he made. You two will have to stay a few more days at Fortuna."

From the look Nero gave him, he didn't even asked the boy, Dante wasn't even paying attention to the young hunter, his eyes focus on Lilith, saying 'you two' clearly implied the poet, and that knowing look....... He had put them together in the first place after all, making sure she knew where she was going, warning her while letting her take care of the black haired man.

_ He doesn't seems against it right now..... Well to late anyway.... I won't let anyone try to break what's between us. _

She glanced at V who slightly nodded, then at Nero, it was  _ his _ house after all. The young devil hunter didn't met her gaze but didn't refused which Dante took as a 'yes, they can stay'.

"If this isn't an awkward look, than I'm a roasted chicken." The demonic bird whispered into her ears as he perched on her shoulders, watching both her phoenix that eyed him with a sharp look, "Like a child that....."

She didn't heard the end of his speech, nor did she understood it, her brain was foggy with sleep and she was slowly leaning more and more on the summoner. The avian companion's talon left her body the next instant, back to ink, and she felt V's hand press her more against him as they all decide to move back to the port.

_ The way back is going to be long..... _

"Huh ? How did she........ No, forget it..... I don't care right now." Lilith heard the poet chuckled as they both stared at Nico's van. The mechanic had managed to make it till the first steps... The sorceress would have liked to know but was too tired to even care thinking about it or just ask, focussing on her feets to walk toward it and sat down on the sofa, head on V's shoulder, hands in hands, hardly seeing the whole group taking place before her eyes closed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a dream, a vision or a memory ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about other character that you will recognize quite fast ^^
> 
> Don't worry, we'll go see V and Lilith soon.

"Life isn't a fairytale, you know. Love can be powerful but it won't break a powerful dark spell."

Small and delicate pale hands were resting against a strong, tanned and bare chest, her chin on them as she was contemplating the man beneath her. His short colored white hairs due to his magic path, ice mages were not usual, mostly because their body took a huge toll from the sharp power and that the few ones that made it past their forty were prone to be alone. But the young wizard laying in bed with her right now was still twenty-eight, almost twenty-nine, body strong, not much sign of his power marking his skin except for the small white tattoos on his hands. And he had her now.

"Amaranth...." His voice was soft, like a soft breeze in the summer, "I'm just telling you that sometimes, love can change you. It can give you a power you didn't even suspected."

Her blond braided hairs fell from her shoulder as she sat up, stretching like a cat and slightly wiggled against him, a devilish smile on her lips. She knew the effect she had on him, her bare body exposed in the dim light provided by the fireplace nearby, the simple dark line tattooed right under her breast, the earrings she was always wearing, her bright blue eyes glowing with magic, he liked everything. And his body betrayed his thoughts right now.

"Hum ? A power you didn't suspected ?" She playfully poked his nose, wiggling her hips more, "I admit you surprised me, Sweetheart."

"Uhg... Oh god ! Ama.... !!" His hands stopped her hips firmly, he didn't looked angry, just a bit annoyed and embarrassed, "That's not what I'm talking about..... Darling, you are the worst."

"I know that." She gently leaned to kiss him, a small one before standing up to put another stump in the fire, "That's why you love me. I spice up your life. You are my ice and I am your fire."

Two powerful forces, opposite yet the same, completing each other, only whole when together. She had understood the meaning of his words, the hidden words behind it but she wasn't a daydreamer like him, she had her feets on the ground. Love was a strong feeling but not much helpful against dark magic.

"Why are you so obsessed with dark arts anyway ?" He grabbed her wrist to pull her back into his arms as she came back, "You don't plan a war or something like that, right ? .......Amaranth.... He promised to leave us alone, to never use any other dark spell anymore. My mother's death.... That broke him..... She was everything to him, you know...."

The blond sorceress leaned foreward, cuddling into his arms and showing him all the affection she could, even after those few years, the subject was still touchy.

The dear woman had been a freaking good hunter, not a witch, not a demon or half demon or anything, just a normal human skilled at killing demons with swords and daggers. And human could die easily..... The moment Amaranth had laid her eyes on her, the two of them knew. They knew it was too late. Yet the sorceress tried, using healing potions, balms, spells, anything she had at hands except dark magic of course. But in the end, the fate of the woman was written from the start, she had known it. Her son had accepted her death, even if it was still hard for him to talk about it, but his father....

"You saw what he tried to do.... Heard what he had done..... I just want to make sure I can protect us....." Her voice was low, trying to sound reassuring as the fear of losing him was creeping inside her. "Love is a thing, and I know your mother liked to say that 'it is the most powerful feeling', but she wasn't a witch, it cannot shield you in any way...."

".........yeah...." He sighed, defeated, making her regret her words instantly.

It wasn't her intentions to bring him down or anything, she had only let her damn brain talk again. He was the dreamer, the cheerful, the cute one despite his vocation. His personality had always fascinated her, never had she saw him angry before the day his father hurted her in front of him, never had she saw him burst out in rage like he did, chasing his own kin away, running after him an hour later to talk only to come back with a sad smile on his face, telling her that they would be alright, he would left them alone.

If he wanted to believe that love was that strong, who was she to stop him from that ? She was deep in her thoughts when his lips on her neck startled her, making her loose the tracks of what she was thinking.

"Remember when we tried the infusion brought by the old granny with the sari ?" She nodded, remembering the old woman offering the small ornated box containing a mix of herbs.

They had helped the tanned granny and in return she had given them some herbs for their tea with a wink as she left the island. After trying it, finding it quite spicy and understanding the knowing look on her face, he had had a restful night. Not only because of their activities but also because of the weird dreams the young mage made. One where he had seen another sorceress with blond hairs like Amaranth, same pale skin but with golden eyes like him, locked in a small black jewel by a powerful black spell, desperately staring at her body, inert in the arms of a dark haired man. Their love for each other was so strong he had saw the dark prison's shattered and freed her. From that night, the young icy mage was certain his love for his sorceress could protect her from anything, their love would survive his power.

"My love for you is as strong as the one showed in that dream, my darling." He whispered into her ears, pushing her back on the mattress, "Here, let me show you...."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lilith woke up, she find herself all alone with the poet in the van. Everyone seems to be out and maybe is this the chance to have a brief moment ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting spicy again haha !
> 
> Well they deserve some moment, don't they ?

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


Lilith woke up slowly, feeling her whole body laying down onto the sofa of Nico's van, a warm and firm cushion under her head and a hand running through her hairs. It felt nice, she knew she had dreamed of something but couldn't place what, thought the feeling of embarrassment was clear, whatever it had been, it had implied something that she didn't wanted to share with anyone.... At least if she could remember it.

It was dark when she finally opened her eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the dim light provided by the small lamp near the door, the van was empty except from her and the hand in her hairs.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling ?" His honeyed voice greeted her, "Did you rest enough ?"

"I'm feeling a bit better. Nuiid's healing is helping a lot right now..... It's strange, I'm more use to Lekha's power but it's welcome too." She slowly sat up, noticing that the "pillow" was his legs, "What about you ?"

She eyed the poet, they didn't encountered a single demon during their walk toward her family's house, which was a bit strange now that she thought of it, so he shouldn't be that tired but Lilith had seen him leaning on his cane.

"I am fine......" He didn't look tired, not physically at least, but as he sighed, Lilith felt that he needed some rest too, "Forgive me, my sparrow. I couldn't help you much more this time either.... All I did was wasting more time, putting you into more danger and...."

She was suddenly yanked forward, forced to reposition herself onto his lap and wrap her arms around him to not fall. He wouldn't have let her fall anyway, she had no doubt of that, his grip on her waist and shoulders was too firm for that. The poet didn't ended his words, hiding his face in her neck, under some purple locks. Nuiid's presence was coloring her hairs into a dark shade of lavender that looked almost black or blue in some parts, this too was strange and new for the sorceress.

_ Focus on that later, he needs you. _

His whole body was tensed and from what he said, he was clearly speaking of what happened while she was trapped inside the dark jewel.

"It's alright." She gently stroked his hairs, liking the softness of it under her fingers, "I'm here. You didn't do anything wrong."

V stayed silent for a moment, holding her tightly, head leaning against her collarbone. This wasn't a good position for his back and she tried to move into a better one but the black haired man refused, only moving his head to rest it on her shoulder instead, which didn't change anything from her point.

"All I did was doubting, beating myself and I even tried to attack her...."

Lilith remembered that, the anger in his eyes, the coldness of his voice.... It had scared her even if she knew it wasn't directed to her.

"She wasn't really nice with you...." Lilith whispered as flashes of those moments came back to her mind, the first sorceress had been really mean to her poet.

"And you were there to protect me again....." His head came back into sight, green eyes looking right into her golden ones, resting his forehead on hers, "You were prisoner inside the dark crystal but you managed to find a way to reach her..... For me..... I don't deserve you, my love.... You are..."

She stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. She hated when he talked like that, saying he didn't deserved her..... But he was right, all this time, she had done this for him, he was her reason to not break, to stay strong, to come back...... At the end, right after the spell, when she heard him call her name, begging her to come back....

'I love you.'

Those three words were what she needed to burst out and break free from the spell. She loved her friends and her birds dearly but the feelings she had for him were stronger. It had gave her the spark she needed, he may have thought he didn't do anything but he was wrong. His presence, his voice, his touch, just himself being there for her was already enough !

"You are wrong, V." She smiled brightly at his puzzled look, he was staring at her, trying to understand why she had said that, why she was smiling more and more, why her tears were slowly pouring from her eyes, "You saved me. You, and no one else."

She shook her head when he asked for more details, wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his neck for a moment before speaking again, "You may think you didn't do anything but you actually did. You just don't realise it."

"Indulge me then, my sparrow, because I fear that I don't understand a thing."

She chuckled, straightened back to face him again, wiping her tears while he still looked clueless. That was adorable.

"Let's start from the beginning. Who approached me even after learning about my 'issues' with contacts ? You." She raised one finger in front of her, "Who tried to comfort me about my nightmare after our fourth mission ? You." She raised another finger, "Who made sure I didn't hit the ground during my first vision ? You again."

She laughed as she raised another finger to see him slightly blush and look away even more as she continued counting all the times he had helped her, protected her or just been there for her. He stopped her when she was talking about how he brought her to Fortuna, even if Dante told him to do so, her two hands already fully raised.

"That doesn't explain how I 'saved' you...." He was still not looking at her, his cheeks colored in a pale dusty pink shade that looked so good on him, that sly smile only there to save the apparences, "I don't recall anything from me that could save you. All I did was watching you...."

"You were there." She cupped his face to force him to look at her, the way he was looking at her right now could kill her, "Even after all the terrible things she said to you, you stayed, you fought her for me..... You were always there for me. At Fortuna, when I learned all the things Granny was holding back from me or when we went back to Devil May Cry and find what  **_he_ ** left for me..... When I got Nuiid back, right after the battle...."

She brushed her lips against his "It doesn't sound like much but it is. It's enough for me. That was all I needed back then and that's all I need now." She sensed one of his hands slid from the bottom of her back to her shoulders, not doing anything else than feeling her under his palm, "When we tried to break the dark spell, something happened, and we failed somehow. I was still trapped inside when her soul merged with Nuiid, I still don't know why she did it, maybe it's written in her book, I don't know."

She felt the dark bird's wings spread through her shoulders, V's hand stopping its movement, his eyes scanning her skin with curiosity, "When I was still inside the crystal, I realised that something hadn't worked... By seeing you with my body like that...."

This brought back his gaze on her, the curiosity replaced by worry and sorrow, "You saw it ?"

"I saw and heard everything. From the moment I was emprisoned inside...." She sighed, the sensation had been the most painful one, angsty, terrifying.... "But I came back." She shook her head to chase the gloom, he had saved her !

"You saved me at that moment. Without you, I wouldn't be here." Heat gathered in her cheeks, well he had said it first and he knew her feelings for him, they had kissed more than once so she shouldn't be embarrassed to say that..... "What you said.... That gave me the strength I needed to break free."

She breathed shortly, not letting him time to say anything, "The way you were calling me, the way I feel when I'm with you... It gave me strength. When you say you don't do anything, you're wrong, you are there for me when I need it, you make me laugh like on the boat this morning, you took care of me when I was exhausted, chatted with me when I was feeling down.... That's not nothing."

She watched him for a moment, how his jade orbs shone with adoration, how his lips moved without a word coming out, how he finally closed his eyes and sighed, unable to say anything, just smiling slightly.

"Perhaps...." His voice was shaking when a word escaped his lips after a long moment, "But you were the one who fight in the end.... You were exhausted by the dark spell but still wanted to provide support and ended killing your own father..... You shouldn't have been forced to do that."

Images of the last battle flashed into her mind, the dark hand threatening to pierce her heart, the terrible choice she had done....

"I'm fine......" She didn't felt anything, no hint of sadness, no guilt, nothing, "I.... I had to do it. I.... I feel nothing..... Maybe it will hit me later but now....."

The sorceress shook her head, there wasn't any regret in her, this had to be done. The thing that died from her spell wasn't human anymore, she had felt it, its head was nothing but darkness and madness, no more humanity, just demonic power mixed with dark magic. The man that gave her life died years ago, many years ago. Never had he been kind with anyone from her knowledge, the only relationship Lilith had with the necromancer was pure hate from his side, killing attempts, pain and suffering.... Him being human was the only reason she couldn't have killed him, but as he was when he tried his latest aim...... It was only a demon.....

The only man that ever acted as a father toward her died when she was thirteen, after raping her, from her hands.... It took her time to recover and she hadn't completely done it yet but that day, the little witch had felt something. She had felt so miserable, so dirty, so bloody.... Cried for days after her awaking, being forced to eat by her Granny and the doctors.....

"Lilith ?" V's voice brought her back from those dark memories, "It's alright. He was your father..."

"No. Huh. Yeah, technically, he was. But that's all." Tears were falling from her eyes, brought by the memories of that terrible day, "I was just remembering...... The last time I was there..... But it's over now..... Right ?"

His lips brushed hers, his hands stroking her hairs and back to ease her worries and sadness, gentle words escaping from his mouth from time to time till she calmed down. The sorceress's head back on his shoulder, no more tears falling from her eyes, slightly smiling, just the two of them in the van.

Completely alone. No mechanic, no young devil hunter, no familiars.... Just the two of them.

"V ?" She snuggled against him a bit more as she felt him rest against the back of the sofa, humming softly "I love you too."

The man underneath her tensed for a moment, stopping his soft kisses on her crown and the gentle caresses on her back, "You heard that ?"

"Everything." She smiled and planted a kiss on his neck, hearing his breath quickened, "I told you, you gave me strength to break free."

"My sparrow......" His next kiss was a bit more eager, lips pressed against hers, his hands on her cheeks, not letting her breath for what felt like an eternity.

He didn't say a word as they broke that heated kiss, both panting, searching for air. His face was flushed with dark pink on the cheekbones, eyes glued on her, a bit darker than their usual shade but Lilith was sure she was in the same state, her hair messy now that he had played with them, heat gathering in her cheeks as well as in her belly....

The sorceress let her hands slide from his neck and hairs to his shoulders, playing with the marking on his skin while her eyes were still locked with his. Seeing him like that was entracing and she needed to feel that this was real, that she had really survive that nightmare, that it was finally over....

Leaning for another kiss, Lilith felt him grab her waist as she unconsciously had moved her hips onto his, earning a sharp breath and a small moan from the man underneath her. He didn't completely stopped her, just pressing a bit more their body against each other in the process.

This wasn't clearly the best place for that and she wasn't sure how many time they would be left alone but right now, Lilith didn't care. It was her moment with the poet, a beautiful moment of intimacy even if they were in Nico's van, ready to do it on the couch, not knowing if the door was locked or not....

Voices from outside the van came suddenly, startling the witch and giving them only a few minute to adjust their appearances and sit in a more appropriate way.

_ And again....... _

"Not this time either, it seems." V murmured in her ear as he took back his book, chuckling behind it as the burning of her cheeks spreaded on her shoulders, "I wouldn't have liked it here anyway, too much risk of being interrupted...."

_ I'll make him pay...... _

Even though she was pesting in her mind against him, she couldn't hide her half smile. This new step in their relationship wasn't scaring her, she would have to tell him about her scar and all the meaning and consequences of it later but this time, it would work.

As Nero and Nico entered the van, happy to see her awake, Lilith noticed the young boy's look on both V and her before looking away and moving to his seat, scratching his head.

The way back to Fortuna was quite quick, same for the road to the orphanage. The kids literally jumped on Nero when he walked out of the van, they looked so happy to see him back, running in circle around him and Kyrie as he stood up to greet her with a small and chaste kiss. They looked like a perfect family, loving parents and childs......

Nico joined them, playing with the kids and leading them inside with the white haired man as both V and her followed the kind woman. It felt nice to came back here, to play with the kids, to help Kyrie to make dinner, to experience again what it was to have a normal life.

But it felt odd too, Lilith had spend so many years to hide, to run in fears to be found that it was hard for her to realise it was over. Not to mention that she was certain she would never come back.... There wasn't any danger anymore, he wouldn't hurt her nor anybody else..... In every normal activity, she felt more aware of the new life that was beginning for her, she could go for a walk in daylight, not hidden under dark clothes and hats anymore, she could be happy with the poet without fearing for her father to destroy everything....

This whole new realisation brought new angst into her mind, her past had left her with some big trauma and scars, some of them were cleared and healed while others in the process of being cured but one big scar was still bothering her. She had had time to accept the consequences of the scar on her stomach, she was okay with it but now it wasn't only her anymore.

_ What if he find it too ugly ? What if he cannot bear the consequences of this ? _

She was so deep in her thought she didn't heard him close the door of their shared room, nor didn't she heard him approach her. The little witch almost jumped when his arms wrapped around her waist, sighing relieved as she felt his lips on her shoulder.

"What was bothering you so much that you didn't heard me call your name ?" The poet slowly kissed the skin between her shoulder and neck, moving even more slowly toward her ear, "You seemed to think a lot today, didn't you rest enough in Nico's van ? Or maybe...." He stopped his kisses to hold her a bit tighter, "What happened finally hit you ? Talk to me, my sparrow."

"I'm fine..... It's just...." She gently shook her head, watching her hairs move on her breast, the purple coming back slowly with the sun setting, "I'm slowly realising that it's really over..... I lived in fear for so long it's strange to say that I'm free....."

"Hum...... Is that all ?" She felt him turn her to face him, his warm hands cupping her cheeks to lift her head, yet her eyes didn't met his, "Please, don't hide yourself from me. After all this, we need to be honest with one another."

"It's probably nothing......" The sorceress whispered, nervously playing with the hem of her night top.

"Seeing you struggle like that, it isn't for you. Please, look at me, Sparrow."

How could his voice be so warm, so calming, so charming..... This wasn't fair. The sorceress glanced at him for a second, seeing only love and adoration in those jade orbs that were scanning her, V looked a bit concerned too, but he was trying to hide everything else to ease her own worries....

_ I won't find the best moment to talk about it..... And better be done with that and see what happens...... But what if...... _

Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she sad down onto the bed, silently asking him to do the same. He knew what had happened to her so it wasn't supposed to be that hard..... But it was worse.... The trauma wasn't something visible on itself, it had left traces but the main terrible memory wasn't something as visible as the big, ugly, jagged scar on her belly....

"Is there a possibility that what you struggle to speak of is linked to what you stopped her from saying ? When she was talking about your father being afraid of...... Having another child...."

The words felt strange from him, like this was a touchy subject for him too..... Griffon's word about Nero came back as well, the demonic bird hadn't finished his sentence but he rarely spoke without a meaning behind it..... His way of saying the word 'child'..... And the boy's look on the poet.....

_ I'm getting paranoïd now...... There's probably nothing, I'm probably too focus on my own insecurity and it makes me see things.... _

She sighed and nodded. The older sorceress had almost let him know..... But he deserved to know, he would find out soon or later so why hiding it now ?

"I won't force you on anything if you don't want to, Lilith. I can understand the subject is rather difficult for you." His hands grabbed hers, squeezing them gently, "And hearing what he did to your mother should have been terrible but you need to know that you are not responsible of anything. You didn't ask for that and from what we read yesterday, you were loved. Might have he hurt her, she chose to keep you and love you, no matter what."

She hugged him tight, letting her tears run down her cheeks, her angst and fears dropping slowly with the flow of water coming from her eyes. This wasn't what she needed to talk about but was welcome anyway. Of course, her mother's fate was on her mind, the images of her suffering were stuck into her mind and would need time to 'heal'.....

"It's not really about my mother...... It was terrible to hear and...... see but....." She wiped her tears and sat back on the bed, facing him, determined to speak this time. "I'm just scared of your reaction......"

"My reaction ?" She saw then felt his hand on her chin, lifting her head to make her look at him, "Why ?"

Her hands automatically went for her belly, trying to protect it, to hide the old wound already hidden under the black lace and she caught his quick glance on it, his eyes closing for a few second before nodding. He knew what was on her mind now.

His lips were on hers the next moment, gently kissing her, his hand caressing her cheek while the other one kept her close, forcing her to lean onto him more till she felt the mattress against her back, the pillows slowly pulled and moved under her head. She opened her eyes again to find those forest green one gazing back at her, that beautiful and kind smile only for her....

"Will you chose to let me see it or not, know that for me those scars are proofs that you are alive, my sparrow." She felt his hand slide slowly from her shoulder toward her belly, ghosting over her breast where the small scratch she had from his cane was still there.

The moment she felt his fingers brushing the scar under the fabric of her halter, she closed her eyes, head sliding to the side as uneasiness spreaded through her. "It's ugly..... and.... big...."

Her hand caught his, not to stop but to slow it, to give her time to calm down her breathing. He wasn't aware of the full mess, he had only seen tiny parts of it.

"Don't push yourself. It can wait."

_ Blessed boy. _

"I'm fine...... Just.... Don't be angry...... You are... Scary when you're angry...." Her voice was shaking but she stared right back at him, seeing his surprise at her words.

The poet didn't say anything, he just kissed her forehead with that signature smirk back on his lips as she slowly let him uncover her stomach. His gaze on her was making her feel nervous but she didn't stop him or cover herself again, letting him reveal the terrible scar left by her father on her.

"It is quite impressive and I'm glad you survived it." He took time to speak again, not looking away from the dark pink thick line on her skin, "This one is quite different from the others, it's clearly old but..... Does it still hurt ? It feels not completely healed...."

She felt his hand ghosting over the old wound, the skin there was always more sensitive and fragile than the rest of her body even if it never reopened. Unlike any other scars she had, that one had always felt and looked different.

"Sometimes it hurt but not that much...." She slightly sighed at the softness of his voice, the warmth and concern behind it, "It has always looked like this after healing.... Lekha did his best to keep me alive and heal what he could.... But..... There was things that couldn't be healed...."

She told him what the doctors had told her the moment she woke up, unable to look at him in the eyes as she revealed why she kept saying she was and will be the last host for the phoenix, the last member or her family, the end of their bloodline.... She had survived the massive bloodloss thanks to her bird's energy and power, she could still walk and move because her father missed her backbones but some of her organs had suffered from the hit.... Was it intentional or not, she didn't know and will never know even if he wasn't the type of men to do things without something behind his head.....

Lilith had arrived in the hospital in a critical state and the doctors had done what they had to do to keep her alive. Removing the too much damaged organs that were not vitals was a terrible choice but her grandmother had let them do it, knowing Lekha wouldn't be able to heal her completely in time, he had already given her too much energy and would not be able to do much more at that time.

"That explain your sad look whenever you looked at the kids playing with Nero or Kyrie..." She glanced at him to find the poet still looking at her stomach, concern and gloom visible on his face, "Being forced to endure this pain, to almost die and to have to live knowing you'll never experience those things....."

"I've accepted it..... It's terrible but I have no other choice and it kept me alive....." Her voice sounded weak as she continued, head turning away, on her side it was ok, but what about him ? "But.... What about you ? It's not something I can change but..... Maybe you would have wished for something else.... Maybe a less wounded partner..... Maybe....."

Referring herself as anything else but his partner felt a bit strange, even thought they had confessed their feelings for each other and kissed more than once, maybe did she need time to adjust....

His hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, snapped her out of her thoughts, "I wouldn't have dreamed of a better partner. And I would never wish for anyone else but you by my side, my love." His eyes reflected the deep affection he had for her, seeing that ugly scar hadn't change anything and it almost made her cry, "I just find this terribly unfair for you. And..... Well, we already have Griffon and Shadow. They need quite a lot of attention."

She stared at him a second before laughing, from everything she imagined, she never thought hearing him say that. He was trying to change the mood and she was thankful for that.

"Don't forget Nightmare..." She playfully grabbed one strand of his black hairs.

"Hum..... He doesn't need that much attention...." Lilith felt his lips against hers a few minute later, signature smirk on it, "I would require your attention more....."

The sorceress giggled, sensing the poet's lips slide down her chin to her neck, the tone of his voice so warm, playfull, flirting....

"Are you jealous ?" She repressed a moan from escaping her lips as he nibbled the sensitive skin between her shoulder and neck, his hands still flat against her scar slowly moving upward to the fabric of her night outfit, if this was his answer, this was clearly a 'yes'.

Lilith felt his smile vanish against her skin, his body tensing for a minute, stopping his movement, sitting and sighing the next instant, passably annoyed. The silence between them send a wave of angst through her body and she rapidly sat on her side of the matress, scanning him, seeing him pinching his nose with his hand, brows furrowed, debating with himself on something....

_ Or Griffon..... One day that bird will need to learn when to not disturb us..... _

V sighed again, still looking away from her in silent for another long moment.

"Is something wrong ?" She waited for him to answer, playing with the hem of her top, nervous, "V ?"

Her voice seemed to startled him, earning another sigh as he finally faced her again. His expression was neutral but there was something in his eyes, the poet was uneasy about something and it worried her.

"Forgive me, Sparrow..... I asked you to be honest with me, to promise me to not hide anything anymore and...." His voice sound small and fearful, like a child about to confess a bad behaviour, "And I keep something from you......"

The summoner's hands reached for hers, asking her silently to come closer, wrapping his arms around her as she did so, resting his head against her forehead while he continued.

"This is not something easy to tell..... I... I don't even know how to properly tell you that...." The sorceress felt him chuckle but it wasn't a happy one, "That's comical, for me to not find my words..... Anyway.... I own you the honesty."

He slowly brushed her cheeks with his hands, cupping them and kissing her lips softly before looking at her right in the eyes.

"I do recall that Dante told you about my past, but I don't think he told you everything that happened when I was....... 'young'....." Lilith nodded, Dante had told her a lot of things but mainly the story of their family and how they managed to live till then....

V's voice was clear yet she could tell this was a subject he didn't want to talk about, "My past-self..... was in Fortuna before..... Many years ago... He.... I was there to investigate over the Order of the Swords way before the real events happened...."

His hands were trembling, his eyes looking down at her lips, showing only guilt and worries, Lilith felt her own heart sank at that vision but didn't say a word.

"Please forgive me my sparrow..... I said that this was new to me and it is. I never felt like this, never. Not even back then..... I.... met someone in Fortuna, a woman..... I don't have a lot of memories of that time.... Less from her... I don't even think I asked for her name..... And..... Well it didn't even bother me to....... To take some precautions....."

She blankly looked at him for a second, was he trying to say that........

"You mean....." Her own voice was nothing but a whispers, sounding like she couldn't get it.

He slowly nodded, "I spent time with her and she ended up getting pregnant, but I... was already gone... I didn't know.... But I doubt it would have change anything at that moment...."

She listened to how he had left Fortuna, unaware of the consequences of his acts, too thirsty for power to even care about the woman and what happened after.

"Do you know what happened to the child and his mother ?" Lilith couldn't blame him but she felt so sad, maybe this could have been a chance to save him from all this.

"You know the child, my love....." V whispered, a bitter smile on his lips, ".....Nero....."

_ Oh....... _

All the little pieces took place in front of her wide eyes, Griffon's words, Nero's look, Dante's jokes back at Devil May Cry before the whole thing ever happen, the awkwardness that could be felt sometimes between the two young hunters.....

_ That's why....... _

"I had no idea for him before the Qliphoth....." V was still trying to explain himself, "And I don't remember her. I promise you I only feel like this for you....."

This was why he was so touchy about it, that's why Griffon had said that, why the demonic bird had been summoned back before ending his words..... And Nero's look on both of them..... The first time Lilith had heard his voice, he had sound harsh toward V and when she had fainted, after breaking the dark link, their relation seemed to have changed a bit.

'They... needed to talk'

That's what Kyrie had told her..... She knew ? Of course, she was Nero's fiancé, she clearly knew.... But none of them had said a word. Not back then, nor now.....

_ But do I care ? Do I care after all this ? After almost dying ? After almost losing him forever ? _

"Sparrow ? Please, say something, even if you are angry at me, please, tell me....."

She didn't say a word, only shook her head and smiled, wrapping her arms around him and making him lean forward. She heard him sigh in relief, whispering others apologises in her ears as she stroked his hairs.

"It happened in the past, right ? And if I am correct, I wasn't even born yet...." She chuckled hearing him say that she was too good for herself, "Yes, I know. I hear that a lot lately. But... You really don't remember her ? I mean, for Nero, not knowing who was his mother...."

"No....." The poet sighed, "I only remember that she was dressed in a red dress.... It didn't seemed important to the person I was back then....."

Lilith stopped her movements, gazing at her own dress on the chair nearby. "Is that why..... You seemed to like that dress....."

Her cheeks were burning as memories of the kiss on the beach came back. The way he had looked at her, ready to devour her if he got the chance...... He almost had it....

"Hum ?" His gaze fell on the same spot than hers, making him smirk and kiss her neck, "Not at all. The color just happen to be similar. Red is not my favorite color but I can't deny that the dress looked really good on you. It reveal so much and yet nothing..... Tempting and cruel at the same time....."

She blushed even harder, heat spreading over her whole face and neck now, was he saying that he liked her body ? Not that he didn't showed it but the sorceress had always had some trouble to accept her forms. Especially after the scar.....

"I'm.... I'm not really....." Her voice died in her throat as she lowered her head, "There are other girls way more stunning than me. I'm just..... terribly pale, curvy and....."

V clicked his tongue and Lilith felt herself being pushed against the mattress a bit roughly, the poet straddling her hips to block her lower body. He gently put a finger on her lips before she asked anything and observed her for a long moment, moving her hairs from her face, caressing her arms with the tips of his fingers, his eyes following every inch of skin, every detail they could get.

"It is true that your skin is quite pale, the contrast with your dark hair right now make it even more visible...." His voice was purposely slow, letting every words sink into her mind, "You have a lot of curves, right again, despite our job which keep us.... healthy we might say..."

The word he had use could have hurt her, even more than anyone else, but the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes told her that he was just saying what  _ she _ was thinking about herself, not him.

"If only you could see yourself as I see you, my sparrow...." The poet put a finger under her chin, "You are wonderful, perfect in my eyes. I adore everything I see, from the pale color of your skin that I love to color in pink or red, those beautiful golden orbs that gleam whenever you're happy or laugh, those dark and tempting pink lips that calls for mine...."

He stole a quick and chaste kiss from her, moving down to her chin as he spoke again, "Those silky hairs that can change from blond to red or purple..... Purple is the best color for you, my love....."

His tone felt more husky, his hands sliding up and down her side, as slowly as his words, and Lilith bit her lips to not groan in frustration when he stopped to play with one strand of hairs that had fell on her breasts.

"I am glad they found you those protection for your shoulders, they look so fragile even if we both know you are not...." She almost jolted as he simply kissed the only part of her body that was skinny.

She always had thin and fragile looking shoulders, almost too much as from the back, the bones were sometimes visible and a lot of enemies had tried to take her down with that. They always failed. Lilith knew her "weakness" better and how to take advantage of it. Now that she had those new protection for it, there would be less worry about a probable hit there. After all, even with her bird's power, she was still human and a broken bone hurt.

"It contrast with the sligh muscle visible here and there on both your arms and legs....." She saw him smirk, feeling the heat gathering even more in her face. He had studied her body quite well and not only just now.... "I admit I took a glance here and there. You are something when you fight."

_ Liar. That's not the only time you did it. _

His hands were back at her side, ghosting over the skin and the fabric, resting his weight on both his legs to not put to much discomfort for her, "Those curves you seem to dislike.... I quite enjoy them."

That ability of her was a total curse right now, she could feel his gaze on her body like another pair of hands caressing the skin, descending from her throat achingly slow to her breast and tracing every lines he could find or invent. This was a pure torture and closing her eyes only made it worse, she heard him chuckle, eyes flickering from his new interest to her face for a second before going back to continue his staring.

"Ah. Yes, you  _ feel it _ , when someone stare at you."

She swore he had a devilish smile on his face right now. The summoner was clearly amused by her reaction, biting lips, eyes closed shut, hands clenching the sheets.....

"Do not move yet, my love." The sorceress felt the weight on the bed move as he spoke, sensed his eyes back to her face and his breath over the skin of her upper chest for a second. The next instant she opened her eyes to find him laying beside her, eyes fixed on her face, wearing that damn devilish smile on his damned lips, his darkened jade eyes devouring her.

"Where were we ? Ah ! yes. Those curves." The hand not used to support his upper body was back on her, gently tracing patterns over her wrist while his gaze was back on her top, moving to the lace covering her stomach.

No matter how hard she trained or worked, her belly never looked flat, that hit had made one or two of her muscles too loose for that, she would be safe and would not risk anything later, no hernia, no big issues with her back later but she had to mourn the idea of ever having a flat belly.

As if sensing her trouble, she felt his warm hand quit her wrist and slide under the fabric, not to lift it but to simply reassure her, caressing the sensitive spot. "It's alright, I like that part of you too, it shows that you survived this terrible day and it brought you to me today. You are strong, my love, stronger than you imagine."

Lilith close her eyes to not cry, those simple words were so warm, so full of tenderness, she needed that. She had felt so miserable it never occurred to her that someone could think of her like that again after that day. Her small, shy smile was all she could offer to him right now, too shaken by his words or the previous feeling still lingering in her body.

That feeling of warmth, those butterflies playing in her stomach woke up again as his gaze fell on her tiny short, transforming her shy smile into an embarrassed one.

_ Why did they had to chose that outfit........... I like it but...... It reveals everything...... _

"This looks quite comfy." She felt him poke her tights with his finger, "I would like to lay my head on your tights to take a nap after a hard day of work if you allow me to...."

_ I hate you. _

He was smirking again, she was certain of it. It made her laugh anyway, the whole situation was cute yet sexy at the same time. While his words were there to show her his affection and how he loved her even if she wasn't perfect, his gestures and look were driving her crazy. Her heart was racing, hammering in her chest till that little game had began yet she was playing the obedient little girl, not moving from her position on the bed, simply listening to his voice, feeling his touch and look on her..... And he was just laying there, beside her, so composed, so calm, she had to make it fair but how......

His hands wandered over her arm again and she suddenly found how to make it fair. Lilith knew how the dark haired man was curious, how the warmth of Lekha's wings had intrigued him, how his fingers had stayed on her shoulder as her bird spread his wings underneath her skin.

Silently, eyes closed, she asked Nuiid to spread his wings over her shoulder again, bringing coolness in her bones and muscles in the process, earning exactly what she wanted. The sorceress felt his hands stop on the cool skin, his gaze glued on it too as she slid her nails on his torso all the way down to his waist, slightly opening her eyes to watch his reaction.

"Distracting me to play bold, my sparrow ?" His voice was lower than usual and Lilith was giggling inside as his composure began to crack, "I didn't expect something that sneaky from you...."

"I can do better than just playing....." She chuckled and stole a light kiss from him, her smile widening at his surprise look.

It didn't stayed long on his face, quickly replace by his usual smirk but the look in his eyes betrayed him, same for his heartbeat as he brought back her hands on his heart, "Are you sure about that ? Don't feel obligated to anything..... I can wait."

She nodded, kissing him to emphasize her words, taking his hand to place it on her chest, making him feel how fast her own hear was racing as well.

"As long as it's you, I'm fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES ! ha ha Sorry for that but.... Finally !!!
> 
> Well I could have ended this fic here but..... I have another chapter for you.
> 
> Free of charge.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed since they left Fortuna, back to Devil May Cry, sharing relaxing moments around a cup of tea, reading a book or simply in the arms of each other when they're not on a mission, being together all the time, sleeping in a warm and cosy bed in their new room....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK last warning but just because it get really spicy between them, I mean, I didn't intent to write that scene but it came so naturally..... Not too detailed, I'm not at ease with NSFW stuff but I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

(Lilith's POV)

  
  


Two months had passed since they left Fortuna to go back to Devil May Cry. Lilith still missed the sound of the ocean sometimes, the cries of the kids playing with Nero or Nico early in the morning, Kyrie's food.... But she still had V. They had their own room, not his old, not her old one either, Dante knew she would stare at the door or act differently in front of her old room so he let them stay with Nero a bit longer to end the huge 'renovation' work.

The shop looked the same from the outside and the lobby was still messy sometimes but he was trying hard to not make it look like a dump. No more pizza box lingering around, no more random papers spreaded on the floor, a cleaner place for both of them to work and stay. The rooms were still upstairs but 'brand new' and a bit more spacious.

Lilith's old room had been an unused office in the end of the hall, big enough for a small bed to fit in with a small desk and wardrobe but nothing else, she had been lucky to be able to display her easel and screen thought most of the time they were against a wall. V's previous room was maybe as big as Dante's or at least, a real sized bedroom from what she had heard, more spacious than her old one and more like the one they owned now.

Both the poet and the sorceress shared the room at the beginning of the hall, next to the guest's small room and Dante had his own in the end. Had he decide to give them his old room and break one wall to make his chamber as big as he needed, the sorceress didn't know but she was grateful for that, there was no more indications of the previous events anymore, no more dark marks left on the walls or the doors, no more blood, no more shattered stones...

She had learn about the familiar's reaction toward her protective stones and decided to not put them back. It was her grandmother's thing after all, even if she believed in their power and knew how it worked, Lilith rather liked to keep one ot two small stone that she really loved or needed in a box hidden in a drawer of her own desk. Their room was big enough for them to have each one a desk, not a big one but enough place to make research when needed. Their bed was near the window, just like the sorceress loved it and big and comfy.

The bedroom comported a big wardrobe for both of them and a lot of bookcases. The little witch still couldn't believe the huge number of books contained in the room, her poet was really a bookworm even if a part of the collection was hers too now. Morisson had found many of her hidden spot where she had hid a lot of books and boxes from her past, mostly witchcraft informations or demonic researches that collided with the one from her lover but also a few old sketchbooks and photo album of her family. She had a small bookcase for that, closed most of the time and only partially full but still....

Her own grimoire was closed on her desk, next the two other ones from her granny and Amaranth, the first sorceress. Lilith had began to write her own book of spell and knowledge after reading the one from the first sorceress. It had contained so many things that the little witch wanted to keep it with her all the time, reading it again and again till Griffon or Dante said something about it.

She had no real idea why the older sorceress had merged her soul with the dark bird, the only reason coming to her mind was to save him in case Lilith didn't made it. The birds could have survived her death or at least Lekha, Nuiid's state was uncertain as he was still in his stalemate when it all happened.... Maybe the older sorceress couldn't bear the idea of losing the only part of the man she loved once again and chose to sacrifice herself....

_ I could do that for him, I could break myself for V. The only downside is that it will break him too.... _

V's breath fanned over her crown as she laid down on her side, slowly waking up, cuddled in his arms, her back against his chest, skin on skin, thinking about everything that had happened during those two months.

They were rarely apart from each other more than a few hours, always in sight, not too far away, just in case.... During their missions, V was always close, keeping her in his arms as he summoned Nightmare, making sure she was by his side when the battle was on, sending Griffon or Shadow toward her if she happened to be too far away, calling her name immediately if she was to be out of sight....

They had talked about that, about the dark spell, the possibility that she might have never came back even if it ended up well in the end. They needed it. Both needed to let it go, to let the angst and sorrow out, to clear their mind about that terrible possibility, to reassure each other.... It had reinforced their relationship, not only as battle partners but in other moments. The sorceress knew she could fully trust him and he knew the same.

She still didn't feel anything about her father's death, as if the thing that died that day wasn't her kin. Lady had talk about it with her during an entire day, speaking about her story, her own father, how it ended and how she was glad that the little witch was feeling differently than her.

V stirred against her back, bringing her back to reality, his arms tightening his grip around her waist slightly, leisurely brushing his long legs on hers. It felt so good, warm and cosy, she sighed, she wouldn't have ever imagine being this close to someone before, not with her past, not with her 'issues'. But the poet had change everything, her whole life had a meaning now, the sorceress had a reason to wake up every morning, to smile, to laugh, to breathe, to live.

He was everything. She would never give him any child, as this wasn't possible for her since her father stabbed her, but he was still there, he had comfort her, helped her to accept her body somehow -- she still had trouble with the scar on her stomach and was constantly hiding it -- and proved her almost every night how much she meant to him.

"Is there something bothering you, my sparrow ?" His sleepy voice softly reached her ears, pulling her away from her thoughts, "Your heart is beating quite fast...... Hum.... Maybe our night is still on your mind."

The sorceress felt his hands slide along her body to her breasts, gently teasing the skin without much pression, keeping the slight touches as light as possible while his lips moved toward her neck and shoulder and heat gathered on her face at his words, bringing the night activities back on her mind.

Thankfully, they had been alone all night as Dante was out on a mission, so they didn't really bothered to stay quiet. Not that it was really possible with him anyway, the poet had learned pretty quickly her body and how to push her button to not make her quiet at all.... Thought this time had been a bit rougher than usual, the little witch wanted to make him pay for all the teasing and to make him lose his composure, teasing him instead and highly succeeding even if the result was..... spicy.

"Even out of your body, they can still heal you....." He sounded disappointed, probably searching his little marks left during the night on her skin, "You'll have to tell them to leave those little marks next time....."

She didn't replied, to busy fighting a moan from fleeing from her as the poet nibbled onto the skin of her neck, leaving a fresh mark with that smirk on his lips. He repeated his ministrations all over her neck and shoulders, his hands kneading her chest and turning her into a squirming mess.

"V !!" She breathed, "W-what i-if.... S-someone.... h-hear us....."

She hated how fast she reacted to his touch, how her body was already melting into his hands, carving for more, heart hammering in her ribcage, tights pressing together in a faint attempt to ease the throbbing in her core. The dark haired man was collected behind her, leisurely kissing her, taking his time to praise her and caress every inch of skin, only his lower body and his racing heart were betraying the effect this was having on him.

"We are all alone, my love." He whispered to her ear, voice smooth and sultry, "Not to mention your brilliant spell on our room's walls."

Lilith had found that spell in the grimoire of the older sorceress, a simple silent screen that didn't allowed any sound to come out from the inside. Nothing could be heard from outside of their room as long as the door was closed, same for the windows.

"I have to admit, my sweet sorceress, that charm you casted here is a real curiosity, it glow everytime we speak or make a slight noise but during this night....." He applied himself on making marks along her shoulder blades now, "I'd like to see it shine again..... Let me hear you, my sweet."

Faint glowing inscriptions were showing up with every moan escaping her or every words spoken, on the wall near the ceiling, written in an old language only Lilith could read. She tried to move her hips and make him gasps but find herself incapable of doing it, caged by his body as she registered being flipped on her back, hands pinned over her head by one of his own while the other grabbed her chin to angle her face, letting him kiss her how he wanted.

"Do not move your hands." His tone was husky, full of desire and the look in his eyes send shivers down her spine, ready to devour her.

The moment the sorceress felt him grab her tights to put them around his waist, she sensed him freeze, body tense and trembling, a groan escaping his lips as he fell down on her.

"V ! Are you alright ??!" She cupped his head, scanning his face and reading the huge discomfort on it mixed with pain, "You're hurt ?! Tell me !"

"I-I'm fine, Sparrow...." He grinned again, reluctantly laying back down on the bed and letting go of her, "The night was a bit too rough maybe... I probably made a wrong move, nothing more."

The summoner was trying to hide his pain behind his usual smile thought she could easily read it in his eyes, in his muscles tensing as he slightly adjusted his position, grimacing in the process.

"I'll get you something, I think I have one healing potion left somewhere, it will help you feel better within a minutes !" She began to raise from de bed when he stopped her, shaking his head, bringing her back close to him as much as he could.

"Keep it for a real problem. This is nothing, I'll be alright in a hour."

The sorceress tried to object but her poet simply smiled and grabbed her neck to make her lean forward and kiss him, she heard him breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to brush his other hand on her, only to let it fall on his chest with a painful sigh.

'Don't ask with Shakespeare, Toots, just act.'

That mouthy bird could be wise when he wasn't making fun of them. She let go of him, gently, caressing his cheeks and kissing his forehead, to stand up and search for her small bag where were hidden her latest potions, wrapping her body in her discarded black and purple robe just in case someone -- mainly Dante -- would enter the room without knocking.

She was glad to have that one back, she liked it, the silky fabric of the long robe warming up her whole body, hiding her slightly behind the semi transparent fabric. Reaching the small bag and searching for the little bottle of red liquid inside, her hand closed around a jar of healing balm and an old memory of one of her travels with her grandmother flashed through her mind.

_ Maybe..... Well, if it's not working, I'll use the potion later. _

Back to the bed, Lilith find him still laying on his back, eyes glued on her, burning her, detailing her like the first time, to anyone else, the poet would have looked alright but not her, the little witch could see the slight tremble of his muscles, the dull pain hidden behind that smile, in those jade eyes.

"Show me your back, please." She waited for him to move but he didn't do anything, his hands reaching for the fabric covering her form, slowly loosening the only ribbon that kept it close.

"V..... Don't force me to do it myself....." A sparkle flashed into his green eyes, mischief clearly written on his face as he chuckled.

"I would like to see that, my sparrow." The worry in her heart won against the smile that was triggered by his defiant tone, this man was impossible.

The sorceress sighed and placed her hands on him, ready to move him on his stomach herself but letting him one last chance to do it himself. "You took care of me, let me do the same. I know you're hurt, there's no point in hiding it with me. It makes me even more worry."

The summoner sighed, nodded and slowly changed his position, grimacing in the process and showing her how painful it was for him. That was probably that part he had tried to hide, his pain, to not make her too worry, but in the end, it made it worse.

Lilith opened the small jar containing the balm, letting the scent flow in the room, taking a small amount of it in her hand and rubbing them together before applying them on his back as she carefully put her weight on his legs. The muscles under her palms tensed then relaxed as she moved her hand all over his skin, massaging every part of his back that could hurt, from his neck to his lower back. She knew this was mainly his weak point, leaning on his cane as he was tired, fighting all day during certains missions, his damn habit of badly positioning himself most of the time while sitting.... At least she knew how to ease his soreness.

"Where have you learn this ?" V hummed, sounding relaxed, thought his breath hitched each time her hands approached his neck, "Your hands do.... magic, if you allow me to say so...."

She chuckled, not stopping her work and giving him tender kisses here and there, "I traveled with Granny a lot. I learned this in an old temple, with a young healer that showed me how to ease some minor pains by using balms and massages. Does it still hurt ?"

The young witch saw him shake his head slightly, closing his eyes as she finished her work, helping him to rest on his back again as she sat next to him. He didn't wince once, which was good, was it her doing or the balm itself, the poet seemed to already feel better.

"A young healer ?" The tone of his voice sounded so suspicious it made her smile. "Were the kisses included in the lessons ?"

A malicious smile flashed on her lips, hearing him like that was thrilling, "I remember feeling it on my skin...... It was a pretty boy, he had seemed interested in me..... Wait, are you jealous ?"

The summoner didn't answered but his eyes were saying a big 'yes', scanning her face, searching for any trace of lies.

"I'm joking, it was a girl." She fought a giggle as he sighed in relief, "But she was really interested thought..... Don't look at me like that, she really told me that she.... Would have liked to..... Well.... You know...."

Lilith liked how his eyes widened in surprise, the tiny doubt still present in it, even if the blush on her cheeks told him she was speaking the truth. It had happened long time ago now, when her grandmother and her were trying to escape her father once more, a few months before she decided to separated from her bird.

They had found the old temple and stayed there a few days, recovering from the terrible and exhausting walk through the icy mountains. Lilith had met a young girl with beautiful short black hairs, blind but so gentle and quite impressive. Her lack of sight was balanced by her other senses and she had been able to tell exactly what was going on with the little witch by simply talking and staying in the same place for one day. She had taught her a lot of things about healing balms, massages and really simple concoctions that could be useful to the sorceress, helping her easing the pain of her scar on her belly and giving her something the little witch missed.

A friend.

The healer had made it sound otherwise, of course, and Lilith didn't understood it at first, welcoming the light kisses on the cheeks, the hugs, the night in the same bed. It only hit her when the other girl put her lips on hers that she was actually meaning more than friendship.

"Did she stole your heart to play with it ?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, his eyes were burning her skin, curious and a bit worry as well, "Did she hurted you ?"

Lilith shook her head, the young healer never hurted her, she was too kind, even after being rejected she never changed her behaviour toward the sorceress, wishing her the best as they leaved the temple.

"She didn't." The sorceress smiled, thinking about her old friend made her nostalgic, "Not at all. I didn't understood the meaning of her words till.... She kissed me..... But it wasn't my thing I suppose....."

"Well, well, I didn't expected that from you, my sparrow." He took her hand to place a kiss on it, his signature smirk back on his face, "I'm glad she didn't stole you from me."

_ He is jealous about something that happened before we met..... That's cute. _

The little witch laid back on his side, careful to not hurt him even if the balm had removed the pain for now, feeling his arms wrapping around her and keeping her close, his lips on her forehead, legs brushing against the other's, the sheets back on their body to bring more comfort.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered after a long moment, "The pain in your back is certainly my fault....."

"Do not, my love." His hands slid along her side, pushing her even closer, "I did enjoyed it. Maybe next time, we should considering making it to the bed instead."

She had been the one to tease that time, fleeting touch here and there all day, light and chaste kisses as they were not alone till the evening, whispering sweets nothings and little praises in his ears, slowly building the pression till he couldn't do anything else but grab her waist and flush her against him as soon as the older hunter was gone, leading them to their room as fast possible, stumbling slightly in the stairs before deciding to rush her upstairs. They didn't made it to the bed, her body pushed against the door as soon as it closed, legs wrapped around his waist, hands clutching onto his shoulders, his lips lavishing her neck and shoulders, leaving lovebites as his hips grinned against hers.

"And the sounds you made....." His heart was beating stronger in his chest, his breath slow and deep, controlled, restrained, voice low and smooth, "So melodic..... So entrancing.... I loved hearing you moan like that my love."

_ Oh god ! My heart could stop when he says things like that. _

Lilith felt him move but stopped him, the balm had eased the pain but moving now wasn't a good idea, he needed to stay still. Heat spread over her face again as she softly rose, pushing him onto the matress and positioned herself over him, legs spread on each side of him, her night robe still covering her shoulders, still wrapped around her body but the ribbon was almost undone. The poet didn't say a word, observing her as she glanced back at the markings left on his shoulders.

"I have to admit it was great, teasing you like that was worth it." She smiled widely as those simple words brought colors on his cheeks, "Hum... Maybe I should... Do something about this too...." She glanced at him for any indication, a finger gently rubbing the purple marks, earning no opposition.

She reached for the jar left on her bedside table. She hadn't done anything yet but to rest a slight part of her weight on him, feeling their skin brushing together, and he was already sighing, his body shivering under her, eyes closed and lips forming a thin smile.

_ How sensitive.... That's so cute........ Would it be bad if I played a little ? _

She took another small amount of balm on her fingers and rubbed them together before applying them on his skin again, focussing on his shoulders and neck where her lovebites and nails's traces were visible. That simple contact send electricity through her form, waking up the butterflies in her stomach, making her bite her lips while the man underneath her clearly appreciated her gentle touch.

Her touch was still soft but not really chaste anymore, there was a meaning in her gesture as she slid her hands on his skin, leaving his neck and shoulders to his torso, playing with the tattoos on it, ghosting over them, using her fingertips or nails to slightly touch him, earning more and more sighs and shivers.

It has always intrigued her, his tattoos had always had a strange feeling under her skin, she could feel the demonic energy reverberating as she traced them. She didn't really knew if the familiars could feel her touch -- she would never ask Griffon about it -- but she could feel their power, not really an unpleasant feeling but quite strong, resonating with her own magic.

"Be careful, my little sparrow, playing with fire might burn your little wings....."

His tone was less low than usual, more needy and his hands grabbed her hips to press her against him, he visibly didn't need more stimulation to be turned on. The sorceress couldn't fight the moan that escaped her lips which didn't stayed unnoticed by the poet, his usual sly smile back on his lips, eyes detailing the sight offered to him.

"I do not fear the fire, my poet." She giggled, her face still burning, wiggling against him and hearing his breath hitched with hers, "I am the fire."

Being on top of him, hands caressing his skin, burned by his gaze had more effect on her than she anticipated it, the previous ministrations had already worked her up but his words, the memories of the night, seeing him almost at her mercy.....

_ Almost at my mercy..... Even like this he will make sure to keep the reigns. _

His hands left her hips to undo the ribbon of her robe, opening the dark fabric to let his eyes wander on her skin, his hands on her back sliding up and down her spine, whispering gentle praises while he slowly, sneaky, moved his legs, ready to flush her against him and roll onto the bed.

"Don't think about it." She warned him, rubbing her hips a bit rougher to hear him gasp, the defiance in his eyes still there, "Rest on your back for now. I'll take care of you."

"So bold...." He mocked her, his fingers digging into her skin and making her groan, "As long as you grant my wish, I think I can let you have this one."

She leaned forward to kiss him, silencing him and raging at his smile against her lips, his hands moving on her breasts, tracing small patterns over the sensitive skin, playing with them as he guided her to have access to her neck, directing her movement to gain what he wanted without retrieving the fabric on her shoulders.

_ Grant my wish, grant my wish... He knows exactly how to not make me quiet..... _

She didn't really minded if he was the one in control, it was reassuring in a way, she was still unsure about all this, still not experimented enough to her taste, not learning as fast as him but why complaining when he was making her feel so good. His dominant side had a lot to do in this too, the defiance in his tone and voice whenever she tried to take the lead, the gentle and passionate battles between them to 'win' on the other. It played a role in their relation now, she wasn't as shy as before with him, still blushing and looking away but more honest with her feelings, more open to talk about her needs and wants.

_ Almost. _

She was brought back to the room by the summoner's hands on her tights, firmly pressing them against his lower body, spreading them as much as he could, slowly thrusting against her, small sights escaping his lips whenever they were not on her skin. How could he make her feel so good with such tiny attentions, just his lips on her breasts, his hands on her tights while all she could do was to lean over him, weight resting on her arms and hips, eyes closed to amplify the sensation. This was already driving her crazy, moans leaving her mouth easily with shorter breath and they were not even doing anything yet.

"Sweet little sorceress, already giving me what I want and we haven't done anything yet. Let me hear you more, my sweet, no one can hear us here and the door is locked."

She felt his hands leave her tights as she began to move with him, sliding over her back, under the silky fabric of her robe and for a moment she thought of taking it off but he stopped her, shooking his head while continuing his ministration, tracing tiny patterns on her shoulder blades before moving on her front, down her breast to her lower body.

"You are beautiful, my love," His hands rested on her scar for a second, his gaze flickering between her face and the rest of her frame, "Seeing you like this makes me ache in the best way."

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her with adoration and desire, his hands cupping her face and inciting her to lean for another kiss before going any further.

The pace was slow, gentle, completely different from the previous night, his eyes never leaving her, praises leaving his lips as his hands guided her hips, keeping her from accelerating, letting the pressure build slowly till it was too much, till he gained what he wanted, till all she could do was to sing for him, to make the inscriptions on the wall shine again. Then the rhythm changed, less peaceful, more passionate till both reach their end and her body fell on his, trembling and panting.

They rested a long moment, in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth and calm of the morning, all alone, ready to fall back to sleep when the phone rang in the lobby. Lilith groaned and slowly rose from the poet's arms when the bell stopped, followed by a familiar voice and a familiar greeting, 'Devil May Cry'.

The poet's hands slid along her spine, sending a new wave of shivers through her body and making her frown and giggle at the same time as his lips were back on her neck, marking her again and again.

"V !" She straightened, letting her hairs fall on her body, -- when did he untied them ? -- "You're impossible !"

The sorceress saw him smile but he didn't answered, cut in his tracks by the older hunter's loud voice.

"Hey lovebirds ! Got a gig for ya ! It's not a big one so I leave it up to you two ! Better get it done fast or keep it for later !"

Her face burned as the embarrassment settled in her mind, glaring at the chuckling poet underneath her, she hid her face behind her hands, if she could hid somewhere in a very small and dark hole and let everyone forget about her right now, she would.

"Why hiding, my beautiful sparrow ?" His hands slowly reached for her, his devilish smile widening at the sight of her red cheeks, "It's too late to be embarrassed now. Let's get ready and end this mission."

Sitting on the bed, Lilith felt him nib slightly at her earlobe, "When we'll come back, it will be my turn to do magic with my hands on you, my love....."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it or if you liked it to leave a kudo ^^


End file.
